How to love someone the right way!
by Lemonhead79
Summary: Anastasia Steele, 16 has just moved to Seattle to live with her dad and has befriended Mia Grey at Lakeside Prep and then accidentally bumps into her older brother Christian who is 18 and a senior. Christian is conflicted between his growing feelings for Ana and his secret relationship with an older woman. How can Christian find true love and at what cost to him and Ana.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it. Today is my first day of school again at a new school, the third school in less than a year. I hate being the new kid in school and to make matters worse this time I'm at Seattle most exclusive private school courtesy of my dad who is the school's groundskeeper, which means I get to go to school for free, otherwise I would be in public school.

It's November and I know I will be behind. Compared to my last school in Las Vegas, I might even be challenged here, which will be a nice change.

I've been in Washington for a grand total of 14 hours; I couldn't take another day with my mother's latest husband. My mom was sad but I think she thought it was the best if I went to live with my dad for awhile. I couldn't agree more.

My dad was thrilled when I called him and asked if I could come and live with him. It's been a few years since we have lived together but I actually prefer living with him.

"Annie, are you ready for this, I told you that you could start school in a few days, no need to rush," my dad says as we pull into the parking lot.

"I know dad, but I know I will have a lot to catch up on and I don't want to get further behind," I say adjusting my school uniform and take a deep breath before I walk through the front doors at Lakeside Prep. I was surprised when I received my schedule that I was in all Honors classes. I knew my grades were good down in Vegas but compared to the high level of academics here, I thought I would have been in remedial classes.

My first class of the day is Honors Sophomore English. English is by far my best and favorite subject. I love books. It killed me that I wouldn't be able to bring my entire collection with me back to Seattle so I just have to make do with getting a Seattle library card.

The worst thing about being the new kid is that you have to introduce yourself in front of the whole class. Trust me; it doesn't get any easier as the day goes on. The best thing about a private school is the uniforms so at least I don't stand out without the designer labels everyone has. For the girls you have two options, a dress or blouse and skirt combination. Today I'm wearing the black and white plaid dress and I'm wearing my hair as I normally do in a loose ponytail. I know I'm not pretty, but I'm not ugly, I'm just plain old me.

Lunchtime is what I have been really dreading. You don't want to sit by yourself but I know no one. I'm not that kind of girl who can go up to someone and ask to sit at their table. After receiving my hot lunch which surprisingly is lasagna and smells actually edible I turn to face the crowd of strangers. I feel my legs start to shake as I move down the aisle to find an empty seat.

"Hey new girl," a girl with short black hair waves at me.

"Me?" I say pointing to myself.

"Yeah, do you want to come sit with us," she says and instantly I feel so much better.

I take the seat right next to the girl and immediately recognize her from my home economics elective class. I didn't want to take any electives, but I was told that I had to at least take one and this seemed like the best one suited for me as the only other option that had an open seat was PE and there is no way I was going there.

"You're Anastasia right?"

"Call me Ana," I say barely looking up at the really pretty girl in front of me. In all honesty, everyone at the table is really pretty; I must stand out like a sore thumb.

"I'm Mia Grey," she says and then goes around and introduces rest of the table.

"So, how do you like Lakeside, I hope we aren't too pretentious," she says and she and the rest of the table laugh. I don't know if she is being serious or it's a joke but I decide to go along with the majority and giggle.

"It's ok, still getting used to everything," I say and look down at my uniform.

"I know there horrible, at least we get free dress day every Friday, it's what I live for," she says and then I'm scared, I know that everyone here is very wealthy so I really going to stick out. I will have two days to find something that is suitable for this kind of crowd.

The rest of the lunch period, I'm quiet and just listen to the group. Everyone has been really welcoming and sweet and even tried really hard to engage me in their conversations. I find out that I have a few classes with some of the girls and they decide to give me the grand tour. But it's Mia whom I really like and I can see her as becoming a good friend.

Mia and a few of the other girls have Geometry together and we all sit together. After my last class with McKenna she pulls me to the main quad where the rest of our lunch groups are hanging out. I have to stay at school for at least another hour until my dad gets off works since the school doesn't provide bus service so I need her to chauffer me around. I know that my dad can't afford to get me a car so I will need to learn the ins and outs of Seattle's public transportation system.

"So Ana, we were planning on going to the mall and then over to my house to do homework, I would love if you could come?"

I can't believe they want me to come with them. I'm shocked.

"That would be great, I just need to tell my dad," I say not knowing if everyone knows that my father works at the school.

I nearly run down to my father's office and ask if I can go.

"I'm so glad that you made friends, I told you there was nothing to worry about," my dad says and fishes out his wallet.

"No dad, I can't take your money," I say.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, consider it your homecoming present."

I can't believe that my dad just gave me $100.

Dad tells me to take my time and he won't expect me home for dinner.

"Just be home by 9," he says and gives me an awkward hug. My dad has never been the affectionate one, but it's still nice, I have missed him so much.

Meeting the girls in the parking lot and I take the last seat in the Mercedes SUV. Wow, this car is really nice. I've never been in such a nice car and this girl is my age.

We head east toward Bellevue. I think we have hit every store in the mall. Mia and the rest of the group have been so welcoming me and I'm surprised that they are not stuck up. I been made to try clothes that I normally wouldn't wear but I'm having fun so I don't have the heart to say no. Mia has even said she wants to give me a makeover, I don't know what she means but I don't want to disappoint my new friend. She hand selects just the perfect out for Friday, although I'm not too sure if I could pull it off.

"You have the cutest little figure, you should hide it," she says tossing another top over the top of the dressing room. No one has ever said that to me before and I'm not sure if she is being honest or just nice because she feels bad for me.

I look into the mirror and almost don't recognize myself. Back at my old schools, I always wore jeans and a t-shirt under a hoodie and a pair of sneakers. I would never wear a skirt let alone something this short, but I'm reassured by everyone that it's just long enough to get around the rules.

After a quick spin in front of the group, I'm greeted with applause and then I'm pulled next door into Victoria Secret as I need to have the perfect foundation garment to pull off the blouse. With my lack of chest, there has never been a need for me to wear a bra, but after trying on a few with a lot of padding, I discover that everyone was right.

We have a great time at dinner and the girls pick up the bill as their way to welcome me to school.

Once dinner is over, Mia drives everyone home as we stayed longer at the mall than planned, but Mia and I still have homework to do and we are partners for our government project so we drive to her house.

"Just to warn you, my parents will probably ask you a lot of questions because that's what they do, but they are going to love you and then there's my brother Christian, you probably won't see him, he's always in his room or out at practice," she says as we pull into the driveway of this massive house.

"You live here?" I ask. I've never been in a house this large before. It's quite overwhelming.

Mia practically pulls me out of the car and into the house where we are greeted by her parents who are sitting in the living room.

"Mom, dad, this is my new friend Anastasia Steele, today was her first day at Lakeside," Mia beams as she introduces me.

"Anastasia, it's so nice to meet you, welcome to our home, I hope you have enjoyed your first and that Mia was welcoming," her mother says standing up to shake my hand.

"Please call me Ana, and yes Mia has been so nice as well as her friends. I'm lucky that she asked me to sit with them at lunch today."

Mia was right, her parents asked me a dozen or so questions before Mia pulled me away and up to her room so we can get started on all of our work.

"So, what did you think of today," Mia asks changing out of her uniform and into a pair of sweats.

"Better than I expected, to be honest, I have a hard time making friends," I admit, but with Mia I don't feel embarrassed by that statement.

"Really, I have a hard time believing that you."

"It's true and it doesn't help that I move a lot. I hope I can stay here for awhile."

Mia looks over at me and questions what I have said so I explain to her my mom's lack of ability to stay married for more than a year or two before moving on.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk, I'm a great listener, well that's what Christian tells me and he never really talks to anyone," she admits.

I don't want to be rude and come right out and ask if there is something wrong with her brother so I think of a question that hopefully doesn't offend her.

"Is your brother shy?"

"Christian has had a hard life, you see we were all adopted and Christian has had a hard time dealing with his past so he tends to keep to himself a lot, but we talk all the time, he's my best friend."

That's so nice to hear, I wish I had a sibling whom I considered my best friend.

As we finish up our homework I head to the bathroom before Mia drives me home when I run straight into someone and fall down.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see you, are you ok," the boy with the copper hair says pulling me back up to my feet.

"I'm fine," I said as I look up and see him for the first time and what I see are his beautiful yet mysterious grey eyes.

"And you are?" He asks staring right back at me still holding my hands in his.

"Anastasia Steele."

"Well Anastasia, it's nice to meet you, I'm Christian."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone with your reviews and private messages. I'm blown away.**

**Just want to let you know,I taking a little "artistic license" with this trilogy and I started with changing ages. I wanted to close up the age gap between the two and that's why I made Ana 16 and Christian 18.**

I don't think I seen a more gorgeous guy before. I can't believe he is in high school; he certainly doesn't look like he is in high school.

"Ana, I thought you might have gotten lost," Mia says when she sees Christian and I still holding hands. Seeing Mia he immediately releases my hands.

"Christian, this is my new best friend Ana, she just started Lakeside," she says coming up to my side.

"Welcome," he says and turns around and walks down the hall and goes into a room I assume is his.

"So, what do you think of Christian," Mia says as we walk back into her room. "He's hot isn't he?"

Wow, that was weird that she would say that about her own brother.

"He's good looking; I can't believe he is in high school."

"Yeah, he looks a lot older than 18," I say unable to erase the image of him out of my head. I can still feel the tingle where he held my hands.

"I think he likes you."

Now, she's lying. There is no way that a boy who looks like that could ever like a girl like me. No way. I give her a look that I know better.

"I'm serious, it was in his eyes, and I've never seen him look that way at anyone before. I mean he has never had a girlfriend so he has to be crushing on you."

There is no way Christian doesn't have a girlfriend. All the girls at school have to be throwing himself at him. He could have his pick of anyone.

"Why doesn't he have a girlfriend," I ask and really wanting to know.

"Not sure, that's something we have never talked about. Elliott thinks it's because he's gay, but I know him better than anyone and there is no way."

"Who's Elliott?"

"That's my other brother; he's a sophomore at the University of Washington. He's in a fraternity. I will have to take you to one of his parties, they are so fun."

"What do all the girls think about him?" Now I know I'm being nosy, but its Mia's fault she brought this up and now she is peaked my interest.

"They all love him and throw themselves at him, it is really pathetic, but for the life of me, I don't understand why he turns them all down."

"Then why do you think he would like me, I don't look anything like the other girls at school," I say looking down.

"You really have no idea how beautiful you are, you are just lacking some self confidence and that's I have and I'm going to show you what the rest of us sees. I have an idea. Are you willing to break out of your shell?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm coming over to your house Friday morning and getting you ready for school."

I know from the little I know of Mia, there is no way I can get out of this.

"Okay."

We head downstairs and I say goodbye to Mr. and Dr. Grey and that's when I see him again. He's dressed in just sweatpants and a sleeveless t-shirt.

"Mia, you know that your mother and I don't like you driving in the dark just yet, how about we drive Ana home," Mr. Grey says standing up and grabbing his eyes off the counter.

"Dad, I'm headed out to workout with the team and I can take Anastasia home," Christian says but doesn't look at me.

"Ana, do you mind if Christian takes you home," Mia asks and gives me a wink.

"Thank you."

Mia gives me a hug goodbye and I'm taken back.

"Never mind Mia, she's a bit weird for everyone," Christian laughs.

I follow him outside to his car and surprised yet again as he opens the door for me.

I'm blown away, I have never had a boy open a car door for me let alone ride in a car alone with a boy.

I tell him where I live but I don't know how to get there, but Christian is quick to plug my address into his GPS.

"I apologize for my sister; she is a bit much sometimes."

"I really like her, she's great you're lucky you have Mia has a sister."

"Mia is a good friend to have."

I can tell that he truly cares about his little sister; he just makes me like both her and Christian a little more.

The rest of the car ride is silent. I don't know what to say so all I do is look out the window.

Finally, we reach my house and I grab my backpack from in front of my feet and then I hear my door opening.

"Thank you for the ride, that was very nice of you," I say unable to look him in the eye.

"It's the least I could do as I nearly ran you over tonight."

"I guess I'll see you around," I say trying to keep it light. Suddenly, I'm so nervous. I don't even know what I'm saying.

"Maybe," he says. "Goodnight Anastasia."

For the rest of the night I can't stop thinking about Christian Grey. There is something about him that makes him so attractive beside his good looks and amazing body. Now, in what little experience I have and in that I mean I've been kissed only once in my life and that was last month by my lab partner. I was scared the whole time because I had no idea what I was doing and he tried to go further but I wouldn't let him. That was the end of what relationship we would have and then a few weeks later here I am.

When I wake up, I get ready for school. I can't seem to figure out what to do with my hair so I decide to braid it down the side of my face. I have no idea how to put on make-up so I don't have to worry there. I only own a light pink lip gloss so I apply that and head out into the kitchen to find a gift on the table.

"What's this?" I ask my dad who is sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Just open it."

It's a cell phone.

"I thought about it last night and thought you need a phone because I have a feeling you won't be home much with your new friends and it's a way to keep in touch with your mom too, she called here last night to talk to you. She misses you. Give her a call today. She needs to hear your voice."

Deep down I know my dad still loves my mom and that's why he has never dated anyone since my mom left him for another man. I think that's why I resent my mom a little bit for the way she treated my dad. I don't think I can truly forgive my mother for what she did to our family. I feel cheated in so many ways. First, my biological father dies the day after I'm born to being ripped away from the man whom I consider my father and thrust to into situations that no one should ever be in.

"I promise, I'll call her," I say and then reward my dad with cooking him a first class breakfast of all his favorites, pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Gosh Annie, I sure have missed you around here," he says taking another heaping of eggs.

"Or is it that you missed my cooking," I say as I was the cook in the house when my parents did live together.

"Well, I have missed that, but more I have missed you just being here. I'm so happy that you are here."

I grab my bag after my father refuses me to clean up. Its then there is a knock on my door.

"Who would be here at this hour," my dad says as he answers the door to find a bouncing Mia.

"Mr. Steele, I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to see if Ana needed a ride to school."

"Thanks Mia," I say and hug my dad and we head out the door.

"So, I've been dying to know what happened when my brother drove you home last night," she says. "I don't even know your cell number so I couldn't call you and ask."

"Don't you think it's weird that you are asking me that, I mean it's your brother," I ask as I put my number into Mia's phone.

"I don't, but I'm nosy, I need to know everything, you will learn that soon enough."

"Nothing he just drove me home."

"That's it, nothing happened?"

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, maybe he would ask you out?"

"Mia!"

"What?"

"You're unbelievable."

"Okay, let me ask you one more thing and then I will drop it. If Christian did ask you out, what would you say?"

"I don't know. I've never been asked out before."

"Shut the front door, are you telling me what you've never had a boyfriend?"

"What if it does?"

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"Yes, but only once."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again, I'm blown away from everyone's reactions to my story. This has exceeded my expectations and this is only the third chapter. I would love your thoughts if you want me to continue this story only from Ana's POV or if you would love to hear from Christian? I am playing around with a few things and I'm not sure what to do. Please review and let me know. Also, I would love if you would be so kind in reading my other two FOG stories.**_

_**Thanks again!**_

The whole ride to school Mia has said she is making it her missing to get me a boyfriend if not her boyfriend but someone especially since the winter formal is coming up in a few weeks.

"I can't believe that you have never been to a school dance," she says it like I've been living under a rock.

"I never really cared about going to a dance and not like anyone ever asked me."

"Well, at Lakeside our dances are legendary; I'm on this year's dance chairperson so of course it's going to be the dance of all dances. I've even had the board and the head master to agree to let us have the dance at The Fairmont Hotel in downtown Seattle."

I wonder what she has in store for me for her grand plan. But I have a feeling her make over tomorrow is only the start.

When we get to school we are greeted by the rest of the lunch table. I'm still trying to remember names. It's easy to tell that Mia leads this group.

Throughout the whole day, Mia introduces me to more people specially all of her male friends. I make an effort to make eye contact with everyone as instructed by Mia. I'm overwhelmed by everything so I take a different way to my last class of the class when I meet up with a very familiar face.

"At least this time I didn't knock you down," he says and I can't stop looking at his beautiful eyes.

"I learned to watch where I'm going," I say trying to keep my voice light and try to stop my hands from shaking as I carry a few books I picked up from the library.

"You're carrying quite a few books," he says looking at all the books a little more closely.

"Yeah, well, all my books are back in Vegas and I needed a literary fix and the school library is amazing and I couldn't help myself."

"There is no way you can read all of those," he says eyeing me and I nearly melt right at his feet.

"Wanna bet?"

"You're a little smart mouth aren't you?" He asks and smiles and it dazzles me.

"No way, I just know what I'm capable of."

"Well, I'm outta here, see you later Steele?" And I watch him start to walk down the hallway, but there are not classrooms that way, it looks like he is walking toward the parking lot.

"You don't have a class?"

"Oh, I do, I just don't feel like going? You going to report me?"

"No, I was just asking. Where are you going?

"Do you really want to know?" He asks and then he gives me this look that maybe should scare me.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you come with me and find out."

I've never skipped a class before, but I know I want to know where Christian is going and I would love to get to know him better and be alone with him. I don't know what has come over me but I'm walking in his direction. He says nothing when he opens the door and we walk toward his car.

"I'm breaking all the rules now," he says but I have no idea what he means and I don't know if it deserves a response.

"I can't believe you are coming with me and you don't have any idea where I'm taking you," he says as we pull out of the lot.

"I feel safe with you," I confess and I truly mean it.

"I don't know you would still feel that way if you knew me a little better."

I'm unsure if he is trying to scare me or warn me with his stunning admission, but I'm ready for anything at this point.

Still keeping used to my bearings in Seattle, I have no clue where we are going except we are driving closer to the water.

"I have an extra sweatshirt in the back of my car that you might want; it will get pretty chilly where we're going."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"And spoil the surprise, not the chance, be patient."

We drive down a very narrow road until we arrive at what looks like a very small marina.

Again Christian comes around and opens my door. I get out and he hands me a sweatshirt that I quickly throw on. Even though it's November the sun is shining but it's the wind that is harsh against my skin.

"This way," he says and I walk behind him trying to catch up.

Making our way down a small dock Christian stops at what looks like a very small sailboat.

"The wind was just perfect and I could not go out onto the water today," he says as he hops on the boat and turns to face me.

"You know it's customary to ask the captain for permission to come onboard."

Is he serious? I don't if he's serious but I decide to play along.

"Permission to come aboard sir?"

"I like the sound of that?" He says and laughs. He holds out his hand and I don't hesitate to reach for it. As soon as I'm safely on board he drops my hand immediately.

"You know how to sail?"

"Since I was 10, it was a way for my dad and me to bond. I actually found this boat and restored it."

"It seems like this is a big part of your life."

He just looks at me and nods and that says so much. He seems relaxed on the boat and very proud of his handy work.

Christian points me over to a safe spot to sit when he prepares to launch the boat into the open sound.

"This is what I remembered most about Seattle," I say looking out over the water.

"Do you like being back," he asks as he sets the sail.

"I missed my dad most of all, that's one of the biggest reasons when I decided to come home."

"Was it tough leaving your boyfriend behind?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Why would you say that?"

"Would you like to like to steer?" Christian says changing the subject.

"I don't know how?

"Come here, I'll show you."

I quickly obey and walk toward him. He takes my hands and places them on the wheel. Christian moves behind me and puts his arms over mine and helps me keep the wheel steady.

I close my eyes and I have to remember to breath.

"You're a natural," he whispers in my ears.

I don't know what but something is happening to me.

"I must have a good teacher," I quietly say.

We stand there just like that for what seems like a lifetime.

"I think we should turn around and head back to shore, it's getting late and I already have gotten you into too much trouble."

"I don't mind. I had fun with you. Thank you for today."

"We might have to do this again."

I don't want to leave and I'm quickly brought back to reality when as soon as we are secured back to the dock, my phone starts to buzz.

Shoot.

I check my phone and see that I have 10 missed calls from my dad and a few texts from Mia.

"See I told you."

I call my dad back and prepare for his wrath.

"Anastasia, where the hell are you? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? You better be home before I get home in 20 minutes."

"I'm fine dad."

"What do you mean you're fine, you skipped class and you didn't answer your phone?"

"I'm sorry and I'm on my way home now."

"It's all my fault, I'm sorry. I've been told that I'm a bad influence. Maybe it isn't a good thing that we hang out again. I'm not good for you or your reputation?"

What is he talking about? Mia said that Christian was quiet and that he kept to himself, I wonder if he has a lot of friends. I can tell that it would be best if I not say anything.

"Let's get you home before I get you into anymore trouble," he says and we head back home.

I'm elated that when we get back to my house my dad's truck isn't in the driveway.

"See you tomorrow," I say and look back at him as I get out of the car.

"Looking forward to it Ms. Steele."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Again, I am blown away but all of you. Thank you to everyone for your kind words of encouragement. All your words will just make me want to update faster. Also, still would like to know if you want to hear from Christian's POV.**_

Sensing that I need to do something so I'm not grounded for the rest of my life, I will try to bribe my way out of trouble by cooking my dad's favorite meal, fried chicken. Luckily my dad doesn't come for another hour so I'm just pulling out my homemade biscuits out of the oven. I really wanted to make my world famous garlic mashed potatoes but my dad didn't have any potatoes. I don't know how my dad has survived these last few years. I think if I can get away tonight, I need to make a trip to the grocery store to stack up.

I set the table and start my homework when my phone starts to ring and see that it's Mia.

I don't even have a chance to say hello because Mia starts her interrogation, I guess everyone knows that I skipped school and with her brother.

"So, did you have fun on your scandalous adventure today?"

"Whatever are you talking about Mia?"

"Ana, you know I just met you but I know you're lying. Everyone is talking about seeing you run off with my brother during last hour today, now where did you two go."

"Have you talked to Christian about it?" I say not wanting to get him into anymore trouble.

"No, he's not home; he's at rowing practice and won't be home until later on tonight."

"He took me out on his boat and then took me home," I say and I know that I'm blushing. I'm glad that Mia can't see my face right now.

"He really must like you, because he never takes anyone out on his boat, even I have never been on it."

That's hard to believe.

"I don't know about that," I say and I mean that. He is so cryptic with his words. I can't tell what he means. Just then I hear my dad's truck pull into the driveway.

"My dad just got home and he's already angry so I have to go," I say.

"Remember I'm coming over tomorrow morning to make you over."

"Mia, I don't think that will be a good idea."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I will see you tomorrow."

"Anastasia Rose Steele, what the hell were you thinking skipping school and leaving campus with Christian Grey? He is nothing but trouble that boy and I don't want to ever hear about you doing so stupid and reckless again, do you hear me?"

I've never had my tell yell about me before. I know I won't do anything like this ever again. I don't want him to think that he can't trust me. The last thing I want is for him to send me back to my mom in Vegas; that would be the worst thing ever. From now one, I need to be on my best behavior.

What does he mean that Christian's trouble?

He walks into the kitchen and sees what I have waiting for me.

"Is that fried chicken?"

"So long am I grounded?"

He sits down and dishes himself up and says nothing and its killing me.

"Dad, may I remind you, you were the one who told me to make friends, I was just doing what I was told."

"Don't you dare twist my words around on me young lady. I would never tell you to skip so in order to make friends. Oh and by the way, I spoke with Headmaster Mullins this afternoon and you will have detention tomorrow afterschool."

Detention, I've never had detention for in my entire life.

We eat dinner in silence. I did remember to tell him that Mia would be coming over in the morning to help me to get ready for school and my dad seems to be okay with that so I guess my only punishment is the school's detention.

Getting ready for bed I notice that I have a missed text and check my phone. It's from an unknown number.

**Unknown Number:** I hope that I didn't get you into too much trouble. If I did, I'm sorry. I had a nice time today so really I'm not sorry.

I know it's my Christian. My heart stops to race. I don't know what to do. He sent it over an hour ago so I'm not sure if or how I should respond.

**Ana: **Not in too much trouble. My dad's not happy and I have detention tomorrow.

That's an innocent enough text. Now, I just have to wait for him to respond. Oh god, what if he doesn't respond.

**Christian: **That makes two of us. I guess it's a date. See you tomorrow, sweet dreams.

Oh my gosh, a date, I don't know if it's in detention, I will take whatever time I can have with Christian I can.

Just like last night, I can't fall asleep; all I can think about is Christian. Today was probably the best day of my life. Now, maybe Mia's crazy idea of the makeover doesn't sound too terrible. The only thing that is keeping me awake is my dad' statement that Christian is trouble.

I just get finishing drying my hair per Mia's instructions and tighten up my robe when I hear my dad let Mia in.

I can't get over at what Mia is wearing. She's in a purple dress that fits her body perfectly. I can't believe that she is wearing high heels to school.

"You're wearing that to school," I ask.

"Why not, is there something wrong with it?"

"No, you look great, but you look like you are going out for the night."

"That's the point and the best thing is that I'm not breaking any rules."

Now I get nervous as Mia hangs up the garment bag in my closet.

"Okay, I am going to start on your make-up and then your hair and then you will get dressed."

"Now, Mia, I don't want you to make me look like a clown," I say worried because she pulls out this massive make-up kit.

"I wouldn't dream of it, I only want to highlight your natural beauty. You really don't have an idea how gorgeous you are."

I give her a look.

"Don't worry, I'm not hitting on you, I'm just being honest. Now, pay attention, I going to only show you once how to do all of this and then I expect you to remember."

She starts with my eyes and adds a light sheer shadow followed by eyeliner and then mascara. I don't know if I'm going to remember how to do this. She is going too fast. Some blush, bronzer and lip gloss later, and I'm done, although I'm not allowed to look in the mirror until according to Mia that I'm complete.

"Now, your hair, you really need to wear it down its beautiful."

Mia takes her time and curls every inch of my hair and then finishes with a cloud of hairspray.

Next Mia is opening the bag and I see what she has brought me to wear. There is no way I can wear this out in public let alone to school, at least my dad left for work early so he won't see me walk out of the house dressed like this.

"Mia, really?"

"Trust me."

I slip on the black skirt and put on the blue nearly sheer blouse and finish the look with the black ankle leather boots.

"Wow, you look amazing Ana!" She says turning me around to look at the mirror.

I don't even recognize the girl in front of me. My mousy brown hair has been transformed into long luscious beach waves that fall down my face. Mia was right, this is just the perfect amount of makeup and I still look like me, just a better version of myself. My clothes are great and I don't think I could ever thank Mia enough for what she's done.

"Mia, I don't know what to say, you are amazing," I say and give her a big hug.

"Now, we have to hurry so you can make your grand entrance."

Suddenly, I feel like it's my first day all over again, not knowing what people will think or say or if anyone would notice, especially Christian.

"By the way, do you know how Christian got my phone number?"

"I gave it to him, when he came home last night he asked me if I had talked to you and I said yes and he felt bad so he wanted to make sure you were okay. It's was actually cute, you should have seen his face."

We pull into the parking lot and quickly greeted by the whole group who love my new look.

"Just act natural," Sierra says. "You have to act like you own the place but not like in a bitchy way. You need to be confident in what you're doing."

"That's easy for all of you to say."

We walk through the quad and immediately I feel that everyone is staring and my first inclination is to look down at my feet.

"Ana eyes up," Mia says lightly squeezing my hand and smiles.

I can't believe we are going to walk down the senior hallway, now I know what Mia is doing, she's hoping that we are going to run into Christian.

"Who's your friend Mia," some boy asks Mia.

"This is Ana, she's new."

"Looking good," he responds and I know my face must be bright red.

"See, I told you that people would notice," she whispers in my ear.

Then I see him. Even with his back to me, I can tell it's Christian, just by his hair. I take one last deep breath and look over to Mia who just smiles.

"Hey Christian," Mia calls out to her brother who slowly turns around and we make eye contact.

"Smile, but just keep walking, don't stop or say anything to him," Mia whispers.

What? Why can't I talk to him or even say hi. What is that going to do?

I look at his face and there is no expression, he is just staring at me. I do what I'm told and just smile and then keep walking and I don't look back. I feel like he didn't even notice me or he didn't like what he saw.

"You did great, you have him and the rest of the boys at Lakeside eating out of the palm of your hand," Mia says.

"What are you talking about? He didn't even look happy or smile back," I say in a depressing tone.

"Of course you didn't see what we saw after you walked past him," Sierra said. "We all looked back and Christian was fixed on you, he couldn't stop staring at your ass."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ask and you shall receive. Thank you for the continued support for my story. A lot of you want to hear from Mr. Christian Grey. At this point it might only be snippets here or there until we really get into the heart of the story. Please continue with the reviews and any suggestions you have to improve my story.**_

_**Christian POV**_

I can't believe that was Anastasia. She looks different, but good different. I can tell that Mia got her hands on her and made her into one of her projects. God, I love my sister, but sometimes she can bit a bunch much. But it if wasn't for Mia, I don't think I would still be at Lakeside.

I want to know why Mia felt it necessary to change Anastasia. She was fine the way she was before. From that first moment I saw her I felt something that I never have for someone and it intrigued me. Then yesterday on the boat it was the same story. It was like I was hit by a bolt of electricity when I held onto her hands as she steered my boat, I didn't want to ever let her go.

Now, all every guy in this hallway is staring at her and I don't like it, but why should I care, she's not mine. I only just met her, but I feel like I want to get to know her more.

"Who the hell was that girl walking with your sister," Oliver, my co-captain on the school's rowing team.

Shit, the last thing Anastasia needs is Oliver, the school man whore attracted to her.

"She's new," I say giving as little information about her as possible.

"Wait a minute, is that the same girl you were caught running off campus with yesterday."

How does everyone know about that? This school is such a joke. Nothing is secret here.

"First off, I didn't run off with her, she just came along with me."

"Well, I hope you two had fun, because we had to pay for you not showing up to practice."

I really hate Oliver and I haven't hidden that fact and he knows it all too well.

"Well, you better keep your shit together, me and the rest of the team aren't going to put up with all of your crap anymore, I don't care just how good you and the fact you are being heavily recruited by every school on the east coast. It's not just about you Grey; you are part of this team."

God, all I want to do is hit him, but after my little stunt yesterday, Headmaster Mullins has made it very clear that if I even step out a line by an inch, my ass will be gone from Lakeside. I can't get kicked out of another school.

"Anyway, so what's up with you and the new girl, is she your girlfriend?"

As much as I want to say yes just so he would leave her alone I can't like.

"No, but I don't think she's your type?"

"What do you mean; she's a hot piece of ass so of course she's my type."

It's taking all my control not to punch him square in the mouth.

It's like the whole rest of the way, Anastasia has really made a name for herself today and she is going to have every single guy in this school lining up to nail her.

Just then my phone buzzes in my pocket; I check and see that it's a text from her. God what does she want now. I know better than to ignore her, it only makes it worse.

Unknown Number: I need to see you now

Christian: I can't, I have class, but if I get caught skipping again, I'm done at Lakeside.

Unknown Number: Afterschool then and not a minute later.

Christian: I have practice and I can't miss it especially since we have a huge preseason regatta tomorrow.

Unknown Number: Fine, tomorrow after the regatta.

The only thing that is keeping me from skipping on rest of the day is knowing that I will see Anastasia again even though it will be in detention.

_**Ana POV**_

Today has been awkward. I'm not sure about having everyone stare at me; I'm not used to all this attention. I've never had boys basically fighting each other to open doors or sit next to me. Lunch was a whole other story; Mia hasn't been able to stop smiling.

"This worked way better than I could ever imagine," she says and everyone just laughs.

"I think you are the hottest thing here at Lakeside," Sierra says without a hint of jealously.

I nervously look around for Christian; I still haven't seen him since this morning.

"He's not at this lunch," Mia says.

"What?"

"Oh Ana, don't play dumb, you are looking for Christian weren't you?"

"Mia, don't you find it weird in the least bit that you are trying to fix me up with your older brother."

"Why would I feel weird, you're my friend and you are perfect for my brother, even if he doesn't know it himself, but he's a smart guy so I know he will figure it out soon enough, we just needed to give him a jump start. Oh by the way, you are coming out with us tonight, we are going up to UW to visit my brother Elliott and his frat is having a huge party and we are all going. Just tell your dad that you are staying the night at my house."

I can't lie to my dad again, especially not after last night.

"I'm not sure," I say and everyone looks at me.

"You are coming even if we have to drag you kicking and screaming, I bet you've never even been to a college party, it will be so fun and you have your new look and I have this killer dress you can borrow," Sierra says.

Again, in my short time knowing these girls, they get anything they want to so there is no reason to fight it.

The rest of the afternoon is a repeat from this morning. Now, I just find all of this attention a bit ridiculous but I have now started to appreciate it. After being invisible for the first 16 years of my life, it's a nice and refreshing change. I think I can keep up the hair and make-up; however I don't know what I'm going to do about Free Dress Fridays. I don't want to keep borrowing my new friends' clothes, but I don't have the money to afford clothes like these. I've seen all the labels and it isn't something I can get at Wal-Mart, not to mention there isn't a Wal-Mart in the city of Seattle which still blows my mind. I might have to look into getting some kind of job to pay for the clothes.

Finally, the last bells rings and I nearly jump out of my seat knowing that I'm going to see Christian in just a few minutes.

"Going somewhere, you look like you're in a hurry," Mia jokes. She knows exactly where I'm going and she is teasing me. "Why don't you ask him to give you a ride over to my house afterschool? I've got to go to my grandparents tonight for dinner so I won't be able to pick you up.

I grab what books I need for the weekend and make down to Mr. Hollings room for my two hours of detention.

I'm the last one to arrive and I nervously look around and find Christian at the back of the room with an empty chair next to him. He motions for me to come sit by him.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Steele, I bet with your new popularity that you couldn't seem to get away from all of your new boyfriends," he says as I sit down adjusting my skirt.

"Very funny."

"So, let me tell you the rules of detention since it looks like it's your first time and I practically live in here. Mr. Hollings is pretty lacked, but he does have one rule and you have to be silent for the whole two hours. So if you need want to talk just text me."

That's a weird rule. I would have thought cell phones would be banned, but what do I know it is my first detention.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, you all know the rules, but for the next 120 minutes I want to hear a sound or she will get the privilege of spending yet another day with me."

And with that said, Mr. Hollings goes back to reading his newspaper.

What am I supposed to do for the next two hours? I wouldn't mind staring at Christian's face but I think that might freak him out, so I decide to get a jump start on my homework. I hear a stifled laugh and look over at Christian who is pointing to his phone. I fish my cell out of bag and see that Christian has sent me a text.

Christian: Are you really doing your homework?

Anastasia: Yeah, why not, what else can I do?

Christian: I'm hurt, you could talk to me?

Really he wants to talk to me? I've never texted back and forth with someone let alone a boy and with someone who is sitting less than two feet away from me.

Anastasia: What do you want to talk about? This is a little strange don't you think?

Christian: Anything and no because we can't talk out loud.

Anastasia: You have a point! Oh, by the way, after we are free can you drive me to my house so I can pack a bag and then drive me to your house?

Christian: Well, I didn't know you were spending the weekend with me Ms. Steele?

Now, I know that I'm blushing.

Anastasia: No, I'm going out with Mia tonight and then I'm spending the night.

Christian: Sure, if you tell me where you are going?

Anastasia: Not sure, but I guess we are going to visit your brother Elliott.

Christian: There is no way you are going to one of his parties. You are far too innocent for those, you won't be safe.

What does that supposed to mean?

Anastasia: I'm not that innocent!

Christian: You're not?

Now, I'm mad and I really don't know why I am. I really don't want to text with him anymore so I decide to put my phone back in my bag and do my homework.

I'm determined not to look at him. Then I feel a piece of paper shoved on my desk.

_Are you mad at me?_

I don't know if I want to respond so I just write no on the paper and pass it back to him. He points to my phone and I just shake my head and go back to work and it stays that way for the next 103 minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wow, I have the most amazing readers! I can't stop thanking everyone. Taking that everyone loved hearing from Mr. Grey, I will continue with his POV. Also, I am trying to respond to everyone, but if I don't get to yours, please don't think I'm ignoring you. Keep up the great reviews!**_

_**Christian POV**_

Really, is she going to ignore me for the rest of the time we were in here? This wasn't what I had in mind. I can't believe that she won't even look at me. Why is she mad at my last few texts? I didn't mean anything by it, I was joking, well not really, she is innocent and there is nothing wrong with that so what the hell is wrong with her.

I text my brother asking if he knew that Mia and her friends were coming from his party tonight.

Christian: Did you invite Mia to your house tonight?

Elliott: Yeah, why? You can come too; it would be good for you to go out for once.

Christian: Do you really think that's a good idea?

Elliott: Why not? She has been to plenty of our parties and nothing has ever happened. I always keep an eye on her and her little friends.

Christian: No reason. I was just checking.

Maybe I will go just to make sure that nothing happens to little innocent Anastasia.

_**Ana POV**_

I guess I will just have to get a ride to Mia's house from my dad. He already knows that I'm spending the night there. There is no way I am going to get in the car with Christian, I'm too mad. At 5:15pm Mr. Hollings dismisses us and I say nothing to Christian or give him the satisfaction of looking at him. I rush out of the room and start down toward my dad's office.

"Where do you think you are going? My car is this way," Christian says catching up to me.

"I'm going home," I say as I continue on my intended path.

"Oh come on don't be mad at me, I was just playing, now please let me give you a ride to my house, you don't want to keep my sister waiting, do you?"

Damn, he's right and I don't know how much longer my dad has to work.

"Fine," I say and stopping and turn around toward the parking lot.

"Are you going to ignore me the whole ride home," Christian says turning down the radio as we near my house.

"Not the whole ride," I say and turn to face him and I see that he's fighting back laughter.

"That's better, if I apologize will you talk to me?"

"Maybe."

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean it."

"Okay."

When we pull into the driveway, I expect Christian to wait in the car while I run in and pack my overnight bag, instead he follows me inside.

"Well I guess you can come in," I say as I unlock the front door.

I start to head upstairs and he keeps following me. I've never had a boy in my room before.

"Pack some warm clothes for tomorrow," he says as I open my dresser to get pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow.

"Why?"

"Because I'm inviting you to my race tomorrow, I mean if you don't have any other plans," he says.

I can't believe he wants me to come watch him.

"I've never been to a rowing race before," I tell him as I grab a few things from the bathroom.

"Then I'm glad I will be your first," he says.

"So, do you have big plans with your girlfriend tonight," I ask and I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth.

"I was planning on coming to the party with you and Mia and I don't have a girlfriend," he says looking me directly in the eye.

"I don't believe that you don't have a girlfriend, I see the way the girls look at you," I say.

"Just like the way every guy at Lakeside has been falling all over you today with your new look."

"I'm the new girl, that's it."

"Give yourself more credit, you are beautiful and everyone knows it."

Again, I'm blushing.

"Say something," he says.

"No one has ever called me beautiful before," I admit to him, but I can't stand to look at him in the eye.

"Will you please look at me," he says turning me around to face him.

Suddenly I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I want Christian to kiss me and this is his perfect opportunity, but I don't know I will do if he doesn't.

"I'm not good for you, Anastasia," he says as he puts his hand on my cheek, all I can do is lean my face into his hand. I feel safe with him.

"I don't believe that."

"You could do a lot better than me; did Mia tell you anything about me?"

I shake my head.

"I had a tough start in life and I have a lot of issues and a slight anger problem. I bet Mia didn't tell you that I've been kicked out of four schools for fighting and I'm on the verge of getting kicked out of Lakeside especially after yesterday.

I guess that's what my dad said that Christian was trouble.

"Do you want to talk about it," I ask and I genuinely would like to know.

"No."

"Okay, I understand."

"No, you don't understand, I'm no good for you, you need to find a guy that can treat you right and doesn't come with baggage."

Why is he saying this to me if he wasn't interested in me?

"I don't understand why you are saying this to me; it's not like you me."

"That's not true."

"You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better."

"You're right; I don't have to lie to you."

And then it happens, he puts his other hand on my cheek and then kisses me.

His soft warm lips on mine, I feel like my legs might turn into Jell-O. Then he quickly pulls away.

"Does that prove to you that I like you?"

All I want is to have his lips on mine and to never let go. I've never been kissed like that.

"Now, we've got a party to get to," he says and pulls me downstairs and out to his car.

My body feels like it's on fire.

I want to reach out and touch him, but I'm scared. He pulled away from our kiss so soon, I don't know how he would react if I touched him.

He says nothing to me or even looks at me. When we get to his house, he walks over and opens my door and takes my bag. Still nothing.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I did."

"Will you talk to me?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

That is the worst thing any girl wants to hear right after she is kissed.

"I don't understand."

"Because I'm seeing someone."

Again, I don't understand. He told me that he didn't have a girlfriend, did he lie to me.

"I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend, I'm confused, either you do or don't."

"Technically she's not my girlfriend, but I'm involved with someone."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Will you please keep your voice down; I don't want my parents to hear us arguing."

"I want to know why you kissed me."

"Because I wanted to," he says and then storms into the house.

"Ana, I was wondering when you were going to get here? Come on, let's get you some dinner and let's get ready."

I'm not hungry, I have all these emotions running through me right now and I want to talk to someone but I don't know if I can talk about it with Mia.

"What's wrong, please tell me you've been so quiet, I want you to have a fun time tonight and by the look on your face it looks like your dog just died."

"Well, no one died."

"You know you can tell me anything, even if it is about my brother," she encourages.

"He kissed me."

"It went that well," she jokes.

"No it was something that happened after we kissed."

"Did he try anything or make you do something you didn't want to do," she says starting to get angry.

"Oh no, nothing like that, it was something he said."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that he is seeing someone."

"That's not possible; he would have told me that he was seeing someone. I am going to talk to him right now. I want some answers."

"Mia, please don't. Obviously he doesn't want anyone to know and I don't want to push it."

Mia is on a mission as she gets me ready for what she calls my release into the wild and that I need to find a guy that is worthy of me and that her brother wasn't that guy. The last thing I want is to cause any family friction between Mia and her brother. This was between Christian and me.

Again, just like this morning, I give up all control over to Mia and Sierra as they make me their life size Barbie.

Mia gives me what she calls the perfect revenge dress as she now knows that Christian plans on coming out with us.

The dress is black and is super short; it was made for Mia who is about four inches taller than me. I look in the mirror and know that if I bend over everyone will get a full shot. The deep v dress shows off my chest and with the help of Victoria no one will ever know what my secret is. The shoes however are another story, I can barely walk in them, but they are actually quite comfortable which is very surprising.

We head downstairs and see Mia's parents who know exactly where we are going, which I'm shocked they are still letting us go. Mia told me that she doesn't drink so I was relived as I don't either so I won't be alone.

"You aren't leaving without me are you?" Christian sends coming down the stairs. It's heartbreaking to see him looking like this and how I feel. He has on dark denim jeans, a dark blue buttoned-up shirt. Once he sees me at the door, he stops dead in his tracks.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ana POV**_

"There is no way you are wearing that dress," Christian says as we get outside and out of his parents earshot.

"You're not my dad," I say in my defense. There is nothing wrong with this dress.

"Yeah, it's not like you're her boyfriend or anything," Mia pipes in as we get into her car.

"Mia." I scold.

"Well, it's true, Ana."

"Please just stop," I say trying so hard to fight back the tears.

Christian doesn't once look back at me as we drive to the party.

I'm going to kill Mia. I just know from now on I have to watch what I say nothing will somehow get back to Christian. I appreciate what she has done for me and that I appreciate her defending me, but I'm a big girl and I can handle Christian. Or can I?

Luckily we find the last remaining parking spot on Greek Row and not far from our destination so I won't have to walk too far in these ridiculous shoes. I hope that we don't stick too much at the party. I know that we look young, but maybe not as young as we really are.

Christian is there opening my door, but doesn't look at me or say anything. I can't tell if he's mad at me and honestly I don't care, I'm mad or frustrated with me, I can't decide.

Sierra grabs my arm as Christian and Mia walk in front of us.

"I have known Christian for a little while and he is a boy and like most boys they want what they can't have so I think you need to make him jealous. Find a really hot guy and dance with him," she says quietly not wanting Christian to know of her plan for me.

"I can't do that, there is no way."

"Don't worry, I will help you."

We walk into the fraternity and head upstairs. I have no idea where we are going. I think the party is downstairs as I see streams of girls headed down the stairs and I can feel the floor under my feet vibrate.

"Is that my little brother?" Says a man who is barreling toward us, I have to assume that this is Elliott.

"Hello Leillott," he says giving his brother flips him off.

"Dude, I told you never to call me that again, we aren't five anymore."

Elliott quickly picks up Mia and swings her around.

"How's my favorite sister? I've missed you. Sierra, it's always nice to see you. Are you ever going to go out with me?"

"You wish," she says as she hugs her too.

"You're breaking my heart," he says grabbing his chest and then he looks at me.

"Well, who are you?"

"Ana Steele, I hope you don't mind that I came."

"She just moved to Seattle and one of my best friends," Mia says coming over and putting her arm around my shoulders. I am shocked at Mia's confession. I'm elated that after knowing her for less than 48 hours she is already considering me one of her best friends. I could cry right now, but that would be weird.

"Well any best friend of Mia is also a friend of mine," he says grabbing me up for a bear hug. Quickly I feel my dress riding up and I try to free one hand to pull down my dress as not to reveal my black thong. Sierra insisted I got without underwear to avoid panty lines with this dress, but for this very reason I'm glad I didn't listen to her advice.

"You ready to party," Elliott says and leads us down the back stairs.

I'm overwhelmed as we hit the party room. It's packed from wall to wall. I hold Mia's hand and I can feel a hand on my back and I know it's not Sierra's as she is up in front of us trying to navigate a path. I know its Christian's hand and I don't know to feel about that. It's just like yesterday, his hands are very strong and feeling his fingers on back feels great and reassuring.

The music is so loud nearly deafening but I not the one to complain about such a minor detail.

Sierra stops dead center of the dance floor and takes command opening up enough room for us.

"Just pick a guy," Sierra says in my ear. I'm scared, Christian is right behind me standing there like a statue.

Both Mia and Sierra start dancing with each other and pull me into the triangle. I have no idea what I'm doing but I just copy the same three of four moves that the girls and start to get in a rhythm. I see Elliott return with a few beers in his hands and hands one to Sierra, Christian and he offers one to me.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want," Mia yells over the music.

"Hell why not," I say and down the beer. It tastes horrible, but I found the quicker I drink it the better.

"That's not water," Elliott says laughing.

"Am I allowed to ask if you have had beer before," Christian whispers in my ear.

I don't want to ignore but I need to think of some witty comeback, but my mind has started to become foggy.

"Shut up Christian," I say. So much for witty, I sound bitchy.

"Can I have another one," I ask Elliott and he hands me his and goes back to the bar to get a fresh one for himself. Again, just like my first I done the second beer just as fast.

Okay, now I'm good. I don't want to be sloppy but I just need liquid courage to carry out Sierra's plan.

"Dance with me," I say to Sierra. I look at what all the other girls are doing and just copy.

"Now, how are you feeling, you ready to find a guy, you have Christian right where you want me, he hasn't be able to take his eyes off you. Keep it going."

Scared, Sierra helps me out and grabs the first guy that walks by and practically pushes him into me.

"This is my friend Ana and she would love to dance with you."

"Okay," he says and he is cute, not as cute as Christian but he will do.

The music changes and he puts his hand on my hip and I just follow his lead. I throw my arm around his shoulder, and really start to move.

"I'm Colin," he says at least that what I think he said.

"Sorry about my friend," I say because that's the only thing I can think of saying.

"No, I need to thank your friend, I saw you walk in and I wanted to meet you. I've never seen you around here before, because if I had I would definitely remember you.

"Yeah this is my first time here."

"I'm glad that you came here tonight."

"Me too."

Even after the song changes, Colin doesn't let go, instead he puts his other hand on my waist. It feels really nice and I have almost forgotten about Christian Grey.

"You are really beautiful," he says as stayed glued together. I can't even tell if we are dancing to a fast or slow song.

"I bet you say that to all the ladies," I say looking right up into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Yeah, but this time I mean it." I start laughing that is a good line.

"Wow, you're good."

"No I really mean it. There is something about you."

I need to be honest with him, I can't lie to him, and he has to know that I'm not in college.

"Colin there is something I need to tell you."

"Please don't tell me that you're a dude," he says stopping our dance.

"No," I giggle. "I'm a sophomore."

"That's cool, I'm just a freshman."

"No, I mean sophomore in high school."

"Really, how did you get in here?"

I tell him that we are here with Elliott Grey.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, I say and start to walk away, and then I feel me being pulled back into Colin's arms."

"I don't care if you don't."

I'm having such a great time. Then I feel someone tugging on my arm.

"We need to talk to you, come with us to the bathroom," Sierra says.

"Are you coming back," Colin asks.

"Yeah of course, my friends just need me, I will be right back, don't move."

Sierra pulls in the opposite direction and we meet Mia inside the bathroom.

"Ana, are you ok?" Mia asks.

"Yes, why?"

"You have been dancing with that guy for like 30 minutes; I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm having a great time with Colin and I even told him that I was still in high school and he didn't care."

"That's kind of strange, don't you think?"

"Mia, you guys wanted to me do this, now you're telling me what?"

"We just want to make sure you are safe."

"Yes, no if you don't mind, I would like to get back to him."

_**Christian POV**_

I don't think I can take another minute of watching Ana grind on that guy. I found a spot and just have parked myself. It's been 41 minutes and he has his hands all over her and she is doing nothing to stop it. I'm just standing against the wall slowly drinking my beer just watching this happen right in front of my eyes and I can't do a damn thing about it. I knew I had to tell her about my situation, I couldn't lie to her because I don't want to hurt her in the head when I know that nothing can ever happen between us, but then why do I feel this way.

"So, what's up between you and that girl Ana," Elliott says finding me in the exact same spot where he left me nearly an hour ago.

"Nothing, I'm just watching out for her," I say trying to sound convincing.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you have a little crush on little Ana," he says jabbing me in the ribs.

"No, I made it quite clear today that I couldn't be with her."

"Why the hell not, she hot and its obvious she likes you and you are interested in her. Otherwise what are you doing here with her tonight?"

"I didn't come with her tonight."

"Shit, Christian, what's stopping you from going after what you want."

"It's not that simple Elliott."

"Fine I will just leave you to the girl you obviously are into to stare at her like a stalker."

I could care less of what Elliott thinks. I can't tell him about my situation no one knows and it can never come out without severe consequences.

What the hell is that guy doing? He has hand on her ass and it looks like he going to try something. I see him slowly lean down and kiss her. I can't believe Anastasia is letting him kiss her. What's wrong with her?

I'm fuming then I see that guy pull Ana toward the stairwell. Where is she going? Now, I need go find her and make sure she is safe. I fight my way through the crowd. I finally break free and head up the stairs, there are not on the main floor so I continue upstairs. He's taking her to his room. I knew that something was going to happen. I hear Elliott yell my name from downstairs.

"He took her to his room," I yell back.

"Who Colin? He's up on the third floor in Room 35. I fly up the stairs and then I hear something. It's Anastasia, it sounds like she is screaming.

I try the handle on the door, but it's locked. Elliott finally has caught up to me.

"He's got her in there and she's screaming. We need to get in there."

"On the count of three, one, two three," Elliott says and we are able to break down the door.

What we find is quite disturbing. Ana is on the bed with her dressed pull up and Colin is on top of her.

"Get the hell off of her," I yell as I fly toward him and pull him off her and then against the wall. My rage takes over and all I see is red and I just hit him over and over again. It takes two guys to pull me off of him. Colin falls to the floor and is face is a bloody mess.

I look over and see Elliott comforting Ana on the bed.

"Did he touch you or do anything I say," I'm trying to control my emotions. I don't want to scare her.

"No, you two got here before he could."

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, nothing happened."

I look down and my hand all red and is beginning to throb.

"You're hurt," Anastasia says coming up to me.

"It's nothing, I'm just glad that you are okay."

"It's all my fault," she says starting to cry.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was trying to make you jealous and he was nice and he wanted to show me something and I was stupid to believe that he was a nice guy and I came up here with him."

Now I feel like the jerk, this is all my fault.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I continue to be amazed by everyone. I wasn't intending on writing this short chapter, but I wanted to say thanks to everyone. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**Ana POV**_

I feel terrible; if I wasn't trying to get back at Christian I wouldn't be here right now.

"Are you ready to go home," Christian asks as Elliott goes back downstairs to retrieve Mia and Sierra.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Please stop saying that."

Mia and Sierra rush in and hug me.

After reassuring them that I was fine, we head back down to our and call it a night. I don't think I will be coming back for a long time. Before we left, I agreed not to press charges against Colin as long as he didn't press charges against Christian.

Christian was adamant that I needed to call the police, but I didn't want to see him in trouble. Now, I think he's angry with me, but who knows.

Once we make it to the car, I'm surprised to see Christian hop in the back seat with me.

Christian has an ice pack on his hand and scoot closer to him to examine if the swelling has gone down.

It's really red, but it does look better.

"Can you flex your fingers," I ask him looking only at his hand.

Slowly he moves each of his fingers but I hear him groan.

I kiss his hand and put the ice pack back on his hand.

"Thank you," he says quietly and leans his head onto mine.

We make it back to the Grey house after dropping off Sierra and the goal is to get Christian back up to his room before his parents find out what happened.

Mia goes into her parents' room to let them know that we were all home safe. Christian is safely in his room.

I change into my pajamas and Mia comes back in.

"Ana, I'm so sorry about tonight."

"Look, nothing happened, your brothers stopped it."

We get into bed and Mia quickly falls asleep. I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about what happened and what if Christian and Elliott didn't come in when they did. I need to see Christian. Slowly and oh so quietly, I slip out of bed and head down the hall to Christian's room.

I'm about to knock on his door but find that his door is open a little and I peek in to see Christian in just a pair of sweatpants looking out his bedroom window on the phone.

"Look, I said it's over, I can't and don't want to do this anymore. I've met someone and I want to see where it goes."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Again, everyone has blown me about by your reactions to my story. Thank you! I will try to post at least one more chapter today. Today is pretty crazy. Please let me know how you like the story progressing!**_

_**Christian POV**_

My hand is killing me. I don't know how I'm going to able to race tomorrow. I need a miracle. I change and Mia brings me another fresh ice pack on my hand.

"Thanks for watching out for Ana tonight," she says. "I don't know what's wrong with you, I know you like her and you know that she likes you, why not ask her out."

"It's not that simple Mia," I say looking at my phone and see a text message from her and throw my phone down on my bed in frustration.

"Then explain it to me," she says.

I can't tell her why and I hate lying to her.

"It's just complicated."

"I just want to see you happy, it's a lot better than being miserable and that's what you've been these past few months. When I saw you with Ana tonight, you actually looked happy for once. Just tell me one thing, if you had your choice, would you want something with her."

"Yes."

She smiles and then walks out of my room.

I can't believe I said that to Mia.

I pick up my phone and dial her number.

"It's me."

"Of course I know who it is Christian, did you change your mind about coming over tonight, I would love to see you and I know you can use some kind of release. I can hear it in your voice."

"Look, I given this a lot of tonight and I think we need to end this before we get in trouble. We've had a couple of close calls," I say and close my close just waiting for her response.

"Is this about some high school girl, Christian, because you know they can't give you what I can."

"No, I just think I want a break for all of this."

"Do you want to end this or do you want a break, make a decision."

I don't know what I want, but if I want Anastasia I need this to be over.

"You don't know what you're saying Christian," she nearly screams into my phone.

"Look, I said it's over, I can't and don't want to do this anymore. I've met someone and I want to see where it goes."

"We will see about that," she breaths into the phone and hangs up.

"Bitch," I say as I throw my phone back on my head. I look up and see Anastasia at my door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in, I was going to knock but your door was already open," she says frozen in the doorway.

I wonder how much of my conversation she heard.

"Did you need something," I ask rather harshly. I can't take out my anger out on her it's not her who I'm mad at.

"I just wanted to check on you and to say thank you."

"You can come in," I say and she pushes the door open and takes a few steps into my room and then stops.

"I should be the one seeing how you are, tonight was a little intense."

"You can say that."

I walk toward her and stop right in front of her. I can tell that she is nervous. She gets this way whenever I get close to her.

"About what I said earlier, I spoke to soon, I'm seeing anyone anymore."

"And I should care?"

Why would she say that? Does she not like me anymore? Did I throw away my chance after this afternoon?

"Because you like me."

"No, I don't," she says and looks down and blushes. I knew it.

I move as close to her and put my hand under her chin to make her look at me.

All I want to kiss her again.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," I whisper leaning in closer to her.

She says nothing so I know she wants me.

Gently, I press my lips against hers and move my hands to frame her face. Unlike earlier, this time Anastasia is kissing me back with passion. I'm so turned on right now. I move my hands from her face and down her arms and down her lower back and pull her closer to me. I open my mouth a little and slip my tongue in her mouth and again she responds and she massages my tongue with hers. I want her so bad right now, I need to stop this before we go too far and I can't stop.

"I knew it," says the high pitched voice coming and I know that Mia has caught us.

_**Ana POV**_

Instantly I pull away and I think my face, especially my lips are on fire.

I say nothing and walk back into Mia's room and slip back into bed. I prepare myself for the onslaught of questions.

"What the hell was that?"

"He kissed me Mia, can you just leave it alone, I'm tire," I say, hoping that she would leave it alone.

"Oh come on Ana, what I just walked in on was not just a kiss," she said.

"Fine, I heard him on the phone with the person he has been dating and ended it and I think it's because of me. I heard everything and then he just kissed me."

"Wow."

Yeah wow is right.

"Did he ask you out and say anything like that."

"No, we really didn't talk."

And that ends our conversation for the right of the night.

I dream of Christian that night. At least part of the night I can't tell if I'm dreaming or if I have snuck back into his room to finish what we started, it felt so real.

I am the first to wake up. Mia told me that we have to leave by 9 to head out for Christian's race. I am really excited to watch him.

I grab a towel and bathroom kit and sneak out of the room as to not wake up Mia. I take a shower and use the best smelling lavender body wash. It's heavenly and immediately I think of Christian as I rub it onto my skin. I dry off and throw my hair up in a towel. I open the door only to run into Christian who is standing in front of me only in his boxers. My towel nearly falls off and I quickly grab it before I expose anymore of myself.

"I'd apologize if I was sorry, but seeing you like this has really started my day off right," he says looking down and kisses my forehead.

"Good luck today," I say and try to move to the side to escape back to Mia's room.

"I think you may be my lucky charm," he says as I turn around and he gives me this smile that is dazzling.

Again, Mia plays dress-up with me and after I throw on a pair of my skinny jeans she gives me a pair of brown boots and a cute white chunky sweatshirt. She does the same thing with my makeup and this time she decides to straighten my hair. I can't believe how long my hair is. I think I need to buy a straighter I love this look and I really think I can do it myself.

We have breakfast with her parents and it's a beautiful meal. It's like a Vegas buffet with enough food to feed a small army. We are soon joined by Mia's grandparents. Christian walks into the dining room in his warm-up out and when he sees me he gives me a quick smile and I can feel my body tingle everywhere. Mia catches it and smiles back at me. Christian sits across from me at the table and I try hard not to stare at him, but as I look up I see that he looking right at me. I know he's playing some kind of game with me, but I know better not to engage him in this. It's for the best, just to ignore him.

Mia's grandparents are adorable, they ask about my life in Las Vegas and what my plans are while I'm in Seattle.

I was surprised when Mr. Grey invited my father and me to their family Thanksgiving next week after telling them that it was just the two of us for the holiday. Mia was excited and said that I have to join her and her mom the next morning for Black Friday shopping.

Christian excuses himself early to head off to the regatta and we are just a few minutes behind. Mia and I ride together and follow her parents and grandparents.

"Um, what was that at breakfast," Mia asks.

"I have no idea; I have no clue when it comes to boys. He makes me nervous all the time. Is that supposed to happen?"

"Well, yes especially when you like someone, everything is new. Just go with it."

We arrive at Montlake and thankfully it's not rainy and the sun is out; however it is really cold. We find our seats along the lake right at the finish line. Elliott finds us sitting on a large blanket. He sits down next to me and throws his arm over my shoulder.

"On behalf of me and the rest of the brothers Delta Chi Tau, we want to apologize and Colin has been kicked out. I want to make sure you know that you are welcome anytime. I am so sorry Ana."

It was such a genuine apology and Elliott is such a stand up guy. I would love to have a big brother like him, Mia and Christian are very lucky.

Down the lake, we see the teams getting into their boats so we know the race is about to begin. To be honest, I have no idea what rowing is and what the rules are Elliott explains it all and even tells me that Christian is the star of the team and that he is being recruited by several colleges.

"Mia, Elliott it's been too long, how lovely to see you both," says a beautiful blonde woman who is walking toward us with Dr. Grey.

"Hi, Mrs. Lincoln," Elliott said.

"How is school going Elliott," she says looking straight at me. Instantly, I don't like her and I don't know why. She seems nice enough.

"Great, just getting ready for mid-terms," he says. "I hear you and Mr. Lincoln will be joining us for Thanksgiving."

"Yes, it was so generous of your parents to invite us after our plans fell through."

"Elena, this is Anastasia Steele, she is Mia and Christian's friend, and she just started Lakeside Prep a few days ago."

"So, nice to meet you Anastasia," she says shaking my hand a little too tight.

That was very awkward.

We hear the gun and the race starts. Mia is using binoculars and I'm caught up in all the excitement. Apparently it's a close race according to Elliott and it will come down to the end of the race. I can see Christian, Mia has pointed him out as he sits in the front of the boat. I start cheering along with Mia. Christian and the team start to pull away and they cross the finish line as champions.

It's all so exciting; Mia and I are jumping up and down cheering and clapping. We can see Christian and the rest of the team congratulate each other. He looks so happy out there. Mia pulls me closer to the water's edge for a better look.

"Do you see the guy in the last seat of the boat," she asks pointing to the blonde boy. I think I recognize him from a few of my classes "That's Hunter, he's my date for winter formal, isn't he cute."

I forgot about winter formal, I would love for Christian to ask me.

We watch as everyone gets out of the boat and over for the trophy presentation. Christian sees me and winks and I wave at him, I hope no one caught that.

After a few photos with the trophy, I see Christian walking over to us. What do I say to him?

"So, what did you think of watching your first-ever regatta?" He asks.

"You were amazing," I say and go in for a hug. Christian is taken back by my sudden affection, however he doesn't let go of me instead he holds me close to him and squeezes.

"Thank you and you are amazing too," he whispers into my ear.


	10. Chapter 10

_**You guys did it again! Thanks so much. I'm trying so hard to respond to everyone who left me a review or private message, so please bear with me, but I may not get back to you. I probably won't be able to update again tonight as tonight we are going to a hockey game and won't be home until really late. I promise to make up for it tomorrow. In the meantime, while waiting for another chapter, I would love if you could read my other two FOG stories and review those!**_

_**Christian POV**_

I don't care if anyone is looking at us. Just having Anastasia in my arms is just about the best feeling in the world. It's like it's just the two of us and no one is watching.

"Christian, darling you were amazing," my mother says and stops short when she sees Anastasia in my embrace.

I look up and shocked to see her here and with him. I told her that I didn't want anything to do with her.

"I agree, well done Christian," Elena Lincoln says and I know she knows who I broke it off for. I've seen it firsthand what this woman is capable of as I have been on that end many of times and I don't want to get to Anastasia.

"Thanks," I say rather shortly. I just want to get Anastasia out of here. She doesn't need Elena Lincoln in her life.

Elena sees that I wasn't going to back down from my statement last night. I don't want any part of her life anymore. It was Anastasia who made me see that, I owe her so much. If only there was a way to show her just how much I appreciate her.

I see Elliott coming toward me and the stupid grin on his face says it all. I know I will never hear the end of this. At least this should clear up that I'm not gay. I don't even know what possessed him to think that I ever was.

"I have to grab my bag and so I will see you later."

_**Ana POV**_

Mia and I walk over to her car and then I see Hunter beeline straight for Mia so I just tell her that I will meet her at the car, but not to hurry.

"You're Ana right," asks a boy on Christian's team whom I've never met.

"Yes."

"I'm Oliver. I've seen you around school and I wanted to know if you had a date for the dance," he says and I feel very uncomfortable. I wish Mia would come back and rescue me.

"Actually she does," a voice says behind me and I know it's Christian and I feel relieved.

"Let me guess, you right?" Oliver asks.

"You got it, sorry Oliver you are too late."

Wait a minute, did I miss something but I don't remember Christian asking me.

Oliver just walks off. I can tell there is some obvious tension between the two.

I turn around and look at him.

"What?" He asks.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" I say with a smile.

"Anastasia Steele, would you do the honor of accompanying me to the dance?"

Inside I'm jumping up and down, but I have to play it cool.

"One one condition," I say and look at Christian who looks confused. "You call me Ana."

"Okay, Ana, would you go with me?"

"I would love to Mr. Grey."

I'm surprised when he leans down and kisses me.

"Go out with me tonight to celebrate," He tells me rather than asking.

"That was romantic," I say and know that came out the wrong way.

"I'm not romantic."

That's not true. I have already seen him in action; he can be romantic when he wants to be.

"I have a hard time believing that, but what do you have in mind?"

"How about a movie and dinner?"

"Sounds great, I have been to a movie in a long time."

"In that case, is there anything you want to see?"

I shake my head, I have no idea what's out in the theaters and to be honest I could care less. I'm nervous yet excited to be with Christian alone for a few hours in the dark.

"Surprise me."

"What are you too talking about?" Mia asks as she finally returns from her talk with Hunter.

"None of your business little sister," Christian says.

"That's okay Ana will tell me once we get in the car."

"Mia!"

"Well, I'm right, aren't I," Mia says.

Of course she is right; Mia won't let me out of the car until I give her all the juicy details.

"I will pick you up at 7," Christian and quickly kisses me on the lips.

I see Mia's jaw drop.

"Get over it Mia, I'm with Ana now, so get used to it."

Then it just walks away with a very confident swagger. I'm in complete awe of him.

For the first time since I met her, Mia is silent. I think she is just trying to process everything she has saw.

"Mia, say something, are you okay with me and your brother? You friendship means so much to me and I don't want to ruin that," I say.

"Of course, no matter what happens between you and my brother, that won't affect our friendship."

Mia drops me off at my house and tells me exactly what to wear tonight.

I'm going to be a mess and now I'm going to have to tell my dad that I'm going out with Christian Grey.

"Annie, you're home, did you have fun last night," my dad says reading the paper on the couch.

"I did and then Mia and I and her family went to watch her brother's rowing race and he won."

"That's nice," he says not taking his attention off the sports page.

Here is my chance to hopefully get this by him without him noticing.

"Yeah and then he asked me out tonight, so can I go?"

I say rather quickly and turn to run up to my room.

"Wait, what? Christian Grey asked you out?"

Crap.

"Yes."

"No way in hell are you going out with that boy."

"Why not? He's perfectly nice and I promise not to be home late."

"May a remind you who you skipped school with?"

"Be reasonable."

"If you are under my roof, you will abide by my rules."

"Now, who's being unreasonable? Please when he comes and picks me up tonight, you can talk with him. You can even make it clear that you don't want me going out with him. But please just give him a chance. I will make you a deal, if you don't like what you hear, I won't go out with him."

"I guess I can agree to that."

I know that I may have won this battle, but I'm far from winning this war.

After I get back to my room, I grab my phone so I can warn Christian.

Ana: Don't want to give you a heads up when you get to my house my dad is going to interrogate you.

Christian: Why?

Ana: Because he doesn't like you, especially after the other day.

Christian: Thanks for the warning.

Ana: I will see you in a few hours.

Knowing that I just can't wait around worrying about tonight, I decide to go for a walk. After a few blocks I turn onto the main street and run straight into a book store.

I'm home!

When I open the door, the smell of old vintage books is very soothing. I walk up and down the aisles just admiring their collection.

"Can I help you with something," asks the elderly gentleman who is actually wearing a bow tie. I love it. He reminds me of my grandfather before he passed away. All he needs is a paperboy hat and he would be a dead ringer for my Poppy.

"Um, no, I just found your amazing store so I had to take a look. By chance are you hiring?"

"What would a young girl like you want to work in a stuffy old book store, with a mean old man like me?"

"Books are my life and you have a glorious collection, plus I need the money."

"What does a girl like you know about the classics?"

I like him already.

"Ask me anything and if I don't measure up, I will just be a customer, but please give me a chance."

After grilling me for nearly 15 minutes, I passed Burt's test with flying colors. He's shaking his head.

"Well, I could use a little help here on the weekends and maybe a few hours during the week," he says.

I can't help myself but I give him a hug.

"Well, okay," he says.

To celebrate a pick up a copy of Jane Eyre, one of my favorites and I have to reread it for my English class.

"A Bronte fan? I should have known.

He hands me the book without me paying.

"Go ahead and take it, consider it your welcome gift."

I can tell that Burt and I are going to get along quite well.

"See you tomorrow Miss Steele, bright and early, I have some new inventory for you to unpack.

"Yes, sir!"

I am so excited, I practically skip home. I tell my dad about my new job and he's not sure how to react.

"Now, I don't want this job to take away from your studies."

"I promise it won't."

Oh by the way, Mia Grey stopped by and dropped off this for you," my dad says handing me a Nordstrom bag.

What has Mia done? I can't repay her for this.

I take it up to my room and inside the bag there is a note from Mia.

_I know you wouldn't have accepted this from me, but I decided I would just drop it off with your dad. Please accept this. I promise, this is the last time. Just remember to wear a jacket until you leave your house. Mia_

I pull out the gorgeous black long sleeve lacy top that is quite low cut, hence the hint about the jacket and then her black ankle boots I wore to school yesterday.

Luckily my hair still looks good and I just need to touch up my make-up and get dressed because Christian will be here in less than an hour.

I hear the doorbell ring and practically fly down the stairs just as my dad opens the door.

"Mr. Steele, I'm Christian Grey," he says extending his hand to my hand and luckily my dad takes it.

"You look beautiful Ana," Christian says.

"Thank you," I say as we make our way into the living room.

"I suppose Annie already told you I'm not too thrilled with you after you two skipped school," He says and I know that my dad isn't holding anything back.

"I'm sorry sir, I promise that nothing like that will ever happen again."

"You better believe that. Now, here are my rules, you will treat my daughter with the utmost respect and if you ever hurt her you will have to deal with me and being in the military, I know how to kill a man 10 different ways in just one hand."

"Dad, really?"

"Annie, remember our deal."

"Absolutely, sir," Christian says not even looking worried.

"Annie, I want you home by 11 and not a minute later."

Christian walks behind me and again opens the door to his car.

"I survived."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here is a little treat for all of you as a way to say thank you! All tonight I couldn't stop of where I wanted to take this story. I apologize in advanced. I had a few too many cocktails at the hockey game tonight as it was 2 for 1 night, so I hope you reads okay!**_

_**Christian POV**_

I take Ana to a nearby café, my favorite spot for pasta. Before we sit down, I help her remove her jacket and I'm stunned by what's she wearing. I already knew that she had an amazing ass, but she looks stunning in the top that accunates everything. I can only imagine what she looks like without her clothes. I need to get it together, I know that she is very innocent and I don't want to pressure her into anything, but right now I just want her in every way possible.

I need to watch myself and keep my eyes on her and not on her glorious breasts.

There we talk about everything. It's not awkward and she has really opened up to me, I feel like I can ask her anything. We talk about her life in Vegas and she asked about my family and what it felt like to be adopted. To be honest, I remember my life before my parents adopted me and I my life now is pretty perfect, however I'm still the black sheep of our family.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ana asks as we finish our meal. "You don't have to answer; it was just something my dad said about you being trouble."

"Well, as you could tell last night, I have a bit of an anger problem and up until a few months ago, I couldn't control it, and I mean I still slip up now and again, but I'm much better now. What has Mia told you about me?"

I worry that she know everything, but if she did then you most certainly wouldn't be here with me tonight.

"Nothing, she just said that before you were adopted that you had a tough life and have had a tough time adjusting. You know you can tell me anything.

God, I love Mia. She makes everything sound perfect, but only if she really knew what it was like for me, she would have the same nightmares I have every night.

"I'm afraid if I do, you would run away."

"Then when the time comes and you are ready to tell me, I promise not to run away," she says and places her hand on mine.

"Okay," I say and turn my hand over and hold her hand. "Now let me ask you a question, why did you agree to come with me tonight after what I said yesterday and how mean I was to you?"

"I'm not sure, I feel safe around you and you saved me along with your brother and I felt like I owed you a second chance to really get to know you, plus I heard what you said on the phone."

I knew it. She was listening to my conversation with Elena.

"I owe you an explanation about that, I'm just scared that you won't understand," I say.

"What won't I understand?"

"My most recent relationship, I don't want you getting the wrong idea."

"All I need to know is that it's over and are ready to move on."

"Yes."

"Then that's all I need to know."

As we walk hand in hand down the street to the theatre, the feeling is strange yet so natural. I feel actually normal for once.

We take our seats in the dark theater and I continue to hold her hand. As the movie starts I put my arm over her shoulder and she rests her head on me. I feel relaxed. For the next 90 minutes I have no idea what the movie was about because I was just staring at the beautiful girl next to me and wonder how I got so lucky.

_**Ana POV**_

Christian was a perfect gentleman throughout the movie, he didn't make any move on me and yet on the other hand, I kind of wanted him too. After the movie, I check my phone and know that I have to home in 20 minutes.

"What's wrong," Christian asks when he sees my face.

"I'm not ready for you to take me home today, I'm having a great time with you, I don't want it to end," I say and Christian pulls me into his arms.

"Me either," he says and kisses my lips.

"Be my girlfriend," he mutters against my lips and I not totally sure if that's what he really said.

"What?" I say as I pull away.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he says.

"I thought I already was," I admit.

"Well, there it is. Now, I better get you home or your dad will never let you out of the house again, let alone see me."

Christian pulls into my driveway with only minutes to spare.

"I know that your dad is probably waiting right at the window, so I'm going to do the polite thing and walk you to the door."

"How very chivalrous of you," I say putting my jacket back on.

"Goodnight Ana," he says kissing my cheek.

"Tonight was the best night of my life," I say and it's the truth.

"Well, tonight is just the first of many."

As I expected my father is "pretending" to be watching some sporting event. I know that he was peeking out the front window; he couldn't even move the curtain back in place, its sill bunched up on the edge of the couch.

"I told you that he was a good guy," I say hanging my keys on the hook.

"I'm still not impressed."

"Well, hopefully on Thanksgiving you will see what a nice guy he is." I know he's not all that excited about spending the holiday with the Grey's, but what's the alternative. I know for a fact that last Thanksgiving he was all alone and ate a Turkey TV dinner and that's no way to spend the holiday.

I say goodnight to my dad and set my clothes out for my first ever day of work.

I hop into bed and set my phone alarm and then I see that Christian has sent me a text along with Mia wanting to know all about tonight.

Christian: I had an amazing time tonight.

Ana: Me too, thanks for everything.

Christian: Anything for you. What are you doing now?

Ana: Just got into bed.

Christian: Really? What are you wearing?

I can't believe he just asked me that, what a perv.

Ana: Why do you want to know?

Christian: I want to know everything about you.

Ana: What are you wearing?

Christian: I asked you first.

Ana: A tank top and shorts.

Christian: Will you send me a photo?

Ana: Why?

Christian: Because I don't' have any pictures of you. Please I'll send you one of me.

I'm shocked that I am even considering doing this. Then I look at my phone and see Christian sending me a photo of him lying down on his bed wearing only gray boxer briefs. He really is quite beautiful. He has muscles in all the right places. He is looking at the camera smiling.

I look at my mirror on my dresser and fix my hair as I have thrown it up in a bun and I take the same photo of my lying down.

Christian: You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Ana: You're not so bad yourself.

Christian: I miss you already, could I Facetime you?

I'm glad that my dad sleeps downstairs; otherwise I wouldn't feel comfortable doing this. I don't want him hearing me talk to the boy whom I know he doesn't like very much.

"This is much better than trading texts back and forth," Christian says when his face pops up on my phone.

"So, what do you want to talk about, it's late."

"I miss your face and I wanted the last thing I see before I went to bed tonight was your beautiful face."

"Stop."

"Stop what, you are gorgeous, you have to know that."

I want to change the subject I'm embarrassed.

"So what are you plans tomorrow," I ask.

"I'm taking you out after work if that's okay; I want to show you something."

"I would love that, I just have to ask my dad."

"Have you talked to Mia yet, by chance, she pounced on me after she got home from her date wanting details, but I didn't tell her anything."

"She called and sent me a text. I wasn't planning on telling her anything. We both agreed earlier today that you and my relationship was our business and we weren't going to let it affect our friendship."

I yawn, I'm exhausted.

"Am I boring you Ms. Steele?"

"Of course not, just the opposite, I feel like a new person when I'm with you."

"I wish you were with me now. I would love to fall asleep with you in my arms. Maybe the nightmares we could away if you are with me."

I can't believe that he is telling me this.

"I wish I could take all of your pain away."

"Maybe we can try it sometime soon."

"When," Is the only thing I know what to say.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Can I say everyone that everyone is amazing! Thank you, thank you! Your sweet words have really encouraged me to continue this story and try to update as much as possible. Please keep up the reviews, you are all making my day!**_

_**Ana POV**_

I think I got around two or three hours of sleep, besides Face Time and exchanging texts with Christian, I finally fall asleep sometime around four, at least I think I feel asleep.

My alarm startles me and I jump out of bed, I'm so excited for my first day at the bookstore. Christian didn't understand why I was so keyed up about working at a book store.

I explained to him about how I'm quite obsessed with books, especially old ones.

"I don't understand why anyone would want to read if it wasn't for school," he told me and I started laughing.

Toward the end of our conversation, we got pretty honest with one another and I told it that books were my escape from life and then he told he it was sailing and rowing that are his escape from reality. And just as I thought he was going to open up more to me, my phone was about to power off and my charger cord wasn't long enough to talk and charge at the same time so I had to say goodnight. I think I found my way in, I just hope that he lets me in one of these days.

My dad offers to drive me to work but it's not raining so I decide to walk so I can stop and get a latte on the way. Dad said this was the perfect weather for fishing with this buddies and that he had his weekly poker night so I shouldn't expect him home until real late so I would be on my own for dinner.

When I arrive at Emerald City Books, I find the door is unlocked and then I look back at my watch to discover that I'm 15 minutes early, I am such a nerd.

Burt arrives shortly after carrying two big boxes which I assume is the new inventory.

"Part of me didn't think you would show," he says pulling the keys out of his pocket and tossing them to me to unlock the door.

"Why not?"

"Let's just call it a hunch."

During the day, I learn a little more about Mr. Burt Thornton. He's 68 and is wife Estelle opened the store back in 1987 passed away about three years ago and his three adult children all live out of state now so it's just him and the store. One would think that would make you depressed, but not Burt. He loves his books and his customers and the neighborhood.

"So, what do you think, do you really want to spend every weekend here with me?"

"Does that mean the job is mine?

"It's yours if you want it?"

"Of course I say and run and give him a hug."

"Well, you're welcome."

I walk home and can't believe that I haven't looked at my phone all day and I have a few missed calls from Mia and my mom and Christian texted me asking what time I wanted him to pick me up.

"How was your first day?"

"Fantastic."

"I've missed you today, anything in particular you want to do tonight."

"Yes, I want to cook you dinner."

"Really, you know I can take you anywhere you want to go."

"I know, but I want to do this, so please say yes."

"Yes."

"Great, I will see you in an hour."

"Can I bring anything?"

"Just yourself and I will do the rest."

_**Christian POV**_

I just wrapped up another intense session in the weight room when Ana calls me and informs me her plan for the evening. As much as I love the idea of Ana cooking me dinner, I would be lying if I didn't want to spend the evening with her and Mr. Steele. That's not very romantic.

I shower at the gym and stop at Ballard Blossoms for flowers. I have no idea what I'm doing. I've never bought a girl flowers before, so I let the florist create something, I hope Ana likes it.

I pull up to her house and notice that there isn't a truck in the driveway. I try not to get my hopes up, for all I know it's probably in the garage.

I knock on the door, but no one answers. I can hear very loud music inside so she probably didn't hear me, so I try the doorbell and just wait. I give up and just try the door and it's unlocked so I let myself in.

No wonder Ana couldn't hear me, it's deafening in here. I walk toward the kitchen to find Ana in the kitchen with her back toward me and she is dancing as she fixes a salad a think. I could just watch her just like this. She is shaking her ass to the beat of the song.

"You scared me," Ana says as she turns around and sees me standing in the doorway and her face turns bright red.

"Sorry, I knocked but you didn't answer, obviously. These are for you and I hand her the bouquet and take her face into my hands and kiss her. Ana grabs me around the waist and really gives herself over to me completely. I push her up against the refrigerator and pin her using only my hips. I take my hand and run it through her beautiful silky hair. I kiss her neck and I can here Ana's quick intake of air and she moans a little. I am so turned on right away and I know she is too. I take my other hand and run it down the side of her body and she arches her back in response.

"Christian," she breaths.

"What do you want?"

"I think my cake is going to burn."

I step back and laugh.

That wasn't what I expected her to say.

"Sorry," I say and let her free so she can pull the chocolate cake out of the oven. That smell is amazing, but even more so I want Ana so bad right now.

"Here sit down," she says putting the flowers in water and placing them on the table.

"These are beautiful, thank you so much. No one has ever bought flowers for me before."

I really find that hard to believe. Ana is unbelievable why wouldn't someone buy her flowers or take her out.

"I hope you like this, I didn't know what you liked or didn't so I made my favorite, chicken Marsala."

"Sounds and smells delicious."

Ana changes the music to something that is more suitable for dinner and takes a seat across from me.

"Where's your dad?" I ask.

"Out and he won't be back for several more hours," she says and smiles.

Oh, what can I do we ever do for a few hours, I have ideas.

"This is incredible, you are an amazing cook," I tell her. I was hungry but I don't' want to look like a slob as I shove it into my mouth.

"Thank you; cooking is another outlet for me. My mom is not much of a cook so I learned from watching cooking shows on TV.

She seems to have a lot of outlets in life.

I just stare at Ana after I finish dinner. She eats very slowly and it's actually a major turn on. Part of me thinks she is doing this to me on purpose just to tease me, but I have a feel she has no idea what's she doing and that's even more of a turn on.

"Can I help you with anything?" I ask as she finishes her last bite.

"You can clear the table while I ice the cake."

"Did you know that chocolate cake is my favorite," I say as Ana starts to decorate the cake. I step back and watch the master finish her masterpiece. Every motion seems to have a purpose.

"A little birdie might have told me," she turns and smiles at me and then she bites her bottom lip.

Shit.

What I can do to that mouth. I shake my head and think straight but it's all I can focus on.

"How about a quick taste," I ask and take a quick swipe of the chocolate icing on my finger.

"Wait," Ana says and blows me away by licking the frosting first off my finger.

Did that just happen? I can feel my mouth open in surprise.

"I had to make sure that tasted okay first," she says licking her lips.

"So did it pass?"

"It's sweet," she says and I know she doesn't mean the frosting.

That's about all I can take.

I turn Ana around so she fully facing me and set the spatula down and pick her up. Instinctively she wraps her legs around my waist so tight that I will have to pry them from my body, but hey I'm not complaining.

I walk back toward the living room and sit down the couch and Ana nearly attacks me as she brings her mouth to mine. She moves her hands in my hair. Oh, this feels unbelievable. I move my hands down her back and then to the hem of her shirt.

I wait for her to move my hand, but she doesn't stop me so I take that as my cue to keep going. I slowly pull her shirt up revealing the bottom of her white lacy bra. Ana sits back on my legs a little to let me finish taking off her shirt.

Wow, she is gorgeous.

I can feel her hands shake and she tries to pull my t-shirt up so I give her some help and pull it off.

"Okay," I ask and she kisses me so I again take that as my green light.

I skim my fingers across her chest to her back to unclasp her bra, but then I feel Ana tense up. I know she won't tell me no, but I know to stop and wait till she feels comfortable so I just continue to kiss her.

Trying to get comfortable I adjust her on my lap when Ana hands slip from my shoulders to my chest and then I freeze.

"I don't like to be touched there," I say and grab her hands and then pin them to her sides.

"And you aren't going to tell me why are you," she says leaning back so she can see my expression.

"It happened a long time ago and I don't want to bore you or to feel sorry about me."

She understands not to push me further on the subject and starts to kiss my neck.

I don't know if she's ready to go farther. I'm just letting her to take charge.

Then we see a bright light light up the room.

"Shit, it's my dad."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry for this chapter being so short, I will make it up to you in the next chapter!**_

_**I'm debating whether or not to change the rating of my story to M. Let me know what you think of ramping it up a little bit or if you want me to stay the course. I'm conflicted right now. I need your help. Review and give me your opinion. **_

_**Ana POV**_

"Where's my shirt, I can't find my shirt."

I hear my dad slam the door to his truck. He knows that Christian is here and I didn't tell him that he was coming over.

I'm looking under the couch and in between the couch cushions and then I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Is this what you were looking for," Christian smiles holding my shirt in his hands. He quickly has put his shirt back on.

"Very funny."

Christian helps me with my shirt and then pulls me back into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying not to let your dad that I was taking advantage of his daughter, I am going to help you finish the cake."

"I thought I was taking advantage you," I say. Just the look on his face is priceless.

"Ana," my dad says when he comes into the front door.

"In here dad," I say back and I think my dad is shocked when he sees what we are up to.

"Hi Mr. Steele, I hope that you didn't mind that I came over when you were gone, Ana made me dinner and we were just about to have dessert, care to join us."

How does he do that?

"That doesn't happen to be Grandma Steele's recipe is it?" That's all it took and my father and Christian are sitting down at the table talking football. "Ana, there's vanilla ice cream in the freezer, can I have a scoop with mine."

Christian looks over and winks.

"Ana, I think it's getting late and you have school tomorrow I think it's time to say goodnight to Christian," my dad says grabbing our plates and putting them in the dishwasher. "Christian, please tell your parents thank you for inviting us over Thanksgiving that was really nice of them. Please ask if we could bring anything."

"I will be sure to ask my mom," Christian says as I walk him to the front door.

"Call me when you get home," I ask him and he kisses me on the cheek.

"Thanks for dinner but I would be lying if I didn't say that I preferred dessert," he says and I can't help my giggle.

"Will you take a rain check," I say.

"Definitely."

_**Christian POV**_

When I get back up to my room, Mia is ready for me.

"So, how was tonight," Mia asks me as I take off my jacket.

"You know you are annoying right," I say and she dismisses my comment and jumps on my bed pulling my phone out of my hand. "What do you think you're doing?

"I wanted to see who you were texting, but I bet I know who?"

"Mia, give me my phone back."

"Not a chance," she says and jumps off my bed and runs to her room. "By the way, your shirt is inside out."

Shit, I hope that Mr. Steele didn't catch that.

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey, have you been sexting my best friend," she says unlocking her door and I'm able to wrangle my phone out of her hand.

"Shit, Mia, keep your voice down, I don't want mom and dad to hear you," I say looking back down the hall toward their room.

"Don't worry they are out with Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln. You didn't answer me. What do you make of that photo you sent her and the one she sent back?"

"It's none of your business Mia."

"Fine." She says and slams her door again.

"Mia, don't do this, don't pretend to be mad."

"I'm not mad, I just feel left out that's all, I have just met Ana and I really like her and then you come along and steal my best friend," she says through her door.

"Now, I see, why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I don't know."

"Then why don't you call Ana and plan something without me," I say and then I hear the door slowly start to open.

"I can do that."

"Are you still mad at me," I ask looking at her with my puppy dog face, the one only Mia sees when I try to cheer her up.

"No." She says giving me a hug.

I leave Mia to call Ana so I decide to go for a run to try to take all my built up frustration out. Man, I really wished that Ana's dad didn't come home, we were really getting somewhere. Now, I'm stuck with a problem that can't be fixed without some assistance. My first thought goes to her, but I immediately shut that thought down right away.

I know I want to have a real relationship with Ana, but I don't know how, I don't want to scare her off or pressure her into sex, but sex is something that is important or has been very important in my life for the past few years. For me, once it starts to be a regular occurrence and then just stops I don't know how to handle everything. It's a way to release all my anger with the world; it helps me to see everything clearly. If I can't have that with Ana, I will have to find a way to release it another way and fast. It's only been five days since the last time I had sex and it's driving me insane. I've never gone this long without it and I don't know what to do. One thing I know for sure that taking care of this large problem on my own doesn't work it just makes me want it more.

Maybe calling Elena just one more time won't hurt.


	14. Chapter 14

_**You have spoken and please note that I have changed the rating to the story to M, so please stay tuned. My goal when I started was to have around 2,000 per chapter, but that is proving hard. I don't want to bore you but I make to make each chapter really stand out. So, I've decided not to care about length but quality!**_

_**Ana POV**_

Mia calls me and asks if we can do a girls day afterschool tomorrow and I'm excited we are going to get manicures and pedicures another first for me. She says she has to finish up some last minute homework but would pick me up in the morning for school as Christian has practice before school.

I lay in bed patiently waiting for Christian to call like he promised, but he never does. Instead he sends me a short text that he's going to bed early because he's tired but would see me tomorrow at school.

That's weird, I was looking forward to talking with him and maybe even sending me another picture that is of me and a little less clothes.

I still can't believe we did what we did tonight. I didn't hesitate until he wanted to take off my bra. I really wanted him too, but I was afraid he would be disappointed since it's the bra and all of its padding and nothing really of me and that made me very self-conscience.

Then I think about what I saw when I pulled off his shirt. Several pock marks and then him not wanting to touch him. They didn't look like fresh scars, so I wonder why I couldn't touch him. I bet it's about his life before he became a Grey and he's not ready to share with me.

I wonder if he is mad that we didn't go further, I mean he didn't say anything or look disappointed and then my dad came home so nothing really could have happened. If he didn't come home, would I have wanted something to happen? I've never had these kind of feelings before and they scare me and not in a bad way. I want Christian in that way, but I don't know if I can go through with it. How do I ask him if he has ever done it? I know that he was seeing someone so there's a good chance that he's not a virgin but I'm not sure.

I've always thought about what my first time was going to be like and with whom. Never thought I would wait until marriage. I know my mom didn't wait. She was pregnant with me and married my biological dad right after they found out about me. I know that I want it to be special and with someone I love. I care for Christian and really like him, I don't know if I love him or if could ever love me. I just know what my body is saying and I need my heart and body to be in agreement.

All I wish is for Christian to call me so maybe we could have a frank discussion about me and him.

I stay awake for hours waiting for him to call. He never did respond to my text, so I'm scared that he's mad at me for some reason. I always think the worse. I will just have to confront him at school tomorrow.

Mia arrives just as I grab my backpack and I head out the door.

"Morning sunshine," she says assessing my look. I hope I have met her standards of excellence. I straighten my hair and did my make-up just like she told me and I think I pretty much nailed it. It took me forever to do the eye liner.

"You look fantastic," she says as I climb in.

"I didn't think you were going to do it, but here you are and I pleasantly surprised. So, what I was thinking was that afterschool we could do dress shopping first and then to get our nails done.

"Sounds great, but I won't get my first paycheck from work until next week, so at least I know how much money I need to save up."

"Well, the dance is next weekend so you need to find a dress before their all picked over."

"Then why don't you have your dress yet, I would have assumed you had it since you said Hunter asked you a few weeks ago.

"Oh I had my dress even before Hunter asked me. I've had it since last summer when I was in Paris for a few weeks.

"Paris, really?"

"You've never been?"

"I've never been out of the country, but I'm dying to go to Europe one day."

"You have to; we've gone to Europe every summer since I was 8."

Now I feel very significant, and Mia recognizes and tries to make me feel better.

"So, have you given any thought on what kind of dress you wanted?"

"No, this is my first dance and I don't know what girls at school normally wear for these dances."

"I think you need to go long to really show off your body, especially your legs. I think we need to do grey and that is perfect because it will play off nicely against Christian's eyes, don't you think.

"You're the expert," I say. "By the way, did Christian say anything after he got home last night?"

"No, but he wasn't home for long, he left shortly after and I didn't see him again for the rest of the night, come to think of it, I didn't see him this morning before he went off to practice. That's weird."

I wonder where we went.

When we get to school we meet up with Sierra, Hannah and McKenzie and they all have decided that they needed to come with me to pick out a dress. They all can't believe that Christian and I are together. I think that McKenzie is a little jealous by the looks she has shot me all morning, but I don't care.

Its lunchtime and I still haven't seen Christian yet, I hope that he didn't skip today; he can't get into anymore trouble. I know we don't have the same lunch, but still I'm starting to really worry.

"He's around here somewhere," Mia says after lunch. "You know his schedule; he doesn't have any classes down at this end of the school. He will catch up with you sooner or later. Relax.

Maybe she's right or maybe he's avoiding me. I glance up at my clock and see I have a few minutes, so I make my way toward the Senior Wing to see if he's there or at least leave a note in his locker.

I get to his locker and find that no one is in the hallway. I grab a piece of paper and pen out of my bag and quickly scribble a little note and slip it in his locker. I can feel someone behind me and I know it's Christian. He smells of lavender and jasmine, the best smell, nothing can compare to it.

"Hello beautiful," he says as I turn around. "Where have you been hiding yourself all day?"

"Me hiding, I think you have it backward, where have you been, with all of your admirers?"

"Of course not, practice ran late this morning so I was late for first hour and have been behind all day. I've missed you," he says pushing the hair back behind my shoulders. I close my eyes as his hands skim my neck.

"Sorry about last night, I was exhausted," he says and I know he's lying but I don't know how to confront him on it.

"It's okay; I just got worried when you didn't respond back to my text."

"I didn't mean to worry you, I'm sorry babe. So I hear from my sister that you are going to get a dress tonight for the dance, I can't wait, you are going to be beautiful."

He then surprises me and kisses me. I'm pushed up against his locker and there is no other place I want to be that right here.

"Mr. Grey, you know the rules about public displays of affection," Mr. Turner, my government teacher says and looks shocked when he sees that I'm on the other end of Christian's kiss. "Now Miss Steele, you are new around here and I don't know what was and wasn't acceptable at your school, but this type of behavior is not welcomed or encouraged. Maybe a trip to detention will make an impression.

Oh no, not again.

"Mr. Turner it is all my fault, please don't blame Ana, send me to detention not her. I promise it will never happen again," Christian says.

"Let's see that it doesn't Mr. Grey, now move along, or you both be late for class and I won't be so forgiving about it."

"See you later," Christian whispers quietly to me and I just smile back and hurry back down the hall.

I don't get another chance to see Christian before we go dress shopping as he had to go right to practice. He texted me telling me to have a good time and that for sure he would call me tonight.

We hit our first store and it's a bust. There is nothing I see that I would even consider trying on and the rest of the group agrees with me.

By the time, we get to the third store, I found it. It's a shimmering gray and the fabric felt like silk. It was strapless and had a sweetheart top. When I saw the price tag of $399, I knew there was no way I could afford it, but Mia encouraged me to try it on anyway. That was the mistake. After slipping it over my head and adjusting it, I looked in the mirror and froze. It was beautiful.

I walked out of the dressing room and the girls started clapping.

"That's the winner, by a landslide," Sierra said.

Hannah handed me a pair of matching heels and then Mia started playing with my hair.

"With this neckline, you should really wear your hair up and with some drop earring and maybe a simple bracelet, but defiantly no necklace."

"It's perfect, but I can't afford it," I tell the group and got back into the dressing room to take it off.

"Let me buy it for you Ana, my treat," Mia calls from outside the room.

"No, Mia. I couldn't accept that. It's too much and you have done so much for me already. I know I can find a dress that's similar and in my price range."

"Ana, don't be silly, I want to do this. Hell, about I loan you the money and you pay me back."

Mia is so stubborn. She isn't going to take no for an answer.

"Mia, I may only know you for a few days, but I do know that you would never accept any money from me. So please let's keep looking."

I'm sad to hang the dress back on the hangar and know that it won't be coming home with me tonight.

We don't have any luck finding another dress so we give up for the night and go to our nails appointment where Mia hasn't let the topic of the dress go and now I'm starting to get agitated, but I haven't said anything. I don't want to rock the boat, instead I'm silent.

Mia drops me off at home about an hour later and we haven't spoken she I told her to drop it.

"See you tomorrow," she says and I just nod and turn around and walk up my driveway.

I don't even want to talk to my dad and I just go straight up the stairs and into my room. I feel like I want to cry. It's stupid. It's just a dress.

I open the door to my room and immediately see the big red box with a black ribbon on my bed.

I'm going to kill Mia.

There's a card. I open it and shocked at the message.

_A beautiful dress for a beautiful girl. I can't wait to see you in this at the dance. I'm so lucky that you are my date._

_Love, Christian_

I open the box to find my dress, the matching shoes and a pair of exquisite drop earrings and matching cuff bracelet.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Loving all of your reviews, I'm sorry for not responding to everyone instead I wrote another chapter. I hope that you don't mind.**_

_**Ana POV**_

I can't believe Mia told Christian. I don't want to be anyone's charity case. I know he has money, I mean his parents have money, but that doesn't mean he can buy me or feel like he needs to take care of me.

"Thank you for the dress, but I can't accept it," I tell Christian over the phone.

"Well, hello to you too."

"Christian, it's too much and I told Mia that. I wish that you hadn't bought it for me. I really wanted to buy my dress with my own money."

"Mia told me that you would say that too, but I don't care, I wanted to do something nice to you and say thank you for last night."

"I made you a $5 dinner, that doesn't even come close to making us even and you know that."

"Ana, please accept the gift, call it an early Christmas present," he says and I can tell he's getting a little angry with me.

"Fine," I say and give up in defeat.

"By the way, the jewelry is not yours to keep; it's on loan until after the dance and then it has to go back to the jewelers."

"You mean it's real?"

"Of course it is. You think I would give you fake jewelry to wear. So guard it with your life. I had to call in a lot of favors, rather my mother did."

How could they do this in less than a few hours?

"Who dropped off the dress?"

"I did, I picked it up on my way home from practice along with the jewelry. I can't believe you didn't see me. I pulled out of your driveway just as you were coming around the corner."

That makes sense; I wondered why Mia was driving so slowly the last few miles to my house.

"By the way, speaking about the dance, I wanted to know if you had any plans for after the dance?"

"What do you mean?"

What does he have in mind?

"Well, there are going to be a few parties and I wasn't sure if you wanted to go or do something else?"

"That sounds like fun."

"Well, these parties are like are people's vacation homes and such and involves staying overnight, I've never been to any as I've never wanted to go to any of these dances before I met you. So, what do you think your dad would say knowing that you would be with me?"

"I'm not sure; I will have to talk to him about it."

"I'd be willing to talk to him, if you think that would help."

"Let me think about it and I will let you know."

"Can I see you tomorrow, we don't have practice."

"I can't, I'm working till close and then it's my curfew."

"Fine, but just think after Wednesday, we will have the rest of the week off for break. By the way, my parents and Mia are going out of town Friday night for the rest of the weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over."

I wonder what he means by come over, like to hang out or spend the weekend with him alone and unsupervised. How do I respond? I want to be alone with him, but I'm scared.

"What did you have in mind?" I say trying to sound breezy and confident.

"Honestly, I want you here with me the moment my parents leave. If you don't feel comfortable with that, I don't want to pressure you or anything."

"I have to work all weekend, but I wouldn't mind coming over Friday night."

I will leave that at that. Open ended is best.

I wonder if his parents will say anything about them leaving for the weekend. I think I will wait to ask my dad until after Thanksgiving.

Burt was very kind and gave me a bonus yesterday for selling a very rare 1st edition Mark Twain novel that has been sitting on his shelf for nearly two decades. I made him a little fortune so he decided to reward me with a $500 bonus. I couldn't believe it when he gave it to me in cash as I was leaving at the end of the night. So, what did I do, I went to Target, which surprisingly is open all day on Thanksgiving and bought a new outfit for dinner tonight. I didn't want to borrow anything and I didn't have anything but one skirt that wouldn't work of this kind of occasion. Typically, Thanksgiving in our family consists of sleeping in and then throwing on sweats or maybe a pair of jeans and we are lucky if my mom can cook the turkey right. There have been a few times where we had to order Chinese take-out because the turkey was either undercooked or burnt.

Sadly, there weren't too many choices so I was lucky to find a navy blue long sleeve short dress that was my size. It was cute and fit great. The best part of the dress was that it had a deep v in the back so it was still a little sexy but not slutty. I also find a cute pair of navy heels that are actually quite comfortable. This was going to be the first time my dad would be the Grey's. I was so nervous, but Christian kept telling me there was nothing to worry about. Easy for him to say.

After I get dressed I walk downstairs to find my father trying to tie his tie. I don't even remember ever seeing him wear a tie, or know that he owned one. He looked very handsome and I was honored to have him as my dad.

"You look beautiful Anastasia, Christian is a very lucky young man, and I hope that he knows that."

"I think he does dad," I say and blush.

"You really care for me, don't you?"

"I think I love him dad, do you think that's crazy?"

I can't believe I'm telling my dad this, but I have to tell someone.

"No, I don't, I do think you are too young to be thinking about love, what the heart wants what the heart wants. I fell in love with your mother the first time I met her. I knew it before she even said a word to me. Sometimes it happens just like that, there's no fighting it."

"Thanks daddy."

We arrive at the Grey House and it looks like we are the last to arrive.

At the door we are greeted by a member of the catering staff, Christian did warn me that his parents have their holiday meals catered.

We are shown in the formal living room where I find all the "adults" having cocktails.

I introduce my dad to Mr. and Dr. Grey and Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln and a few other people whom I've never met. They are all very kind and polite, but I'm desperate to get out of here. That's when I see him come up the stairs. He is wearing a white shirt with gray tie that matches his eyes and black slacks that hang just the right way off his hips. I hope I'm not drooling.

"Mr. Steele, it's nice to see you again," Christian says shaking my father's hand.

"Christian."

"Ana all of us are downstairs, would you care to join us?"

"I'd loved too," I say and he takes my hand.

"Let me get you something to drink I will meet you downstairs."

_**Christian POV**_

"Christian, darling I've missed you, but more so my bed and playroom have missed you. Have you given up on this fantasy of having a high school girl when you can have me whenever you want, no strings attached," Elena says as she catches me alone in the kitchen. Luckily it is just us in here and she is keeping her voice down.

"Damn it Elena, did you not remember our last conversation, I said it's over and I meant that then and I mean that now, I care for Ana and I think she does for me. Please leave me alone. Don't make this any harder on yourself."

"Don't you dare, talk to me like that. Remember who I am and what I have done for you. You wouldn't be in the place you are if it wasn't for me."

"Watch it Elena, you sound desperate and that looks so unattractive especially in older bitter women."

I start to walk away but she pulls on my arm.

"You better listen carefully, I made you the way you are right now, so how about showing me some respect. You would hate if anyone especially your precious little Ana found out about us."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course not baby, I'm just telling you the facts as I see them and of course I can always lie, I am so good at that."

I yank my arm free and go downstairs and find Elliott giving Ana a hard time, but I know it's all in fun because it all at my expense.

All I can think about when I see Ana smiling at me is that I am so happy that I didn't go Elena the other night and just spent the night on my boat thinking.


	16. Chapter 16

_**This is probably going to be my last chapter until late tomorrow. I am doing a marathon of baking tomorrow in preparation for Easter so I will try to post a chapter tomorrow, but no guarantees, so I decided to make this chapter longer.**_

_**Ana POV**_

Dinner is finally ready and we head upstairs to the formal dining room. I can't believe that we all fit around the table. We are joined by Christian's grandparents who have just arrived. We have assigned seating and I find that I sandwiched between Mia on my right and Christian on my right. Sitting directly across from me is my father and to his left is Elena.

The whole table set-up is beautiful. We are dining on real China and crystal. I think I've died and gone to heaven. Anything and everything you have possibly wanted on Thanksgiving is on this table right now.

"Now, Ray, I don't want you to think we allow our children to drink; however on special occasions such as today we allow them to have a glass of wine."

"I don't mind, Ana go ahead if you want," my dad says and I allow the served to pour me a glass of white wine.

I feel like such a grown up and at a high class social function not just a holiday dinner.

I almost don't know where to start. I want to try a little of everything.

Through dinner, everyone is talking and having great conversations, but I can't help to look over and see my father talking to Mrs. Lincoln. I still don't like her and for some reason, she doesn't like me. I haven't said more than five words to that woman and she is practically throwing herself at my father right there in front of her husband. I think I may throw up, it's disgusting.

Christian nuzzles into me and whispers into my ear.

"So, are you still nervous, everyone loves you, especially my mom," he says and he places his hand on my thigh.

I feel my heart start to race as it does any time he touches me, but this time in front of everyone it does something else to me and I don't mean in a bad way.

"What are you doing?" I whisper back without looking at him and I see his dad look at me and smile.

"Just touching my girlfriend's leg, do you want me to stop?" I have goose bumps all over my body as his hot breathe hits my neck. I shake my head no and he slowly moves his hand up pulling my dress with it.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself tomorrow night."

Just those words alone almost send me over to the edge.

All night I am waiting for any mention of the Grey's and Mia but not Christian leaving for Aspen tomorrow afternoon. My dad knows that I'm spending the night so we can leave bright and early to hit all the Black Friday sales. I feel bad because I haven't shared my plans with Mia yet because I'm not ready for her questions. I hate lying to her especially after she asked me what me and Christian are doing all weekend. I told her that I was working all weekend and that's the truth. I'm actually working tomorrow from three to close and Christian plans on picking me up after work. If everything goes right tonight, then I will ask my dad tomorrow if I can stay the night at Christian's. My dad is working all weekend long so he won't be home so that also plays in my favor.

Dinner was perfect and after the staff clears the table, dessert is brought out. As a thank you for inviting us over, I made a pumpkin and apple pie all from scratch. Mr. Grey calls it the best pie he has ever eaten and again I blush.

Finally, I get bold and move my hand under the table and instead of putting on Christian's thigh I went too far and put it on his manhood, immediately Christian jerks and bumps the table and I laugh. I look over and he looks down at me and gives me this look that I don't know if I'm in trouble or if I am doing something right. I start to rub him as I stare into his eyes and he closes his eyes and takes a quick breath. I guess I am doing it right, I panic and look around and one is even bothering paying attention to us including Mia who is busy talking to Mr. Lincoln.

I started with long slow strokes down the front of his slacks and then I start to quicken and shorten and then move to spreading out my entire hand in circles.

My dad is trying to get my attention but I'm too busy to think about anything about what I'm doing to Christian as I also try to eat my pie.

"Annie," I finally hear my dad say.

"Um, yeah."

"Where are you at?"

"Just deep in thought," I reply.

"Oh, Mrs. Lincoln wanted to know how you getting on at Lakeside as she sits on the Board of Regents."

I had no idea. She doesn't look like the type who would care about doing this kind of work.

"It's been great, I'm so thankful for this opportunity to attend such a prestigious school."

"Well, Anastasia, we are so honored to have you as one of our students and of course your father on staff."

The next thing I see is the look that she is giving Christian. I look back over to Christian who seems angry so I quickly move my hand away and place it back on the table.

It's almost uncomfortable to witness. I'm going to have to ask Christian what is going on and he can't say anything.

"Why did you move your hand," he again whispers in my ear.

"I thought you wanted me too."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Never mind."

"It's probably a good thing because if you kept going I don't think I could get up from this table."

I look at him and giggle.

"You know how adorable you are when you do that right?"

"No, Mr. Grey, I didn't."

"Well, you are. Now, come with me I want to show you something."

"Can we just get up and leave right now?"

I look over and see Christian push up his chair and stand up.

"Christian, where are you going?" Mr. Grey asks.

"I wanted to take a walk with Anastasia if you and Mr. Steele don't mind. We will be right back."

Both our fathers agree and I stand up with the help of Christian as he takes my hand.

"Finally, I couldn't get wait to get you out of room."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, you did something right?"

He says nothing more and pulls me out of the kitchen and toward another building on the property.

We climb the stairs and Christian turns on the lights.

"This is one of my favorite places to go and now I have my favorite person here," he says and quickly takes me into his arms and kisses me.

"I've been dying to do this all night. Do you know how surprised I was when you touched me under the dinner table?"

"Now, I want to continue what I started downstairs."

Before I know it he pushes me up against the wall and kisses me. I open my mouth and slip my tongue into his. I start to feel warm everywhere. I just want him to touch me.

"Do you know what you do to me? I love you."

I open my eyes and look at him. Did he really just say those three words or was I mistaken?

"What?" I say

"Anastasia, I love you."

I don't know what to say, I'm stunned.

"Thank you," I say and I regret it as soon as it comes out. Why am I thanking him?

"You're welcome," he says almost like it's a question.

"I mean, no one has ever said that to me besides my family. Look, I can't find the words. I love you too Christian Grey."

There was never any doubt that I loved him or that I was in love with him, but I'm not stupid from everything I've read or heard, once the girls says those three little words it scares the boy off so I didn't want to say it first, no matter if Christian never said it.

"You really love me?" He says.

"I'm in love with you? Do you want to know when I knew for the first time?

"Yes."

"When you took me on your boat and held my hands on the wheel?"

"Really?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"When I saw you for the first time. I knew it right then. Then I was an idiot and almost screwed everything up. But here you are and you love me."

"Kiss me," I say and pull him against me. He starts by beginning to suck my neck. I can't hold back and moan. Christian touches my breast over my dress. I want him right now, but I don't want my first time to be in this room, it's not special so instead I get an idea. I push him away and he stops to question me I press my finger on his lips and then I get down on my knees. I undo the top button on his pants and then unzip his pants and pull them down along with his boxers. I have no idea what I'm doing so I'm just doing what feels right. I take him in. This is first time I've seen a man naked and I'm in awe. I take one more deep breath and take him in my mouth.

"Fuck," Christian says and puts my hands in my hair. I'm getting so turned on as I feel him grow in my mouth; at least I know I'm doing something right. I grab on his perfectly sculpted and start taking him in and out of m my mouth as I run my tongue on the tip.

"Have you ever done this before," he pants.

"I look up and shake my head."

"Keep going, shit, don't stop."

I start to move faster and faster and I can feel Christian starting to really respond.

"Ana, I'm going to come, if you don't' want me to come in your mouth stop now."

I have no idea what that means, but I want him to feel good so I keep going as I grip his ass as hard and then I feel Christian jerk and then I can taste him as he releases into my mouth. At first, I'm not sure if I'm going gag or choke but I managed to swallow it down and then slowly pull him out of my mouth and kiss his tip before he's pulling me up onto my feet.

"I can't believe that you just did that, you are full of surprises tonight aren't you," he says before kissing me. I don't know where to be grossed out that he's kissing me after what I just did to me or love it. I feel my body really starting to respond and I feel my lady area start to get wet. This is something that has never happened to me.

"Now, it's my turn," he says and pushes me against the wall and spreads my legs. I have no idea what he's doing. He takes my mouth with one hand and then with the other hand he is pulling my dress up and finds my panties and starts to rub me.

"Oh my god," I say.

"How does that feel baby," Christians says moving my panties to the side and slips a finger into my fold.

"You are so wet, I love it," He says before he slips a finger inside me. "You ok?"

"Yes," I gasp.

He starts to move his finger in and out of me while Christian kissing my mouth with everything he has.

"I can't wait to see how see you taste, but this isn't the right time and place and we will have the whole weekend to find out, won't we."

"Don't stop."

I can feel my body start to quicken, what is happening. I can feel my legs start to give and then it happens, I have my first ever orgasm. It is able the best feeling in my entire life. Christian slowly pulls his finger out of me and adjusts my panties and smoothes out my dress.

I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see if with my own eyes but Christian puts his finger in his mouth and sucks it clean.

"You are sweeter than I ever imagined."

"Christian, Ana, are you in here," Mia calls.

"I am going to kill Mia," he says and takes my hand into his and we head down to join the group.

All I can think is that tomorrow night is going to be amazing.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay, I lied, I was on a roll and wanted to finish Thanksgiving so I can really start thinking about Christian and Ana's first time. I'm not great at writing lemons, so I would appreciate your reviews of my last chapter. I want this next chapter to be something you are all waiting for and I don't want to disappoint anyone.**_

_**Christian POV**_

As we walk back to the house I am on cloud nine. I'm still in disbelief that Ana just did that to me. I have never had such an intense orgasm before without any kind of penetration. Elena was wrong, love is the key to everything, and it makes everything so much stronger. Even better than my much needed release was Ana's. To feel her and see how her body responds to me, it makes me eager about all its implications, but to watch her face as I pleasured her was the best feeling. I knew immediately that I was the first person ever to touch her like that and I can't wait to be inside her while I make love to her. I want to make it special and taking her in the boathouse wouldn't be perfect and she deserves the world and I want to be the one who gives it to her.

She has my heart and my entire soul.

Tomorrow night will be both our first time making love.

_**Ana POV**_

I can't believe what just happened. I feel like a whole new person. I didn't realize an orgasm could change my outlook on life. I can't stop smiling and I don't care who sees me.

"How do you feel," Christian asks pulling me in front of him.

"Amazing, never better, you?"

"I love you and I love that I made you feel like that," he says kissing me.

"I wish it was tomorrow already," I admit and I'm not afraid to say that.

"You have no idea; if you feel good now, just wait and see what I have planned for us."

We walk back into the house and find Dr. Grey and Mrs. Lincoln getting coffee.

"Did Mia find you?" Dr. Grey asks us.

"I was just giving Ana the lay of the land and I guess we lost track of time," Christian said.

"Ana, your father is getting ready to leave and wanted to say goodbye."

"I'll be back," I say to Christian and he kisses me on the cheek.

_**Christian POV**_

"I was just telling Elena, how I've never seen you this happy before and that darling girl is the reason and I can't thank her enough," My mom says and I can't but look over at Elena and smile.

"Grace, what do you and Carrick know about this girl, I mean I've seen her school file and I don't know if she is right for Christian," Elena said.

What the hell is she doing?

"Elena, I don't know where you are going with this but she is making Christian happy and I don't care about what her file says."

"Grace, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

"You should be, Ana is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love her and she loves me."

I can't believe this the way I'm telling my mom is by throwing into Elena's face.

I can tell she is getting mad and about to explode, but I know her better than anyone and she won't break her façade. So instead he walks out of the room.

"Darling, that's wonderful, your father and I couldn't be happier for you. This change in you is so refreshing. I wish that you could have joined us in Aspen tomorrow."

"Now, I want to talk to you about something. I'm not naïve, after seeing you and Ana together tonight I want you to be careful and I hope you understand what I'm getting at, so I want you to be safe."

This is getting awkward. I know she is trying to have the talk with me but she is nervous. I remember when Elliott told me after she had the talk with him a few years ago. I don't think she thought she would ever have this talk with me. If she only knew how late she is with this conversation.

"Mom, I understand, but you don't have to worry."

I walk over to her and give her a hug.

"I love you mom," I say. "Tonight what I'm truly grateful for is for you and dad saving me all those years ago. If it wasn't for you two, who knows where I would be."

"Christian that is truly the best thing I have ever heard you say. I am thankful for you too. Because of you father, Mia and Elliott, I am the lucky one. I love you more than life itself and please don't ever forget that.

I take my mom's and we walk back into the living room to find my father and Ana talking.

I see my dad look up and smiles when he sees my holding my mom's hand.

"Christian, you didn't tell me how brilliant your girlfriend is," My dad jokes and I see Ana's face become bright red. "We are having the best talk about who we consider the best author of the twentieth century and we have rather varying opinions."

"Well, don't look at me, I don't have a clue," I say and sit on the hearth next to Ana. The fire feels so good against my back. I look over and her and she smiles and takes my hand in hers.

"Ana, I wish you could join us in Aspen, it is so lovely this time of year," Dr. Grey says."

"Me too, but I told Burt, I mean Mr. Thornton that I would work all weekend long."

"Next time, we are going again in December to spend New Years and we would love for you to join us and of course you father."

"That would be amazing, thank you so much."

_**Ana POV**_

After changing into jammies, Mia and I and Grace reassemble in front of the fire to plan our shopping strategy. Ana has our itinerary nearly down to the minute. The goal is to hit 15 stores all before noon and then they are going to drop me off at work.

Christian and Elliott are watching some game on TV and Carrick is reading the paper that he pass his way as we go through all the ads.

"What is your dream gift Ana?" Mia asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Every year, we all go around and say one thing we would love to receive on Christmas morning. So what is your Christmas wish?"

I look over at Christian, but he's fixed on the screen.

"My books, I left them back in Vegas. I couldn't bring them all with me and my mom can't afford to mail them to me, it was too expensive. I don't feel complete without them. They have been my security blanket ever since I could remember. No matter how many times we moved it was my books that kept me safe and made wherever we were feel like home so not having them here I don't feel complete."

I try hard to get emotional. I can feel my voice starting to crack as I talk about my book. To anyone else, they are just books, but to me they are my family.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ana POV**_

Mia and Grace have called our Black Friday shopping trip a success. I picked up a few things for my mom and dad and Mia. I even bought a few things at Victoria Secret for my weekend with Christian. Thank goodness that Grace didn't come in with us she was at Nordstrom buying shoes and perfume. We have a bite to eat and then I'm dropped off at the bookstore.

Mia has been giving me strange looks all day. She knows that I'm seeing Christian tonight but won't say if she knows my plan to spend the night.

"There you are, I've been waiting for you to get here," Burt says when enter the front door.

"What are you talking about I'm 30 minutes early," I say and clock in.

"You're my good luck charm, little girl. I haven't been able to sell any of our vintage classics since Wednesday. I wish you walked into my store months, hell years ago."

"Well, I'm here now."

The store has been steady, I convinced Burt to run some ads and offer some Black Friday sales so hopefully it will be a successful day for him.

In between customers, Burt asked me about my holiday and I found out that he spent the day down at homeless shelter serving meals. It was an annual tradition he did every year for 15 years with his wife and then after she died he didn't want to let her down and just kept doing it.

I looked at the clock and saw that I only had 30 minutes left at work and then I begin to get really nervous. I already asked my dad about staying with "Mia" tonight so everything is arranged. I really hate deceiving my father, but in this case it is necessary.

Just as I go into the back office to retrieve my purse and shopping bags, I notice that I don't have any texts or missed calls from Christian. That's weird he said he was going to call me to confirm everything. I hope that he didn't change his mind about tonight.

"Ana, customer," Burt calls me.

I emerge and Burt points to the British literature section.

"What can I help you with?" I ask as I turn down the aisle to find Christian waiting for me with that smile that gets me every time.

"Miss, I am looking for a Christmas gift for the most amazing girlfriend and I don't know what she wants. All I know is that she loves books in this genre."

I see the game he is playing; I think I can play along.

"What a lucky girl!"

"I think it's me who is the lucky one."

"What about this book?" Christian says holding up a first edition copy of Pride and Prejudice.

"You do know that's a first edition and is quite rare and rather expensive, I don't know of any girl special enough for such a book."

"My girl is."

There is no way I'm going to let him buy me that, so I need to suggest something more reasonably priced.

"I believe I have the perfect gift. And I pull out the Complete Works of William Shakespeare."

"Really, you think she would like this."

"Absolutely and what a steal."

"Fine, then wrap it up."

I ring up his purchase and hand him the receipt.

"Miss, can I be honest with you? I hope you don't find me forward but I find you very sexy and I would love to take you home with me.

I look around and Burt is nowhere in sight.

"What about your girlfriend," I say trying to flirt.

"Well, I won't tell if you won't."

"So what did you have in mind?" I'm really trying to sound seductive and keeping my voice light, yet confident.

"I would start by kissing her here," he says pushing back my hair to expose my neck.

"Then here." He continues to nibble on my ear.

"Go on," I smile.

"Then I want to get her naked," he says in my ear.

"Christian." And thus the game has ended.

"You ready to go." Christian says kissing me on the mouth very lightly yet passionately.

"Goodnight Burt, I will see you tomorrow afternoon."

Christian takes my hand in his hand we head out to his car.

We arrive at my house and I need a few moments to compose myself so I ask Christian to wait downstairs.

I decide to put on my new blue floral skirt and black top. Underneath I am wearing a black lacy bra and matching thong. I run to the bathroom and run my brush through my hair and brush my teeth. I look at my reflection in the mirror and start to think about what I'm about to do. Will I know what to do? Can I live up to Christian's standards? I know he's not a virgin so I hope I don't disappoint him.

I pack my bag and try to compose myself before heading back downstairs.

"You look incredible," Christian says as she stares at me as I come down the stairs.

"Hungry," Christian asks as he starts the car.

"Not right now," I say and look at him. Hopefully he understands exactly what I mean.

He leans over and picks up and my hand and kisses it.

"You know you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, right?"

"Yes."

"I love you," I say looking right into his eyes.

"I love you." He says back and continues to hold my hand.

Christian grabs my bag and opens the door for me and we walk inside.

"So, what do you want to do," he asks and I can tell he wants me to feel comfortable, maybe he's a little nervous too, but there is only one place I want to be right now.

"Go to your room," I say and grab his hand and lead him up the stairs. I am even surprising myself right now, if I stop to think about it, I might talk myself out of it.

We arrive in his room and I walk in and I'm shocked at what I see. There are candles lit up in the room and there are rose petals all over the bed. Christian really did want to make it romantic and special. I walk in and look at everything. I hear the door close and lock behind me and look over at Christian who turns on some music. Slowly Christian walks over to me and takes my face into his hands.

"Anastasia, I love you so much," he says and looks right into my eyes before kissing me.

"Make love to me Christian," I say against his lips.

I reach down and start to pull down my skirt and then Christian pulls my hands up to his face.

"I want to do this."

I nod and let him take over. He caresses my face and then moves to my blouse and pulls it out of my skirt and slowly drags it over my head. Part of me wants to rip his clothes off, but the slow anticipation is very sexy. I am very turned on right now. I feel like my body is going to explode.

"You are so beautiful."

He then reaches behind my back and starts to unzip my skirt and lets it fall to the ground. Christian then steps back to look at me. This the first time that I don't feel embarrassed by him seeing me like this.

"Step out of your shoes," he commands and I obey immediately.

I'm surprised when he suddenly sweeps me up in his arms and then lays me gently onto the bed that is turned down.

I adjust myself so I'm propped up against the headboard.

Christian is standing at the foot of the bed and he is beautiful in the candlelight. He pulls his shirt off his back to reveal his muscular chest and then pulls his jeans and boxers down in one motion. He stands there waiting for me to say nothing but I'm in awe looked at his perfect naked body.

He's like a cat as he crawls on the bed and slithers toward me.

"This is my first time too," he says and I laugh and give him I'm not that naïve look.

"Yeah right."

"Okay, let me clarify, I've had sex before but I've never made love to anyone so it's my first time too. Can I tell you something?"

I nod; I can't make my mouth work.

"I'm a little scared."

I can't believe it but I see the look in his eyes and know he is telling the truth.

"Kiss me," I finally manage to say.

Christian doesn't waste a second and kisses me. I open my mouth and feel his tongue against mine. I want him to touch me everywhere. He reaches around my back and unclasps my bra. Again, I'm not nervous when he sees the real me and he doesn't look disappointed. He takes my breasts in his hands and starts to massage them before he takes my right breast in his mouth. I arch my back as he teases my nipple with his teeth.

"Christian," I say and he pulls me flat on my back and then kisses all the way down my stomach until he reaches my thong.

Slowly he pulls my panties down and continues to kiss me all the way down.

I'm naked.

Christian spreads my legs and bends my knees. I have no idea what he is doing, so I just go with it. I'm not going to stop him now. Christian readjusts his body and I finally get what he's about to do and I just breath.

Kissing up my thigh he finally reaches my sex and kisses me there. It's a different sensation and I arch my back in response. To hold me down Christian holds my thighs tightly.

He begins to taste me between my soaking folds.

"Oh my god," I say and try to look down but all I can see is the top of Christian's head moving behind my legs. Then I feel him slip a finger into my ever so gently. He begins to move in and out to the beat of the music. I feel my body quicken. Christian looks up but continues to move his finger.

"Open your eyes, I want to see you," he says and I look right at him and then I feel my body explode. Christian face goes back to work to taste my explosion.

"How do you feel?" He asks pulling himself up and lays on his side.

"Amazing," I pant trying to catch my breath.

Christian tries to kiss me, but that's gross. He stops short when he sees me move away.

"What?"

"Would you mind brushing your teeth," I say and he laughs.

"You don't want to taste yourself?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that."

Christian gets up and I watch him walk out the door toward the bathroom. He has the sexiest ass. I could stare at it all day long. I hear the water running so I decide to get into a seductive position when he comes back in.

He slinks back onto the bed and kisses me.

"Better," he says and can't hold back his laughter. I can feel the tension in the room broken.

"Make love to me, Christian," I say.

Reaching over me, he opens the drawer on his night side table and grabs a foil packet. He opens it and rolls it onto his very enlarged penis. Oh boy, I know he can't fit his finger in me, but I don't he that can fit in me.

"Don't worry, you will stretch," he says no longer laughing. "Tell me if I hurt you." I know what he means but I can feel my body start to tighten.

"You have to relax," He says as he positions himself at my entrance and waits for me to give him the ok.

"I love you," he says and then he enters me.

"Ouch," I say.

"Do you want me to stop," He asks sounding very concerned.

"Keep going."

I can fill him slowly fill me. It's not painful, just a strange feeling.

"I'm going to start to move now."

I watch as he hovers over my body and starts to move back and forth against me.

After a few minutes, the dull ache is replaced by pleasure. I start to move against Christian and I can see that he likes that I am meeting him at every thrust.

I start to feel my body start to quicken again. I know that Christian feels it too and starts to push me even harder and faster. The room is spinning; every point of my body is on fire. I don't want him to stop this is the best feeling ever.

Finally I can't handle it anymore.

"Christian," I call out and I know that I'm about to come again but I don't want to without him.

"Hold on, just wait," he says pushing me farther. He is hitting just the right spot.

"Now," he says and we both finish together. As he lies down on my chest, my orgasm still ripples throughout my entire body. Slowly Christian pulls out of me and pulls me toward his chest.

"Do you have any idea how unbelievable that was?" He says as I nuzzle into his chest.

_**Please let me know how I did writing my first Lemon in story!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**thanks to those readers who reviewed and approved of the story's first Lemon! happy reading.**_

_**Christian POV**_

We both fall asleep and I just hold Ana in my arms. That was incredible. I've had sex before but the feeling of making love to Ana was amazing. The feeling being inside her and seeing what I could do to her was nothing I can even describe.

With Elena it was just fucking with no emotion, that's all it has ever been expect when she beats the living shit out of me. Of course it was something exciting and erotic, but the feeling of Ana was incredible and I can't wait to do it again.

I know my body is ready for round two, shit it was ready about five minutes after we were done. Ana and I just talked for awhile and kissed and then we both feel asleep. I know she is going to be hungry when she wakes as it's still early so I slip out of my room and order pizza.

I crawl back into bed a few minutes later and snuggle right back up to her.

"Mmmm," she says as she slowly wakes up. "How long have I've been sleeping?"

"Not long," I say and move her hair out of her face.

"Can I ask you a question and please be honest?"

I know exactly what she is going to say.

"You were perfect, what we did was perfect."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I've known that you have done it before so I wasn't sure if I was going to be any good."

I pull back and just look at her.

"You have nothing to worry back, you blew me away."

She smiles and kisses me.

"Umm, do you want to do it again?"

"Ana, you know you never have to ask me if I want to do it again."

What have I done, I think I've created a monster.

_**Ana POV**_

I want to try something different so I roll over and on top of Christian and straddle him.

"Whoa, Ana, what are you doing" he says look at me as I fling my hair behind my head.

"I want to be in charge," I say.

"Are you forgetting something," I say and grab another foil packet.

"Does it feel different without this on," she says as helps to roll it onto me.

"Yes, it's a lot more intense," Christian says and grabs my hips.

I carefully unroll the condom off and throw it on the floor and I watch as Christian's eyes get large as I guide myself onto him.

"Ana, what the hell do you think you are doing," Christian asks trying to stop me.

"I'm on the pill," I admit to him and he sits up look at me in the eye.

"Since when?"

"When I was 13?"

"What? Why you said that you were a virgin?"

I can see that he's confused.

"I am or I mean I was, but there are a lot of reason why girls go on the pill that have nothing to do with sex."

I push him back down on the bed and resume what I was doing.

"Fuck," Christian moans as I begin to move.

He was right; the sensation is so much more. Christian has his eyes closed enjoying me doing all the work.

"Eyes open Mr. Grey; I want to see you as I fuck you?"

"Who are you," Christian says and smiles.

"I guess I'm a quick learner, I must have an excellent teacher."

Christian is silent, and he pushes his hips to meet mine.

The friction from our bodies grinding against our bodies is causing me to orgasm one right after another.

"Ana," he says as I can feel his release inside of me.

I am still seeking my release but I can't find it. I begin to get frustrated. Sensing my frustration, Christian quickly sits up and pushes me back onto his legs and he starts to pull in and out of me. This new angle does the trip and I release shortly after.

"You were right, it is so much better," I say as Christian stills inside of me. My body is still shaking from orgasm.

Christian pulls me against him so we are chest to chest and I lay my head on his shoulder.

Then I am brought back to reality by the doorbell and quickly I look toward his bedroom room looking terrified.

"Don't worry, its just the pizza, I ordered it while you were asleep."

Oh thank god, for a second I thought it might have been my dad checking up on me.

Christian pulls out of me rather quickly and I wince.

"Sorry," he says and kisses my forehead.

"It's ok, but how long will I be sore for," he says throwing on jeans without underwear and a t-shirt.

"I don't know. Hey if you want to get dressed, my boxers and t-shirts are in that drawer," he says opening the drawer. "But I would prefer you to stay naked."

"Christian," I scold.

"Hey, you always wanted me to tell you the truth." And then he walks out.

I sprint to the restroom to go the bathroom and then I take Christian on his offer and take one of his rowing t-shirts. I look around his room and look at all of his posters, concert tickets and photos. The one thing that catches my attention is small ripped photo of a beautiful young woman, to anyone they would think maybe an ex-girlfriend but there is something in her eyes that causes me to take the photo and get a closer look. It's not any girl; the person in the photo looks a lot like Christian.

"What are you doing," Christian says and it startles me and sets the pizza down on the bed and walks over to me. He takes the photo out of my hands and then puts into the top drawer.

"Who is that?"

"It's my biological mother."

"She's very pretty; you look a lot like her."

"You got dressed," he says taking in my new outfit.

I turn around and walk back over to the bed and lift his t-shirt to reveal my naked ass.

"That's more like it," He says and comes up behind me and slaps it.

"Christian," I say as I rub my behind before I get back into bed.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Christian POV**_

I know Ana wants to talk about my biological mother, but I don't know if I can. I haven't even been able to talk to them about her. They've made me seen a few shrinks, but no one can tell me what I already don't know.

We finish the last of the pizza and go downstairs to throw everything away I have a chance to really think it out, can I trust Ana enough with my deep darkest secrets. At least she hasn't asked about Elena. I don't even know that conversation will go. Hopefully it will never come up.

"You don't read much do you?"

"What's up with all the questions tonight," I ask and walk over to see Ana examine my books or lack thereof.

"You don't like my questions?"

"No. I like to read, but not for pleasure I guess."

"If I gave you a book, would you read it?"

"I would do anything for you?"

"Really?"

I nod and lead her back to my bed.

"Tell me about her."

Shit, who does she want to talk about?

"Your mom."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because I want to know more about you."

"She was a crack whore who let her pimp beat me."

I see her gasp and put her hand to her mouth, she says nothing.

"Yeah, you know why I don't want to be touched, you see these spots, that asshole used me for his ashtray."

"I watched her die and I was there trying to protect her for days until they found me."

All Ana can do and look at me and she tries to hold my hand. I try to pull it away, but she takes a firm grasp. I feel something wet on my face and put my fingers and feel the tears start to fall.

I try to wipe them away but Ana pulls my hand away. Instead she sits up on her knees and kisses the tears.

I just close my eyes and remind myself to breath. I have to tell myself that everything is okay and that what's happened was in the past and nothing can hurt be ever again.

Slowly I can feel Ana move and then I freeze when I feel her lips on my chest. I closed my eyes even tighter.

"Everything is going to be okay," she says quietly. "Trust me?"

I nod and I freeze in place. I know exactly what she doing. Even after the years, I feel each scar on its own, 11 in all.

When she's done kissing each and every last one of them she sits up and takes my face in her hands.

"Open your eyes," she breaths.

I do what I'm told and look right in her face.

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"I love you," she says and kisses me.

_**Ana POV**_

I can't believe he me touch let him alone kiss her scars. I am in such awe for this man. He has been through so much and to open to me, someone he has known for just a week is crazy. I guess her really does love me.

"Come with me," he says and pulls me off the bed and I nearly fall as I'm not expecting it.

"Where are we going?"

Christian takes me into his bathroom and starts the tub and fills it with the most delicious ever, lavender. Soon the tub is nearly spilling over with bubbles. He leaves for a second, but returns with a few of the electric candles and places them around the bathroom and turns off the light. He spins me around to face him and motions for me to lift my arms. He takes off my shirt and helps into the tub. Christian quickly pulls his jeans off and climbs in behind me.

The water is almost too hot for my taste, but after a few seconds I get used to it. He wraps me up in his arms and pulls me close to him. I lean my head back against his chest and he nuzzles my hair.

"Today has been the best day of my life and that's all because of you," he says and I try not to cry.

"Me too."

We lay just like that I don't know how long until I feel my fingers turn into prunes. I pull the plug on the water and Christian jolts awake.

"Did I fall asleep?" He asks holding me even tighter.

"Yes, and I didn't have the heart to wake you."

We both step out of the tub and Christian wraps me up in a big white fluffy towel and we both walk back to his room. I find my bag and put on my silk sexy jammies that I bought at the mall today.

"Wow, you look amazing," Christian says when I turn around and he pats the bed to go to him. "Sleep my beautiful angel."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Ana POV**_

I wake up and I can't believe I'm really here in Christian's arms. It wasn't a dream after all. I have my head resting on his chest and one leg in between his. I know that Christian's awake by his breathing pattern.

"Good morning beautiful," he says when I turn my head to look at him.

"Have you been awake for awhile?" I say as I shift so I'm lying on my stomach and propped up on my elbows.

"Not long."

"You should have woke me up."

"I couldn't bear to wake you up, I could stare at you like this forever."

I look over at the clock and see that its almost noon.

"Shit, I've got to be to work in an hour."

"How about you shower and get ready and I will make us something to eat."

I take my time in the shower as I rub the lavender body wash all over my body remembering how Christian touched me and made love to me.

After my shower, I look at my reflection in the mirror. I thought after having sex for the first time I would look different, but it's still me and I'm okay with that.

I grab my bag from Christian's room as I don't have a change of clothes for tomorrow and I didn't ask my dad if I could stay with "Mia" again tonight. There is something I need and I look on Christian's desk and find a piece of paper and pen and leave him a note, thanking him for last night. It's my first ever love not and I want to make it count.

Making my way downstairs I smell something delicious. I find Christian pouring us each a glass of orange juice and setting out some fruit to go with our omelttes.

"You made all of this for me," I say sitting down next to him at the breakfast bar.

"Well, were you planning on eating my meal too," He jokes and kisses me on my shoulder. "You're going to come back over tonight right?"

"I'm not sure, I have to check with my dad first. I don't think it will be a problem. I will text you and let you know."

Work has dragged by, Burt is back in the office doing something and we haven't had a customer in over an hour. For the life of me, I don't know how this man stays in business.

"Woohoo," I hear Burt call out from his desk.

"What's going on?"

"I just had a phone order for the entire collection of Jane Austen, all first editions. Do you understand what the means young lady?"

"Umm…should I?"

"The customer said they were referred to us by you? You are my lucky charm."

I wonder who the order was for?

After I book away the last book in today's shipment I grab my phone and see that I got a text from Christian asking what the plan was.

Shit, I need to call my dad and ask him, but I forgot that he was still at work and wouldn't be back till after dinner.

Ana: Not sure if I can come over tonight?

Christian: Why not, I miss you, but my bed really misses you.

Ana: I still have to talk to my dad.

Christian: Fine!

I love Christian pouting, it's so cute.

Ana: So what have you been up today? Waiting by the phone for me to call?

Christian: No, I do have a life outside of you.

Ana: I see how it is. If you can pull yourself away from your very busy life and all of your fans, pick me up at my house in an hour.

I try to reach my dad again hoping that he's in his office. He really needs a cell phone, maybe I should convince him to get one since he just bought me one.

"Steele," I hear my dad answer.

"Hey dad, I've been calling you all day. I wanted to know if I could stay at Mia's tonight."

"Okay, but I want you home tomorrow after work, no going out. I want to have dinner just with you, I've missed you, your always with either Mia or Christian."

"Thanks. What would you like me to make you for dinner? It's your choice."

"Fried chicken," he says.

Of course he would say that. He would have that every day if he could.

"I need to go to the grocery story so leave me a list of everything you need and I will go after work, I have the early shift so I will be off by three."

"See you tomorrow, love you Annie. Have a good night and please say hello to Mia and her parents."

I don't know how to respond so I just say goodbye and hang out.

Ana: I'm all set. You ready for me?

Christian: You know it, but are you ready for me.

Ana: Should I be afraid?

Christian: Very!

I barely make it home before Christian arrives. I want to make it quick. I don't want my dad to come home to find Christian here.

Christian is lying on my bed as I pack my bag.

"You want to fool around," Christian says pulling me onto his lap on my bed.

"Of course, but not here, what if my dad catches you here in my room."

"I can be quick," He says trying to unbutton the top button on my pants.

"Can't you wait to we get to your house?"

"No, I want you right now."

I love Christian, but I don't want to do this to my dad in his house when I'm already lying to him.

"How about I make it up to you when we get to your house?"

I see his face light up.

Oh no, what did I get myself into.

"Anything."

"Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Not a chance, Miss Steele."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Christian POV**_

This past week has been amazing with Ana. I think maybe even her dad is starting to like me, which is a huge relief. It's hard seeing her on the weeknight; between practice and her working we really haven't seen much of each other besides at school so tonight I am actually looking forward to the dance where I will have her all to myself. I never thought I would be excited over some stupid high school dance, but it's all because of Ana.

Mia and my sister along with my mom and Sierra have spent nearly the whole morning and afternoon together at the spa getting pampered. It was sure nice of Burt to give Ana the whole day off for the dance, but he said he expects her bright and early tomorrow morning to make up for it.

Because it has been really cold and raining we have been training indoors and this morning was no exception, I didn't want to get sick before tonight.

I can't believe how excited my parents are about me going to this dance so to reward me; they are going all out from renting us a Rolls Royce and treating us to dinner at my favorite restaurant in Seattle and one of the toughest places to get a reservation at Canlis. I really want to go all out tonight to make sure that Ana has a good time. Mia and her date Hunter, who happens to be probably my closest friend at school, are going with us. At first, I didn't want to share Ana, but at least I can make sure that Hunter treats my sister like the princess she is.

As for me, I'm used to tuxedos as my family attends so many charity functions I actually own my own. At least for once, I'm excited to actually wear it. I check my phone and see that our car should be arriving at any moment. Then I hear Mia and my mom arrive and Mia running up the stairs.

"He's going to be here any minute," Mia screams and I hear my mom say something as she follows her to her room.

"Mia, we couldn't help the traffic and Mr. Steele insisted that Christian pick Ana up at her house," she says and then a hear her door close.

It's weird that I haven't heard from Ana all day, so everything must be okay if Mia didn't say anything.

As I grab my phone to put it in my jacket pocket I see a text that is from an unknown number.

Shit.

Unknown Number: Your mother has informed me that you are going with that girl tonight.

How did she call me? I blocked all of her numbers from my phone, but someone she snuck something by me. I ignore it. This is the first time she has reached out to me in more than a week after our little showdown at Thanksgiving.

A few minutes later she texts me again.

Unknown Number: Why won't you answer me?

Again, I ignore it.

Unknown Number: This is the biggest mistake of your life!

What the hell does that mean?

I'm not going to give her the satisfaction. She can go to hell.

I try to not think about Elena, I don't want it to ruin my night. Then I remember she probably will be at the dance tonight. As a member of the board of regents they each usually make an appearance at these kind of events my mother told me as my mom who is the newest member of the board. That's how she met Elena a few years ago. I never understood why Elena was on the board her and Linc don't have any children. And I've never asked her in the past, but I know she helped push my application through despite my expulsions from several other high profile Seattle private schools.

Just then I hear a knock on my door and I see my dad appear.

"Son, can I have a moment," he says.

Oh no, this doesn't sound good.

"Sure, what's up," I say trying to act casual. I know I haven't done anything wrong as I think about he wants to talk to me about. I've been great at school; I haven't skipped one class or anything.

"Now, your mother and I wanted to make sure that you have everything you need for tonight and to remind you that you watch out for your sister and Ana tonight and remember to make smart decisions."

"Of course dad, I would never let anything happen to Mia and Ana."

"That's good to know, how are you and Ana doing, she is a lovely young lady?"

"Great, I really love her dad and she loves me. I've never felt like this before, I feel different, I mean in a good way, like I want to be a better person and she makes me want to do better."

"I'm so glad son. So what is the plan for after the dance?"

"All of us on the team are going to Oliver's house and don't worry his parents are going to be here," I say, I really don't want to go to Oliver's that is the last place I want to be or take Ana too. He has been all over here when I'm not around and he won't get the hint. My perfect night was for us to get a room at the hotel but that's a big no no from the school as they have reminded us about a thousand times."

"Well, then you should probably head downstairs, as your transportation will be here shortly."

Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I thought was I busted for something or another.

"Oh, Christian, by the way, your mother and I know about last weekend," he says and walks toward his bedroom.

_**Ana POV**_

Today has been amazing so far; Dr. Grey treated me to the works at the spa. I've never had a massage and facial for it was to die for. Then we all received manicures and pedicures followed by our hair and make-up being done. I offered to pay for some of it, but Dr. Grey politely refused saying that this was her treat. We talked during lunch about life and it was nice. I wish that my mom was my like Dr. Grey. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but I've always felt like the parent in our relationship and the face she could never commit to anything longer than six months. I'm just waiting for her to call me saying that husband number 3 was a goner, I'm actually rooting for me and then maybe she will wake up and find that she's still in love with my dad and move back to Washington. I know I can't get my hopes up, but a girl can wish.

When I get home, I see that my dad has picked up Christian's boutonnière at the florist because we were running late and they close early on Saturdays. I have no idea how to put it on. My dad say he asked the florist and she gave him a demonstration so he's going to help me when the time comes.

I take my dress off the hanger and slip it on very carefully as not to mess up my hair or makeup, I think put the shoes on and over the top jewelry and look into the mirror. I don't even know who that person is in the mirror staring back at me.

There is a knock on my door and it's my dad. He takes one look at me and then does a double take.

"Annie, you look spectacular," he says not sure whether to hug me. "You look so grown up."

"Thanks dad."

"Christian is very lucky to have you as his date, I hope you know that."

I think he has it backward, I'm so lucky for him.

"Please be safe tonight," he says and takes my overnight bag back downstairs.

I still can't believe he was fine when Christian and I asked him about Oliver's party. I really thought he was going to say no. I mean he called and spoke to Oliver's parents and made sure that everything was on the up and up, but he had no problem with me going and spending the night there knowing that Christian was going to be there too.

A few minutes later, I hear the doorbell and I look at my window and see that my dream date has arrived. I can see Mia and Hunter are waiting in the car.

I take one last look in the mirror and take a long slow breathe.

"Well, here we go."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Ana POV**_

I don't know why I'm so nervous as I slowly make my way down the stairs making sure I don't trip in this shoes that are nearly impossible to walk in, let alone dance in. I think I may go bare foot when we actually get to the dance.

As I reach near the bottom of the staircase, I see him. He is looking directly up at me. He looks so good it's almost criminal. He can pull off a tux; it looks amazing on him complete with white bow tie and vest. I notice his hair is actually tamed and slick down on either side of his side part. He looks like he walked out of a silent movie. I almost want to cry because he is so beautiful.

"Wow," Christian says and I blush.

He meets me at the last stair and takes my hand to help me down.

He kisses my cheek, not wanting to step out of line with my dad.

"Very sexy Miss Steele," he whispers in my ear and I can't help myself and giggle.

Christian helps me with my beautiful corsage of cream Ranunculus, my favorite flower complete with a silver ribbon that matches my dress perfectly.

Luckily I am able to pin on his boutonnière without drawing blood and my dad takes about a hundred photos and even breaks out the video camera, I don't think I could be more embarrassed, but Christian is a good sport.

"Mr. Steele, I have a surprise for you, I hope that you don't mind, but I took the liberty to order you dinner from Canlis too and it should arrive shortly. I wasn't sure what you liked so I picked out my favorites, steak and lobster and they are also bringing you a dessert, but I can't remember the name."

"That is very nice of you, Christian, thank you."

How does he do that? He dazzles everyone without much effort, I wish I that same kind of effect on people.

"Well, we should better go, our reservation is in a few minutes and I don't want to be late," he says and shakes my dad's hand and he leads me out to the car.

When I get in the car I can't not stop staring at Mia, she looks beautiful. Her fire engine red dress looks great against her porcelain skin and black hair. I wish I would wear red lipstick like that. I don't know if it's her length of dress or lack thereof or the amount of cleavage she is showing that I can't stop staring out. Mia has to ask if something is wrong, but I can't stop staring, not in a girl crush sort of way but amazed, I could never pull off something like that before.

Dinner was mouth-watering. Christian told me to order anything on the menu, I didn't know what anything cost because there were no prices on the menu, which I thought was odd. Mia suggested the lamb and as I've never had it before I thought I would give it a try, I'm an adventurous eater. Our meal consisted of four courses and I ate every last bite I think the dessert, the apple tarte tatin was by far my favorite.

Before we left to head to the dance, Mia pulled me into the ladies lounge. I didn't have to go, but she said that she needed my help with something.

"Mia, what's wrong," I say when we sit down on the elegant couch.

"I can't tell if Hunter likes me and I can't just come right out and ask him," she says.

"What do you mean, he asked you to the dance and from what I've seen tonight, and he is crazy about you."

"You think so?"

"Of course, he would be stupid if didn't like you. I think if you are so worried, just a few hints and then see how he responds, but don't pressure him or keep hinting around if you don't the answer you are looking for."

Who would have thought I would be the one giving advice on love?

"Thank you so much, Ana, you are the best."

We quickly freshen up and reapply our lip gloss and then meet our handsome dates.

We arrive at The Fairmont and I'm blown away. This hotel is picturesque. We walk through the lobby that is so charming and then make our way to the ballroom. Mia has outdone herself. The theme is a Night in Paris and the whole room is draped in beautiful white chiffon and covered in twinkle lights. I can see why Mia needed all of yesterday to go over her plan with the hotel staff to get her vision just right. There is even a replica of the Eiffel Tower in the middle of the large ballroom.

Right away, we get our photos taken and then Christian whisks me onto the dance floor. I've never seen him dance before because when we were at Elliott's party that night he just stood against the wall. So, I'm surprised when he takes my hand and we start to dance.

"I didn't think you could dance," I say as she twirls me.

"I don't, but for you I will make an exception," he says and kisses me. I lose myself in that kiss. I could care less who is watching us right now and for all I know that it's just him and I alone in our own little bubble.

After an hour, we see Mr. and Dr. Grey enter the room along with that dreadful woman. I do want to say hello to his parents and to again thank Dr. Grey for my spa experience I want to avoid Mrs. Lincoln like the plague. I'm thrilled when I see Mrs. Lincoln talking to the Headmaster. I know she sees me because she is staring at me while she talks to him. I feel very uncomfortable right now and then I can see Headmaster Collins looking at me, now that can't be good.

_**Christian POV**_

Ana and Mia are off dancing while I'm talking with my parents.

I hope that my dad doesn't bring up his last comment to me tonight about last weekend. I want to know what he knows and how he knows, but the less I say the better, I've learned that over the years, courtesy of Elliott of course. For certain I know that Elliott was caught with a few girls in the house, but I don't ever remember him getting into trouble, he was never smart about it and always snuck girls in when my parents were home. He was an idiot; at least I had the courtesy to wait until after they left to have my girlfriend over.

I'm grateful that they didn't bring it up. Maybe what my dad told me was a warning like don't do it again because we will know.

I walk toward the bathroom when I accosted by Elena.

"Why did you respond to me?"

"Was that you? I wasn't sure who it was and my parents taught me never to talk to strangers."

I try to walk off when she grabs my arm.

"Your smart mouth has gotten you in trouble too many times and you need to be disciplined."

"Enough! I have told you more than once that I'm over this and I want you to leave me alone," I say trying to not make a scene as I keep my voice down.

"You have no idea little boy what you have started."

"Nice choice of words, that's right I'm a little boy and you are a woman old enough to know better. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my date."

"I see that you are still with that little prick tease, when you get tired of her don't come crawling back to me."

"Good, I won't."

I see Ana in the hallway and she sees me talking with Elena and I see the look of worry on her face.

I walk over to her and pull her back on the dance floor. I won't let Elena ruin tonight or my relationship with Ana, if it's the last thing I do.

"Why were talking to Mrs. Lincoln, she looked pretty mad," Ana says as the music changes to a slow song and I pull her into my arms wrapping her up tight.

"Oh, she wanted to make sure that I was enjoying my evening. I don't know if she was mad, that's her everyday look."

I don't want to lie to Ana, but I have to until I can figure out a way to explain to her my very complex relationship with Elena.

I can see it in her eyes though, she knows that I'm hiding something from her.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thanks everyone, you are wonderful and for the amazing PMs and reviews, I thank you. It's because of you that keep me writing and updating as much as possible. As Easter is tomorrow, I probably won't update because my family and I are headed over to Eastern Washington to be me my mother's family. However, I might be persuaded to update tomorrow night after we come home. Let's say, if I can get 50 new reviews from now through tomorrow I will upload the juiciest chapter to date. This is the part all you reviewers have been waiting for so just me the love!**_

_**Ana POV**_

I know Christian is keeping something from me and Mrs. Lincoln is somehow involved. I don't want to let it ruin my night so I try to not think about it at least for tonight.

Tonight has been a dream come true all thanks to Christian and Mia of course. Who would have ever have thought that I would have a best friend and a boyfriend in less than a month of moving to Seattle.

We leave the dance and head the valet brings out Christian's car. It was so nice of Mr. Grey to bring Christian's car to the dance so Christian can drive me to work tomorrow morning as I have to open the store.

It takes us less than thirty minutes to get to Oliver's home right on the waterfront in Medina. I am wowed by the house. These are among the most expensive homes in the state, maybe even country. I know from Mia that Oliver's dad is a high up member of Microsoft as their neighbor is Bill Gates. We are one of the last people to arrive as most of the party goers left the dance early.

Oliver greets us at the door and is over more than thrilled to see just me when he opens the door.

"Ana, all alone, were you smart to finally dump Grey and come to your senses and go out with me," he says taking my hand to lead me into the party.

I try to wiggle out of his grasp but he had his opening and of course going to take.

"Let me show you around," he says walking down the stairs. No one is down here and I start to panic.

"Where is everyone," I ask looking around for anyone who can help me. I don't know why I'm not screaming at least not yet.

"Around," he mutters and then hands me a drink. Yeah, I'm not an idiot I'm not going to take a drink from a boy who I know wants in my pants.

"You don't trust me?"

"I'm not thirsty."

We reach the end of the dark hallway when Oliver turns the handle on the door. I'm afraid of what I'm about to see.

Where the hell is Christian?

"This is where the real fun is at?" Just the look on his face scares me and then I see what he means.

I am barely able to see because it is so dark but I see just enough to know that I don't want to be in here.

There are about a dozen or so people in various stages of nakedness spread out on couches and mattresses or just on the floor.

Oliver pushes me in for a better look. I want to shut my eyes and block everything out.

"Why don't you get a little more comfortable," Oliver says pulling off his shirt and puts his hand on my shoulder and lets it drift down my back trying to find a zipper. Thank god there is not one.

"I want to leave," I shout over the loud thumping techno music.

"Come on, you're with Grey so I know he's into this. I bet he will spare you for the night."

Is that why Christian wanted me to come to Oliver's party so he could pass me around his friends? I can't believe Mia would be interested in this or she wouldn't have told me what this party was all about. I don't want to look for her, because I'm too scared.

"Get the fuck off my girlfriend," I hear and then I see Christian as he turns on the lights. I see everyone but the girls especially try to cover themselves. I don't see Mia or Hunter in here, that's a relief.

"Calm down Grey, I was just showing Ana a good time, I bet she's a good ride," Oliver laughs.

The next thing I know is Christian rushing over to Oliver and punching him right in the face.

"God that felt good," he spits out and grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room.

"Are you okay? Please tell me he didn't do anything to you?"

"No."

I want and need some answers right now.

"Believe me, I had no idea that was going on, if I did, I would have never agreed to come to this party, you believe me right," he declares looking right into my eyes and I know that he is telling me the truth.

"Of course," I utter back, the shaking in my legs has stopped I feel safe now.

"We need to go and find Mia and Hunter and get out of here."

Following the sound of music, we find rest of the party including Mia and Hunter.

"We're leaving right now," Christian barks at Mia. I feel bad because I think Mia finally got the answer she was looking for from Hunter as they looked pretty cozy together.

"Where are we going?" Mia whines.

"I will tell you in the car now get your bags and get into the car."

I'm surprised that Mia doesn't question Christian and together Hunter and her follow us outside to the car.

Once we are on the road, Christian and I explain what we both have just witnessed.

"Did you have any idea that was going on at these parties," Christian asks Hunter.

"No, Oliver hates me, I was surprised he even asked me to this party," Hunter asserts.

"What are we going to do now?" asks Mia.

_**Christian POV**_

I am beyond angry right now. I can't believe Oliver. What a douche! If I ever see his slimy face anywhere around Ana again, he would be lucky to survive another day. I'm glad that Ana believed me that I had no idea that half the guests were enjoying some kind of sex game. Maybe if I was single I would be tempted but not with Ana. No way would I ever subject her to anything like that.

Where are we going? I have no idea. I have been trying to compose myself trying not to go back to Oliver's to finish what I had started.

I can't think of anywhere else to go but home. I want my parents to be able to trust me, especially in lieu of my dad's revelation earlier this evening.

I know Mia is disappointed but she knows I want to keep her safe so she knows that this is for the best. I have Mia call our parents on the way home and telling them what happened. Mia can't keep a secret so she tells them everything and asks if we can all come back for the night and they agree.

When we pull into the garage, my dad is there to greet us.

"You did the right thing," he says helping to grab the bags out of the trunk. "I have already called Oliver's parents to let them know what was going on in their house and they were shocked so to speak and the party was officially shut down."

When we walk into the house, Dr. Grey is in the kitchen fixing us snacks. She walks over to Ana to make sure she was all right. I can tell that my mom truly cares for Ana.

The girls head upstairs to change while Hunter and I along with my father have a talk in his study. He asked for a few more details about the party and deciding if he wanted to know if it was something that Headmaster Collins needs to be made aware of. We all agreed that we dealt with the situation and to let it be.

Mia and Ana are just coming out of Mia's room changed into sweats when Hunter and I head upstairs to change ourselves. Ana says nothing but just smiles.

_**Ana POV**_

I help Dr. Grey grab a few blankets out of the trunk in the massive TV room. She and Mr. Grey agreed that we can all spend the night downstairs because after tonight they trust us and our decisions.

Mia and Hunter pick out a few movies and we all get settled on the couches and just relax. Christian still hasn't said anything to me since we arrived. I know he is still so angry and I don't know who to do or say to calm him down. I don't know if he's mad at me or Oliver or both.

We are just into the second movie when I look over and see Mia asleep in Hunter's arms. She looks so happy as does he. Tonight didn't turn out so bad for them despite what has happened.

I look up to find that Christian is looking right at me.

"Please say something, I feel like you're mad at me," I reveal. His face is soft and he puts his hand on my cheek.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you haven't mutter event a simple word or syllable to me for a few hours. I want you to know that I didn't go with Oliver willingly and that I had no idea where we were going?"

"Baby, I know that. I thought you were mad at me thinking I would ever bring you to something like that. You know that I would never do that. I love you too much! Besides I would never share you, you have to know that."

A huge relief comes over me. I pull myself up and kiss.

"I love you too."

I can finally relax and then I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

_**This will be my last update until after Easter or until I hit the 50 reviews as my husband and I need to go play Easter bunny for our boys! Good night and Happy Easter!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**I hope everyone had a great Easter. Even though I'm a few reviews short of my goal, I still wanted to reward those loyal readers with this chapter. Happy Reading and please review!**_

_**Ana POV**_

I'm exhausted when Christian dropped me off at work this morning. I was too lazy to even wash my hair and surprisingly with all the bobby pins and hair spray my updo was still intact.

"Young lady, did you have a good time last night," Burt asks when he comes in a few hours later bringing me a much needed latte and sub sandwich.

"I did thanks so much for giving me yesterday off."

"Well, anything for my good luck charm. You needed a night off, you work too hard, sometimes you need to let loose and go crazy."

I love Burt.

By the time I get off work and walk home the last thing I want to do is make dinner, but I promised my dad.

I'm glad to see that my dad did make it to the grocery store. Dad left me a note saying that he would be back in an hour so I decide to get dinner started and call Christian.

"How was your day," he says and I lay down on the couch trying to get motivated.

"Long and boring especially without you. What have you been up to?"

"Missing you," he says and I know he's smiling. "I just got home practice and now I just trying to finish up my homework, but I can't stop thinking about last night's adventure in the bathroom. It's so distracting."

I giggle and think about our little rendezvous at three this morning. After Mia and Hunter were completely sound asleep and after the third time Mr. Grey checked on us to make sure there was no funny business going on, I pulled Christian off the couch and into the bathroom. I knew it wasn't appropriate but all night under the blanket he was teases me sneaking touches all over my body. I was so turned on and I needed him.

"The sink does have its advantages," Christian says and I blush. Thank god he can't see my face right now.

"I was so freaked out we were going to get caught."

"Me too, but you were quiet."

"Yeah, after you put a hand over my mouth."

Suddenly, I hear my dad's truck pull into the driveway.

"Gotta go, my dad's home."

"Love you, pick you up tomorrow morning."

"I love you too."

The whole day at school was spent talking about Oliver's party and guessing who was involved in the sex game. No one mentions that it was Christian's parents who busted up the entire party. It's funny to see everyone guess. At one point someone mentions they saw me walking downstairs with Oliver. I didn't want to say anything as it would give Christian away as the narc.

During last class, I'm asked to report to Headmaster Collins office. I have no idea why. Maybe it's about the party, but I'm clueless. Then I think back to the dance and remember seeing Mrs. Lincoln and Collins talking and them both looking at me. I am freaking out right now.

I sit just outside the office and wait to be called in. I want to text Christian to tell him what's going on, but I remember I left my phone in my locker so I'm all alone on this.

"You may go in Miss Steele, Mrs. Willis, his secretary says. She gives me a look like I'm in a whole lot of trouble.

I walk in and shocked at what I find. Instead of Mr. Collins, it's Elena Lincoln.

"Sit down, Anastasia," she says in cold almost detached voice. "It's about time you and I had this conversation, it's a little overdue."

What is she talking about? Why does she want to talk to me?

"I am going to make this short as I have somewhere to be; today will be your last day at Lakeside."

Is this really happening right now?

"What, you are kicking me out? Can you do that? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Silent, I didn't allow you to speak. You have something I want back and the only way for me to get what I want is for you to leave Lakeside and the state as well. Here this is for you.

She slides something across the wood desk. I pick it up and see that's it's a one-way ticket to Las Vegas that leaves tomorrow at 6am.

This has to be a joke, what do I have that belongs to her?

"You don't know do you? I thought he would have told you about us. Maybe he doesn't love you like I thought."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about Christian you little bitch. We have been fucking for awhile and then you came along and suddenly he didn't want anything to do with me. He was under the stupid impression that he was in love with you, but I know Christian better than anyone and he is incapable of love. Now, I want him back and you are the only thing standing in my way to have in back on his knees begging me for sex.

I'm in shock, this can't be true, Christian would have told me that the person who is he was involved with before me was Elena, wouldn't he?

"Why would I ever believe you?"

"I thought you might say that, so I decided that I needed proof."

Elena sets a file folder down on the desk and opens it revealing several photos of Christian and Elena naked in various poses and engaging sexual acts.

I want to throw up, these photos are sickening. I look closer to make sure that it's not a trick but I see that it's Christian. I look in his eyes and they are empty. That's not him.

I can feel the tears running down my cheeks, I don't know what to say, I just need to get out of his office.

"Now, I need you to break-up with Christian and leave town."

I put my face in my hands. Somehow I muster the courage to fight for the man I love, even though he is a liar.

"And if I don't."

"Well, you really don't have an option, you will be expelled from school and it would be too bad about your father."

"What does my dad have to do with any of this?"

"It's too bad that I was the only who discovered that he has been stealing money from the school. I really don't want to involve the police, do I?

"You wouldn't?"

"Watch me little girl, you have no idea what I'm capable of. Now, if you want your dad to keep his job here, you will do exactly what I say. Now, be a good girl and go back to class."


	26. Chapter 26

**_Thanks for all the reviews for my last chapter. I want to let everyone know that I will try to update at least once for the rest of the week and that's because my boys are home for spring break so I'm trying to keep them busy, they are 8 & 5 so life is a little crazy. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. _**

**_Ana POV_**

What am I going to do? I don't know how I can fight back. She is truly an evil bitch. I'm frozen in my chair and I am just staring at her.

"Oh, and one more thing, don't you date mention our little conversation to Christian or I will start to set my plan into motion, I have friends all over this city including the Chief of Police. Now you don't want to see your father arrested, do you? Also, if you think I'm bluffing, I'm not, believe me. Your decision not only affects you and your father, but Christian too. You know about his history and if he is kicked out of another school that means the end of rowing and any chance of going to college. I will make his life a living hell and you will have no one to blame but yourself. Also, let me very clear, if you decide to go to anyone with my proposition, no one will believe you, I have made sure of that."

I can't breathe, the room is spinning. What am I going to do?

I finally remind my legs how to work and pull myself up and walk back to class.

As I take my seat, I can see Mi staring at me.

"Are you ok; you are white as a ghost?"

"I will talk to you about it later."

When the bell rings, I am still sitting in my seat staring at the clock.

"Ana, what's going on?"

I don't answer.

Mia starts to shake me violently to get my attention.

"Ana, you're scaring me. Please say something."

What am I going to say? What am I going to do? I love Christian more than life itself, but I can't let that affect my father's life because I was selfish. I can't go to Mr. Grey about this. I can't let him know about Christian's past relationship with that evil troll. I mean, he's 18 so even if the police were involved Elena could claim that their sexual relationship started after he turned 18.

"I need to talk to Christian first," I say and that's the truth.

Christian is already at my locker waiting for me and immediately he sees me and expression changes.

"Ana, are you okay?"

"No, nothing is okay."

"Talk to me, you're worrying me."

Where do I even start? I still haven't decided what I'm going to do.

"We need to talk, can you drive me home so we can be alone."

"Sure, can you tell me now?"

"No."

That at least will buy me some more time to figure out what ultimately I'm going to do and then say to Christian.

The whole car ride home is silent, but I can feel my eyes starting to fill with tears. It's too much for my eyes to handle and then they flood my cheeks. I'm shaking. I can't even look at Christian right now.

We pull into the driveway. It's not or never.

"I have to break up with you," I say so quickly I don't know if it even registers with him. I'm still facing the door. I can't even look at him in the eyes and lie.

"What? Why," he says unbuckling his seatbelt and turning me around to face him. I see the look of panic and hurt on his face. His face is red and I can see that he is about to start crying.

"This just isn't working for me, I think we rushed into this and I think sex has changed everything," I say and there is no way he will believe that, not after everything I have said to him and never once giving him a reason to doubt me.

"Tell me what I can do to fix it, I love you and I can't live without you. These past three weeks have been the best of my life, and I don't know what I would do without you. This is a joke right?"

"No, it's not a joke." I need him to believe me, but all I can hear is Elena saying that I need to lie better that he isn't going to take no for an answer.

"Is this about another guy?"

"No of course not," I say and right then I regret my statement. Maybe if I tell him that there is someone then it might be easier for him to let me go. I'm having a hard time breathing right now. "I mean, I don't know yet."

That was the nail in the coffin, I feel like I just wounded him the worst way possible. Christian takes the news worse than I thought. He slowly slinks back into seat and tips his head up to the roof and covers his face with his hands. Is it too late to tell him the truth? Maybe Elena was really bluffing.

I know that I can't take that chance. My dad has done everything for me and as much as I love Christian, I'm 16 and this is the first boy I've loved. What are the chances that we would be together in a year or two or even next month. He's going off to college next and then I would be here stuck in high school for another two years. He will be someone who is amazing and forget all about me. I have to do the right thing and that is protecting my dad.

I reach for the handle and start to open the door.

"Is this really what you want?"

I look back and know this will probably be the last time I will ever see Christian Grey and his perfect beautiful face ever again.

I nod.

"Goodbye Christian."

"Anastasia."

I need to keep moving. I can't look back. I shut the door behind me and break down against the door.

What have I done?

**_Christian POV_**

What the fuck just happened? I don't believe that there is someone else. I have been with her almost every day since we met, when would she have time to meet someone? I thought what we had was a once in a lifetime kind of thing, at least I felt this way. I'm conflicted. Do I go and fight for her or let her cool off and let her figure this out and then she will come back to me, I'm almost sure of that.

I drive home thinking the worst of every kind of situation and why she would do this to me. I told her that I loved her and she told me that she loved me. Was that all a lie?

By the time, I make it home; I'm in a haze and just walk straight up to my room.

I look at my desk and see the photo of Ana and me from the dance just two days ago, she looked so happy, what happened to change it.

What the hell am I doing? I need to fight for the woman I love.

I grab my phone from my pocket and dial Ana's number.

I hear the message I don't want to hear from the operator on the other end that my number has been blocked.

That's when I lose it.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Everyone is truly amazing. I was really worried how everyone was going to respond to my last chapter, but all of you are fabulous! I hope you enjoy. Happy Reading!_**

**_Ana POV_**

I feel like my heart is being ripped from my chest and there is nothing I can do stop the pain. It's excruciating and the worst thing about it is that it's all my fault.

What have I done?

I will never get that image of Christian's face as I lied to him out of my mind, it will be burned to my memory for as long as I live.

Knowing Christian, he will be able to move on, maybe not tomorrow or even next month, but eventually he will find the perfect girl, someone who is worthy of his love and not a coward like me. I don't deserve him especially after today.

I have a few hours before my dad gets home so I call my mom and tell her that I'm coming home. She is really excited and said that she has really missed me. I told her that I have my ticket and I will need to be picked up around nine tomorrow morning. I don't even want to think how I am going to tell my dad that I'm leaving, I am going to break his heart too.

It doesn't take long to pack up my things, everything fits into two suitcases.

I haven't been able to stop crying and it's been two hours since Christian finally left my driveway. I fought myself for nearly an hour to go back out there and tell him the whole truth, but I couldn't. It was heart-wrenching to see him in his car and I knew that he was crying. He just stared made at the front door. I was up in my room looking down at his car. I don't know what finally made him decide to go home but he left. He peeled out of the driveway and then screeched down the street. I wish that Christian could know that I was doing this for him, but I can't and that evil bitch is the whole reason why.

Now, I have to break the news to Burt that I'm leaving. He's sitting at the counter reading when I walk in the door.

"Young lady, have I reminded you," he starts to say when he sees my face. "Anastasia, what's wrong?"

"I'm am so very sorry, Burt, but I'm going back to Las Vegas to live with my mom which means I can't work tomorrow afternoon or any day after. Please don't hate me."

It kills me doing this to Burt, he has been nothing but great to me and I'm really going to miss him.

He walks around the counter and actually hugs me.

"I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but I was hoping for later. I'm going to miss my lucky charm. Promise me that you'll come back when you visit Seattle. You have a job here whenever you need one."

"I'm going to miss you Burt," I cry and I really mean it.

"It's going to be awful lonely around here again." I see that even he's getting chocked up. He puts up his finger and rushes to the back of the store. He comes back carrying a book.

"This is for you, call it a going away present," Burt gruffs and hands me the complete works of William Shakespeare. He remembered. He has caught me reading passages from the book over the last week, but I couldn't afford the book.

"Burt I can't accept this, it's too much," I stammer out but he refuses to take the book back.

"Nonsense, do you have any idea just how much you have made me since you started working here, this is the least I could do for you. Now, don't you forget me when you get back to Sin City."

"Never," I utter and hug Burt for the last time.

Walking back home, I practice what I'm going to say when I get home, I think I know right what I'm going to say when I turn the corner and see my dad's truck in the driveway. Damn, he's early.

"Annie, what's going on," my dad barks as he points at my two suitcases at the top of the stairs.

"Daddy, I didn't want you to find out this way, but I'm going back home tomorrow, I can't stay here anymore," I murmur and the flood gates have reopened. Will I ever stop crying?

"Is is something I did? Annie, tell me and I will fix it."

"No, it's just I don't fit in here in Seattle and mom needs me at home, I think she is getting ready to file for divorce."

The look on his face is what I was dreading. Just like with Christian, I am breaking up with my dad too.

"I need you too Annie," he says trying not to get emotional.

"I promise I will be back and I will come and visit whenever you want."

"It's that boy isn't, what did he do to you to make you want to leave me?" I didn't even think he would blame Christian.

"No, I broke up with Christian."

My dad sees my face and believes me, at least I think.

"Is there anything I can do or say to get you to change your mind?"

"I'm sorry, but no, I already have my plane ticket."

My dad gives me a hug and I don't want him to let go. I feel so guilty.

He lets go slowly and walks down the hall and into his room and closes the door.

The last person I need to talk with is Mia. I can't leave without telling her goodbye. I call her and ask her to meet me. I'm not sure if she has spoken to Christian yet. I have to see what she says first before I tailor my conversation with her.

I meet Mia down the street at my favorite coffee shop. I couldn't have this conversation at my house because I didn't want my dad to overhear.

"Ana, what the hell is going on? You haven't said one word about me since school got out and I've been worried sick. I have been calling you and my brother but no one will call me back."

"Mia, this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but I wanted to see you before I leave?"

"Leave, what do you mean, where are you going?"

"I'm going home, back to Vegas to live with my mom?"

"Why?"

"It's a long story and after the day I had today, I don't think I am strong enough to rehash," I say gripping onto my coffee to help keep my hands from shaking. At least I haven't started crying yet, but it's bound to happen."

"When are you coming back," Mia asks knowing full well what my answer will be.

"I'm not," I whisper and that's what sets Mia over the edge and she starts crying and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much, you know that right?"

"Of course, I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"Wait, what about Christian, how are you going to do the long distance thing."

Here we go. Then I stop to think, I never did tell Christian I was leaving.

"We aren't. I broke up with him."

"You what," Mia screeches and everyone in the shop stops and looks at us.

"I can't be with him Mia, please I know he's your brother, but this is between us. Now I need you to do me a favor. Keep an eye on him for me. He didn't take the news well and I'm worried about him."

"Of course," she says.

I give her one last hug.

"You are my best friend Anastasia Steele and don't you forget it."

"You are too Mia Grey," I say knowing that there is no way she will still want to be my friend after she finds out what I did to her brother.

Going to bed was a joke. I had some many things running through my head I couldn't fall asleep.

Around midnight, my phone rings from an unknown number, I hope it's not Christian; it nearly killed me when I blocked his cell and home number.

"Hello."

"Ana, I understand that you made your decision and you will be getting on that flight," Elena Lincoln says and I can hear in her voice that she knows that she won

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways, plus Christian has already called me and he is on his way over to my place now. So I guess I should be thanking you now."

What? You've got to be kidding me? We've been broken up for less than eight hours and he's running back to her. I don't believe it.

"Well, you've got what you want and I held up my end of your bargain so you promise to leave my dad alone?"

"Consider it done, but if you ever set foot back in Seattle or contact Christian, I will call the police."

**_Christian POV_**

My room is unrecognizable. I tear everything from my walls and even punched a few holes in the wall. I have never let my temper get this out of hand before. I don't know how to calm down, in the past when I felt this out of control, I would call Elena and she would help me through it.

There is only one thing I want to do right now and that would be with Ana, but she made it very clear that she wants nothing to do with me. I can't even imagine what it will be like at school tomorrow, let alone her coming over to my house to hang out with Mia. I know I just need to give her space. Whatever Ana wants, I will give her. I just want her happy and if that's not with me, I will just have to learn to accept that.

I know I can't be here when Mia or my parents get home. I not ready to answer the questions so instead I go to my boat to think.

The sail does help, but I can't figure out who the guy is. As much as I want to rip him to pieces I know that would hurt Ana, so I decided to take the high road and seek him out and tell him that he better treat her the way she deserved to be treated or I will rip him apart.

As I dock the boat in the marina I check my phone and there are a few texts and missed calls and I get excited thinking that Ana changed her mind, however they are not from her but from an unknown number.

Unknown Number: I need you right now and I know you feel the same way. You know where I'll be, come and find me it will be worth your while! I want to make you feel better baby!

I can't believe that I'm even contemplating entertaining Elena's offer. As much as I hate this woman she does know how to handle me.

Ana doesn't love me anymore, who is going to want me now?


	28. Chapter 28

**_Again, I'm blown away by all of your comments. Thanks to everyone who continue to give me their undying support for MY story. _**

**_Ana POV_**

Part of me was hoping that Christian was going to show up on my doorstep last night or even this morning asking me to change my mind, but why would he, I destroyed him and whatever kind of relationship we had.

I asked my dad before I said goodnight last night that I didn't want him taking me to the airport. Again I was being selfish, but I don't think I could survive saying goodbye to my father again at the airport. He was reluctant at first, but finally agreed but I know that he's not happy about it.

This morning is tough. I'm crying and my dad is trying hard to keep it together.

"I'm going to miss you dad, but I promise I will be back before you know it," I wish I could believe myself when the words come out of my mouth, but I need to give him some hope.

"It's not going to be the same without you here Annie, know that you are welcome back here anytime."

The cab arrives at 4 am. It's dark and foggy out and I can't even see the cab pull up to the curb. My dad is quiet as he walks me to the cab.

I have a last panic moment and wonder if I'm doing the right thing.

Then I think that it's done and over with and I get in the cab.

As the plane taxis down the runway, I think back to my short life here in Seattle. I don't regret that I came here. It was here that I discovered true love and then utter heartbreak but I wouldn't change it for the world.

I close my eyes and lean my head back and close the window shade. It's time that I don't look back and look toward my future and that is without Christian Grey.

**_Christian POV_**

After I received Elena's text, I didn't know what I wanted to do. For once I didn't like my dick do all the thinking. I just drove around all night. My parents called when I wasn't home by curfew. I told them what happened and that I was okay, but I couldn't come home, not just yet. My mom wanted me to meet her somewhere and talk but I said I was quite just ready to talk, but I appreciate her concern. I know she loves and cares for me, but right now I want to be home.

Around 1am, I find myself parked outside of Elena's house. I'm having hard time justifying why it's okay. It's just sex and I know that it will distract me and numb the pain where my heart used to me.

Then it's like I'm hit like a ton of bricks and I realize that I can't let Ana go I need to go to her and fight for her. Screw giving her time and space, I can't imagine my life without her let alone with another guy. I make my way to her house around 25 minutes later and park just a few yards away in plain view of Ana's room. I want her to know that I love her and I'm not going to give up without a fight.

I know it's too late to knock on her door, so I will just wait in my car and try to talk with her in the morning.

At some point, I can't keep my eyes open and fall asleep.

I awake with a jolt when I hear a knock on my driver's side door and see its Mr. Steele. I look down at my pone and see that it's 6am.

"Christian, what are you doing here," he asks after I unroll my window.

"I'm sorry sir, but I wanted to speak to Ana," I say and I see his face start to react.

"She's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"She's on her way back to Las Vegas, didn't she tell you?"

"No," I state, I guess she left out that very important detail.

"When did she leave?"

"About two hours ago."

How did I not see or hear her leave? Now, I feel it, I've lost her and she's never coming back. I do realize that there was never about another guy. She just didn't love me anymore and she didn't want to hurt me.

"She's not coming is she?"

"I'm afraid not young man."

I say goodbye and drive away.

_**End of Part I**_

* * *

_**I know what you all are saying. This was a very short chapter, but its a transition to Part II.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_You did it again! You blow me away but your review and PMs. I will try to get to replying to you, but I think you would much rather have another chapter so here is the first chapter in Part II._**

* * *

**_Part II_**

**_6 years, 5 month, 13 days later_**

**_Ana POV_**

I can't believe today is the day, I'm back in Seattle and this time for good, at least I think. I mean, I've been back to Seattle for several holidays and every summer, but I never let anyone including Christian know I was back in town; I couldn't give Elena any leverage to harm her or my father.

The decision to move back was made a little easier since dad is no longer working at Lakeside. For the last year, he has been the head groundkeeper for the Seattle Parks Department. It means better hours and more pay and benefits. The other reason was not one I was happy about. About a month ago, I received a phone call from a lawyer based here in Seattle saying that Burt had passed away after a short bout of cancer. The lawyer said when doctors discovered it, it was too late and he died only weeks after the diagnosis. I didn't even know he was sick. The last time I saw him was when I was home for spring break. I worked a couple of shifts at the book store, just like I always did when I was home. Ever since I left; with the exception of that first summer after I vanished, I couldn't even think of coming back here, I knew I had to visit dad. I knew he wasn't going to ever come down to Vegas. After that first summer going into my senior year in high school, I never ran into anyone I knew, mainly because I never really went out. I did see Mia once that summer but from far away, I know that she didn't see me.

I cut off all communication with everyone from life here in Seattle except for my dad and Burt. After that summer, mom finally got the courage to leave husband #3 and moved with me back up to Montesano where she grew up. It made it easier to visit dad and it was only made easier my freshman year at WSU-Vancouver when my dad bought me a beat up VW Beetle from a good friend of mine which I named Wanda.

Now, I'm back here at Emerald City Books as the owner. I can't believe that Burt left the store to me. None of his grown children fought me over it. I think the real reason was that they didn't want to have to deal with a bookstore that hasn't made money in more than six years. In addition to the book store, that sweet man left me $150,000. I was speechless when I was given the check. I never grew up with money so I'm still in shock. I still haven't spent a penny on myself; I've put most of the money back into the store. I tried to buy my dad a new truck to replace his old one, but his pride wouldn't accept it. However, my mom did accept the Caribbean cruise I sent her and husband #4 for on. It was my wedding gift to the two of them. Since I couldn't attend their wedding in Georgia a few months ago because of school, I thought this was a great way to make it up to them. Mom and Bob have been living in Georgia for the last three years and she really does seem happy.

I decided to close down the book store to make a few minor changes to freshen it up including a new sign out front and fresh coat of paint. I have a grand re-opening scheduled for next week. My roommate and best friend Katherine "Kate" Kavanagh, who is working as a reporter for the Seattle Times even secured press about my store and the article is set to run in tomorrow's paper.

At first, I didn't want it as my first thought goes to Elena. But then I thought, to the hell with that woman, she took everything away from me and there is nothing she can do to me now, especially Christian Grey, the billionaire CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

After a long day at the store, reorganizing shelves and managing the work crew, I'm back at my apartment I share with Kate near Pike Place Market.

"Can you believe that you own your own business," Kate says handing me a glass of wine.

I have been non-stop since I arrived back in town last week.

"No, it's crazy, I always thought I would work in an office of some sort, I don't have a clue to what I'm doing; I just hope that I don't run the store into the ground."

"Steele, you have to have more faith in yourself. Why do you think Burt left you the store? He knew that you could turn it around and make it great again. I know you can do it. Now you just have to believe it."

I love Kate, she is the best. If it wasn't for her, I don't know where I would be.

"Well, I have the guest list for the grand re-opening and I've got Jose to come up to take photos of both the store and party for the new Web site."

I'm grateful for Jose too. He has been such a good friend to me over the last four years. I know that he has a crush on me, it's quite obvious but ever since Christian I haven't dated anyone let alone go out on a single date. To me it felt like I was cheating on Christian, even though we haven't been together in years.

Christian Grey. I never thought he would turn out the way he did. I heard from my father when I did ask about Christian that he did go to Harvard, but only for one year before he dropped out to later start his mega company. Thanks to the internet and Wikipedia, I'm always kept up to date on Mr. Grey.

I thought I would never hear that name again, but then he went and got famous on me and soon I saw his still beautiful face on every magazine and news channel. He's like a rock star in the business world.

Then Christian Grey made his way back into my life a few weeks ago when Kate was able to secure an interview him for the graduation issue of the student newspaper. I was stunned to find out that he was speaking at graduation and actually going to hand out diplomas. I remember when Kate told me. I never told her that he and I had a relationship. It's a very insignificant detail and I didn't think I needed to share it with him. I still remember when she came back from Seattle she couldn't stop talking about how amazing he was and even more handsome in person. Jose even went with her to take a few photos for the article. That night Jose and Kate were editing the images and I caught a glimpse of him. Dressed in a gray suit, he looked magnificent; he was still the same Christian I remember. The hole where he stole my heart began to throb again. It took a long time for that pain to turn into a very dull ache.

When I heard about his involvement at graduation I made the conscience decision not to attend. I knew that I couldn't face him. I couldn't explain it to Kate, I told her that I had to deal with Burt's estate in Seattle, and that was partially true. I don't know what he would say when he saw me, like he would remember me. He is one of the world's most eligible bachelors and who am I? But more so I couldn't face him knowing what I did to him and that I'm still in love in with him especially after all this time.

I have been tempted to reach out to Mia. I've missed her, but after ignoring her calls and emails for months, she just stopped contacting me all together. I don't know what she thinks about me now. Would she want to be my friend again or did she forget about me too?

The next morning on my way to the store, I stop by the newsstand to pick up a copy of the Seattle Times. I'm shocked to see my face on the front page of the Living section. The reporter never said anything about such a prominent place in the paper. I thought it would just get placed somewhere with the classifieds. I can't believe how large the article and photograph are. The photo is of me, standing in front of the store looking right into the camera. I'm glad that I took Kate's offer for her to do my hair and make-up because the photo is in color. Also, I went and bought a new bright blue dress that was vintage yet fashion forward, which is how I want the new Emerald City Books to be. When competing with the convenience of purchasing books online, I have to do something different to draw in the business and to compete with the big box stores that are starting to become extinct.

At around noon, the work crew of five take their lunch break and I head back into the office to start organizing the store records. For the life of me, I don't understand why Burt never had a computer for all of this. I have hundred, maybe thousands of customer files that I'm entering into my new online database with the help of my one and only employee Hannah.

Hannah has been a god send. I don't know how she found out about the job, she just said she saw that we were closed due to new ownership and inquired about a job. She said she was a fan of Burt's and Emerald City and was sad to see it closed. I was grateful when she showed up that day. She's exactly like me. She's 21 and a recent college graduate who is a fellow English major and purist when it comes to the classics. For now, it will be just the two of us and maybe if the store picks up like I'm hoping we can bring on at least one part-time employee.

"I just read the article and it's amazing and you looked great," Hannah said pulling out the article that she had framed.

"Hannah, you are the best!"

"I know, that's why you hired me."

"I just hope that Burt would be okay with all these changes."

"Are you kidding me, he would have loved it," Hannah says hanging the article just above the desk.

Deep down, I know she's right. Burt would have got a kick out of all of this. I remember him always talking what his grand plan for the store and now I'm the one who is carrying it out.

At the end of the day, I still had a few more hours to put in if we planned on reopening in five days and our party in four. The work crew is gone and I sent Hannah home for the night. I'm exhausted but this needs to get done.

Just then I hear the bell ring that is activated anytime someone walks through the front door. That's one thing I couldn't bear to change. It was a feeling of home and it reminded me of Burt. He always complained about that god damn bell. I giggle just at the thought.

"Sorry, but we're closed, we open next week," I call out from the office. I come out and stop dead in my tracks. I can't believe it's him.

"Hello Anastasia."


	30. Chapter 30

**_Christian POV_**

"Oh my god Christian you need to see this," Mia says knocking on my bedroom door, all too early today. It's Sunday. The only day I don't get into the office. Ever since I picked her up from the airport yesterday she has been by my side. I've missed my little sister has as she been in Paris at a very prestigious culinary academy. We all went out to celebrate last night with Elliott whom I think fell asleep, I mean passed out on my couch.

"It's Ana, she's in the paper, she just bought that old bookstore, you remember right?" She says thrusting the photo in my face for a closer look.

Of course I remember, not a day has gone by these last six years that I haven't thought of or dreamed of Anastasia Steele.

I will never forget that day in my car when she broke up with me and then finding out that I was too late or I mean asleep in my car when she left my life forever.

From the day I felt like a part of me died. I have never been able to cope with Ana leaving. I could have handled the break-up but for her just to up and leave and not say anything to me I couldn't understand and Mia had no idea why either.

I couldn't concentrate on school or life itself; I was a wreck for weeks. Then I did the worst possible thing when Ana's mom told Mia that Ana wanted nothing to do with me ever and to just to let her go, I sought out Elena. I know it was wrong, but I didn't know what else to do.

I finally ended it with Elena about 18 months later and this time for good, but the damage was already done. I was part of that lifestyle and I couldn't get enough to satisfy me and my urges. The only difference between what I had with Elena was this time it had to be with a new woman every time. I couldn't have a dom/sub relationship. I don't know why that was but I could never get Ana out of my head.

It was Elena who helped me start my company by giving me a loan and I repaid her only three years later becoming business partners with her in her new chain of beauty & health spas. To this day, we still have dinner every Wednesday night. If it wasn't for Elena I don't think I would still be living.

Then about two years ago, I saw her. At first I didn't think it was her, but then I followed her down the street and saw her walk into that bookstore, then for sure I knew it was her. I waiting until she left and then I went to see Mr. Thornton. It didn't take much convincing, only a thousand dollar purchase that Ana was back in town for summer break and that she has been for a few years. How did I not know she was back in town? It was that moment I decided that I needed to see what she had been up to. I had Welch do a search for her and found out more about her. I was surprised when I found that she had moved back to Washington and was going to school down in Vancouver at the very school was a major benefactor. I kept tabs on Ana and I was the one who personally agreed to the interview with Miss Katherine Kavanagh because I knew that she was Ana's roommate. During the interview I tried to pry some knowledge about Ana, but it was very obvious that Kate had no idea that Ana and I were once involved, and that was asking if I was gay.

If only she knew my secret. After I ended it with Elena she set-up me up with a very secret elite club in Seattle that caters to people with my specific needs. This club allows me to fulfill all of my urges without strings. I pick who I want and when I want, nothing more. Although, I haven't been to the club since that day I saw Ana walk right back into my life.

But the biggest move was getting Burt to sell me Emerald City Books. He didn't understand why I wanted to buy it at first and then I told him I wanted to give it to Ana. Then it all made sense to Burt. That's when he told me that he was dying. I paid for all of his care and we even tried a few experimental drugs and treatments. I gave him a more than fair price for the store enough to cover all of his debts and a little left over for his children. We made it official in his will that the store was to go to Ana and that she would never know that it was me who bought it for her along with the extra money to be able to live off of.

I hoped to see her at graduation but she didn't attend, I had that moment built up in my head only for it to be crushed yet again. I'm not naïve; Ana knew I was going to be there. Did she really not want to see me after all these years?

I had no idea that there was going to be an article done about her and Emerald City Books. She looked so beautiful in the photo, just like how I remembered her. Just seeing this made me decided that I need to go to her and see her. I don't care how she is going to react or if she doesn't want to see me, but I have some questions for her that I've waiting more than six years to ask.

When Mia shoves the paper at me, I pretend to be surprised. I never told anyone that I was practically stalking her, in a not creepy threatening way.

"Wow, she looks great," I say very casually and Mia shoots me this look and then Elliott comes to life off the couch to look at the paper.

"She's even prettier than what I remember," he says grabbing the paper out of my hand.

"Watch it Lelliott!"

"Are the old feelings still there after this long little brother," he asks jabbing me in the ribs with his elbow.

"Fuck off. It's just the first I've seen her and now here she is in the Seattle Times."

"What are you going to do?" Mia asks. I know what she wants me to do. After Ana moved back to Las Vegas, Mia did everything to talk with Ana and find out what was going on. Mia was devastated when Ana left and then to just cut her out of her life really made me angry. Take it out on me, not my sister, she didn't deserve it.

"I don't know Mia, can you give me a minute to think about it."

"You need to go to her?"

"And what? Say Ana, I miss you and I love you after all these years despite the fact that you ripped my heart out and stomped on it by leaving the state?

"Well, yes."

"Leave it along Mia, this is Christian's business," Elliott says defending me.

"I want to go see her," she pouts.

"Mia, please let me see her first and then I can ask if she would like to see you."

"Then you do plan on going to see her?"

"I was thinking about it."

"What are you waiting for, go to her," Elliott pipes up.

Mia practically pushes me into the bathroom and starts the shower and closes the door behind her. When I emerge I find that she has set out a pair of gray pants and a white chunky sweater. Even though it's May, it's still a little chilly here and it's rained for the past few days.

"Now be nice, maybe even smile a little," Elliott says when the elevator closes but he does see me flip him off.

I don't' have to tell Taylor about where I'm going, he already knows about my history with Miss Steele. I've actually had him and Sawyer monitor her moves since she moved back to Seattle.

Finally we are right outside Emerald City Books and I see a young woman walk out of the store. I don't' know if I can do this. Fuck. I'm a CEO of one of the country's largest privately owned companies and I'm scared to confront my old high school girlfriend. Get it together Grey, if you don't do it now, then when?

"Wait here," I instruct my security.

Taylor looks back at me and he knows I'm serious and not to question my judgment on this one.

I walk up to the door, trying to keep my breathing even and then I turn the handle and walk in.

Inside the once old shabby run down bookstore has been transformed. It is amazing what she has done, from the paint colors to light fixtures down to the display cases, I can tell that Ana has taken her time in making this store her own. I'm more than impressed.

"Sorry, but we're closed, we open next week," I hear her say. It's the first time I've her voice and instantly I feel like I've come alive. Then I see her, she is even more beautiful than how I remembered her and the newspaper photo didn't do her beauty justice.

"Hello Anastasia."


	31. Chapter 31

**_Ana POV_**

I can't believe what I'm seeing. I've always dreamed of this moment when Christian would find me and tell me that he still loved me despite what I did to him, but the problem with dreams is you always wake up.

"Hello Christian," I say barely audible.

"You look even more beautiful than your photo," he says taking a long look at me. I know that he saws the article in the Times and that's how he found me.

Is this really happening right now? I feel like I'm 16 all over again and I'm meeting Christian for the first time. I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest.

"Thank you." I don't know what to say to him, so much has happened. I wonder why he's here.

"I saw the paper today and wanted to come say welcome back home," he says. When he says the word home it feels so good. I think he is happy to see me by the way he is looking at me and I smile back at me.

"I didn't think you would want to see me ever again."

"Why would you say that?"

"Of what I did to you."

"That was years ago. I wanted to come see how you were doing. By the look of this place it looks like you are doing great."

"It's been a lot of work, but I can't wait to open the doors in a few days," I say and it's like we are having a normal conversation like nothing has ever happened. "I could also say the same thing about you. I can't believe what you've done. I always knew that would do something incredible."

We both just stare at each other saying nothing.

"What happened?"

I can't believe he is asking me this right here and now.

"Christian that was a long time ago, why do you want to bring up the past. It doesn't change anything."

I'm scared that I will break down if I tell him.

"Because I want to know. Do you know what you're leaving did to me?"

Oh no, here it comes. I feel my hands start to shake and my eyes start to feel heavy.

"Christian, I don't know if I can tell you the truth." The tears are now streaming down my face. Christian slowly walks closer to me and he pulls out a handkerchief and dabs my cheeks. The touch of his hand on my face is like a jolt of electricity.

"I need to know, to be able to move on," he says calmly trying not to upset me more, but it doesn't work.

"It was her, she told me that if I didn't break-up with you and leave town she would kick you out of Lakeside and I would be expelled and she was going to get my dad in trouble with the law with a bogus claim that he was stealing from the school. I didn't know what else to do. She had pictures. I couldn't let her hurt you. I'm so sorry, I thought I was helping, but ever since that day in your car I've never been able to forgive myself for lying to you.

"Slow down, who threatened you?" I can feel Christian's body tense up and his voice changes.

"Elena Lincoln."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why didn't I see that? It makes so much sense. That bitch even texted me that night saying that she could make feel better. How could I be so stupid?"

"I'm sorry, I have never been so sorry in my entire life; I thought you would forget all about me and move on. I'm the one who has been miserable for the past six years."

"Was there ever any guy?"

I just shake my head.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth, I would have come clean about everything. Elena could do nothing, you know that right."

"You didn't hear what she had to say and seeing those awful photos of the two of you together. It was too much to handle. I was so scared I didn't want my father to get arrested she said she knew all the right people who would help her get what she wanted and that was you."

"I wish you could have just told me. We would have handled the situation and we could have stayed together."

I put my head in my hands and just let out all the emotions I've had for the last six years.

Then I feel strong hands around my waist and I put my head onto his chest and just sob.

"It's going to be okay, Elena is going to pay for what she's done to us if it's the last thing I do," he says against my hair.

The word us gives me some hope that we could maybe have a future.

"I've missed you every day I've been gone," I whisper against his chest.

"Anastasia, I still love you," he says and turns me to face him and tenderly puts his hand under my chin so I can look into his eyes. "Do you still love me?"

"I never stopped loving you."

Christian leans down and kisses me. I've imagined his lips on mine in my mind over and over. His hands frame my face and I finally can relax. This is where I'm supposed to me in his arms loving him.

"Could you ever forgive me," I ask ending our kiss and looking up at him.

"Knowing the truth now there is nothing to forgive you for," he says smiling and I know he means it. "If I were you, I would have probably have done the same thing."

Christian looks at me like he's a man on a mission. Suddenly he pushes me up against a book shelf in the romance section no sense. His mouth is on my before I know what's even happening.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" He breaths in my mouth. I can feel my body respond to every touch.

"I need you Christian," I say and show him just as much when I reach down and unbutton the top of his jeans. It's like the six years away was more than six minutes. Somehow I mange to stop the shaking in my hands long enough to pull down his jeans.

He responds the only way he knows how, he rips my shirt open from the front; there is no time with buttons. I arch my back exposing my breasts and I can see him take me in. The few years away I developed into a woman complete with curves in all the right places. I no longer need Victoria and all her secrets.

"I'm one lucky man, you have no idea what I want to do," Christian says pulling down my pants and then I step out of them. "I hope you aren't a fan of these." Then I feel a tug and my panties are gone.

I spread my legs to allow Christian to enter me. Right then, I feel Christian tense up.

"Shit, I don't have anything," he says and I know right away what he means.

I lean forward and grab onto his sweater and pull it off of him and then pull him tight against my chest.

"I'm still on the pill." He smiles just like how I always remembered right before we would make love. I know this isn't the most responsible only relying on the pill, but right now I need this, I can be practical the next time.

Then it happens. He enters me with his rock hard erection.

"Wrap your legs around me," Christian pants.

I do exactly what I'm told and Christian grabs my ass and gives it a squeeze

"Fuck," he says.

My sentiments exactly.

Starting to thrust in and out quickly, he feels exactly how I do at this exact moment. I'm digging my nails in his shoulders while he kisses my check.

"Christian," I say and I know that I'm close and I can feel him start to build.

"Come for me." That's all he has to say and I come apart with the most mind shattering orgasm ripping through my body. A few pumps more and I can feel Christian release into me.

"I love you Anastasia."

"Ana, what the hell is going on?"

Christian and I look up to see my best friend Kate standing in the doorway. She looks confused when she sees me having sex with someone. All she can see his Christian's naked ass. He turns his head to look at her and he gasps when she sees that it's Christian Grey, billionaire CEO.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She says covering her eyes and turning around. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, I have been calling and there was no answer. You said you were going to be home in an hour. I was worried that something happened. Mr. Grey!"

"Ms. Kanvangh," he replies in a calm tone, never hinting to that he's still inside of me at this point.

"Okay, um, Ana I will see you at home, right?"

"Yes, home."

I want to die right now.

We both hear the door close and Christian looks back into my eye.

"That was interesting," he says and all I can do is giggle. "I will have a lot of explaining to do when I get home."

"I take it that Ms. Kavangh didn't know about our relationship?"

"No."

He's not surprised but I can see that he's a little hurt.

"Why did you shut me out?" He asks as we both get dressed. "Did you just pretend that what we had never existed?"

"That was the only way I could function. I had to pretend that it wasn't real. It killed me everything Mia tried to call the house. I miss her so much. I bet she hates me."

"Actually, who do you think encouraged me to come here today? I mean I was planning on coming, but it was Mia who said that I needed to fight for you. Mia doesn't hate you, she never did. She was just so sad, she lost her best friend and so did I."

"I would love to see her."

"You can tell her that yourself."

"What?"

"But first we have to go somewhere."

"Where are we going?" I ask grabbing my purse and locking up.

"We need to have a little chat with Elena. She needs to be dealt with right now and then I'm taking you to my place where I can probably make love to you."


	32. Chapter 32

**_I am constantly blown away by your reviews. Thank you to everyone of you that has taken the time to write me a PM or review, you have no idea what it means to me. I am really trying to edit my work before I publish, but I'm the first to admit I hate editing myself, so please bear with me. Keep up the great reviews. My boys are at Trampoline Nation for two hours so I got a chance to get this chapter out today. Don't know if I will be able to update again tonight, but to all of my loyal fans, if I can get 75 more reviews by midnight (I'm in Seattle) I will post Chapter 33. Spoiler alert, it is going to be the hottest Lemon yet so if you are in need of a fix, write me a review!_**

* * *

**_Christian POV_**

I can't even remember when I was this happy, it's been a long time and it's all because of Anastasia. I grab her hand and lead her to the car where Taylor and Sawyer have been waiting for me. For once they actually listened to me and didn't come in after me.

After the short introductions, I instruct Taylor we are to go to Mrs. Lincoln's home. I can feel that Ana is uncomfortable right now with my security in the car, but she will have to get used to it. They go wherever I go and in the case of Taylor, well he lives with me.

I know that I have to tell Ana that I went back to Elena in the weeks after she left me, but I don't know how I can. Will she run away from me knowing I was so pathetic to go back to that woman? I just hope that she understands, but why would she.

"Ana, there is something I need to tell you before we confront Elena," I say looking right into her face. She needs to hear the truth, no one more lies or omissions.

"What is it?" She asks looking at Taylor and Sawyer and I wave them off.

"Trust me, they aren't listening. After you left, I didn't know how to cope with you leaving and I was out of control, I didn't know how to live without you so a few weeks after you left, I went to see Elena. I'm so ashamed of this and by me telling you this I don't want you to leave me again."

"Did you two have sex?" She whispers and I can see that she is upset.

I nod. I can't even say the word.

"For how long?"

Well, I already admitted that I went back to that evil bitch troll of a woman, why stop now.

"About two more years."

I close my eyes. I can't even bear to look at her.

Silence. Her yelling at me would be a whole lot better than her saying nothing.

"Please say something."

"I don't understand Christian, why would you ever go back to that woman, she is pure evil."

"Elena 'helped me' in a way or at least I thought she did. She was able to get me to control my anger and get me to focus. When we first started our 'relationship,' she made me realize what my potential was and show me a way to channel all of my anger and then she became my Dom, which meant I submitted to everyone of her orders and desires. It taught me discipline. Then you came into my life and I knew you were the one person I had been waiting for and I no longer needed Elena. I fell in love with you. Elena always said love was for fools and that I was incapable of love, but you proved me wrong. Then after you left, my world fell apart and for a time she made it better. Can you ever forgive me?"

"What she did to you was wrong, Christian? She's nothing but a pedophile, do you understand that? She used you as her little play thing, she belongs in jail."

"I am going to make her pay for what's she done to you, to us and we will never have to deal with that woman again," I say taking her hand and kissing it. I will make it my mission never to let Ana walk out of my life again. However, Elena doesn't belong in jail; I have worse plans for her. Besides I don't want everyone to know my business, I've made it my goal to keep my life private and that's just want I plan to do.

We arrive outside her home and Ana squeezes my hand.

"Remember, she can't hurt you anymore," I tell her and together we knock on her door. Again like earlier, I leave Taylor and Sawyer in the car. I don't want them to witness this conversation. If I need them, I know to hit my panic button.

"Christian, Miss Steele, what a pleasant surprise, I thought I might receive a visit from the two of you one day," Elena says knowing that she has been caught.

"We need to talk Elena, now I want the truth, did you threaten Ana six years ago?"

"I wouldn't call it a threat, more than a helpful tip."

"Enough of the bullshit Elena, you lied to me and Ana and you destroyed the one good thing in my life and now you are going to pay."

"Christian, darling, what I did was help you see that you didn't need Anastasia in your life. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be the powerful CEO you are now. Now, this little gold digger is back in your life after all these years and you are just going to let her back in, well you have another thing coming. I made you the man who you are today, not that little bitch."

Then what happens next is something I wasn't ready for. Ana walks up and slaps Elena with everything she has.

"Don't you day say you are the one who helped Christian, you are nothing but a pedophile. Christian is who he is today because of him and his family and you have nothing to do with it. All you did was corrupt an innocent young boy who didn't know better. Go to hell."

I'm shocked. I didn't think Ana had it in her.

"That was for what you did to me, you made me doubt my love for Christian and threatened to ruin all of our lives including my father. You belong in a jail cell."

"Listen to me," Elena says about to slap Ana back but I grab her arm just in time.

"No, you listen to me, you are going to do exactly what I say or I will contact the police. After I leave here I am going to liquidate all of the assets in the company and you are going to leave town by tomorrow and if I ever hear you taking even a foot back into Seattle, believe me I will know about it, you will suffer."

"You have no right," she screams at me.

"No right? You've got to be fucking kidding me, right? Now, I suggest you pack and get the hell out of town."

I see Ana is shaking and ready to pounce. I need to get her out of here before the situation escalates further.

"What was it like to slap Elena?" I ask wishing that I didn't have a rule about hitting woman.

"Just about the best feeling in the world, well except being with you," she says and jumps in my lap and kisses me unafraid of who's watching.

**_Ana POV_**

As we drive to Christian's place, I feel so empowered right now. I finally stood up for myself against that woman. I wasn't planning on slapping her, by any means but after hearing her spew those harmful words to Christian saying that he is the man he is today because of her, I just lost it. I wanted to make her pay for what she did to us.

All I could see was red and I wanted was rip her throat out. I put everything I had behind that slap and it was worth it.

Christian makes a few phone calls as we drive through the city. All I can understand is that he selling off Elena's company. I didn't know he had that kind of power, but I guess he does.

We finally arrive outside a larger than life apartment tower called Escala. We take the elevator up to the top floor, the penthouse. Christian's personal security rides up in the service elevator so we are alone. I can feel the passion flowing between us and I can't help myself so I turn to him and push him against the mirrored wall. The look on his face is priceless. I start to kiss him, but immediately he pulls away and pushes the emergency stop button. He assumes the same position as before and I decide to reward the beautiful man in front of me. I quickly get on my knees and I unzip his pants and pull out his erection. I've barely touched him, but he's all ready for me then I take him deep in my mouth. I tighten my grip on his ass and I hear him moan. It's been a long time since I've done this.

"Fuck," he says putting his hands in my hair.

I slide my tongue up and down his shaft and tease the tip. Slowly I build up the rhythm so that I'm starting to really work him. I am so turned on right now. I can feel the wetness between my legs. I can't wait until I'm in his bed. I am holding onto his promise earlier. I take him deep until he reaches the back of my throat.

"Ana, I'm going to come, stop right now if you don't want me to come in your mouth." I ignore his warning. If I can do it once I can do it again. I continue sucking on him as hard as I can until I feel him spill into my mouth. I quickly swallow so I don't gag.

Christian adjusts himself while I stand up and pulls me into his arms.

"I can't wait to get you naked," he says taking my mouth with his.

He releases the emergency button and shortly the doors open.

"I should warn you," he says and laughs and then I look at him before I hear an all too familiar voice scream my name.

When I see the beautiful woman whom I used to call my best friend standing before me, I start to cry, I can't help myself and then she starts to cry.

"I've missed you so much," Mia says running up to me giving me a hug so tightly.

"Christian told me everything, I never hated you, I just wanted my friend back."

Christian must have texted me while we were in the car.

"Me too."

Mia pulls me into the house; I didn't notice that Christian had disappeared. I am overwhelmed by his home. It's unbelievable. The back wall is one huge window overlooking the best view of Seattle. I go right to the window and look out. I can't believe that I'm here.

I feel strong arms that I know don't belong to Christian then I hear that familiar laugh.

"Little Anastasia Steele, did you come back to Seattle for me?" Elliott says picking me up and swinging me around.

"You caught me, I'm back just because of you, I couldn't help myself," I laughed.

"Lelliott get your hands off my girlfriend," Christian calls out. I just look at him. He saunters over to my side and leans to whispers into my ear.

"That's if you want to be?"

"I would love to be," I say and he kisses me.

An older woman comes into the living room carrying a tray full of champagne flutes.

"Ana, this is Mrs. Jones, my housekeeper, Gail this is my Ana," he proudly announces as he takes two flutes off the tray and hands me one.

"A toast to Anastasia, six years is a too long of a time, but I'm glad you are back in our lives once again."

"Now let me give you a tour of my home," he says pulling me down the hall.

After the grand tour, I can't believe he lives here. It is so beautiful. My favorite part was his library and to my surprise it was stacked with the complete with all of my favorites including the Bronte sisters.

"I started to read for fun after you left, it was a way I felt connected to you. Burt even told me what your favorites were so I bought them and I really like them. I can see now why you love British Literature."

I can't believe that he did that because of me, I'm in awe of this man.

"Now the last stop on our tour," he says opening the door. "My room."


	33. Chapter 33

**_WOW! I love you all! _**

* * *

**_Ana POV_**

There are no words that describe this room. It's elegant yet masculine, from the various shades of blue it takes on almost a nautical theme. The highlight of the room is probably the largest bed I have ever seen. The comforter, sheets and pillows all in white. But what really brings me to the brink are all the candles. It's like our first time oh so many years ago.

"I wanted this to be perfect," he says enslaving him in his arms. "It's just you and me," Christian says closing the door behind us.

Quickly I pull my phone out of my pants pocket and text Kate that I'm ok and that I will be home in the morning. I don't wait for a response because Christian takes my cell from my hand and sets it on the bedside table.

He starts by pulling off my hooded sweatshirt to reveal my white bra. The remnants of my shirt and panties are still on the floor of the bookstore. I better be the first one in tomorrow, or I will have a lot of explaining to do.

"You are such a vision," he says kissing my neck.

I don't know why I'm shy all of a sudden.

I just breathe and remember that Christian loves me.

I take my cue and pull his sweatshirt off. He then removes my pants and bra and then sweeps me up and then lays me down on his bed. Christian then removes his pants and boxer briefs and climbs into bed to lie beside me.

He traces his fingers starting from leg up to my face. I feel the goose bumps. Everywhere he touches I feel like I'm on fire, I need to be one with him and I start to squirm.

"I'm going to take my time with you, I have a lot to make up for," he says taking my face into his hands and kisses me. I open my mouth and let his tongue massage mine. I can't take this any longer. I sit up and straddle Christian, taking him by surprise. I see his face and I pull my hair out of the ponytail and let it fall in loose waves around my back. He reaches up and takes my breasts in his hands. I am going crazy as he rolls around my nipples in between his fingers.

"Christian," I moan.

"Tell me what you want me to do?"

"I want you inside me," I say grinding on his rock hard erection.

"Then take me," he murmurs and I ease myself onto him.

Wow. I didn't think it could get any better than the book store but I was wrong.

"I love you," I say as I begin to rock back and forth.

I start to feel my body start to quicken but I want to make this last.

"I love you so much Anastasia," Christian says grabbing my hips and begins to help me move against him.

The feeling is earth-shattering.

"Harder, Christian faster," I nearly scream out as the orgasm rips through me.

He listens to me and does what he's told. I feel my body is being taken to another level. Then I release just as he does.

Quickly Christian shifts so he's sitting up and we are face to face. He kisses me and holds me close to him.

"I'm never letting you go again," he says against my lips.

He shifts me so now I'm underneath him.

He slowly pulls out of me and then scoots down and bends my knees and spreads my legs further apart. He kisses me all down my chest down to my sex. He positions himself so I'm left wide open and exposed, but when I look down at Christian he gives me this sly smile like he's up to no good.

"Now, it's my time to pay you back for my pleasure back in the elevator," he say and then his face disappears.

I know I'm already wet again.

His tongue is an expert at pleasing me. I can feel my body start to quicken again and my body begins to shake. Christian has to grab my thighs to hold me still. He darted his tongue in and out of my folds and sucked on my clitoris. Ever so quickly his tongue is replaced by a finger. He starts to rub my clitoris and then he slowly inserts a finger inside me.

"Keep your eyes on me," he orders.

I watch him touch me the feeling is indescribable.

He begins to move his finger in and out of me faster and then I feel a second finger enter me, I know I can't hold on for much longer.

"You are mine," he says and then I come.

I am spent. I fight the urge to fall asleep. Christian withdraws his fingers and I watch as licks each of them clean.

"You taste amazing, so sweet."

Christian lies beside me and covers us both up with the silk sheet. He wraps his arm around me and I nuzzle into his chest. I look over and see the scars from his childhood have faded but they are still there.

"Sleep my precious angel," he says.

I am woken up by the sunlight as it hits my face. I look over at the clock on the table and see that's five in the morning. Christian is still asleep. In two hours the work crew is going to be there and Hannah has today off so I need to get home and changed before I go to the store.

I turn my body slowly and kiss his chest. I feel Christian begin to stir.

"Good morning beauty," he says looking down at me.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well," he asks moving so we are facing each other. I can't get over just how perfect this man that lies beside me is.

"The best night's sleep I have had in years." And I'm telling the truth.

"Mine too," Christian replies and kisses me.

"I need to get home to change and head into the store."

"No need, I had Taylor run out last night and pick you up a few items, I didn't expect you would stay the night, I was just hoping."

I don't know what to say.

"Now we have more time to spend together before I take you to the store," he says hugging me to his chest. "You are such a dirty girl; I think that you need to be cleaned."

Christian gets out of bed and how the sun hits the back of him he looks like a god. He walks over to me and picks me up in his arms. I could get used to this. He carries me into his oversized bathroom and we walk into his glass shower that could fit 10 people. He turns on the water and at first I'm stunned because the water is so hot but soon I get used to it. He sets me down on my feet and kisses me before he takes the body wash and starts to rub it into my body. I lean my head back. I don't what he's doing to me; I just don't want him to stop.

I have to show him that I want him, but I don't know how.

"Christian I want you to fuck him," I say with all the confidence I can muster in my voice.

He stops and just looks at me, I think he's stunned.

"You are a dirty girl, I think you need to be punished," he says turning me around.

"Hands on the wall," he says in a very authoritative tone. I don't know why but it sounds so sexy.

"Now, tell me if I get too rough."

I have no idea what he means and then I feel in on my backside.

"I want you to count," he commands.

What count what?

"One."

Slap.

"Two."

"Three."

I feel the burn on both cheeks as he alternative the slaps. I don't know whether to be mad or not, but I'm so turned on, it kind of scares me.

He then spreads my legs with his foot.

He then slams into me. I wasn't ready for that, but it feels too good to cry out.

"How does that feel?"

"Fantastic," I say trying to stay on my feet and try to grip the tiles on the shower.

"You feel so good," he says and really starts to go to work. He's thrusting into me like there's no tomorrow.

"I want you to come right now," He says and I do and shortly after I finish he thrusts one last time and then collapses onto my back.

We finish the shower, just staring at each other, teasing one another in our movements. If I had my way, I would want to stay in bed with him all day.

Christian leaves me to get dressed. He doesn't have a hair dryer so I towel dry my hair and then just braid it down my back. Inside the shopping back I find a new a bra and matching panty, even the tags look expensive. They are both light pink and very lacy. I can't even imagine Taylor picking out these items. I surprised that they are my size along with the designer dark denim jeans and blue button down top.

I need to brush my teeth but I don't have mine. I don't think Christian would mind, so I decided to just use his.

Christian knocks on the door and I open it. I'm not sure if he's mad that I'm using his toothbrush.

"Feel free to use my toothbrush," he says leaning against the door frame.

"Thanks," I say and wink at him. He looks breath-taking in his navy suit and gray tie. His hair is still a little damp and wild, just the way I like it.

"Breakfast is waiting," he says lifting my braid off my back.

"I approve Ms. Steele," he says and smiles. Again, I don't know what he means; I make a mental note to ask him about it.

As I grab my phone off the table, Christian takes my hand and leads me back down the hall and into his office.

"I need you to sign this, my lawyers insist," He says sliding a thick packet of paper across the desk.

"What is this?"

"A non-disclosure agreement, basically it just means that you can't speak to anyone especially the press about our relationship."

I don't even bat an eye or even ask him a question about let alone read it and I grab the pen out of his hand and sign it.

"You don't want to read it?"

"If you want me to sign it I will."

We then enjoy probably the best breakfast. Gail is amazing and so kind. I wonder what she thinks of me, coming over here and spending the night.

Then it hits me, I never even asked Christian if he was seeing anyone before our little reunion last night. There are some many things I want to talk to him about.

"Do you have any plans tonight," he asks as we get into his Black SUV.

"No, just working in the store," I say.

"Well, I'm taking you out. Mia and Elliott want to join us and feel free to bring Ms. Kavanagh."

"Sounds great."

"Where we're going there is a dress code?"

What does that mean I wonder? I will have Kate help me pick out the perfect outfit.

"I will pick the two of you up at seven," he says.

I'm disappointed when we reach Emerald City, I don't want to leave him.

"I'm going to miss you, I wish that I didn't have to go in today but I have a big meeting with some people from China that flew in just for this meeting," he says as he opens my door.

"I will see you in a few hours," I say encouraged.

"You better believe it."

He kisses me again, but doesn't let it get too out of hand, thank god. I don't know what I would do.

"Love you," he says as I unlock the door.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Christian POV_**

I wait until Ana is safely inside until I give Taylor the signal to pull away. I think about what has happened in just the last 12 hours. I finally got the girl of my dreams back and then I asked her to sign an NDA? What the fuck was I thinking? What would Flynn say about this? I look down into my bag and the NDA is in there. I pull it out and thumb through it and then see her signature on the last page. I know Ana, she would never go to the press about our relationship, I'm sure of it, then why have her sign it like we have entered into a business deal and not a real relationship. Let's be honest, Ana was the last person that I had a real relationship with so I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing.

"Taylor, wait here, I will be back in a minute," I say and grab the NDA and head inside Emerald City.

"Ana," I call out when I enter the door. I'm frantically looking around for her.

"Christian, what's wrong," she says emerging from the office.

"Here," I say and give her back the NDA. "Tear it up."

"Why, I know your life and how private you are, I get it," she says trying to hand it back to me.

"No you don't, this is all new to me, you were the last person I had a relationship with and that was six years ago, I didn't think twice when I handed it to you and I'm sorry. I want this to work and we need to start our relationship on even footing, no lies or secrets.

"Are you telling me that you never had another girlfriend besides me?"

I know Ana thinks I'm lying.

"You were my first and hopefully my last."

"I have a hard time believing that," she says and I know that I have to tell her about my past.

"It's the truth, but I do need to tell you a few things, I just hope you still want to be with me after you hear them. After you left, I told that you I went back to Elena, well after that was over for good she introduced me to a sort of club in Seattle for people like me and that was my outlet."

I want to gauge her reaction, but she is like a stone, I can't read what she's thinking.

"You mean like a sex club."

"Exactly."

"I couldn't get the image of you out of my mind and I couldn't nor did I want to have anyone to share my life with except for you. I know now that it was wrong and I stopped going after I saw you come in here two years ago. I didn't want to disappoint you, regardless if you would never take me back."

"Wait, you saw me? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me, so instead I just let you go again, but you were never from my mind. I even talked to Burt and he told me that you had been back in Seattle after you first went back to Vegas."

"I wish you would have said something."

"Me too, but there is more I need to tell you. After that day, I never did let you go too far away."

"What do you mean?"

"I had my staff find out what you were up to. Do you think it was a coincidence that I agreed to be interviewed by Ms. Kanvanagh? I know she was your roommate. Part of me hoped that when you found out that you would have come with her to the interview, but then I found out that she didn't know about our past."

"I had no idea."

"Then you stood me up at graduation."

"I'm sorry about that, but I had to come up to Seattle to settle things about the store."

"Yes, about that. I may have bought the store from Burt with the intention that he would leave it to you."

"You did what?"

"I was in the store one day buying a book for my dad and he and I just started talking and he told me about his diagnosis and that he would probably have to sell the store, then I made the offer he couldn't refuse. He loved you Ana, do you know that. He considered you family and he was happy to sell it to me knowing that you would do everything to keep his legacy going."

Her mouth drops open.

"And the money, that was you too?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were taken care of, I saw the financial records of this place and I didn't want you broke so let's just call it a graduation present."

"Christian, I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say, Emerald City belongs to you 100% as per Burt's will."

"I can't believe that you did all of this because you wanted me back in Seattle."

"I love you."

"Christian Grey, I'm so in love with you," she says running and giving me a hug.

**Ana POV**

It's a lot to process after what Christian just revealed to me. It's hard to believe that he never really moved on from me.

But I'm not sure how to take the rest of his news. I mean I'm grateful for what he did for Burt and it tricked down to me, but I don't what to think.

And the NDA, I never even thought twice about it. The only problem that crossed my mind was what I could tell Kate about Christian and I, but now that's solved.

Kate.

Shit, I pull out my phone and see that she's left me a dozen texts and there are a few missed calls from her.

Ana: I'm sorry about last night.

Kate: Are you okay?

Ana: Never better.

Kate: What the hell were you doing with Christian Grey?

Ana: You really want to know?

Kate: Yes.

Ana: We need to talk.

Kate: Yes we do, I'm coming over during my lunch break.

At least I have a few hours before I get the Kavanagh inquisition.

I'm surprised just how productive I've been this morning. The best part was that the crew finished up two days early and now it's just the final touches before our grand re-opening.

"Steele, are you decent?" She calls from the front door.

"Of course, it's just me here," I say and I can hear her laugh when she hops onto the front counter.

"Oh good, I haven't been able to get the image of you naked being fucked by Christian Grey out of my mind."

"Kate!"

"It's the truth, I didn't think you had it in you, I was quite impressed. Now, spill, why do I get the feeling that yesterday was not the first time being taken by the billionaire CEO."

"Well, it wasn't."

"I knew it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's a long story."

I tell her everything, not leaving out any details, now I'm glad that Christian ripped up the NDA, otherwise this would have been difficult. I do leave out the part of Elena being a pedophile. I just told her that Elena threatened me because she didn't want me in his life. I don't think she bought it, but I can't tell her the real reason.

"I hope you aren't mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad, I mean I wish that you would have told me, but I understand."

"Good, because he's taking us out to dinner tonight and you are going to meet his brother and sister."

"This is serious Ana, are you still in love with him?

I shake my head and smile.

"And he told me that he never stopped loving me."

"Do you understand what this means?"

"No, what?"

"You don't see it, do you?

"Just tell me?"

"I'm just going to let you figure that one out all on your own."

"Kate."

"Now, I have just the perfect dress for you to wear, I will see you tonight."


	35. Chapter 35

**_Ana POV_**

Kate's comment earlier this morning has really got me thinking. What does she mean, don't I see it? I will just have to ask her later after a few glasses of wine at dinner.

Everything that I could get done today I have so I leave early to get home to get ready for dinner. I'm excited for Kate to meet Mia they are going to get along, I just know it.

I'm just getting out of the shower when I hear a knock on the door. I throw on my robe and check who it is.

"Delivery for Ana Steele," the young man says.

Delivery, I didn't order anything.

I open the door and he's holding a large black box with white letters spelling out the name Neiman Marcus, I only have one guess who this is from.

I run back to my room with the box and quickly open it and find a Theia semi sheer black lace cocktail dress with cap sleeves with a deep v neck. It's gorgeous and of course too much. Included in its own bag are the matching black kitten heels.

After Mia's tutorial on how I should dress back in high school, I tried to keep it up when I went back to Vegas going to thrift stores finding what I found and for the most part I did good, but it was hard not to fall back into dressing for comfort. Instead, I found my own niche with the vintage with a modern twist really creating a look of my very own.

I grab my phone and text Christian thanking for the ridiculous gift that I can't accept but I know in the end I will lose the argument so I just need to be gracious and get over it.

Ana: Why thank you for the delivery?

Christian: I hope you liked it. I actually picked it out myself during my lunch break that I never take.

Ana: It's gorgeous; I can't wait for you to see it.

Christian: Really, I can't wait to see it on my floor but I need to feed you first.

Ana: That's nice of you. So where are we going?

Christian: It's a secret; just make sure you and Ms. Kavanagh are ready to go at 7pm. I don't do late.

Ana: We will be and by the way, you can call her Kate, that's her name.

Christian: So, did Kate hound you for information about us?

Ana: I only told her the back story without all the details, don't worry.

Christian: Are you glad she knows?

Ana: I hated lying to her; it's nice that she knows everything.

Christian: I would love to stay and chat but I'm in a meeting with the Chinese. See you soon.

Kate arrives just as I finish drying my hair. She comes into my room and sees the dress hanging up on my door.

"Let me guess, Christian right?"

I sheepishly nod.

"Come on Steele, there is nothing to be ashamed about, he's a billionaire, she can afford a $500 dress, no problem, and he probably makes that in about a minute."

I guess I really haven't thought about just how rich Christian is. To me, he's still the same boy, now man that I feel in love with when I was 16.

"That's not the point Kate; I don't want him to think that I'm back with him now after all this time because of his money. Honestly, I wish he didn't he would make life less complicated."

"Well, you will have to get used it. Now, let's get you ready for our big date."

Kate curls every inch of hair and pulls it up to accentuate the dress's neck line. I fight her on the make-up, that's one thing that I didn't follow Mia's advice. I fight Kate on the foundation and she listens for once, yet she insists that she play up my eyes to go along with the dress. She gives me a smoky eye and somehow convinces me to put on fake lashes and then coats on the mascara.

I can't even look at myself until I'm all dressed, per Kate's orders of course.

I slip on the dress and shoes and then Kate turns me around to look in her full-length mirror. The dress is spectacular. I see why Christian picked it out. I love it. I love my eyes, wow, I look different but in a good way.

"I do good?"

"You did, thanks, now you better hurry and get dressed, Christian is going to be here any moment."

Kate gives me a small black clutch so I'm transferring my phone and ID into that when I hear a knock on the door.

"He's here Kate," I say running to the door, forgetting that I'm wearing these high heels.

I grab the handle and stop and take a breath before I open the door. Christian is in his same suit from earlier, but he has two new accessories, two large floral bouquets that are simply amazing.

"This is for you," he says handing them to me. "And this is for you Kate."

"Ana you look stunning."

"Thank you, some amazing guy gave it to me."

"Lucky guy."

"If you are quite done, I would love to know where we're going."

"All in due time."

Christian escorts us both down to the waiting SUV where I find Taylor holding open the door.

"Miss Steele," he says giving me a smile.

"I wish you would call me Ana," I say smiling back.

The drive is short when we pull up to the Columbia Tower.

"I thought we could dine at The Mile High Club, I own it," he says as he helps me out of the car.

"Of course he does," Kate whispers in my ear and I give her a look.

After the long elevator ride up, I find that we are the only ones in the restaurant.

"Where is everyone else," I say looking around.

"I thought we could dine just us," he says and leads us to the back of the restaurant where I see Mia and Elliott sitting.

Once he sees us, Elliott stands up and I see him stare at Kate. I look over to her and she's staring right back.

"Katherine Kavanagh this is my sister Mia and my brother Elliott," Christian says and Elliott nearly trips over his feet as he walks from behind his chair to shake Kate's hand. It's actually quite cute. Maybe there could be a love connection between them.

Dinner is amazing, I think I've had one too many glasses of wine with dinner, but I don't care. I'm having the best time and I love seeing the way Elliott and Kate are interacting.

"We need to go out dancing," Mia suggests after our dessert arrives.

"Really Mia, aren't we a little old to go clubbing," Christian chimes in.

"Stop being an old man, your girlfriend looks hot and I remember that she loved to dance, right Ana," Mia says.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Then it's settled, I know where we're going."

When we arrive at The Last Supper Club we are shown in through the VIP entrance, no waiting in line, thanks to Mia Grey. We are lead up to a private booth where we have a bottle of champagne on ice.

I don't think I can drink anymore, so I grab a bottle of water from the table. Kate pulls Elliott out on the dance floor and I sit next to Christian. Mia is already on the dance floor somewhere. I know that Christian sent Sawyer after her to keep an eye on her. Still the same old Mia.

"It looks like Kate is hitting it off with your brother," I say.

"I wonder how that will turn out," he replies and takes a sip of Champagne.

"Want to dance," I ask and stand up.

"Not really, I want to take you back to my place, but I think our guests would find that very rude."

He stands and leads me onto the dance floor until we find Kate and Elliott who are lost in each other practically having sex.

"Get a room," I yell into her hear.

"I sure in the hell hope so."

"Kate."

"What, he's hot and he is Christian's brother, so he can't be that bad."

Christian has taken off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt a little. He starts to move with the music but quickly pulls me into his arms.

We stay like that for I don't know how long.

I start to pull when he questions my move.

"I have to use the ladies room. I promise I will be right back, plus I want to find Mia to make sure she's ok."

I walk to the back of the club and can't find Mia anywhere so I decide to give up and go to the bathroom. I reapply my lip gloss and go to find Christian. Instead I see something out of the corner of my eye. It's Mia and she is making out with someone. I can't believe it, she's with Sawyer. I wonder how long that has been going on. She's only been back in town for three days. There is no way Christian knows about this and I sure in the hell going to be the one to tell him.

I walk back and find Christian sitting at the table all alone.

"Kate was looking for you," he says.

"Why?"

"She and Elliott left and went back to your place so you are coming home with me, if that's all right."

"I think that's okay," I try to play it off, but Christian sees right through me.

"I just need to find Mia and then we can leave," he says and I stop him. I don't want him to find her with Sawyer, I don't know what he would do or say.

"Let me do it, I will meet you out front."

I go back to the last place I saw Mia and she and Sawyer are still there.

I walk up quickly behind her but Sawyer looks up and sees me first and stops and assumes his normal stance.

Mia turns around thinking its Christian, but takes a sigh of relief when it's just me.

"Christian is ready to go and I thought I would come find you."

"Ana, please don't tell him that you saw Sawyer and I together, he will fire him in a second."

"Tell him about what?"

"Exactly."

"Thank you, Miss Steele," Sawyer says and walks us outside to Christian.

I pull Mia behind and whisper in her ear.

"I want details, but not now. Tomorrow, over coffee."


	36. Chapter 36

**_I hope everyone is liking the direction that my story is going. Please let me know and review._**

* * *

**_Christian POV_**

Does he think I'm that naïve that I haven't seen what has been going on for the last three days not to mention whenever she came home from Paris. I don't like this sneaking around, if he is as smart as I think he is he better come to me before I confront him and fire his ass.

Mia has made it so obvious, I know she's drunk but she's just staring at Sawyer who is staring back at her in the mirror, practically eye fucking her.

"Are you okay," Ana asks me.

"I'm fine," I say in a huff, but I'm so angry right now, I feel like I'm losing control. I hope that Ana doesn't think I'm angry at her. "Taylor I change my mind, we are going back to Escala first."

"Christian, what about me?"

"We need to chat little sister," I bark at her and immediately she looks at Ana and then at me, she's scared. How does Ana know what's going on?

"Calm down Christian," Mia says.

Ana takes my hand and squeezes it.

When we arrive back at Escala, I send Mia up the elevator first and Ana and I take the next elevator.

"You know," I ask Ana after I excuse Taylor and Sawyer from the SUV.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play so innocent with me. What do you want about Mia and Sawyer?"

"Christian, please calm down, Mia is an adult so is Sawyer."

"Tell me damn it," I yell.

I've lost control and I see Ana scoot back into her seat. Fuck I've scared her.

"Ana, I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you, I just don't like to be lied too when it comes to my family. I want to know what the hell is going on, please if you know anything I need to know."

"When I was coming out of the bathroom, I saw the two of them together and they were kissing."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Please just talk to her, don't overreact."

"Overreact; my fucking personal security is literally fucking my little sister that breaks so many of the rules."

"Who's rules?"

"Mine."

"Do you ever tell any of your security they couldn't have a personal or sexual relationship with any member of your family?"

"Well, no, but you think it's wrong."

"I don't know, but like I said, talk to your sister and Sawyer before you fly off the handle again."

I can't believe that Ana was able to get me to calm down and to see the bigger picture.

We take the elevator up. I close my eyes to control my breathing and try not to explode when I feel the elevator halt to a complete stop. I open my eyes to see Ana on her knees in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to give Mia a chance?" She says unzipping my pants and pulling out my engorged erection.

"Are you using sex as a weapon to get what you want?"

"Yup." She says and takes me with her mouth. "Fuck."

I can't even think right now. All I can concentrate on his Ana and what she is doing to my cock.

Then next coherent thought is right after I come roughly into Ana's mouth. Ana slowly pulls her mouth off of me and kisses the tip and tucks me back into my pants and zips me up like new.

"Better?" She asks and giggles.

"You don't fight fair," I say and kiss her on her lips.

"I will make you a deal, you listen to your sister and Sawyer and don't go crazy and I will let you do anything to me in the bedroom."

A light bulb goes off and I think of all the possibilities.

"Anything?" I say and a smile at her.

"Yes."

When we walk into the living room I see Mia on the couch and Sawyer standing against the wall.

"Christian, before you start, let me, look I like Sawyer a lot and I know he likes me too and this is all new, please don't get mad, it was my decision not to say anything to you, Sawyer wanted to tell you right away."

"Mia, how long has this been going on," I say trying to choose my words carefully. Ana is sitting on the couch and I am standing behind her and she has her hand on mine.

"Since I came home for Christmas, I mean before that I always flirted with him, but he didn't take kindly to that and made it very obvious, but something happened when I came home the last time and we kept in touch when I went back to Paris and then I finally made my move the night I came back into town. I'm sorry we didn't tell you because I didn't want to have this conversation with you."

"Sawyer is there anything you want to add?"

"Mr. Grey, it was never my intention to go behind your back, but I do care for your sister and I have the best intention with her. But if you want, I will resign, but I won't give up Mia, I care for her too much."

I walk around the couch and look at Mia and then back at Sawyer and then I walk over to him.

"If you hurt my sister, consider yourself fired, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," he says and I can see him relax.

"Now, please see that my sister makes him safely home tonight," I say, relieved that Sawyer doesn't live in the staff quarters, I don't think I could take knowing what he is doing to my sister under my roof.

Mia bounces up and hugs me.

"Thank you! But I have a feeling I should really be thanking Ana," she says and kisses me on the cheek and then hugs Ana.

"Anastasia, my room now," I whisper into her ear as Sawyer walks out with Mia.

Before we even get into my room I have removed my shirt and started to unbutton my pants. I have wanted this since I first set eyes on Ana this evening. Her little stunt in the elevator only made me want her even more.

I find her standing on the side of my bed. She has pulled the pins out of her hair so it flows down her shoulders.

"Turn around," I say and she listens without saying anything.

I zip down her dress slowly kissing her back as I go.

I discover she isn't wearing a bra or panties and instantly I'm hard again.

"No panties Ms. Steele, I approve," I say slipping the dress all the way down.

"It was Kate's idea," she moans.

I think I'm starting to like Ms. Kavanagh.

I turn Ana around to face me and she surprised to see that I'm naked too.

"Wanna have some fun," I ask and watch Ana nod. "Now get on all fours facing the headboard."

I kneel behind her and touch her sex to find that she's wet and wanting me.

"What do you want Anastasia?" I ask fondling her folds and insert a finger inside of her.

"I want you inside me, now Christian," she practically screams as I get her to orgasm. I love how responsive she is to my touch.

I rear up and thrust into her.

"Fuck," I call out. She feels so good. I thrust and push her farther until I feel her tighten around me.

"Come for me Anastasia." And she does. For her to come at my beckon call is so erotic. I've never had this kind of power over any woman before and its mind blowing. I continue on until I find my release. I pull out of her and flip Ana over. I hope she is ready because I want to take her again and again.

**_Ana POV_**

I don't think I take another round. After a total of seven orgasms, I don't know how Christian how he's ready to go again, but I'm exhausted. I didn't even know what my body was even capable of this many orgasms in such a short period of time.

Christian is running his fingers down my back as I gaze at him. I say nothing with my mouth but my eyes say it all, I am so happy right now and having Christian back in my life is incredible.

"Move in with me," Christian says and kisses me.

"Really?"

"I haven't been more serious about anything, I can't imagine not waking up to you every day for the rest of my life."

"Do you think it's too fast, I mean we have been back together for less than 48 hours?"

"When I want something I don't hesitate, you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with Anastasia, I knew it when I was 18 and I am even more sure right at this moment."

"What are you saying?" I whisper.

"Marry me."


	37. Chapter 37

**_Today is the last day of spring break, so I'm just trying to squeeze in as much fun I can with my boys. I don't know if I will be able to update again today or late tomorrow. My boys have a wrestling tournament down south so I will be at that, but I will make you a deal, if i get 75 reviews, I will post another chapter._**

**_Ana POV_**

I'm in disbelief; I can't believe he just asked me to marry him. Christian is staring at me I assume waiting for me to answer. I don't know what I want to say. I always thought when this big moment happened; it would be a little different than this.

"You're killing me Miss Steele, what do you think of my proposal," he asks starring right in my eyes.

As much I want to say yes, I don't know if I'm ready to be Christian's let alone anyone's wife.

"Do you think we are ready for this?"

I can see his expression change and I feel horrible. The last thing that I want to do is break his heart again, but I know he would want me to do what I felt right not just to please him.

"We've already lost so much time, I feel this is right? Do you not want to marry me?"

"Christian, it's not that, I love you but you can't just spring this on me, I mean the timing is so sudden. I just need time to think about it."

"Not the proposal you were expecting."

"It's not that, I'm just wasn't expecting it. I mean living together is one thing, but marriage is on a whole new level."

"So, will you move in with me?"

"Yes."

He kisses me.

"I will give you all the time you need Ana, but know that one day hopefully soon you will agree to become my wife. Now, as much I would love to stay in bed trying to convince you to become my wife, I have to be in Portland for a big meeting with the Taiwanese over the purchase of some port property. I will be home in time for dinner with my parents. They are dying to see you."

"Do they know we are back together," I ask unsure what his parents think of me and the wake of destruction I left behind.

"Yes."

"Now, I will send the movers over to your apartment today to get you all moved in today," he says.

Kate!

What am I going to tell her about moving out? I wonder how her night with Elliott went.

"I don't want to push you, but I want you here when I get home."

I have never seen Christian this serious about anything.

"Okay, I can go home and start packing, I just hope I don't walk in on anything like Kate did the other night at the store," I say and giggle.

"Me either," he says starting his shower.

I look over at the clock and see that it's not even five yet. I decide to go back to sleep at least for a few more hours as Christian really didn't let me sleep last night.

I wake up three hours later and find a note on Christian's pillow.

_I didn't have the heart to wake up before I left, you looked too beautiful. I was serious when I asked you to marry me this morning. I will do whatever you need me to do to prove to you that I can be the husband you need and deserve. I don't want to pressure you so I will give you all the time and space you need to decide. I love Anastasia Steele and I will see you tonight._

What that man does to me?

As Taylor drives me back to my apartment, I can't stop thinking about Christian's proposal.

"Why aren't you with Christian? I thought you never left his side," I say trying to make a joke, but I failed miserably as Taylor opens my door when we arrive at my building.

"Normally, but today, he's using Charlie Tango so there was no room for me. Sawyer was driving down to meet him and his party. Mr. Grey put me in charge of you today."

And obviously he isn't happy with it.

"Charlie Tango?"

"It is Mr. Grey's helicopter."

Of course he would have a helicopter. I bet he even has a plane too. See, this is what I mean. Even though we have admitted that we are in love, it's been six years and I need to know a lot more about him and he so me.

Instead of just unlocking the door to my own apartment, well it will be my apartment for only a few more hours, I don't want to see anything I don't want to.

I'm surprised to see Elliott open the door.

"Good morning beautiful," he says and has the most annoying grin on his face.

"I take it you had a good night," I say and walk in looking for Kate.

"You can say that, now I'm going to be late to the work site so I guess I will see you tonight at dinner with my parents."

"I will be there."

"Don't worry; my parents are so excited that you are back in Christian's life. All of us are actually."

"I'm happy too."

"We'll tell my girl I will see you tonight."

"Kate's coming too?"

"Yes. Well, laters."

And then he is gone.

Kate emerges from her room dressed and ready to go to work.

"Well, I can see from Elliott's face that you two had an enjoyable evening?" I laugh and for once I get her to blush.

"If you mean did we have sex, then yes, we did, several times over. I didn't think he had it in him, but man do I feel good.

I hold up my hand not wanting to hear all the details that I know Kate wants to share with me.

"Now, I have some bad news, I'm moving out," I say grabbing my suitcase out of the hall closest.

"Where are you going?"

"Christian asked me to move in with him and I said yes." I'm not ready to share that he really asked me to move in and that I haven't given him an answer yet.

"That's not bad news, I mean I'm sad to lose you as a roomie, but I couldn't be happier. Elliott filled me in on the details after you left all those years ago and how Christian handled it or I mean didn't."

I can't believe Elliott told Kate.

"Look, I would love to stay and help you pack, but I've got an interview and I'm running late, so I guess I will see you at the Grey's tonight?"

"I will be there."

"I can't believe that Elliott asked me this morning, I mean we just met last night. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy, but I guess these Grey men move fast."

"You have no idea."

The movers arrive two hours later to move my few boxes of belongings. I really could have done it myself; I mean it would have been two, three trips max. Thanks to Kate's parents, they furnished the apartment for us and they didn't ask me for a dime of rent, just like when we were in college.

At four, Christian calls me telling me that he's about to take off and will see me in less than an hour. He tells me that I should expect a large delivery in the hour.

What is he up to I wonder?

I've just unpacked my last box when Taylor knocks on my new bedroom door.

"Delivery for you Miss Steele," he says and I then I see three men in nice suits carrying several garment bags and boxes into the room. Taylor directs them to the closet.

"What is this?" I ask Taylor and he hands me a note that I can tell is in Christian's handwriting.

_Just call this a house warming gift! Love, Christian_

After hanging up everything I look in the bags on the bed and find 'casual clothes and undergarments' and an endless amount of shoes. I run to the closet and find dresses, gowns and skirts. Are you kidding me? There has to be thousands of dollars worth of clothes in here.

I wonder if Mia had any hand in selecting everything as this is exactly my style.

I selected just the perfect outfit out of my new assortment of clothing for dinner tonight. I'm just walking out to the kitchen to find Mrs. Jones cleaning the kitchen.

"Anything I can get you Miss Steele," she says and smiles.

"Please call me Ana and I would love a cup of tea."

"Of course."

Mrs. Jones is a lovely woman and I can see why Christian adores her so much. She's like another woman to him. I can tell by the way she speaks about him.

I find that Christian has already told Mrs. Jones that I was moving in before I arrived with my boxes.

"May I be frank, Ana," she questions not sure if she can trust me yet.

"Yes."

"I may be overstepping here, but I have noticed a real change in Mr. Grey in the short time you have come back into his life, it's so refreshing, thank you."

"I haven't done anything, it is all Christian."

Just then I hear a large boom from down the hall and then I see Taylor who is white as a ghost.

"Jason, what is it," Mrs. Jones asks looking concerned.

"It's Christian, Charlie Tango has gone missing and there has been a report of an explosion with no reported survivors."

Christian can't be dead. I've only just got him back.

I don't think it has hit me yet, I don't know how to feel right now. I don't feel he's gone. How can this be happening? I sit on the couch and turn the TV on to see if there is any more news on Christian. This is nothing on any channel. Damn it, I need to know.

A few minutes later, I hear Mia before I see her.

"Ana, I just heard from Sawyer, he's enroute to the crash site, but the initial report is that there are no survivors.

Then I finally know he's gone. The only man I ever loved is dead.

Mia has tears running down her cheeks when she sits down beside me and hugs me. I can't cry, I'm frozen. It's like I've died too.

Over the course of the next hour, I hear more voices enter the room, but I can't see or really hear anyone. It's like I'm in a glass box and I can't get out. It's not until Kate arrives, that somehow I break the glass.

"Ana, talk to me," she says shaking me.

"He's dead," is all I can say and then I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. They still haven't found him so don't give up. He loves you."

"He asked me to marry him," I whisper. "And I said I needed more time."

"What did he ask you?" A voice I can't quite place until I look up and see her face. Grace. "Ana?

I stand up and I walk into her arms.

"He asked me to marry him."

I've always considered myself closer to Grace than I ever did to my own mother and I feel safe here.

I just let her comfort me, but it should be me who should be comforting her. It is her son and I just the girl who didn't answer her son's marriage proposal.

It's getting dark and there has been no new news either from Taylor or any media outlet. Sawyer is still at the scene along with investigators looking for clues.

Mrs. Jones brings me another cup of tea. I haven't been able to eat anything; tea is the only thing I know I can keep down right now.

"Is there any news," I hear the one voice I never thought I would hear again and then I look back and see her go and make herself at home in my house.

Taylor gets to her before I do, which is lucky for her. I can't believe she's here. I just remain on the couch contemplating what my next move should be.

"Mrs. Lincoln, you have been explicitly told you are not welcome here, now please leave before you are forcibly removed," Taylor says.

"Taylor, its Elena she is a close family friend, I was the one who called her to tell her what's going on, she is welcome here."

"Mrs. Grey, I have my orders."

"You have some nerve to show up here," I blurt out, I don't know how I mustered the strength but I did. I'm doing this for Christian.

"Ana!" Grace scolds.

I ignore her and get off the couch and make my way straight to her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grey, but you have no idea what this woman has done to your son and we both made it quite clear to her the other night that she wasn't welcome in our home."

"Anastasia, I don't what you're talking about. I haven't seen you in what six years and I just had dinner with Christian a few days ago."

I can't believe she is lying to everyone.

"I want you out of my house right now, Taylor."

"You have no right," Elena says.

"This is my home now as of this morning when Christian asked me to move in."

Elena is stunned, she can't believe it.

"Oh my god," I hear Mia scream.

"What is it?" I ask and then Mia points to the television screen. Elliott turns up the volume.

"CNN has just learned that the helicopter containing Seattle Billionaire Christian Grey has been located and we can now report that all onboard have been killed. Authorities have recovered four bodies from the wreckage and we are just awaiting the positive identification of the victims."


	38. Chapter 38

**_Because of all your comments not wanting me to leave you with the cliffhanger, I decided to finish this chapter and post it. Happy Reading. Please let me know how this chapter pans out._**

**_Ana POV_**

I feel someone grab me before I hit the floor. I wake up not knowing what happened, but I have a cold compress on my forehead and I see Grace and she's holding my hand. She's crying, but she's taking care of me.

"Ana, can you hear me," she asks checking my vitals. I see Kate sitting on the chair facing the bed.

"What happened?" I ask hoping that this was all a dream.

"Darling, you fainted, but Taylor caught you before you hit your head on the glass table."

"He's dead isn't he," I ask Grace but I know what she's going to say.

"We don't know for sure, Carrick is going down to identify the body."

"I need to go and see it for myself."

"Ana, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Grace, I need to, then I know that he's gone."

"Let me see if we can catch Carrick before they leave."

Elliott escorts me down to the parking garage.

"Elliott, can you come with me?" I ask.

"If that's what you want."

"Please."

It's only an hour drive till we get to the morgue at St. Peter's Hospital in Olympia.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, but it's the only way I can move on."

When we pull up outside of the morgue, we find several news trucks waiting for us.

"I'm sorry Ana, but this the only way in or out."

Taylor expertly navigates through the media and paparazzi and then I hear the ringing of Taylor's phone through the car speakers.

"Taylor," he answers.

"We found him," I think its Sawyer's voice.

"What?"

"Christian will be arriving at the hospital in a few minutes. He's in the ambulance."

"The news said they found four bodies."

"They did, but Christian didn't update his flight manifesto on the way home, Ros decided to fly back with him to get home quicker since they finalized the deal so there was no need for her to stay in Portland for another night."

He's alive. I feel Carrick grab my hand.

"Christian is badly injured. It looks like he was able to get out before Charlie Tango exploded."

"Miss Steele, Christian wanted me to tell him that he couldn't bear to without you again."

I start crying and Elliott pulls me into a hug.

"I can't believe it," Carrick says pulling out his phone I assume to call Grace to let her know.

Taylor drives around to the emergency room entrance surprising the media that try to run and follow us.

"Elliott, please take Ana inside, quick before the vultures catch up to us," Taylor says and comes before coming to a complete stop."

"I hope you can run fast," Elliott teases and we make a mad dash inside without anyone seeing us.

It seems like hours before we are alerted that Christian has arrived. We are shown to the emergency room. I can't wait to see him.

"You only have a few minutes, we need to prep him for surgery," the attending doctor says.

"Surgery?" Carrick asks.

"Mr. Grey suffered a compound fracture of his right leg upon impact. The bone will be reset and a rod inserted into the tibia. He only suffered a few cuts and minor burns from the explosion, but he is going to be okay."

"Can I see him," I ask.

"Are you Ana?"

"Yes."

"He's been asking about you."

The doctor leads me back and then he moves back the curtain and then I see him.

He's alive.

"Oh my god, Christian. You had all of us worried. I thought I lost you for good this time."

"I could never leave you, I love you."

"I love you so much," I say and kiss him.

"How are feeling?"

"You know what, I'm not in any pain," he says and then I look down at his leg that is all bandaged up.

"Miss, we need to take him to surgery," the nurse says.

"Okay, one more minute."

"Don't worry; I'm going to be fine."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" He says not realizing what I'm saying yet to. Finally, something goes off in his head and then he smiles.

"I will marry you Christian Grey."

"So, it takes me nearly dying for you to agree to marry me."

"No, it took me thinking that I would never see you again that I realized that I can't be without you and I want to marry you."

Christian reaches his hand up to my face.

"You've made me the happiest man alive. I will see you soon."

That's it and Christian is wheeled away.

We wait for news of his surgery in a private waiting room. We are soon joined by Mia, Kate, Grace and Gail.

I'm happy to learn from Grace that Elena did not join them.

Two hours after I first saw him, Christian's surgeon comes in and tells us that the surgery was successful and that Christian is in recovery and we can see him soon.

Grace and Carrick hug and I can finally breathe.

I'm the first to go and see Christian and he looks good, he's in need of a shower, but otherwise still perfect.

"Hey beautiful," he says and pats the bed for me to sit with him.

"You know you have a lot of people waiting to see you," I say and kiss him on his forehead.

"Is that all you have for your fiancé?

"I don't want to hurt you?"

"Not kissing me is hurting me."

I lean down and take his mouth with mine.

"Now, that's more like it."

There's a knock on the door and I see Grace pop her head in.

"Can we come in now?"

"Yes, I want you to meet my fiancé," Christian says taking my hand and kisses it.

"Congratulations, Mia says coming over hugging Christian, pushing everyone out of the way.

"Careful Mia, I am in a little pain," he says coughs with laughter.

"Sorry," she says and comes over and hugs me. "I had always hoped that one day we would become sisters."

I try to move off the bed to allow for his parents to get a closer look at Christian, but he just pulled me back onto the bed.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

We all stay until we are told that visiting hours are over but I can't bear to leave.

"She's staying here, I don't care who I have to talk to, but if she's leaving then so am I."

"Christian, don't be ridiculous, you need your rest. I will be back tomorrow morning to take you home."

"Now, Miss Steele, as my fiancé I am asking you nicely."

I know better than to argue with Christian especially in this condition so I stay put.

The orthopedic surgeon comes in around two in the morning to check Christian.

"Now, the incision looks clean, but we just need to get you monitored for any sign of infection. I will release you tomorrow but you have to promise me that you will stay off your leg and not put any pressure on it for a week. With your lifestyle, that means you can't go to work, you need to take it easy before we start. I am referring you to the best orthopedic surgeon in Seattle that you will need to see to inquire when you can begin physical therapy. With injuries like this it can take up to a year to fully recover, however, I've seen much shorter, it all depends on your will.

"Thank you, but I plan on marrying this young woman as soon as I can walk all by myself," Christian says looking over at me.

The whole Grey clan is back at the hospital when visiting hours start. Gail sent brought me a change of clothes with Taylor and I take a quick shower and then I call Hannah to let her know that I will be in the store tomorrow, she assures me that she has everything under control for our party that is tomorrow. I don't know what I would do without her.

Christian is getting off getting another x-ray before he can officially be discharged when Grace comes up to me.

"You never gave up on him. I'm so happy that you are back. There is something I wanted to talk to you about though. Your little exchange with Elena last night, can you tell me what that was all about?"

"Grace, I think it's best that Christian tells you. I will tell you that Elena was lying when she said that she hasn't seen me since I came back into town."

"Oh darling, I believe you, Taylor told me that he and Sawyer drove you and Christian to her house the other night."

Thank god!

"Are you okay?"

"I am now, I just glad that Christian is okay."

"Does he know about the accident," Carrick asks.

"Yes, we talked about it last night. He knows about Ros and his three other employees. He told me that he tried to get them out of the helicopter, but he couldn't and he feels guilty. I told him that it wasn't his fault, but I don't think he feels that way."

"It will take time, he just needs to know that we are here and support him and then he will heal quicker."

"You're right," I agree.

"But first, I need to hug my future daughter-in-law," Carrick says. "Grace and I couldn't be happier for you and Christian."

"You don't think it's too fast?"

"Why do you?" Grace asks.

"No, I just didn't know how you would react or my parents."

My parents, shit I haven't even called them to tell him let alone say that I'm back with Christian.

"All we have ever wanted for our children is to be happy and we can see that in Christian's eyes."

That's a huge relief.

Christian is wheeled back into the room and he tells us that has been given the green light to be discharged.

The first item for business is for Christian to give a statement about the accident. I didn't want to argue with him, it's his company, and I don't know why he has to be in front of the cameras right now. He's still recovering from a horrific accident, but he reassures me that that this is the way it has to be done.

Christian is given a sponge bath by a very unattractive nurse, much to my delight and even shaves. There are still a couple of scrapes on his face, but otherwise he is okay. Grace informs Christian that she has secured him with a home health care nurse who will report to Escala when we arrive tonight. Christian tried to fight it, but I had to agree with Grace.

Taylor wheels Christian into a media room that is packed with reporters and cameras. Mia and I hold hands as I stand by Grace. This is just so odd that Christian is giving his own statement.

He looks so composed up there, as he reads his prepared statement. Then I'm stunned by his last sentence.

"I want to thank the love and support of my family but especially my new fiancé Anastasia Steele, owner of Emerald City Books."

"Did you know he was going to announce that," Mia whispers in my ear.

I just shake my head as everyone turns their attention to me and I don't know what else to do but smile.

* * *

_**Do you really think I could kill off Christian?**_


	39. Chapter 39

**_Ana POV_**

In just a few minutes, we will open the doors for the grand re-opening of Emerald City Books. My only wish is that Christian could be here, but he can't, instead he sent the most extravagant bouquet that proudly sits on the front counter. Hannah and I have everything perfectly in its place. My mom is in town for the party and she and my dad are chatting in the back where the alcohol is no less. My step-dad couldn't get the time off as they just came home from their cruise.

The press is patiently waiting outside. Ever since Christian's announcement that I'm his fiancée, the press has been swarming around the store and outside of Escala waiting for any sight of Christian or I. At least the store will be in the papers, Hannah reminds me and that's true, but not for the right reason. All the press wants to know is what happened to Charlie Tango especially after it was leaked that it was tampered with. Christian has launched his own investigation because the police don't have the money or the resources to find out who did this.

I asked Christian last night when he and Taylor were looking for any kind of clues that would lead to the culprit if he had any idea and he said no. He said that he's used to threats in his line of work, but there hasn't been anything for the last few months.

It was tough on him this morning, when we attended Ros' funeral. It was the last of the three funerals and it was the toughest. Ros was Christian's right hand gal. I was surprised when he broke down giving her eulogy from his wheelchair. We are still waiting for the doctor to give him okay to begin using crutches. Grace even commented that whenever her son has to deal with anything he is always so stoic. This has been rocked him to the core. Christian and Ros have worked together for the last four years and I think she was more than his Vice President, she was also his friend and knowing Christian doesn't have many.

The funeral took a lot out of Christian today so I insisted that coming to the party wasn't a good idea and he knew it too, but he was still angry.

I swear he is the worst patient. He can't shower yet and he doesn't want to feel like an invalid but he refuses for the home health care nurse Mary to bathe him, however he lets me. I've felt bad that I have to leave him to finish getting the store ready but he insisted that he was okay and that I needed to focus on the grand re-opening. He has been working from bed because I won't let him go to his office so instead Taylor has moved everything to our room. Christian is anxious about getting back to Grey House and will return there in a few days, with Ros gone; he is left to run Grey Enterprises Inc. all by himself.

"Ready," Hannah says with her hand on the knob. My parents each hug me and stand my side.

"Open the doors," I say and hope that Burt is looking down on me happy with what I've done.

The first in the door is Kate of course followed by Jose, followed by Carrick, Grace, Mia and Elliott.

"Ana, you have done an amazing job," Grace says kissing me on the cheek.

Since my mom arrived into town two days ago, her and Grace have been attached at the hip, which really surprised me. They have already started talked about the wedding planning, but Christian and I have decided to have the wedding at the Grey's house after they so kindly offered. But as far as a date that is still to be determined. Christian is hell bent that he doesn't want to be on crutches at the wedding so he's dying to start physical therapy tomorrow. We will see just how long it will take to recover. My guess is that it will be next year; however Christian says he wants the wedding by August at the latest, which is three months from now.

The party is in full swing, when all of a sudden there is a commotion outside. Sawyer who is off tonight, but is here as Mia's date goes to check what's going on when I look at see a pair of gray eyes meet mine. He's here.

I run up to Christian as he tries to balance on his new crutches.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't miss my girl's big night," he says. "Besides, I need to get used to these sticks if I'm going to dance with you at our wedding."

He kisses me and I feel like everything is how it's supposed to be.

My mom pulls Christian away. I think she is going to try to steal him away from me; she is quite taken with my fiancé. He has charmed and dazzled her ever since she arrived at Escala. While I have been here at the store and if she wasn't with Grace she was with Christian. She is making up for lost time too.

My dad on the other hand is trying to handle my engagement in his own way. I'm just so glad that Christian called and asked both my mom and dad's for their blessing before he announced to the world that we were engaged. My dad did say that he was slightly disappointed that I just came back to Seattle and then he feels like he's going to lose me again, but I reassured him that I'm here to stay.

The party was considered a success, we even managed to do a few thousands in sales, something I wasn't expecting. Christian tried to put a few of my rare signed first editions, but I told him no. Then he tried to be sneaky and go behind my back and have Hannah ring him up. I caught him just as Hannah was about to swipe his credit card.

I politely informed me if he proceeded with the purchase, there would be no sex and he quickly grabbed the card out of Hannah's hand. Problem solved.

All that is left is Hannah and I and Jose. Jose started to download all the images onto his laptop to look for any raw images we could upload on onto our Web site.

I am just locking up when I think I see someone across the street. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn that was Elena getting into her car. Why won't that bitch take a hint? I still haven't told Christian that she showed up at Escala that day we thought he died. I know it will upset him, but sooner or later I will have to tell him or Grace will ask him about it. Now after tonight, I don't think I can keep it from him any longer.

I walk toward the office I see Jose and Hannah huddled together in front of the laptop. They look cute together and Jose needs a good girl like Hannah. He's been talking about moving up to Seattle after he finishes summer school.

I see a great photo of Christian and I pop up on the screen. I realize that I don't have any photos of Christian and me together now. Jose prints out the photo and I want to take it home to him as a thank you present.

"Go home and get some rest, we are just finishing up here. I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning," Hannah says basically pushing me out of the store.

"I can take a hint," I say and wink at her.

When I make my way outside, I find Taylor holding the door open for me to the SUV. I don't know if I will ever get too used to it.

"Thank you Taylor," I say as he helps me into the vehicle.

"Congratulations! I came in with Gail earlier and we were both impressed," he says then I'm confused. He and Gail.

"Taylor, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Are you and Gail together?" I sheepishly ask.

"Yes."

"Does Christian know?" I hope because I can't keep another secret from him.

"Yes, we've been together for nearly two years."

I'm glad, they make a nice couple.

"May I be as bold to say something to you Ana," he says looking back at me in the rearview window.

I nod.

"Thank you."

"For what."

"Whatever you have done to Christian this past week has made new a new man. It's nice to see him happy almost human for once."

Wow. I didn't see that coming from Taylor.

All I can do is smile as I'm afraid I may start crying.

When I arrive home; home, that's still such a strange phrase for me when I refer to Escala, but I'm happy.

I find Christian in bed with his laptop of course.

"You should be sleeping its late," I say slipping out of my dress and pulling on one of Christian's t-shirts. They have been my sleep uniform ever since the accident.

"I wanted to wait up for you to say how proud I am of you," he says and I lean over and kiss him on the lips. It's been tough but we have to refrain from any sexual activity until he is given the okay from both his surgeon and physical therapist. I know it's killing me and I nearing my edge, but it's for his own good. I would feel horrible if I did anything to hamper his recovery.

I take his laptop from him so I have his full attention.

"I need to tell you something," I say and I feel like I'm confessing a crime.

"That doesn't sound good."

"I think I saw Elena tonight before Taylor arrived to pick me up, I can't be sure, but I'm fairly certain it was her. And tonight wasn't the first time either. The night of your accident, Elena showed up after your mom called her."

He's looking at me but nothing saying anything, and that's almost worse.

"I was waiting for you to say something, Taylor already told me about that night and that you slapped her. He was like a proud father; he said you threw all your weight into it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was waiting for you to tell me when you're ready. I know you were dealing with me and then that woman to top it off.

Christian grabs his phone and within a minute Taylor is knocking on our door.

"I want you on the phone with Welch, I want to know where Mrs. Lincoln is, and apparently she doesn't what I meant about leaving town."


	40. Chapter 40

**_I just want to give everyone a heads up. I'm a wedding planner based here in Seattle and I have a major wedding this upcoming wedding and I have a lot of prep going on so I don't know if I will be able to post a new chapter everyday like I have seen I posted the first chapter, but I will try my best, so please bare with me._**

**_Christian POV_**

I want this bitch found and like now. Why the hell is she still in town? Of all people, Elena knows what I'm capable of.

I was furious when I found out from Taylor that she showed up at here. It was made explicitly clear that she not step a foot in my house. I know that is was my mother who reached out to her, but Elena should have known better.

Ana has been giving me subtle hints that I need to tell my parents to what happened between Elena and I, but I don't know if I'm ready for that or if I ever will be.

It's been a tough past couple of days, first the accident where I lost Ros and three other valued members of my company, I have barely been able to keep it together. I haven't shown Ana just how depressed I've been, I know that I need to Flynn to try to accept what has happened but I can't. I have put all my emotions into finding out who did this. I only hope for that person is that the police find him before I do.

Trying to deal with the guilty of being the only survivor where I was the pilot has slowly driven me insane. When I felt the engine go, I tried to land in a field but what I wasn't expecting was the explosion. I knew Charlie Tango was on fire in the back and as soon as we crashed landed because I lost all control of the system, I knew someone was wrong with my leg. I unstrapped myself and pulled myself out of Charlie Tango and tried to get Ros out, she was already unconscious by the time and I knew the other three passengers were dead, but there was nothing I could do and I was thrown back by the second explosion. It was Sawyer who found me; I was thrown about 100 feet from the crash site that just goes to show just massive the blast was.

Ana is fast asleep by my side. I could stare at her forever. To think that she thought I was dead but have been horrible for her and rest of my family, I'm just glad that Sawyer found me when he did.

Now, I need to be positive, if I want to marry Ana I need to get start on the road to recovery. Hopefully at my first physical therapy appointment tomorrow morning let's just see how strong my leg really is. I'm praying for a fast recovery, I can't wait six to 12 months before I watch Ana walk down the aisle. Ana has been insistent that she is fine with me on crutches, but I'm not okay with that.

I can't believe that I'm still sleeping when I feel Ana kiss me goodbye.

"Remember I will pick you up at six to head to my parents for dinner," I remind Ana as she pulls on her boots on the end the bed.

"I haven't forgotten, now I'm going to say goodbye to mom and don't forget she needs to be at the airport at 10 and then you can head to therapy. I wish I could be there with you."

"I know, but know that I'm here for you and I will do anything to support you."

I have never worked this hard before in my life and I've barely walked 10 steps. Once I was given the approval to start putting weight on my leg, I felt like a baby trying to walk for the first time. The pain in my leg was excruciating, but I will take it, it's better than having no leg. The doctors did say after my surgery that if I wasn't found soon, the infection in my leg would have been too severe to save and they would have had to amputate from the knee down. I didn't share that news with anyone, I felt like no one needed to know.

After an hour of therapy and another hour of a little weight training, I'm back in the car headed to Flynn's office.

"It's good to see you Christian," Flynn says and gives me a hug. I'm taken back by surprise by the gesture.

"Thanks for seeing me today; I think I'm ready to talk."

**_Ana POV_**

Since the moment we opened the doors this morning, we have been slammed. I know part of it is the novelty but I don't care, the store is making money. Since Christian asked me to be his wife, I knew what people would think and I want to be my own person and some gold digger like some media outlets have alluded to. Hannah comes in around noon with Jose in tow. I'm surprised to see the two of them. Jose shows me all the images from last night and I'm blown away by his work.

I've decided that we need to hire someone at least part-time I tell Hannah before Christian is set to arrive.

"If you're hiring, would you consider hiring me," Jose pipes up from the office.

"What about school?"

"I only have two weeks left of summer school and then I'm done and I was already planning on coming to Seattle now I just have another reason," he says and then looks at Hannah and smiles.

"You are hired."

I don't know who's more excited, Jose or Hannah.

A few minutes later, I see Taylor walk in and I grab my purse and head outside.

How does he do it? Even with a bandaged leg, Christian is still the most beautiful person.

"How did today go?" I ask kissing him on the lips.

"It was tough, but I think I surprised my therapist."

"I knew you would."

We chat about my first day in the store as we drive to Bellevue to have dinner with Christian's parents.

I feel like Christian is hiding something from me, but I wait for him to tell me.

When we arrive at the Grey's I see Christian tense up.

"Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"Elena's here."

Why is she is here?

Christian nearly jumps out of the car before Taylor has come to a complete stop.

"Now, remember this is your parent's house," I say hoping he will listen to me. Hell, I want another shot at that bitch.

Christian makes his way up the stairs and I brace for what's about to go down.

"Why is that woman here," Christian yells before he opens the door all the way. I asked Taylor to come in with us because I'm afraid of what Christian or I might do.

"Christian, behave, she is my friend, I don't know why you and Ana have such an issue with her," Grace says walking into the living room with Elena.

"This is between Elena and me mom," he says trying to remain stable on the crutches but I can see him shaking with anger.

"What do you mean? Christian tell me what's going on?"

"Yes, Christian, tell your mother?" Elena snaps.

What is she doing? Does she think that Christian will back down?

"Fine, you asked me it. Mom, Elena and I were involved."

I see the look on Grace's face and she becomes white as a ghost. Elena is shocked too.

"What do you mean involved?" We all know what Christian means, does she really want him to spell it out.

"For how long? Grace whispers and hasn't even batted an eye at Elena. Carrick has now entered the room after all the yelling started.

"It started when I was 15?"

"Christian," Carrick says.

Elena snaps her head up and stares right at Elena.

"What did you do to my son?"

"Nothing that he didn't want, I helped him Grace."

"You helped him? What you did was wrong, now get the hell out of my house, I never want to see you again."

"Grace, don't say that, it was all Christian's fault he seduced me. You knew how he was back then."

Oh she just didn't say that. Grace moves in light speed over to Elena and slaps her.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

Go Grace!


	41. Chapter 41

**_I wanted to make sure to get this chapter out this afternoon as I'm getting ready to attend the home opener of the Seattle Mariners tonight!_**

* * *

**_Ana POV_**

"Ana, would you excuse us, Carrick and I would like to have a word with our son," Grace says as soon as Taylor escorts Elena to her car.

"Mom, anything you have to say you can say it in front of Ana she knows everything about Elena and I," Christian says and takes a seat on the couch after pouring himself a very healthy glass of bourbon.

"Fine. I want to know the truth Christian, no more lies."

Oh boy, here we go.

I can't even look at Grace or Carrick as Christian replays every single detail of his relationship with her former best friend. Once she started crying all I could do was find a spot on the wall and focus on that.

"Why did you never tell us what was going on Christian?" Carrick asks. "You know that what she was doing to you was against the law?"

"Why do you think I couldn't tell you? Plus I didn't think it was wrong at the time."

"This was all my fault," Grace blurts out. "I was the one who insisted you go over to her house that summer to work; I thought it would be good for you."

"Mom, this isn't your fault, please don't blame yourself."

"I should have known, all the signs were there," she says as Carrick tries to comfort her.

"Can I ask you please not say anything to Mia or Elliott, I don't want them to know, it's been hard telling you all of this, plus I don't think they need to know?"

"I agree with you, but I have one last question," Carrick says and then looks right at me. "Now, what part does Ana play all in this," Carrick asks me and I finally come back to reality.

"Elena was the one who made me leave town after she told me about her relationship with Christian and threatened to expose their relationship and to have my father arrested for some ridiculous claim that he stole from Lakeside. I couldn't risk anyone finding out and I paid for that wrong choice for the last six years. I'm sorry, I know that I should have said something, but I didn't know how."

"Don't you dare apologize Ana, you didn't do anything wrong," Carrick said sounding very sincere.

"I appreciate that," I say and I can feel tears starting to fall down my cheeks and Christian takes my hand.

I'm relieved that Christian didn't go into more details about his sexual history past Elena, thank god. I don't think neither Carrick nor Grace could handle that.

Dinner is quiet. Grace still hasn't said anything since Christian's big revelation and I know that her heart is broken. I look over at Christian and smile.

I think as much as it pains his parents, I think it was good for Christian to finally tell them the truth; they needed to know, only about eight years too late. I wonder what Christian's life would have been if Elena never touched him.

I know that I can't my mind go there so I just need to focus on the present.

"So, I hear you had your first therapy session today," Carrick asked trying to break the tension in the room.

"Yes, it went well, I was even able to take a few steps on my own," Christian say without any emotion or pride.

Grace looks up and smiles.

"That's wonderful, darling," she says and smiles.

"Yeah and with any luck, I might get Ana to walk down the aisle before the end of summer," he says and looks at me and finally smiles. I'm relieved.

"Speaking of the wedding, when you do you think you will get my soon to be daughter-in-law a proper ring," Grace says looking at my naked ring finger.

Since Christian proposed and when I finally gave him the answer, there really hasn't been a time to go ring shopping. I don't mind, all I care about is that Christian is alive.

"I'm glad that you brought that up, mom," Christian says standing up to grab his crutches. "Ana will you please come with me?"

What does have Christian up his sleeve?

We make our way through the back porch and across the lawn to the boat house. Christian leads me up hopping up each step.

"Close your eyes," he says and I can hear him open the door.

"Okay now open them."

All I can see are the endless amount of candles and flowers. The floor is carpeted with them. It's beautiful. I look down and see Christian attempt to get on bended knee when I walk over to him and try to pull him up.

"Don't ruin this for me Miss Steele, I owe you a proper proposal if you don't mind," he says producing a black ring box from his pants pocket.

"Anastasia Steele, I first feel in love with you when I was 18, I never thought I was capable of loving anyone let alone finding someone who would love me despite all of my faults, then I lost you, but by some miracle you made your way back to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Now, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He opens the box to reveal a magnificent ring that sparkles in the candlelight.

"Yes," is all I can manage to say and I get down on my knees and kiss him back as he slides the ring onto my finger.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you."

**_Elena POV_**

I can't believe it. Never in my wildest dreams would Christian be able to tell the truth about our relationship. No matter what I have on him he still went through with it and now I'm left out in the cold, he's going to pay for this.

"You ready for plan b," I breathe into the phone.

"Yes." I made sure that they got my accomplice phone so our calls can't be traced. I know what resources Christian has at his disposal so I'm not taking any more chances.

"Good, now be ready for my instructions, we need to move fast on this because I don't know how much time we have."

I speed down the highway until I reach my house. I am greeted by my team and we prepare for what's about to come next.

This time my plan won't fail, I just need to change my target.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Ana POV_**

"From now on, you will have Sawyer with you," Christian says as we drive home.

"Christian, that's unnecessary, Elena has nothing, she's going to leave us alone, I don't need Sawyer," I protest.

"Too late, it's already arranged."

Again, I know better and I decide not to fight it. At least it will provide me someone to talk with until Hannah comes in the afternoon. I may even put Sawyer to work. Can I do that? I'm just glad that I have Sawyer, I like Taylor but he's a little too uptight for my taste.

When I make my way down the elevator this morning, I shouldn't be surprised to see Sawyer holding open my door.

"Good morning Ana," he says.

"Morning," I say and hop in.

"Now, I'm glad that you are going to keep me company for the time being but I just want you to know that Christian is being ridiculous and I don't need any security," I say in a huff.

"Totally understandable, but Mr. Grey wants to keep you safe and that's what I intend on doing," he says.

The morning we are slammed and I can't wait until Jose starts soon. I barely can keep up and Sawyer was happy to help. I gave him a short tutorial on how to use the cash register so I can assist customers. It was a way for Sawyer to keep an eye on the door at the same time.

By lunchtime I was starving and I forgot my lunch that Gail packed for me because I was in a rush. I tried to run down the street to pick up lunch for Sawyer and me when he stopped me.

"You are not permitted to go anywhere without me, Sawyer said standing in front of the door.

"Well, I can't close the store for lunchtime," I say waiting for a quickie comeback.

"I will go, you stay here."

I can accept that.

"If you need me for anything, just press this button," he says handing me what looks like a mini garage door opener."

"What is this?"

"A panic button, Mr. Grey insisted that you have this on you at all times. If you press it, it will alert me of any danger."

"Really?" I say and slip it into my front pants pocket.

He just shrugs his shoulders and then he's gone.

I walk back into the office to grab my cell phone to call Christian to give him a piece of my mind, then I realize that he's at therapy so I just leave him a message. Just then I hear the bell alerting to me to a customer, I want to finish my message so I want to let the customer know that I will be right with them.

"I will be right with you," I say and pop my head out of the office and I see her staring at me holding a gun that is pointed at me.

"Hello Anastasia," Elena says. "I suggest you put your phone down, before I shoot you."

I'm frozen. Why did I let Sawyer leave? How could I be so stupid?

"What do you want Elena?"

"It's simple, I want you dead."

This is it; I'm never going to see Christian or my family again.

"Wow, you are quiet. Are you not going to defend yourself, I was looking forward to a fight."

I feel my legs start to shake. I need to think of something quick so I carefully slide my hands down the side of my pants and press my panic button.

"Tell me what you want from me Elena and I will do it," I lie hopefully she doesn't go for it. "I'll leave Christian for good this time, if you just turn around and leave."

She starts to walk slowly toward me. I know better than to move it might trigger her to shoot.

"Not good enough, how do I know you will stay away for this time. I thought I had it all when you left. Then you decided to come back and take Christian away from me again. I was just about to get him back, but no. So I had to teach him a lesson and obviously that didn't work because he survived."

"Elena, did you do something to Charlie Tango?"

"Who me? Of course not, but I had someone who knew a thing or two about these kind of things who also wanted to punch Christian so it was easy, but he somehow survived, I don't know how but he did."

I can't believe it. I never thought Elena would ever want to hurt Christian. I just need to keep her talking until Sawyer gets here.

"Why would you want to hurt Christian? Why not me?"

"Because I knew that he was never going to leave you so I wanted him to suffer for the poor choices that he has made, starting with you."

"He's going to know it's you, you won't be able to get away with this," I warn.

"I don't have anything more to lose; I am indirectly responsible for killing four people, what's one more? Any last words Miss Steele?"

"Go to hell," I say and then I hear the shot and I close my eyes and my last thought is of Christian.

I'm waiting for the pain, but it doesn't come. I open my eyes and find that I'm still standing and I look over and see Elena lying on the ground in a puddle of blood.

"Ana, are you okay?" Sawyer gasps assessing if I was injured.

"What happened?"

"I got your alert and I came in the back door, Christian gave me a spare key to the store. I saw Elena and I waited until I had a clear shot and took it."

I guess the panic button wasn't such a bad idea.

"What do we do now?"

"We need to call 911 and I want to secure her gun, please go wait in your office; you don't need to see this."

I go back to the office and call 911.

"Is she alive?"

"She has a pulse, but barely."

I breakdown when I realize what just has happened. Sawyer saved my life.

"Ana," I hear Christian say when I see him come into my office.

"Thank god," he says and pulls me into her arms.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," I say and cry into his chest.

"The police are here and they have a few questions for you when you're ready."

Paramedics arrived and have transported Elena to the hospital.

"It's all over; she's never going to hurt us again."

"Christian, she told me that she was partially responsible for Charlie Tango, she had help and he is still out there," I say scared that he might be still after us.

"That won't happen, if it's the last thing I do," he says.

After an hour of intense questioning of both Sawyer and I, we are both released. The police said that the store needs to be closed for the next few days to investigate Christian calls Hannah to let her know. I am too shook up to talk to anyone. By the time we get into the SUV, the media is swarming the store.

"I just want to go home, Christian," I say and lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"Just sleep baby, I've got you," Christian says stroking my hair and that's all it takes for me to relax and I fall asleep.

The next time I open my eyes, I'm alone in bed.

"Christian," I scream and I look around the room.

"I'm right here, he says coming out of the bathroom in just a pair of gym shorts.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 10; you have been asleep for 14 hours. We thought it best for you to sleep it off; we know that you've been through enough."

"We?"

"My mom and your dad. They stayed until past midnight just in case you woke up."

"They did?"

"Of course, we were all worried about you?"

"Sawyer save me, I don't know how to repay him?"

"I'm just glad that I didn't fire him when I found out about him and Mia," he says and stifles a laugh.

"Christian! Is Sawyer okay? I want to see him."

"He carried you up to our room last night and I made him stay in the guest room last night. And you would be proud of me, but I let Mia stay with him."

I can't believe it.

"Now, get up and get dressed everyone is about to eat breakfast, now you can join us before you come with me to my therapy session."

"Christian, can I ask you something?"

"She's still alive; she will be taken to jail after she's discharged. Sawyer's bullet just missed her heart, but she's going to make a full recovery."

I'm thankful that she's not dead and that she will finally pay for everything she has done to Christian by going to jail.

I need to shower; I'm still wearing the same clothes I had on last night. The hot water feels so good.

I dress quickly and find everyone at the table including Taylor and Gail. When Sawyer sees me he gets up and makes his way to me.

"Sawyer, I don't want else to say but thank you, I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you," I say and hug him.

"Just doing my job," he says

"Mia, you've got a great guy," I say and she smiles.

"What about me?" Christian pouts.

"You know how I feel about you I say and kiss him. Thanks for being overprotective."


	43. Chapter 43

**_Well, here's another chapter, the hubby and I didn't go to the baseball game as planned because his boss miscalculated just how many tickets he had so we got to stay home and watch it on the TV. I hope you enjoy this chapter! So I'm dying to know, who do you think is Elena's helper! Also, I want to let everyone know that I have no intention of killing Ana or Christian!_**

* * *

**_Ana POV_**

Christian has really lifted my spirit by sitting back and watching him with his therapist Marley. I knew that Christian would fight hard to walk as soon as possible exceeding everyone's expectations, but I never thought that less than a week after nearly losing his leg he is walking with very limited assistance. I can't help but shed a tear as I watch him. Every step is a victory in itself.

"Look at you," I say as he turns around with the help of the walking bar. "Pretty impressive Mr. Grey, I think we may just have this wedding this summer."

"You better believe it baby," he says and gives me a wink.

Grace joins us toward the end of the session and comes and sits down next to me.

"How are you doing?" She asks sounding like only a mother could.

"Better, thank you. Christian did say that you stayed late last night to make sure that I was okay. I really appreciate it."

"Ana, your family now, I already consider you my daughter," she says taking my hand into hers.

"Grace, that means so much to me."

Like me, Grace can't get over Christian's rehab. I know she is starting to get emotional.

"He's going to be okay," I tell her and squeeze her hand.

"Because of you young lady."

**_Christian POV_**

On the way back to Escala, my dad calls me from the courthouse to inform me that Elena is slated to have her first court appearance tomorrow morning and strongly suggested that I attend. They are going to charge her with four counts of first-degree murder and two counts of attempted murder. My dad tells me that it's probably in Ana's best interest that she does not attend the hearing. I can't stand to see how upset again. But then again, I know that she would want to be there.

He also told me that Elliott has been asking why Elena would want to hurt Ana and he suggested that I come clean to both he and Mia. I'm just glad that Mia never once asked. She knows me so she is waiting for me to come to her.

The press is having a field day with all of this luckily; the real story hasn't got out there yet. They have alluded to an affair, but nothing much else. The truth will come out if there is a trial so I think it best to tell my siblings the truth before they have to hear it in court.

I decide to text both Elliott and Mia inviting them over to dinner tonight. I wonder how they are going to react to my news.

"What were you and your dad talking about so secretly?" Ana asks.

"I don't know if I want to tell you," I admit.

"Christian, you promised no more secrets."

Damn, she's right.

"Elena's due in court tomorrow and my dad thinks its best that you don't attend."

"No, I need to be there. I need to know that she's going to stay in jail, how else will I be safe."

"You are safe; I have Taylor and the rest of my team trying to find out her little helper. He will be found, but he won't touch you."

When we get home, Taylor and I head back to my office so we can get back to work. We've pulled all of Elena's phone records but that was a dead end. Our only piece of evidence is a $25,000 deposit into an offshore account the day of my accident. Welch is currently trying to trace the money.

I didn't even know just how late it was when Ana knocked on my door asking if I was coming to dinner.

"I'm sorry I've ignored you all day, I think we finally found something," I tell her and I can see a sense of relief in her hands.

"That's great."

"Also, I talked with the district attorney and asked that they need to make some kind of deal with Elena that she will spend the rest of her days behind bars instead of going for the death penalty that she is eligible for in exchange she gives up the name of her accomplice. I don't think Elena will go for it, because she probably things the odds are in her favor that a jury won't sentence her to death because she is a woman and of her age."

"Do you think there is a chance she will get out on bail?" I know she's scared to death.

"No way, but I just want to prepare you if she does," I say trying to keep her calm.

We go to bed that night and I just hold Ana. Somehow around two in the morning I feel her body completely relax and I know she's asleep.

Arriving at King County Superior Courthouse bright in early we are flagged by Taylor and Sawyer and there are a few other undercover guards strategically placed throughout the courthouse and inside the courtroom.

Right at 10, I see a disheveled Elena dressed in an orange jumpsuit shackled by her hands and feet escorted by two guards into the courtroom. I almost don't even recognize the woman. She looks at me and smiles. That woman has some nerve. I look over at Ana and he looks pissed.

The district attorney lays out his case asking that bail be denied for Elena. Elena's attorney argues that she's not a flight risk and will surrender her passport and agree to an electronic home monitor.

After a short deliberation, the judge rules that bail is denied based on the all the charges.

I can finally breathe a sigh of relief.

Elena is escorted out of the courtroom and is actually crying. She looks over to the back corner of the room and I can't believe he's here. The last time I saw Linc was the day he found out about us and we fought after he beat Elena close to death. What the hell is here doing here?

We stand and make our way out when I make eye contact with the man and all he does is nod and smile. I then think and wonder if he is the one working with Elena. I call Welch immediately and run a background check on him.

Welch calls back about 45 minutes saying that Linc has been out of the country and only just came back into town late last night so even if he is involved he's not the one who sabotaged Charlie Tango.

I need to go into the office at least for a few hours so Sawyer drops Taylor and I hope so he can take Ana back home.

**_Ana POV_**

I wasn't sure how to respond when the detective assigned to my case called to say that tomorrow I would be cleared to open the store back up; however I was responsible for cleaning up the mess left behind. I talk to Sawyer and he takes charge and calls a company that can handle the clean-up. I call Hannah next to let her know about our second re-opening. Hannah has been great, she has called me and asked if I needed anything and even told me that if I didn't feel like coming into the store, Jose would be in town tomorrow and they could run it. I thanked her but I told her that I needed to get back to a normal routine. Elena is in jail and Sawyer will be with me so know I will be safe.

I'm helping Gail prepare dinner as I don't have anything else to do and it keeps my mind off of everything that has happened. I decide to even bake a chocolate cake for Christian; he has worked so hard that I want to reward him. Mia and Elliott are coming over for dinner so Christian can tell them about his past with Elena. I know a lot of alcohol will be needed to get through tonight.


	44. Chapter 44

**_Christian POV_**

How do you start a conversation off that you had sex with your mother's best friend when you were 15? Is it appropriate to bring it up during dinner or dessert? I've barely said three words during dinner. Ana keeps staring at me trying to initiate the conversation but I don't know how to start. Why is this so much harder than telling my parents?

"Christian, clearly there is something on your mind otherwise why would you invited Mia and I over to dinner tonight," Elliott says taking his last bite of his cake. "Now, I have a hot girl waiting for me at home, spill it Christian."

"This is something that I never wanted you two to find out but it's going to come out in court so I thought you deserved to hear my side of the story," I say.

"Whatever it is, we can handle it," Mia says encouraging me to go further.

"The reason why Elena went after Ana is because of me and what we used to have. Elena admitted to Ana that she played a role in my accident too."

"Why would she do such a thing, Elena has been such a big part of our lives for as long as I can remember," Mia exclaims.

"It's because of my relationship with her." Then I stop.

"Christian, it's okay, they can handle it," Ana says smiling.

"What kind of relationship?" Mia questions.

"We were involved for a time," I say closing my eyes waiting for Elliott's reaction. His was to handle an uncomfortable situation is to make a joke out of it, it's his coping mechanism.

"What like she was your sugar mama?" He jokes.

"In a way?" I answer him.

"Christian," Mia cries.

"But it was not about money, it was all about sex. It started when I was 15. Do you remember that summer where I spent nearly every day working at her place?"

"Do you mean working or working?" He says emphasizing the second working.

"Fuck off Lelliott? Do you want to hear what happened or do want to screw around?"

He throws up his hands in defeat.

"Do you remember a change in my behavior after that summer? I stopped fighting and everything else wrong I was doing. It was because of Elena. She "helped" me control, no channel my rage into other things. Then Ana came into my life and then I broke it off with Elena and she didn't like that very much so she went after Ana and it was her that made Ana leave."

"So I was right, you didn't want to leave or break up with Christian?" Mia asks Ana.

"Yes, that's another story for another night, I never wanted to leave, it was the worst decision I ever made," Ana says and looks down at her plate.

"But you're here now," I say putting my hand under her chin so I can look at her.

"Then Ana came back into my life and she told me how Elena threatened her all those years ago and then we went to confront her. I told her to leave town or else, but she obviously understand that because she never really left. She's been working with someone and together they sabotaged Charlie Tango."

"Is that why you slapped her Ana that night?" Mia asks.

"I was so angry that she would come to Escala, but at that time we didn't know that she was involved at least not until she tried to shoot me when Sawyer saved me. She admitted everything to me," Ana states.

"Now we are on full alert, I have at least a dozen people and the police looking for her accomplice."

"Do you have any idea?" Elliott asks.

"No, I had a few suspicions but all those leads have come to a dead end."

"Why didn't you tell me all those years ago?" Elliott questions me.

"I don't know, it was our little secret, I didn't know how you would understand."

"Well, I don't know about you, I need a drink," Elliott says trying to break the tension in the room.

I didn't know it then, but this would be the last time we would ever discuss this again.

**_Ana POV_**

"I'm proud of you," I say to Christian as we get ready for bed after both of our guests left for the evening. "I know that couldn't have been easy. Do you feel better that they know?"

"Yes and no. Finally I feel embarrassed for what I did."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Elena was the one who was in the wrong here, I don't know why you still don't understand that?"

"Can we just let it go, at least for one night, I'm exhausted," Christian says and lies down on the bed.

"Well, you have been such a good boy, I think you deserve a treat," I say and pull off his t-shirt leaving me naked.

"What are you doing?" He says watching me intently.

"Shh…now you know what the doctor said, don't move," I say crawling onto the bed and I pull down his boxers letting his erection spring free.

"Always so ready for me," I say as I take him into my mouth.

"Fuck Ana!"

It's been too long since we have been intimate and it feels so good. I know I'm ignoring doctor's orders, but I need this.

I take him as deep as humanly possible teasing his tip and sucking on him. I hear Christian moan and I know that I'm wet from just the sounds he is making. All I crave right now is Christian's touch. I bob my head up and down and look up to see him in true ecstasy. I don't know what comes over myself and I move my hand down to my wet folds and I begin to touch myself as I pleasure him. I've never had the need or urge to touch myself before but I can't help myself. I start to rock my hips as I insert a finger inside me. It's not the same as having Christian do this to me, but it still feels fantastic.

"Ana what are you doing?" He says giving me the encouragement to continue what I'm doing to myself. "I want to watch you make yourself come."

I slowly ease my finger in and out of my sex as I continue to taste Christian. I feel my body start to quicken as I pick up my pace of my finger and mouth. Just as I feel my body orgasm, Christian comes violently into my mouth and I feel my release about to happen.

"Ana, I need to taste you, come site on my chest," Christian breathes and I quickly straddle him and he pulls me to his mouth and slips his tongue into my wet folds.

"Oh my god Christian," I say and I come.

"You taste so sweet," he says and I scoot back on his stomach. "That was an unexpected surprise; I didn't know you had that in you."

"I guess I'm full of surprises today," I say and slip next to him and he I nuzzle into his chest.

Then I hear a knock on our bedroom door that nearly throws me out of bed.

"Mr. Grey, I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but I need to speak to you immediately," Taylor says through the door.

"Baby, I will be right back, stay exactly as you are," Christian says kissing me. He pulls on a pair of shorts and I hear him walk down the hall and into his office.

A short time later, I hear large bang and I jump out of bed and throw on my robe and sprint down the hall to find Christian and Taylor staring at the large video screen mounted onto the way..

"What's going on? Is everything okay? Then I see a large statue in pieces all over the ground.

"I can't believe he's been helping her. I wonder what she has on him too."

I look at the screen and its footage of Elena talking to someone in jail. I don't recognize the person at first but then I look closer and I put my hand over my mouth.

"Oliver."

"We can't be sure of it because Elena still hasn't given up her partner, but I think I need to have a little chat with."

"Absolutely not, we're going to the police with this information," I exclaim. "If it really was Oliver who did this, he's dangerous; he's already killed four people and almost you. I can't risk you seeing him. Please Christian!"

"Taylor, get me Detective Burke on the phone, let's see if he will act on our tip. And after that, I want security on my family 24/7 until Oliver in his handcuffs and until then I want someone on Oliver, do not let him out of your sight."

"Yes sir."

"Now back to bed with you Miss Steele," he says acting like nothing has happened.

"Why would Oliver do this?" I question Christian as we enter our room.

"I don't know and I don't want to talk about it. I just want you naked in my bed."

"Yes, sir."

I open my robe and let it fall to the floor and I slip back into bed.

"Now, you have me here in your bed, whatever are you going to do, you know what the doctor said."

"I don't care; all I want to do is make love to my fiancée."


	45. Chapter 45

**_Elena POV (flashback to yesterday's jail encountered with Oliver)_**

"What are you doing here I explicitly told you that we can't be seen in public."

How dumb can he be, does he know what being here means?

"Nice to see you Grandma," Oliver says and puts his hand on the glass.

"Don't call me that."

"It's the only way I could get in here. I used that fake ID you sent over to me. No one is going to know who I really am."

"Did you think about all the cameras in here and that they are probably recording our conversation right now?"

"Shit!"

"No listen to me, I suggest you leave town, like now. He's probably onto you if not now, but soon."

"I can't leave you mistress."

"I order you to leave."

"Yes madam."

"Don't contact me again until I contact you, do you understand."

"I do."

What an idiot. I should have picked a smarter person. At least Oliver studied mechanical engineering in school and knew how to sabotage Christian's stupid helicopter. I only hope that he is smart enough to heed my warning to get out of town.

**_Ana POV_**

Today is my last day of my unexpectant vacation. I feel like I'm cooped up here in Escala and I can't go anywhere. Christian has expressed his strong desire that I don't return t the bookstore until Oliver is caught, but I know with Sawyer I'm safe.

"Son of a bitch," I hear coming from Christian's office.

Oh no, what now.

"What's going on Christian?" I ask poking my head into his office.

"The police are not going to follow our tip because when they checked their records, there was no Oliver Hudson who checked in to the jail yesterday only a Curtis Lincoln."

"That's not possible. That was Oliver on that screen, I would bet my life on it."

"He's using an alias. I tried to convince Detective Burke and he said that he will look into it. So, it's now up to me."

"No it doesn't Christian," I protest.

"What else are we supposed to do? Wait for the police to handle this?"

"Yes, that's exactly what we are going to do."

"Anastasia, I don't want to argue with you, but now is the time to act."

"If you are not going to listen to me, then I want to know what your plan is."

**_Christian POV_**

****I not quite sure what my plan is. This is the first time in my life where I don't have a clear plan on how to handle something.

Do we confront Oliver or do we ambush him and get him to confess? We can't wait for Oliver to make another move.

"Ana, we don't have a plan yet," I admit.

"I have a plan," she says and I'm taken back.

"What?" I say and sit down ready to listen.

"Let me go see Elena in jail and try to make a deal with her to come forward with the truth, and then no one gets hurt."

Is she serious? Because that's not a rational thought. I can't subject Ana to Elena ever again.

"Out of the question, you are not going to see that woman?"

"Why not? She can't hurt me anymore?"

"You can't be that naïve to believe that?"

"Christian, I'm doing this and you can't stop me."

"Wanna bet?"

**_Ana POV_**

I leave Christian's office enraged. I can't believe he won't let me do this. I will not be controlled by this man.

"Sawyer, I will be ready to go in 10 minutes," I say when I walk by Christian's office on my way to the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" Christian calls out to me from his office.

"I'm going to the store; I can't be here for another minute."

"You're still not mad at me are you?" He says wrapping me up in his arms.

"I'm not mad; I just wish that you would trust me on this."

"I do trust you; it's Elena I don't trust."

"Fine, I won't go see her."

"Promise."

"Yes."

I really hate lying to Christian, but I know I need to do this.

When I arrive to the store, Hannah is surprised to see me.

"Ana, what are you doing here?"

"I want to be here," I say and head back to the office avoiding the spot where Elena was shot.

The cleaning crew did a brilliant job because there is not a trace of anything.

I try and get back to work, but I can't get my argument with Christian out of my head.

"Hannah, would you be okay if I take off for a few hours, there's somewhere I need to go?"

"Of course, take your time."

"Luke, we need to talk," I say as I pull him out the back to the SUV.

"Ana, you heard what Christian said. I can't drive you there."

"Then I will find another way there," I say.

"Don't be ridiculous," he says and opening the door for me to get in. "I will take you, but I have to call Christian."

"Fine, but wait until we arrive before you do."

"If I get fired, I'm not going to be happy."

"He won't fire you, but if he does, I will just hire you back as my store's security."

We arrive outside of the King County Jail and I wait for Christian to answer, but it goes straight to voicemail. He hands me the phone to leave a message.

"Christian, it's me. I know what you said, but I think I can make Elena talk. Please don't be mad or at Sawyer, I forced him to bring me here. I will call you after I'm done."

I hand Sawyer the phone back and then he texts Taylor.

Sawyer insists that he comes in with me.

"She can't hurt me, I'll be safe."

"Now, I did something for you, now you are going to let me accompany you or you're not going on."

"Okay."

I start to get nervous after I sign in and then I'm shown to my chair.

"Why Anastasia, I didn't expect to see you," Elena says into the telephone.

"I would say it's nice seeing you behind this glass, but I'm here for one reason."

"How's Christian doing?

"Don't you dare ever mention his name again?"

"No, my dear, if you want my help you have to play nice."

"Why won't you admit that you have a partner in all of this? We are willing to work with the district attorney about getting your sentence reduced."

"Wrong."

"I'm going to jail for the rest of my life, there's no deal to be made, unless I can convince a jury that I was insane when I tried to shoot you."

Well we all know that she's crazy, but a jury won't buy that defense.

"Then what do you want in exchange with a name and admission," I ask trying to play into her little game.

"Now, why would I do that?" She says and a sinister smile begins to form on her lips.

"Fine, Elena, then I guess that I will just let Christian do what he wants with Oliver."

I get up and start to walk away.

"Stop!" She yells against the glass.

I think I broke her.

"Christian better not do anything to anything to Oliver."

"Why?"

"Because I love him."

I'm shocked. I wasn't ready for this admission.

"What?"

"Oliver has been my submission since he was in high school; I'm in love with him."

"I thought Christian was your only love," I say knowing I hold all the cards right now."

"After Christian dumped me for you, I sought out another and that's how I found Oliver. At first I wanted to make Christian jealous but that didn't work and then I wanted to get back at you for taking Christian away from me so I wanted to make you pay. Who do you think taught Oliver about the idea of the sex party? I told him that he needed to separate you from Christian the night of the dance and get you to participate but Christian found you."

"That was you?"

"You don't think Oliver was smart enough to think of that. He's gorgeous but very dumb, but he does make for a good submissive. He will do anything I tell him."

"Then tell him to come forward or you do it," I say.

"You win."

After I leave I find Sawyer on the phone and he looks worried.

"What's happening Luke?"

"It's Christian, he and Taylor went to confront Oliver and now I can't reach them."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know. That was Welch, Christian's panic button has been going for the past 30 minutes."

Oh my god.

Sawyer and I walk down out of the jail and we start to run toward the car.

"Why didn't he listen to me? I got Elena to convince to me and now she is waiting for the district attorney to arrive so she can confess to him."

"What! She gave it up? What did you have to do? I threatened that Christian would hurt Oliver if she didn't confess."

How ironic is that now.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to where the panic signal is coming from. The rest of the crew is about to arrive."

"Have the police been called?"

"Yes, they are already at the scene."

There is something that Sawyer isn't telling me.

"I want the truth Sawyer."

"The hostage negotiators are talking with Oliver now."

"What about Christian and Taylor?"

"We don't know anything about them."

"Then what do we know?"

"All we know is that Christian and Taylor are with Oliver and he has the location rigged with explosives."


	46. Chapter 46

**_Christian POV_**

I should have listened to Ana, she was right. Maybe we should have tried Elena first. This will teach me to listen to her, if we get here out alive.

My intention when we showed up to Oliver's residence was to ask him about Elena and make him feel comfortable for him to open up and possibly admit his involvement.

When Oliver opened the door, he didn't seem shocked when he saw me. It was the first time in five years that I have seen him. Oliver invited us and I right away and that should have sent off alarms but Taylor and I went in. He locked the door and then pulled out the red button connected to a trigger with several red and black wires.

"Don't you dare think about leaving, I have his house rigged with explosives. One move and I will push this button," he says taking mine and Taylor's cell phones.

He says nothing for several minutes once he has his back turned I press my panic button. Welch should know my location in under a minute.

About five minutes later, I hear several police cars screech down the road.

"Oliver Hudson, we have the house surrounded, come out with your hands up," a deep voice echoes on a loud speaker.

My phone which has been vibrating non-stop since we arrived at Oliver's has finally caused him to snap.

"Christian Grey's phone, sorry but he is a little busy right now," he says into the phone. "Yes, this is Oliver; I don't want to speak to the police. I'm not letting the hostages go because they aren't hostages, they came here on their own free will and they are trespassing on my property and I'm using my constitutional right to defend myself as I feel threatened."

Shit, he's right.

Oliver throws the phone against the wall and it shatters.

Taylor and I look at each other gauging if we could tackle him and take the trigger out of his hand, but Oliver is too eradicate so we have to come up with a new plan.

I don't know how much time has passed before I make the first move.

"So when you want to talk about Elena Lincoln?" I ask waiting for her to respond to see how stable he is.

"Why do you care? She dropped you when she found me?"

"You had a relationship with Elena?" I'm surprised that she never mentioned it in the last six years.

"Yes, mistress and I have been together since senior year."

"Mistresss?"

"Don't play dumb, Elena told me everything about you and her, but not until recently."

"What did she tell you?"

"She got bored and tired of you and then you threw you out with the trash. I always knew she was hot but she made the first move in the gym one night."

"Let me guess, it happened to be right after Ana showed up at Lakeside?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Elena has been lying to the both of us. I broke it off with Elena once I started seeing Ana and then after she left I went back to her."

By the look on his face he had no idea.

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"It doesn't make any sense."

"I want to know why Elena made you target me."

"She said that you were hurting her and the only way we could be together is if you were no longer in the picture."

"And you just believed her, no questions asked?

"Mistress would never lie to me."

"What do you think of Mistress now?"

He starts pacing the room, shaking his head.

"Oliver, please calm down. Now, look I can help you. You just tell the police what Elena made you did and I will be on your side."

"Why would you help me, after all I tried to kill you."

"I know you wouldn't have done it if you knew the truth."

"Would I?

"Oliver, listen to me. Put down the trigger and let's walk out together and tell the police the real story before Elena continues with the lies."

I say and reach my hand toward his and then his pulls his hand fast.

"Not so fast," he says. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because what Elena did to us was wrong on so many different levels. Not to me, I was 18 when we started our relationship. What more do you want?"

"I want your guarantee that Elena pays for this?"

"Deal, you have no idea what I want done to that woman."

Oliver hands over the button to Taylor and we all walk out of the house.

"Don't shoot, I say and hold my hands up as I exit the house to nearly two dozen armed officers pointing their weapons at me."

An officer pulls me and Taylor out of the way and then they yell out instructions for Oliver to get down.

After he is handcuffed, I break free from the officer and run up to Oliver.

"This is for Ros, you mother fucker," I say and punch him in the face. It takes three officers to pull him off of him.

"Enjoy jail," I say and spit on him.

"Christian," I hear Ana scream and she is running toward me and hugs me.

"I'm fine," I say.

"What happened, you said that you wouldn't go and find Oliver," Ana scolds.

"I'm sorry."

"I need to apologize too, I went and saw Elena and she agreed to admit the truth about Oliver's involvement."

"How did you do that?"

"I threatened that you would hurt Oliver if she didn't come clean. I was shocked when I learned about her relationship with him. She told me that she loved him and really sounded sincere."

"Oliver told me the same thing. I had no idea that when I was still seeing her, that she was with Oliver too."

"Let's forget about Elena and never mention that bitch's name again, promise me that."

"I agree, now let's go home."

The police want to question Taylor and me, but I insist we do it back at Escala rather than at the police station.

"So, are you going to listen to me the next time I have a tip Detective Burke," I say rather shortly.

"Hopefully we won't have to work together again," He replies and I couldn't agree more.

I look over and see Ana pull herself another glass of wine. If my math is correct that would be her fourth glass. She brings me over a glass of bourbon; she also senses I'm in need of some something to relax me.

Nearly two hours later, it's just Ana and I and a wonderful dinner that Gail cooked for us.

"I've already called my parents to let them know that I was okay and I didn't need them to come over

It obvious that Ana is quite drunk, because she is more flirtatious than normal.

"How are you feeling baby," I say and start to laugh.

"I'm great," she says slurring her word just a little.

"I think you've had enough to drink. Now, let's get you to bed."

"Now, you're talking, I'm going to rock your world Mr. Grey."

Oh, no I hope this isn't sloppy drunk Ana.

"No, I think you need to go to sleep."

She stops and turns around.

"Okay, but first, I need to show you something, you sit here and I will be right back."

She runs down the hall and I can't believe that has hasn't fallen down.

I'm sitting on the couch wondering what is going to happen and then I hear the sound of high heels on the hardwood.

"Close your eyes," she says and I do as I'm told.

I hear her play with the sound system and then I hear the music start.

I can tell she is standing right in front of me but I still have my eyes closed.

"Open your eyes," she whispers into my ear and I feel my whole body respond.

I look up to find Ana dressed in a black lacy bra and matching thong. She twirls around for me to get a better view.

"You like what you see Mr. Grey."

"Wow," I say and try to pull her down on my lap.

"Oh no, you may not touch. I can touch you but if you touch you will be punished."

Maybe I want to be punished.

Ana starts to move toward the music in a very sensual manner.

She catches me off guard when she starts to give me a lap dance right here on the couch.

Then she starts to grind against me. She's facing away from me. I just want to grab her ass and breasts but I keep my hands to myself. She really starts to go to work on my rock hard cock. I feel like my zipper is about to explode. Ana throws her head back and moans as she grinds faster and harder against me.

"Christian," she calls out and I come at the same time.

"Fuck." I say as she hops off me and looks down at the wet spot on my pants.

"My job's done," she giggles and then skips down the hallway to our room.

"Now she's going to get it."


	47. Chapter 47

**_How is everyone doing today? I love hearing from you, please don't stop on commenting on my story. I'm in the middle of deciding on where to take this story or if I want to end it. Please let me know what you think._**

* * *

**_Ana POV_**

Ouch! My head is killing me. I really shouldn't have that last glass or two of wine. I want to shut the world out and just die.

"Good morning sunshine," Christian says kissing my forehead. "And how are we feeling this morning."

"Can you please stop yelling," I say and throw the pillow over my head to block out the sound and the bright light. "I think I'm going to die."

"You need to get up or you are going to be late for work. Now, I have a glass of water and Advil on the side table. I need to go in the office before therapy. See you tonight? Maybe I can great a repeat performance tonight?"

"If I'm still alive," I groan and I hear him laughing all the way down the hall.

After I shower and dress, I head into the kitchen to find something to eat that my stomach won't reject.

"Ana, what can I get you," Gail asks a little too chipper this morning.

"Dry toast."

"That's all you want?"

I nod and sit down at the table and all I want to do is go back to bed.

The whole day at work has been terrible. I wish I hadn't given Hannah the day off I can't do a 10-8 shift all by myself. At least I had Sawyer with me to keep me company. Sawyer did suggest that I bring on another employee for safety purposes and I couldn't agree more. After lunch I put a Now Hiring sign on the front window. Now, I just need to wait for the perfect person to walk in.

Christian calls me to let me know that Oliver has also been denied bail and that both he and Elena would remain in jail until their trials.

Thank god. I finally can relax; we've had enough drama in this week for more than one lifetime.

It's been six weeks and today is the big the two of us have been waiting for, Christian should get the okay to start walking without crutches and if that's the case, then we should be good to resume or extracurricular activities. I don't know who is more excited, Christian or be. To top it off, it's also Christian's 24th birthday.

"Good morning birthday boy," I say and kiss him awake.

"Can I get my present now," he says pressing his already rock hard erection into my stomach.

"Not yet," I tease. "We have to wait for the all clear."

"Come on you know what he's going to say please?" He pleads.

"I'm going to make you beg later, believe me." I giggle.

"Just you wait; you have no idea what I'm going to do to you tonight."

"I can only imagine, but remember we have dinner at your parents."

"Do we have to go?" He says in his very sexy pouty voice.

"It's your parents and they have gone to all the trouble?" Oh no, I think I've said too much.

"It's just dinner, right Anastasia?"

"Yes." I answer kissing his neck.

"Don't you dare do that."

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what you are doing? What does my lovely mother have planned?"

"It's nothing, just a good old family dinner."

"You're lying."

"Oh, Christian for once can you just wait and be surprised."

"I don't like surprises."

"Get over it."

I see a change in Christian almost immediately.

"You are in so much trouble Miss Steele," he says and throws back the sheet to reveal my naked ass.

As much as I should be turned off by his spanking, it really gets me going. Sometimes I push my luck just so I have this kind of sensual punishment.

"I think 10 sounds like a good number, don't you Miss Steele?"

"Yes sir."

"Count Anastasia."

Each time he hand slaps my ass, the wetter and more turned on I get.

"10."

I'm panting and this is the first time that I have ever an orgasm from a spanking.

Christian flips me around and stares at me with this smoldering look, I don't know if I can stand it for much longer.

"I want to fuck you so hard, please baby, I need you right now, and I'm going to combust."

I kiss him and then he pulls me closer to him. He pushes his tongue into my mouth and I feel his hand sliding down my body.

Instinctively, I pull my knees up and spread my legs.

"Fuck you are so wet and ready for me," he breathes against my mouth. He slips a finger inside me and I tighten against him.

I can have fun with this. I reach over and take him in my hand and start to pump him up and down.

I feel my body start to build again so I started to move stroke his long hard cock faster. Our kisses deepen as we both reach our climax.

"I'm going to come," Christian moans and I keep going until I feel his juices all over my hand. Christian builds up his speed and shortly I find my release.

We just lay there spent.

Finally I get pry myself out of Christian's arms and make my head to the shower.

"Keep the door open, I want to watch," Christian says pulling himself up against the headboard.

"I will make sure to give you a good show." I say and smile turning on some sexy music and shake my ass before I step in the shower.

This is the most erotic shower I've ever had. I keep my eyes on Christian the whole time and I love seeing him watch me.

I step out of the shower and take my time before I cover myself up with a towel.

"You're in so much trouble," he says passing me before he gets into the shower and slaps me again on the ass.

I'm so glad that after my short shift at the store today, I have the next two days off. I have been working non-stop so I'm really going to take advantage of my mini-vacation. I wanted Christian to take time off from work with me, but he said now isn't a good time as he's already missed so much.

Christian has been given the okay to lose the crutches from his therapist, but he can't resume running for another few weeks. He's a little disappointed, but the therapist informs me that has blown away all his expectations and never thought he would be walking without any support so quickly.

Now, we are waiting for the doctor to exam Christian and to look over the new x-ray of his leg.

The anticipation is killing us. Finally the doctor emerges carrying the x-ray that he puts up against the light.

"Well, I can't believe it, looks like everything is in order," the doctor says. "Now, have you experienced any pain?"

"Nothing, it's just a little tender by the end of the day, especially if I have a long therapy session, but I alternate between ice and heat and it resolves itself quickly."

"I don't want you to go overboard. I still think if you are going to be on your feet for a long period of time, the crutches might still be necessary but from the x-ray, your leg has healed really nice."

"So that means, I'm cleared to resume my normal routine."

"Yes, but don't push yourself too fast," The doctor replies and Christian looks over to me and smiles and twitches his eyebrows. I can't help it but let out a giggle.

Christian's doctor gets it, he young, I feel my blush as he looks over at me.

"Now, I want to see you again in four weeks," he says.

"Thanks doc," Christian says hopping off the table onto his leg and I brace myself.

"See, I told you I'm fine," He assures me and we walk out to the car.

"I wish that we were alone right now, because I want you," he says as we climb into the SUV.

"I've never had sex in a car before," I whisper in his ear.

"Fuck."

Christian drops me off at work and I see the pain on his face.

"Anticipation is the best kind of foreplay, remember," I remind him and kiss him on the cheek.

"I will see you tonight at your parents' house, now don't be late, dinner is at 8."

"Fine, but we aren't staying for dessert."

"Christian."

When I get in the store, I find Jose stacking a new shipment of books.

"Ana, you're early," he says smiling. I'm so glad that he and Hannah are doing great. They are actually living together.

"I've got great news, there is a new gallery that just opened that want to display my photographs," He says so proudly. He has been looking for this kind of opportunity ever since he moved to town. This is the big break he needs. I am so proud of him.

"That's amazing, when is it?"

"Next week," he replies.

"I have a feeling I'm going to lose you as an employee after you people discover your incredible talent."

"Thank you Ana, oh by the way, a package was delivered earlier for you," he says retrieving from the office.

"Finally, it's Christian's birthday present, I was worried it wouldn't be here in time."

I go back in the office and open the box. Christian is the hardest person to shop for so when I found this I couldn't resist it. It's not much but it's the meaning behind the gift that I think makes it so much more.

The rest of the day passes by when Kate and Elliott arrive to pick me up.

"What, where's your babysitter," Kate jokes when she doesn't see Sawyer.

"Christian needed him and he knew I would be safe with you two." It's the first time that Sawyer hasn't been attached to my hip I miss it…almost.

When we arrive at the Grey's, I find Mia in the kitchen finishing the most elaborate birthday cake. It looks almost too beautiful to eat. Grace is finishing setting the table and Carrick is on the phone in the living room.

"I've got great news," Carrick exclaims and stands up to greet me with a hug.

"What's that?" I ask as I take a seat on the couch with a very much needed glass of wine.

"Just heard from the district attorney and it looks like that Oliver has changed his tune and he is going to change his plea to guilty and has agreed to testify against Elena to avoid the death penalty. This almost ensures that Elena will remain in jail for the rest of her life."

"I think that's the best birthday present anyone could ask for," I hear Christian say when he walks in the front door.

"Surprise," I hear Elliott say and then laughs.

"Very funny."

"Christian, you're early, we're not ready for you yet," Grace says walking out of the kitchen.

"Fine, how about I leave and take Ana with me and not come back."

I know what's exactly on his mind and I giggle.

"Christian, indulge me at least for one night."

There is no way that Grace will lose it and I admire the woman and I can't wait to officially be part of this family.

Dinner was amazing, Grace has really outdone herself this time.

Somehow, but Mia convinces Christian to stay for dessert and who could turn down that cake.

I decide to wait to give Christian his present when we get home, because he insisted that no one bring gifts and for once they listened.

It's nearing midnight and I see constantly checking his watch.

"It's getting late, mom and I have an early morning tomorrow," Christian says.

We say our goodbyes and I surprised to see Christian has driven on his own. There is no Taylor or Sawyer.

"I thought I would take you up on your offer on car sex," he says and helps me into the car.

"Now?"

"Of course not now, just wait I have an idea."


	48. Chapter 48

**_Thank you to everyone for your comments about wanting me to continue my story. I'm thinking about what I want to have happen next so please be patient with the new chapter post. Please continue the reivews, I always love to hear your thoughts, you never know I may just use your suggestion!_**

* * *

**_Ana POV_**

I have my hand on Christian's thigh as we drive back to Escala at least that's where I think we're going.

Christian hasn't said a word to me since we got into the car but he has this smile on his face that I know I'm in for some kind of treat.

We drive past Escala and he looks over at me.

"Be patient," he says in a smoldering tone.

I'm surprised when we pull into the Grey House parking garage and he pulls into a spot on the third floor.

Christian looks over at me and unbuckles his seatbelt and moves his seat back and reaches over to unbuckle my restraint.

I don't even hesitant and jump across and sit on his lap facing the windshield.

Slowly Christian spreads my legs and slips his hands under my dress. I am desperate for his touch.

"No panties Miss Steele, I approve," he says and splits my already wet folds and begins his assault on me.

"You are so wet and ready for me."

I arch my back and Christian uses his free hand to grab my breast and begins to pull on my erect nipple.

"Oh god," I moan as I begin to grind up against Christian and his growing erection.

This is so much better than how I imagined this night was going to go.

His slips a finger inside me and I know I can't take anymore so I reach back and grab onto Christian's hair.

"Fuck, Ana, do you want it rough," he breathes against my neck.

I have no idea what he means but at this point I'm up for anything.

I nod my head in agreement.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Yes," I scream and pull his hair tighter and grind ever harder.

Christian thrusts a second finger in me and begins to thrust them in and out and a feverish pace.

"Christian!"

"Come for me baby, I want to hear you."

Why does it only take for him to say it and I come apart? My body is rippling with an orgasm as Christian tries to take my dress off of me.

Finally he just gives up and just pulls it up and off me.

I'm naked in a car in a parking lot and someone could just walk or drive by at any time which makes it that more exciting.

"Hold onto the steering wheel and pull yourself up," Christian instructs.

I hold my ass up in the air as I hear the sound of Christian's zipper and pants being taken off. I feel his hands on my hips as he guides me back down onto him.

Now Christian has both of my breasts in his hands. I know he still has his shirt and if I'm naked, he has to be too.

I stop.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Shirt off now."

He removes his hands from my body and makes quick work of the buttons on his shirt and then I see him throw the shirt over my head landing on the dashboard.

I start to rock my hips and move. I can feel that Christian has reclined his seat all the way back and he lays back.

I move around so I can get the right angle. I start to bounce up and down on Christian as I grab onto the steering wheel.

"Fuck Ana."

That's what I thought. I like being in charge. I can see why Christian was attracted to this lifestyle. I make myself a mental note to ask Christian what he likes and maybe we can spice it up a little. I think I could be into some kink. I don't know what has come over me?

All I know now is that I want to see Christian's beautiful face.

I slowly pull myself up and figure out how I'm going to do this.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to watch my sexy fiancé come," I say without a hint of embarrassment.

"What has gotten into you?"

I spin around and take him again as he is still reclined back in his seat.

"No, I love it, fuck!"

Thank god, I was worried.

Now I lean back against the steering wheel and begin where we left off.

I feel my body start to quicken and I desperately want us to come at the same time.

I go harder and faster because I know what Christian likes or at least I think I do.

I can't hold on anymore and I watch Christian's face and know he's at his brink.

"Now!" I scream and I tighten my muscles around him and I feel him let go and it's incredible.

I try to regain a normal breathing pattern as I lean back against the steering wheel and maybe a little too hard when I hit the horn.

"Oh my god," I say and quickly sit up and look around.

"Trust me, no one can see us through the dark glass," Christian says sitting up and looking me right in the eye.

"What has gotten into you? That was amazing. I love when you take charge. It's hot, like really fuckin hot."

"Well, in that case, let's get home and I can be in charge for a few more hours."

Christian pretty much throws me into the passenger seat and I grab my dress to slip it on. He doesn't even take the time to pull up his pants before he pulls out of the garage.

"Christian," I say as we drive through the dark streets of Seattle.

"What?" He responds and I point down to his pants that are still around his ankles.

"Well, never mind then," I giggle. He knows exactly what he's doing, so who am I to complain. I get to watch him drive home in all of his glory.

When we arrive back at Escala, I grab my purse and adjust my dress as I see Christian pull on his boxer briefs and suit pants.

"Leave the shirt," I say and pull it out of his hands and throw it in the back seat.

We make our way over to the elevator as I contemplate my next move.

The doors to the elevator open and I know it's now or never.

Out of nowhere this surge of adrenaline hits and I push Christian up against the wall.

I make quick work of his pants and take him in my mouth.

I grab onto his ass and really do some work.

In and out, I lick his shaft, teasing him with my tongue.

I feel the wetness start to pool between my legs again so I need to finish before we reach Christian's floor.

Finally he does so just as the doors open.

I hear a cough and instantly I panic.

"Taylor's standing right behind me right," I say not wanting to be right, hoping that I'm just hearing things.

"Yup," He says laughing.

I think I can die.

"Taylor, everything okay?" Christian asks still naked.

"Yes sir."

"Then, you can retire for the night," he says.

"Sir."

"Did that just happen?"

Christian can't even answer he is laughing uncontrollably.

"At least I wasn't the one naked," I say and Christian stops and pulls me up and out of my dress.

"Now you are."

I jump into his arms and wrap my legs around him then I freeze worried that I hurt him.

"I'm fine, my leg is perfect," he says.

"Good, now take me to our room, I have my own plans for you Mr. Grey," I say and Christian does what he's told.

I can't believe I did it. Never once did I break character and think Christian liked it, well the five orgasms I gave him infers that he liked it.

"Baby, no more, I need rest, my cock can't take anymore," Christian says as I try to take him again.

I start giggling; I never thought I could outlast him.

"Party pooper."

"Just give me a few minutes, just you wait and see," He says rolling onto his side to look at me.

"Tell me what you like?"

"Excuse me," Christian says questioning my intentions.

"What I mean is what turns you on?"

"Isn't it obvious, you turn me on big time and I love the new role you are taking on, it's sexy."

"No, I mean when you used to go to those clubs, what got you going?"

Christian looks down like I've embarrassed him so I reach over and take his face in my hand.

"Talk to me, I thought we were going to be open and honest with one another."

"I don't want to scare you off."

"I want to know, I want to make sure you I'm pleasing you in all areas," I say now feeling defeated.

"I'm scared to tell you that it might make you run."

"I'm sorry to tell you, but with everything we have been through nothing can make me run again. Trust me."

"Here goes. It wasn't about the sex per se, it was more about the pain I can inflict on them. You know about the spanking, but I like other things, but with you, I don't want to do those things to you. I don't need to exert my power and control over you. I just want to make love to you."

"Am I giving you everything you need? If not, tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"Anastasia, you have given me everything, you are all I want or will ever need you have to understand that."

"If at any point I'm not everything you need, please tell me. I don't think I could handle losing you again."

"That's never going to happen, now if you are up to it, I'm ready to be dominated again," he says pulling me onto of him.


	49. Chapter 49

**_Ana POV_**

"Good morning sleeping beauty, if you don't get up now we're going to be late."

"Remember I'm on vacation," I say with my face in my pillow.

"No, we aren't on vacation yet?"

I open my eyes and turn my head to the side to see Christian and he's dressed in a short sleeve shirt and shorts.

"What?"

"Because you slept in, you only have 15 minutes to pack before we leave for the airport."

I sit up and look around to find my suitcase open at the end of the bed and I see Christian's by our bedroom door.

"But I thought you had to work," I say wrapping the sheet around me trying to gather my bearings.

"All part of my plan," he says and kisses me and turns on the shower for me.

"Where are we going?" I'm so excited.

"Now, that would spoil the fun," Christian says walking into the bathroom with me.

"I don't even know what to pack."

"Just pack the essentials and whatever you need we can pick up when we get there."

I assume by Christian's attire we are going somewhere warm so I pack a few pairs of shorts and tops and my one and only swimsuit.

Taylor drives us to a private airstrip adjacent to Sea Tac Airport.

I just assumed that Taylor would be coming with us but I was wrong after he loaded our bags on the plane and he got back into the SUV.

"Hurry up Miss Steele; you don't want to keep our guests waiting?"

"Huh," I say and that's when I see everyone.

Kate and Elliott and Mia and Sawyer are all in their seats with a Mimosa.

"Surprise," Christian says kissing me very passionately in front of everyone.

"Get a room," Elliott shouts.

"That's what I intend on doing," Christian says pulling me toward the back of the plane.

I can't believe he actually has a bedroom onboard.

"Christian, we can't do this with everyone out there," I say feeling my blush.

"Really, what happened to the Ana from last night?"

"That's different."

"Fine, now who's being the party pooper?"

"Please tell me where we're going?"

"You don't want it to be a surprise."

I shake my head.

"We are going to the island of St. John in the British Virgin Islands, it's one of my favorite places to go and I have a house out there."

"Of course you do."

"You smart mouth Miss Steele is going to get you in a lot of trouble," he says.

Christian sits on the end of the bed and pulls me across his lap.

"Count Anastasia."

I don't know how I'm going to be able to control myself knowing that there are four people just outside this door.

I'm able to make it to five spanks until I cry out.

"Now, you better keep you voice down, you don't want everyone to here you, or do you?

"Christian!"

"Tell me what you want Anastasia," he says turning me around so he can look at me.

"You."

"Oh really," he says pulling my sun dress up and rips my panties from my body. "This has to be quick."

It doesn't take long before Christian plunges deep into me. I want to cry out but he shakes his head so I grab a pillow from behind me and throw it over my face. Christian's intensity is overwhelming all my senses. I find my release and then there is a knock on the door.

"Do you need a hand," Elliott says and starts to laugh.

"Fuck off," Christian responds just before he releases.

I can't help but join in the laughter then I hear everyone else laughing and clapping.

I adjust my dress and find another pair of underwear from my suitcase and Christian kisses me before we walk out and I'm surprised at the standing ovation we receive. Sawyer is the only person still in his seat. I wonder if he invited Sawyer as a guest or security, maybe both.

"That was quick little brother, I think you needed my help to show Ana what a real man is like," Elliott says as he sits down.

"If you only knew big brother, Christian responds.

I don't know what my reaction should be, so I just decide to surprise them all and sit on Christian's lap.

"If Kate could only be so lucky Elliott," I say and kiss Christian.

"Well played Ana," Elliott says give me a high five.

That's what it took to really kick off the start of our vacation.

Eight hours later, we arrive on the island and I can't get all of its beauty, its breath-taking, the water is a magical turquoise. I can't believe we're here.

We are greeted by security so I'm happy that Sawyer is here only as a guest, however he does consult with the team as we drive to the house.

The drive is a short one as the island isn't very big. We drive along a very narrow dirt road until I see the house, which is more like a beach compound. I shouldn't be surprised, Christian never does anything small.

"Wow," I say when I get out of the SUV. The house is right on the beach and I see a very large boat on the dock.

"Welcome home," Christian says and kisses my cheek. "Now let me give you the tour, the sun is about to set and there is something you need to see."

Practically pulling me into the house, I try not to trip. I see that the inside of the house is open with lots of windows. Instantly I know that this is Christian's house by the décor and color scheme. It's refreshing.

"Hurry up," he says as we fly up the stairs to the top floor. "Close your eyes." He says and I he leads me.

I feel the wind on my face and I can smell the ocean air.

"Open them," he says in my ear.

I can't believe what I see, it's like the sun is within reach. The colors are magnificent.

"I didn't think we would get here in time. But this is all worth it."

"Christian, thank you."

I take in all my surroundings and find that I'm standing on a massive deck overlooking the island and the ocean.

"No, thank you for loving me and agreeing to be my wife."

We watch as the sun dips below the water and then we walk back into the house.

Christian leads me to our room on the first floor away from the other rooms.

The room is spectacular highlighted with the massive white canopy bed facing the water. My attention immediately goes to the balcony. I walk over and see that it leads right down to the beach.

"I can't believe this is all yours," I say as I feel Christian put his arms around me.

"No it's ours."

We quickly unpack and I freshen up and find the rest of our party in the kitchen drinking.

"Again?" Elliott jokes and Kate punches his arm.

This time I just ignore him and grab a glass of some fruity looking cocktail.

"Dinner is now served," says an older looking woman, that I learn is Mrs. Baskins, who along with her husband are the caretakers of the house.

What an amazing dinner, complete with the freshest fish I've ever eaten, courtesy of Mr. Baskins who caught just this morning.

After dinner, Mia, Kate and I go and change into jammies while the guys try to find some sort of game on TV.

"How long did you know about this?" I ask them when we grab a few snacks before heading back into the family room.

"Christian asked us last night at my parents' house and of course we couldn't say no," Mia says. "I couldn't believe that he asked Sawyer to come as my date. I think he is really warming up to the idea that Sawyer is in my life."

"Yeah, so how is it going with my personal bodyguard," I ask with a wink.

"You wouldn't believe what that man can do with his hands," Mia says and quickly I cover my face.

"Mia!"

"What, it's the truth. And after what you did with my brother on his plane, don't you be shy."

"She's got a point Steele," Kate interjects.

True.

We stay up just talking and drinking until the wee hours of the morning. It's nice to see Sawyer open up; he is a great fit to our group. I need to tell him that at some point this weekend. Over the course of the weeks, I have grown to really care for Sawyer like he was my big brother, I'm so glad that he has Mia, because she is so good for him.

Finally we all retire to our respective rooms. I'm exhausted but by the look on Christian's face, he's not.

He saunters over to me and grabs the hem of my tank top and pulls it off and then pulls my shorts down. He scoops me up in his arms and lays me down. Christian pulls his shorts off and climbs on the bed.

"I love you," he says and kisses me.

As much as I like it rough, this is also nice when he takes his time.

"I love you so much," I reply.

He kisses my entire body before he enters me. I lay under him and take his mouth with mine. Moving slowly in and out, I can feel everything and this is the best feeling.

We make love for hours until we both fall asleep.

It was the sun on my face that wakes me up.

I carefully pull myself out of Christian's arms and throw on my pink bikini. I don't want to waste a minute of my vacation. Last night Christian told me that he arranged with Hannah that I would be gone an additional three days and she assured him that she could handle it. At first I was kind of mad that he went over my head with my store, but I know and trust Hannah.

I walk onto the sand which is already warm to the touch. I test the water temperature and find that it's like lukewarm bath water. I wade into the water up to my waist. With the water being as clear as it is, I can see little colorful fish swim around me. It's like I'm in a large aquarium.

I don't think I ever want to leave this little slice of heaven.

**_Christian POV_**

I awake to the feeling that I'm alone in the bed. I sit up and throw on a pair of gym shorts and walk down to the kitchen in search of my fiancée. The house is still quiet so I start a pot of coffee, but Ana is still nowhere to be found. I open all the window panels to let in the morning air when I see her. She looks almost mythical in the water. I could stand here and watch her forever.

"Morning little brother," Elliott says handing me a cup of coffee as he joins me on the deck. "She's pretty incredible."

"You have no idea Lelliott," I say as I pat his shoulder. "I love her so much."

"Anyone with eyes can see that, it's great seeing you like this."

"Like this how?"

"Happy and carefree, when you're not trying to be the Master of the Universe."

"Very funny."

"I'm serious, you've never acted your age and with Ana she brings you down a level and its refreshing. You're 25 but you act like your 50."

"She does something to me and I never want to be without her. I can't wait until I make her my wife."

"I never thought I would ever hear you say that. Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean I love Ana don't get me wrong, but you don't have to rush into it. Take your time. There will be plenty of time for marriage and kids later."

"Elliott, you don't get it. I want it all and I want it now."

"Wait, is Ana pregnant?"

"No." I answer throwing him a look that I'm not marrying the woman of my dreams because I knocked her up.

"Sorry, I just never thought you wanted kids, I mean after everything you went through as a child."

"With Ana, I want everything. I want children with her and if she told me right now that she was pregnant I would be thrilled, scared shitless, but happy. She makes me want everything and I want to give everything to her."

"Well, I will leave you to ogle your girl while I go fuck mine."

I can't take it anymore and I decide to join Ana in the surf.

"Having fun," I ask as I reach her.

"I love it here," she responds. "This is the kind of place where I would love to get married."

"What?"

"All I meant was that is just so picturesque, anyone would be crazy not to want to get married here, don't you think?"

It gives me a thought.

"Then let's do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get married right here, right now."

"Christian, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Our families aren't here."

"Some of my family is here, you said it yourself, you want to get married here, and we're here. I want this wedding to be what you want and no one else."

"Are you serious?"

"I haven't been more serious than the day I asked you to marry me."

"Yes."


	50. Chapter 50

**_Ana POV_**

Is this really happening?

After we go inside, Christian gets on the phone. We find out that you have apply for a marriage license eight days before you arrive on the Island, but that doesn't stop Christian. I don't know what he says but we quickly fill out the paperwork and email it over to the St. Thomas courthouse for it to be processed. I wonder how much that cost him?

Finally Kate and Mia show their faces for the day and I tell them that they are going to be my bridesmaids.

"What, you're getting married today?" Kate asks shocked. Mia is jumping up and down.

"Yes at sunset so we don't have much time, we need to head to St. Thomas to get dresses and pick up our marriage license."

"I'm all about shopping, but is this the real reason why we're here is for you and Christian to elope?" Kate asks beginning her famous Kavanagh inquisition.

"No, we only just decided to do this a few minutes ago, Christian is arranging for everything as we speak."

"Are you sure about this Steele?"

"I've never been so sure of something before, be happy for me Kate, you are my maid of honor."

"I am?" She says pulling me into a hug.

"Of course." And let the tears begin to fall.

Christian emerges from our room and asks everyone to head down to the dock so we can head to the mainland.

"I've got the officiant coming at six, he wanted to know what kind of ceremony we wanted and I didn't know so I said the traditional one. I did say I would like to write my own vows."

"You did?" I say as the tears continue to fall.

"Was that okay?"

"It's perfect. So do I."

We all pile on the luxury boat and head off.

I'm grateful that my nerves haven't kicked in; I am so sure of my decision I'm just excited.

The ride is short and I'm brought back to reality when Christian hands me a black credit card.

"Buy anything your heart desires," he says and takes me into his arms.

"I can't accept this," I say and try to not accept the card.

"Ana, please don't fight me on this, if you are going to marry me you have to realize that I have more than enough money and I want to do this."

"You're mistake," Mia says and grabs the card out of his hand and starts to run down the dock.

Kate drags me from the boat and we head in one direction as Christian and the boys go in another. We agree to meet in two hours to pick up our marriage license.

Thank god Mia knows where to go as she's been to the island more than a dozen times.

I see my dress before we go into the store; it's the dress in the window.

"That's what I want," I say pointing at the dress.

"Ana, that's perfect."

We walk inside and Kate asks the salesperson for the dress.

The dress is stunning; it's a form-fitting strapless white silk with just the right amount of lace and even has a little train. The saleslady turns out to be the owner of the store and the designer of the dress. She is a very sweet lady and we start chatting. She remarks that the dress was made for my body and I couldn't agree more when I look in the mirror.

"With this dress, I suggest you wear your hair down in beach waves and a fresh flower and go barefoot," she says and opens the door revealing my wedding dress to my maid of honor and bridesmaid.

They say nothing instead they are both crying.

"You are the most beautiful bride ever," Kate says.

"So do you like it?"

"There is no other dress," Mia adds.

We're lucky that both Kate and Mia find short coral dresses that each flatters their figures. Kate chooses one that accentuate her great rack and for Mia it is her back and behind. I didn't ask they choose the same color they each found the dress they wanted to wear and it happened to be the same shade. It was perfect.

Mia called us over when we found the lingerie section of the store and they picked out my wedding night attire, I blush by what they pick out but I say nothing.

I don't even wait for Selena to give me a total, I hand her my card to pay for all three dresses, shoes for after the ceremony and jewelry.

"You did that with such authority Steele, I'm quite impressed" Kate says grabbing her and my dress bags.

"Christian told me to get used to it, I know I never will, but it helps that I don't know how much it is."

The boys are waiting for us at the boat and I'm surprised they got suits.

"What did you buy?" He says trying to peek in one of the lingerie bags.

"That's for your eyes only tonight," I say and kiss him.

"I can't wait."

Just Christian and I make the way up the street to the courthouse to pick up our license. It makes me real when we actually have the legal document in our hands.

"You're not changing your mind?" Christian questions me as we walk back to the boat.

"No of course not, you?"

"No way, I wanted to marry you the first day I met you."

"It's just I wish our parents could be here, that's all."

Christian said he thought about that and has hired in addition to a photographer, a videographer so we can show our parents our ceremony.

"I think we need to call our parents and at least tell them."

"Already did."

"You what?"

"I called your mom and dad and asked if this was okay with them and at first your dad was a little disappointed but I told him that I would bring him out here sometime this summer for a deep fishing expedition so he was all for it."

"So, basically you bribed my dad to get what you want."

"Pretty much."

"Christian! How did your parents handle the news?"

"My mom was a little disappointed but I told her that she can still throw us the party of the century when we get home so she has started the planning, I hope you don't mind."

"No, she can do whatever she wants," I say.

"Well, I better let you go get ready we have a wedding to put together," Christian says and kisses me.

"Can I help?"

"No way, I want it to be a surprise," he says with and then he's gone.

Mia and Kate join me in my join to help me get ready when the photographer arrives. Part of me wishes that Jose could be photographing this, I would feel more comfortable with him here, but Stella is nice enough.

Two hours later, Mia and Kate have finished doing my hair and make-up and help me into my dress and then they get dressed. Kate adds the final touch securing the coral peony in my hair.

Kate hands me my beautiful bouquet that was just delivered by the florist. It is striking and made up of white and coral peonies and runoculous, my favorite flowers. My bridal party has all white bouquets similar to mine just smaller.

"All right Steele, you ready to get married," Kate asks adjusting my dress the last time.

"I think so."

"I am so excited that you are finally going to be my sister," Mia says hugging me before opening the doors from our room to walk down to the beach.

Instantly I hear the faint sound of a guitar against the sound of the crashing waves.

As I make my way outside I see him, he is inside a ring of flowers in a light khaki suit, and he looks so handsome. Once he sees me a see a smile forms on his face.

I don't know just how fast I'm supposed to walk to him, he seems so far away.

I look over and see a man playing the guitar. It's a beautiful song and he smiles at me when we make eye contact.

I'm surprised to see Sawyer a groomsmen, but it seems right.

I finally make my way and I step over the elaborate floral ring.

"You looked beautiful," Christian says as he kisses my hand.

The officiant is very sweet and funny. He actually reminds me of Burt and I know he's looking down on me today.

When it comes to saying our vows, Christian elects to go first.

"Anastasia, I can't picture a time when I wasn't in love with you. I always knew you were the one to look into my eyes and see my soul. I don't question your commitment to us and I know there is nothing we can't work through and I accept you as my partner and as my best friend above all others. It's a miracle to find a kind of peace and happiness you have given me and to honor of that miracle, I pledge before our family and friends to love and to cherish you forever.

"I look at you and I see my best friend. Your energy and your passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. Your inner beauty is so strong that I no longer fear being myself. I no longer fear at all. I never thought that I could find someone to love that would love me back unconditionally. And then I realized that although we were apart, you were always with me, that you are my soul back; you give me purpose when I feel like I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my being incomplete. I thank god every day that you were brought into my life and I thank you for loving me."

"Repeat after me. I Christian take you Anastasia to be my wife. I promise to be loving and faithful in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness in health as long as we both shall live."

"I Anastasia, take you Christian to be my husband. I promise to be loving and faithful in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorry, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live.

Elliott then hands Christian my wedding band and he slips it onto my finger.

"With this ring, I marry you and join my life with yours."

Kate hands me Christian's platinum band and I'm careful not to drop it as my hands are shaking.

"With this ring, I marry you and join my life with yours."

With the authority vested by me and this great island, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. And with that announcement we are showered in flower petals as Christian takes my face in his hands and kisses me.

"I love you Mrs. Grey," he whispers in my ear.

I smile as he kisses my hand again.

We walk down the beach together and take a few photos before we join our bridal party for our reception. Our square dinner table is covered by a flower canopy and there are candles in the sand and on the table. It is too beautiful for words. There is even a cake; an elegant white three tiered covered with sugar flowers that resemble my wedding flowers, it big enough to feed a hundred people.

Christian really has outdone himself, pulling this whole wedding together in less than eight hours. That man never ceases to amaze me.

We dine on lobster and steak and the most delicious fresh roasted vegetables and together we watch the sun go down. This has been a perfect day.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Grey," Christian asks taking my hand and leads me to the patio. Mrs. Baskins enters from the kitchen and our guitarist Sam begins one of my favorite songs, "At Last."

"So was this everything you hoped it would be," he asks before twirling me.

"No, it's more, so much more, thank you."

* * *

**_I hope you liked the wedding and I did it justice. Now, the wedding vows that Ana and Christian are not my own creation. The first to guess what television wedding these are from, I will let you make a suggestion for the story._**


	51. Chapter 51

**_Christian POV_**

I couldn't be happier, I don't think I've smiled this much ever in my life and it feels incredible. I look over at my wife as she chats with my baby sister and I'm just in pure bliss. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I Ana would marry me in less than eight hours. This woman continues to surprise me.

We are the first to retire for the evening as I carry my new bride over the threshold of our room and she giggles. I can never get enough of that sound. When we enter our room, I'm blown away as there is music playing and there are candles and flowers everywhere. I have a feeling that Mia and Kate had something to do with this.

"I need a few minutes, I have a surprise for you," Ana says and kisses me with all that she has. I nearly take her now; I am desperate to make love to my wife.

She disappears behind the bathroom door.

Suddenly, I'm nervous as I look down at my wedding band on my left hand.

I undress and hang my suit up in the closet and I get under the covers and wait for my wife to come and find me.

The first thing I see is Ana's leg covered in white hose held up by a garter belt. Instantly, my cock is at full attention. Ana walks out in this sexier than hell white lingerie that is a white corset type dress, she turns around to see the naked back and the best part is she's not wearing any panties.

Fuck is the only word that comes to mind.

"So, husband you approve?"

"Stay right there, I think I need a better look just to make sure," I say and crawl off the bed.

I stand up and pull her into my arms.

"You are mine forever," I say and take her into my arms and try hard not to throw her onto the bed.

"As you are mine," she replies and kisses me.

I lie on my side and trace my fingers up her leg and unhook each of the garters. I pull each hose off as I take my time, because you only have one wedding night.

I can tell Ana wants me to hurry up but I'm doing this my way.

"Christian, make love to me," she moans and I skim my hand up to her sex. She's so wet and I know I can't take it any longer.

"Oh Ana," I breathe and I slowly enter her.

She arches her back and then I pull back and drive back in harder and faster. I kiss Ana's neck as she digs her nails into back. I feel like she is going to draw blood.

"Harder Christian," she screams.

I change position to be able to plunge deeper into her. I feel her body start to quicken but I'm not ready for her to come yet. Her body is shaking from her orgasm and I continue on. Finally I'm at my brink and we both release and it's a remarkable feeling. I've never felt this good from sex before and it's all because of Ana.

"I never loved you as much as I do right now," I say when I pull her against my chest.

I am more content just to hold her in my arms. Around dawn and a few rounds with my wife, Ana falls asleep on my chest. There is no other way I would want to spend my wedding night.

I don't think I ever feel asleep last night. I just stared at Ana as she slept. I try not to think about how I nearly lost Ana a few times. No one should ever have to go through what we have.

The sun is just starting to rise and I don't want Ana to miss this so I kiss her awake.

"Baby, wake up," I say ever so quietly in her ear. "Get dressed; I want to show you something."

I throw on a pair of shorts and Ana puts on her robe and we walk onto our deck and we have the perfect view.

"Now, I have another surprise for you."

"Christian, you have already given me so much."

"Ana, it's you who have given everything, now please let me do the same. I am taking you on the honeymoon of your dreams. We are leaving next week for our three-week European tour. We start in London."

**_Ana POV_**

"We're going to London," I say in almost disbelief.

Then I think about the reality, what about the book store.

"Ana, baby what's wrong?"

"What about the store, I can't leave Hannah alone for three weeks.

"That's simple, hire more people, you've been talking on bringing on more staff, and this is the perfect opportunity. "

"That might work."

"We promised that we wouldn't talk about work while we're in paradise so we can talk about it when we leave tomorrow."

"Agreed."

"Now, if you don't mind I want to take my wife back to bed," he says pulling the sliding glass door closed and tearing the robe from my body.

A few hours later, there is a small knock on our door.

"Room service," I hear Mia's voice.

I sit up and pull the sheet up; Christian takes the comforter off the floor to cover himself when he opens the door.

"Breakfast is served," Mia beams and sets the tray of food on the table and then jumps on our bed, obviously she doesn't mind that me and her brother are naked.

"Mia, I love you, but get out," Christian says.

"Christian, I just wanted to say good morning to my new sister."

"Okay, now you said it so get out," he says with a genuine smile on his face.

"Fine, but you can't spend the rest of our trip here in bed," she says and Christian slams the door in her face.

"Watch me," he says against the door.

"Christian."

We decide to just ignore her and hopefully she takes the hint.

I am happy that she brought us food, I'm starving.

Between making love and just looking at each other with an occasional word spoken between us, today has been absolutely perfect.

Around sunset, Christian and go back on the deck to watch the sun dip below the water.

We see Elliott and Kate playing in the surf and decide that should go and join our guests as we leave our little slice of heaven tomorrow to go back to the real world.

While we were out yesterday, I bought a super cute, yet very skimpy white bikini. I put it on and model it for Christian.

"No way, you need to change," he says looking a little angry.

"Why?"

"Because that's not a swimsuit."

"Be reasonable Christian."

"I am but I don't want anyone to see you like this."

"Why it's just your brother and Sawyer and Mia and Kate's bikinis are way more scandalous than this one."

Christian pulls me to him and we fall back on the bed.

"I can't let you leave the room like this, I want to fuck you right here and now," he says and kisses me.

"Why Mr. Grey, hold that thought," I say and shake my ass as I walk down toward the water.

"I feel my hand twitching Mrs. Grey," he calls from our bedroom and I just turn around and smile.

"Nice of you to enjoy the living," Kate says coming out of the water.

"Well, we are only going to be here for a few more hours so I thought we should spend some more time together," I say.

"I still can't believe you're married."

"I know its crazy right?"

"You know the paparazzi is going to be all over this when they catch wind of you two eloping."

Shit, I totally forgot about that.

"Don't worry about that," Christian interjects when he reaches us in the water.

"I think we have a few days before they find out and by that time, we will already be in Europe?"

"Europe?" Mia screams

"I'm taking Anastasia there for three weeks and we are going anywhere her heart desires."

"Oh Ana, you are going to love Paris, I can't wait to go back and take Sawyer with me," she says and hug me and Christian.

"You're one lucky girl," Kate whispers in my ear and I don't know if she is really happy for me or a little jealous or maybe a little of both.

It quickly turns dark and the temperature drops so we all decide to head back into the house to change for dinner. Christian elects to take us to his favorite restaurant on the Island, a place only locals he says know about.

I find out that he likes coming to St. John because it's the one place where people don't treat him any differently like back at home or when he's in New York where he spends a few months a year.

We girls decide to dress up for our men tonight and I'm wearing a little white dress that I also picked up yesterday. It's quite short, but I don't care if Christian has an issue I tell him that if I will just have to make it up to him later.

"Really?" Christian says when I come outside to our waiting car.

"What?" I say and twirl my dress and then realize that by doing so I probably flashed everyone my thong. At least I'm wearing underwear. Mia suggested that I don't, but I knew that Christian would not let out of the house.

"You look stunning of course," he says helping me into the car and slips his hand under my dress to swat my behind. "But don't bend over."

* * *

_**Just wanted to let all of my amazing readers know that this will be my only post today as I'm headed out to set-up for my sister's baby gender reveal party and then I have a wedding to coordinate tonight! I hope you like the story! Happy Reading!**_


	52. Chapter 52

**_Ana POV_**

"Baby wake up," the most angelic voice whispers in my ear.

I'm having the best dream and I don't want to wake up.

I slowly open my eyes to access my surroundings. I look over and see Christian smiling and then look down at my wedding band.

It wasn't a dream after all.

I'm exhausted and I feel our car come to a complete stop and I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

Suddenly I feel the ground fall away from my feet and realize that Christian has scooped me up in his arms.

"Christian," I complain.

"I'm carrying you over our threshold," he says and kisses my forehead.

It's nearly midnight and I've slept for less than four hours in the last 48 hours. I've due back in the shop tomorrow and I don't know how I can keep Christian's hands off me. I need a break, well, my body does.

"Just let me make you feel good," my sexy husband says as I slip into bed in just his t-shirt as his hand skims down my thigh. "I'll be quick."

I've lost my will to say no and just nod and he slides down the bed and gets into position.

"You smell so good," he says as he inhales my scent resonating from my sex. "The best part is you are so wet, I knew you wanted this."

His masterful tongue goes to work slipping between my folds. I clutch the sheets and try to keep still.

"Oh my god," I moan and Christian continues as he slips a finger inside me.

"Christian," I call out.

"Tell me what you want Anastasia," he asks with such a seductive look.

"I want you to fuck me," I scream.

That didn't long to wake me up.

I'm rudely awoken by my alarm clock and I find that I'm alone. Christian left the sweetest love note saying that has much as he would love to stay in bed with me; he had to get to work just to prepare to leave again tomorrow for our honeymoon.

I glance at the clock and see that it's nearly 11 and I'm due to work in an hour so I hurry up and run into the shower. There is no need to unpack my bag as we are just getting ready to leave again tomorrow night. All I need is a comb and I don't want to rummage through my bag so I look in my drawer and then I see it and it all hits me.

I can feel the sweat start to build on my face and I feel like I'm going to get sick. I pull out my birth control pack and slowly open it not wanting to face reality. I look down and confirm what I was dreading. I have missed every pill since before we left for St. John. How could I be so stupid? I know I was in a panic to pack but how could I forget my birth control. I'm due to start my monthly cycle today so there is no way I can be pregnant, right? I mean I only missed four days of pills. Then all these thoughts start to cross my mind, could I be pregnant? If I am, will people think that's the only reason why Christian married me? Do I even want to be pregnant? Oh god, what am I going to tell Christian?

**_Christian POV_**

I haven't been able to focus at all today, I miss my wife. I can't wait to have her all to myself in just over 24 hours for three weeks. I was quite pleased when I was gone that Jack Jamieson really stepped and I think I'm going to have him take Roz's place. He has been with me for nearly as long as Roz was and he was another person whom I consider worthy to fill the large hole that was Roz. I call Jamieson into my office after lunch and we have a great conversation and he said that he's ready to take on the challenge.

My mom called earlier this morning asking that we come to dinner tonight so she can see me and her new daughter-in-law before we go on our honeymoon. She also said that she had some ideas for our reception next month. That reminds me and I call in the PR team to handle any rumors. I'm shocked that no one has become the wiser and hopefully it can stay that way until after we are safely in the air.

I texted Ana a few times today but she must be busy getting the store ready for her departure. I don't worry because when she's at work sometimes it takes a few hours for her to get back to me.

To surprise Ana, I called Neiman Marcus and have them send over three-weeks of clothes including swim wear, dresses, lingerie, shoes, jewelry and other clothing perfect for Europe this time of year. I said that money was no object and I think that Madison was pleased. I told her that everything needed to be packed in a new piece of luggage and delivered by tonight.

At 7, we arrive at the bookstore to pick up Ana for our dinner date at my parents. I notice there is a new face behind the counter and I introduce myself and she says that Ana has been in the office all day. I see the door is closed and that never happens, I knock on the door before I open it and find Ana and she's crying.

"Ana, what's wrong," I say closing the door behind me.

"I've just had a rough day," she responds trying to wipe her eyes. I can tell she's been crying for some time.

"Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure, at least not yet."

I have no idea what the hell she is talking about; she is really starting to scare me.

"Ana, please tell me so I can help you."

"I don't think there is anything you can do."

"Damn it Anastasia, just tell me."

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"I'm so sorry," she says as the tears begin to fall again.

**_Ana POV_**

I can't even look at him right now, I'm too upset and I worried about his reaction.

"What do you mean you think you are pregnant? Either you are or not? There's really no in between."

I look at his face and tell he's laughing and has the biggest grin on his face.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Anastasia, why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm pregnant; I mean, we never spoke about children."

"I could never be mad at you, I love you too much. Now, what did the doctor say?"

"I haven't seen the doctor, I mean I was supposed to start my period today and I haven't yet."

"So you don't know for sure?"

"No, I'm scared to find out."

"Why don't we go and get a test and find out?"

I grab my purse and Christian takes me hand as we head out toward the car.

Christian talks to Taylor before getting into the car and we head down the street to the local Rite Aid. Taylor gets out and heads inside.

Oh my god, I think I'm going to die, Taylor knows?

A few minutes later, Taylor returns carrying a little white bag.

The rest of the drive to the Grey's, I can't think straight. There are some many things running through my mind right now.

I guess I didn't realize that we arrived until Taylor opens my door to help me out. He hands me the white bag and gives me a smile.

Why is everyone else happy? I mean I'm probably not even pregnant so I'm making a bigger deal than I should be. I shove the bag into my purse just as Carrick and Grace come out the front door.

"There is my favorite daughter-in-law," Grace beams and gives me a hug and I clutch my purse as hard to me I can.

"It's nice to see you Grace," I say squeezing her back.

I look over and see Christian with this goofy grin on his face and I feel like I want to smack him.

We still haven't spoken and I can feel the elephant in the room getting larger and I can't take it any longer.

I excuse myself and head straight to the bathroom and lock the door, right in Christian's face.

"Ana, please let me in," he says quietly.

"Go away," I respond and pull the test out of the box and read the instructions. My hands are shaking. I don't know if I can do this.

I season the stick and put the lid back on and set it upside down on the counter.

Christian continues to knock and finally I let him in.

"Ana, I wanted to be in here while you took the test, what did it say," he says trying to read my face.

"It needs another minute or two," I say and sit down on the toilet seat.

Finally, I can't take it anymore and just hand Christian the test to give me the news.

I wait for him to read the test and I have to prepare for its outcome.

It's barely obvious, either it says pregnant or not pregnant, it's not a math equation.

I give up and look at him, he looks upset.

Shit, I knew it I'm pregnant.


	53. Chapter 53

**_Thank you to everyone for your amazing reviews and your guesses about what's to come. I promise to try to get around to respond to your reviews and PMs. Happy Reading!_**

**_Christian POV_**

I look down at the test and I just pause. I never thought I would react this way over a negative result. Even though we just got married and then she sprung this news on me, I was excited about the prospect of becoming a father.

"You're not pregnant," I say and try not to sound too disappointed. I don't want to upset Ana. I still don't know how she feels about all of this. Somehow I need for her to understand that I can't wait to start a family with her.

"That's great news," Ana says shocking me. Now it all makes sense, she wasn't worried about my reaction as much as she didn't want to be pregnant.

"Relieved?" I ask just to confirm what I'm thinking.

"Very. I bet by missing my pills has just thrown off my whole body."

She kisses me and we both walk back to the dinner table.

"Everything all right dear," my mom asks Ana.

"Never better."

**_Ana POV_**

I feel so much better right now. I wish I would have taken the test earlier today to save me from worrying all day.

Now, we can continue our path without any interruption.

I look up at Christian just as we are served dessert and he is quiet, he even looks a little sad, but somehow he manages a smile but I can tell that it's artificial.

Grace and I talk in the kitchen as we clean-up about our wedding reception. She has already planned so much and wanted my approval of her plans. I love everything she has planned.

We drive home and Christian is very distant so I unbuckle my seat belt and scoot toward him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About the test and secretly wanting it to be positive," He finally admits the truth.

"You wanted me to be pregnant."

He looks at me and just nods his head.

I don't know what to say. I'm shocked that he wanted a baby and soon.

"I'm sorry," I say not knowing what else to say, but in truth I'm not sorry. I know we need to have the whole baby conversation sometime, but I don't know if we are ready for any children.

"I don't believe that," he says kissing my forehead.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's written all over your face Anastasia, you don't want a baby and I don't understand why."

"I've never really had a mothering instinct and never thought I would ever want children. To be honest, I never thought I would ever get married let alone at 22. After my mother's disastrous attempts at marriage, I never wanted that for me let alone put a child through what I've had to go through."

"I wish you would have said anything," he says looking really distraught.

"I love you and you changed my mind about marriage and I'm so happy to be your wife."

"Do you think you will ever change your mind about children?"

"Of course, but I think we need to have time just to ourselves for a few years before we start to think about children."

"I can wait, but I just want you to know that I can't wait to have babies with you Mrs. Grey," he says and squeezes my hand.

Babies?

Well, we won't have to think of that and I will make sure never to forget my pill again.

When we get home, Christian goes straight to his study and closes the door behind him. I'm put off but this, but it's obvious if he wanted to talk to me he wouldn't have closed his door.

I go into our room to find a piece of luggage on our bed wrapped in a bow.

I open it and find it stocked with everything I need for our honeymoon. Everything is so beautiful. I find a beautiful silk nightgown and decide to slip it on and surprise my husband. He's been holed up in his office for the last two hours as I finished packing and getting ready.

I quietly knock on the door and I hear him telling me to come in.

His face is intent on the computer screen in front of him and he hasn't looked up to see me yet.

"Coming to bed," I say coming around to sit on his lap.

"I'm almost done."

"Okay, but I'll be waiting, Mr. Grey."

As I go to sit up, Christian surprises me and grabs me and sits me on his desk.

He says nothing as he slides my nightgown off my body.

"You are quite a sight tonight wife."

I'm unbuttoning his shirt as he struggles with his pants.

"I need you to make love to me Christian," I pant as Christian finally frees himself of his pants.

My husband wastes no time and thrusts deep into me. I lie back on the desk as Christian pulls my hips toward him. He's still standing at the edge of his desk.

This is exactly what I need after a crazy day like this.

Christian carries me back to bed and kisses me saying that he has several more hours of work left to get done.

I wake up at seven and find Christian's side of the bed has left to be slept in all night. I throw on my robe and head down to his office.

He's not in there, so I go out to the kitchen to find Gail making breakfast.

"Have you seen Christian this morning? I ask as she hands me a cup of tea, my daily start to the day.

"He left about two hours ago to go in the office; he wants you to check your phone when you awoke."

I nearly run to my room and find my phone on the bedside table and Christian send me a text.

Christian: I had to go into the office; I will be home around three so we can leave for the airport by five. I love you.

Ana: I missed you this morning. I will see you later; I'm going to the store for a couple of hours. Call me when you get a chance.

Christian: I love you too.

I wonder if he is still upset about the negative pregnancy test. I never thought he wanted children.

I go back into the bathroom to take a bath and dress for the day.

I half expected to have started by period this morning but it still hasn't come. What is going on?

It's been 10 days and my period still hasn't made an appearance. I haven't shared that with Christian yet, because I don't him to get his hopes up. I do think he knows something's up because I haven't been drinking at all just to be safe, I have been doing some online research when I'm alone which is almost never and everything I can find says that today is the day that my body should have registered if I was pregnant or not. I did bring the other pregnancy test with me and I think today is the day. I think I'm resolved to the fact that I am definitely pregnant. It's still dark out when I grab my purse and go into the bathroom. I open the test and take it.

It takes less than 30 seconds before the word Pregnant appears on the screen.

I don't know what to feel when I see that word. I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my chest. I know I'm not going to cry because I think I prepared myself for this moment but in reality I'm scared out of my mind, I'm going to be a mother and that terrifies me to no end. I don't know how to be a mother, hell my own mother wasn't much of a mother to me growing up; I was more of the mother figure anyway. The only thing I am happy about is that I know Christian will be thrilled. When we've gone out in London and in Paris, Christian always stops in front of some children's store and makes some comment. I know he's going to make an amazing father, I just wish I was as excited as he was.

Now, I need to think of a way to surprise him with the news. I search the bathroom in our hotel suite for something but there's nothing. Instead I go for the cute wife surprising her husband in bed approach that should work. I emerge from the bathroom and see that Christian's still sleeping. Between the endless amounts of sex, we've barely been able to make it out of our hotel suites clothed. We have done all the touristy things since this is my first time to Europe and Christian has taken me to a few of his favorite spots growing up. But the highlight of the trip was visiting the Brontë Parsonage Museum in Yorkshire England. Christian surprised me. I have dreamt of seeing the childhood home of my favorite writers of all times. We spent nearly a day there and I was inspired to start writing again. It was also the same day that I finally realized that I was pregnant, I guess it was a sign. I joined the Bronte Society and Christian made a very hefty donation in my name as part of his wedding gift to me.

I sneak up the bed and carefully pull the covers off of Christian and lay the pregnancy test on his naked chest and kiss his lips. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me as I lay on top of him. He still has no idea that the one thing that's going to change his life was right in front of his face. I look down at the test to try to get him to look down.

Finally he gets the hint and focus on the white stick. It takes a few seconds for him to focus until he realizes what it and says.

"You're pregnant?"

"It would appear so, Mr. Grey."

Christian grabs the test to look at it further and has the most amazing smile on his face.

"How are you handling this?" He asks trying to figuring out how I'm feeling.

"It just makes it so real right now, I'm still in shock. I don't know how I'm feeling right now and I feel like a horrible person because of that. I know I should be excited and happy, but I'm scared Christian."

"Well, I'm scared too," he reveals and I feel better almost immediately.

"You're scared?"

"Of course, we're going to bring a life into this world and I'm terrified, but on the other hand I've never been this happy in my entire life and you are giving me this amazing gift."

"Christian, I don't know how to be a mother, up until a few days ago; I never really thought I wanted to be a mother."

"We will just have to learn together, but I need you to be honest with me, we are in this thing together."

"Agreed," I say and for the first time I feel a little better.

I lie back down in bed and Christian scoots down to touch my belly.

"Hello little one, I'm your daddy, I love you and your mommy so much," he says and kisses my belly.

How can he be so sure that this is a good idea, I feel horrible about thinking that this is a huge mistake, but I know I can never tell Christian about it.


	54. Chapter 54

**_Christian POV_**

I'm not naïve, I know Anastasia is not exactly enthused with the news we are going to parents. I have decided to let her cope with the news and just to be there to support her. I know she will make an amazing mother, I mean look how she's been there for me and taken care of me when I was injured. I just wish that she could see that. I just need to give her time to accept this amazing blessing and be there for her.

Today I came up with a plan to hopefully bring a smile to her face. She has been walking around like she's in a daze since she found out she was pregnant.

"Wake up, baby I have a surprise for you," I say setting down a tray of breakfast for her.

"What time is it," Ana says looking at the window and the sun is just beginning to rise.

"It's just after six, now hurry up and eat and throw on a swimsuit and let's go."

I blindfold her and Taylor and Sawyer drive us down to the marina in Monaco. I walk her down the dock and I take her blindfold off.

"I thought we could go sailing for the day," I say taking in her reaction. I'm thankful she has a true genuine smile on her face. "I wanted to recreate our first date."

"Christian, this is wonderful," she says and kisses me.

I help her on board the sailboat and I prepare to ship off.

**_Ana POV_**

Christian has outdone himself once again, I love that we are sailing. It's just perfect. The sun is out and the water looks calm. I've been dying for Christian to take me out on a boat again. I feel bad, all I wanted to do yesterday was lie in bed and Christian just laid next to me not saying anything. I know he is worried about me, but he would do anything for me. I just needed him to hold me and I started to feel better. Finally around dinnertime, I made myself get up and we went out to amazing restaurant in Monaco and then just walked around.

After we are safely out of the marina, I walk over to Christian and throw my arms around his waist.

"Thank you," I say kissing his shoulder. "This is exactly what I needed."

"Well, I'm glad that you said that, now, I think you are due for you first sailing lesson," he says and puts my hands on the wheel.

It's exactly like our first date; I can feel a tear forming in my eye.

Christian is an excellent instructor; it feels so great to be in control since I feel like my life is out of my control right now.

I look back and see Taylor and Sawyer behind us in a little speed boat. I'm glad that they didn't come on board with us, I just wanted complete alone time with my husband today.

We have a delicious picnic lunch and I'm anxious to get back to the steering wheel.

"You're a natural at this, I think I may just have you to buy your own boat," he says from the bow of the boat.

"I may just let you do that, Mr. Grey," I say and smile for the first time and its 100% real.

I've lost complete track of time and when Christian wraps his arms around me, I'm brought back from the little bubble I've formed.

"As much as I want to stay out here, we should head back before it gets too dark."

"Make me a promise, when we get home, we go out on your boat more, I love it out here."

"Promise."

An hour later Christian with the aid of Taylor and Sawyer bring the boat back to the marina and get it secured.

"Dinner?" Christian asks as we walk down the dock back toward the hotel.

"How about we order room service, I have other plans for you husband."

"Baby, wake up, we need to take our seating for landing," Christian says.

I can't believe we are almost back home.

Christian and I both agreed that we are not going to tell any of our family or friends about our little addition until after we confirm everything with the doctor and our appointment is bright and early tomorrow morning. Christian called and secured an appointment the day we found out without my knowledge with the best OBGYN in Seattle.

"Are you sad to be home," Christian asks me as I look down and see the dark streets of Seattle below us.

"A little, I loved having you all to myself," I say and lean over and take his hand.

"Me too."

As we drive home, Taylor takes passes our exit and I wonder where we're going.

"Christian, where are we going?"

"Taking a little detour."

I watch as we continue the drive, Christian has this enormous smile on his face, what does he have up his sleeve I wonder.

We pull into a long driveway and wind around until we reach a magnificent home.

"Christian, where are we?" I ask when he helps me out of the car.

"Another wedding present."

He bought me a house, now he's definitely lost him mind.

"Do you like it?" He says pulling me into the front door. "I thought we needed to make a home for our family and I didn't think Escala was right."

He remains by the front door and I got and explore.

The house is beautiful, it has the old world charm that I love and then I see the view and I nearly run to the window.

"Christian, it's perfect, I love it. When can we move in?"

"Well obviously it needs a little TLC but Elliott is ready to get started if you liked it."

"Liked it? I love it."

"Come here, I want to show you something," he says pulling me up the grand staircase.

He opens the first door on the left.

"This will be our room."

The bedroom is by far, the largest room I've ever seen. I can see all the possibilities. Then I feel Christian pulling me down the hall and then he stops at the door and slowly opens it.

"I thought this could be the baby's room," Christian says almost scared of my reaction.

"I think it's perfect." And then I kiss him.

I couldn't sleep last night, all I could think about was about our doctor's appointment. Now we are waiting for Dr. Greene to come into the room. I've already peed in a little cup and now I'm sitting on the exam table in this uncomfortable paper gown. Christian keeps staring at me and smiling, I think trying to reassure me.

There is a knock on the door and instantly I get nervous.

"Mrs. Grey, I'm Lynda Greene, it's nice to meet you. Christian as always it's great to see you, how's your mother doing?"

Of course, Christian would know our OBGYN, who doesn't he know.

"Now, congratulations are in order, you are indeed pregnant," she says. "Now, let's see just how far along you are."

I inform Dr. Greene that I forgot the pill nearly a month ago.

"Anastasia, now this is going to be painful, more uncomfortable that anything," she says slipping a condom onto I assume is an internal ultrasound wand.

Christian stands up and takes my hand.

Oh my god, this is very uncomfortable. I feel so exposed right now as I lay with my feet up in stirrups.

"Here is your uterus," she says pointing to the screen. "Now, it looks like you are about six weeks along, so your calculation was right."

I can't believe the one time I forget my pill I get knocked up. Thank god I never forgot it before, apparently I'm very fertile.

I don't see anything in the black and white image, am I the only one who doesn't see anything.

"Here are your babies," Dr. Greene says pointing to the screen.

Wait a minute, did she just say babies."

"Excuse me," I say and she looks at me.

"It looks like you are having twins; can you see those two little blinking spots?"

"Yes."

"Those are there heartbeats and from this angle it looks like they are identical. They both have a very strong heartbeat, that's a very good sign."

"Twins." Christian gasps and I feel him squeeze my hand.

"At your next appointment, we will be able to listen to their heartbeats; you are not quite far along enough at this point."

I see her mouth move but I can't make out the words she is actually saying.

I was having a tough time accepting one baby, but now its identical twins; I'm at a complete loss.

Christian kisses my forehead as Dr. Greene completes my examination.

She hands Christian a prescription for prenatal vitamins and we set-up our next appointment and wants us to see a perinatologist because we are having identical twins.

I still haven't said a word even when Dr. Greene gives us the ultrasound images.

After she leaves the room, I still lay there.

"Ana, are you okay? You haven't said anything."

I look down at the image and place my finger over Baby A and Baby B and I start to cry.

"Ana, talk to me."

"These are our babies," I say and start crying.


	55. Chapter 55

**_Christian POV_**

I start crying at the sound of calling them our babies. I think today was exactly what she needed to realize that these two miracles were created out of our love.

"Why are you crying," Ana asks wiping the tears on my cheek.

"Because of you," I respond and take her mouth with mine. "You are amazing."

"I love you so much, thank you for being patient with me."

"I would die for you Anastasia and I will do anything for you and our babies."

"So, are you ready to tell our parents about their grandbabies?"

"Are you sure you're ready?"

I know I'm ready. My parents are going to be thrilled. I am scared to tell Ray though and Ana insisted that we tell him first.

Since its Sunday, we head over to his house before he heads out for his weekly fishing trip. I know Ana's missed him since we've been gone and feels bad for not spending as much time with him as she would like since moving back to Seattle.

We knock on the door and Ray is quick to answer surprised to see us.

"Annie, you're back," he says hugging her. "I've missed you."

"You too daddy."

We sit down in the living room and I know that Ana's nervous.

"So how was the honeymoon?"

"It was amazing a once in a lifetime trip."

"Well, I'm glad to have you home; I've missed my little girl."

"Daddy, Christian and I are here to tell you something."

I see Ray eye me and he knows.

"You're going to be a grandpa."

I don't know what Ray is going to say and the he starts laughing. I wonder if he thinks this is the reason why we eloped. Technically, I got his daughter pregnant either the day before or on our actually wedding day.

"A grandpa? Really?"

"Yes."

"Call me surprised, but I'm excited. So you have a little one in there," he says pointing down to Ana's stomach.

"Two actually."

"What? Twins?

Ray takes the news better than I expected, I'm quite relieved.

We stay and have lunch with Ray before we head to my parents' house.

"It's cute to see my dad like that," Ana says on the drive to my parents'. "I never thought he would be excited like that. He's going to be the best grandpa, just like he has been as my dad."

We arrive and I actually quite thrilled to be sharing this news with my parents. I know that Sawyer has kept our news from Mia so hopefully she won't be too upset. I'm shocked that somehow Mia hasn't got the news out of him. Maybe a raise is in order because keeping a secret from my little sister is quite an undertaking.

My parents our out back on the patio, both reading the Sunday paper when we find them.

"Christian," my mom calls as she sees us coming through the door. "We weren't expecting you too today, how was the honeymoon?"

"Best three weeks of my life," I say giving my mom a hug.

"What brings you by son?" My dad asks.

"Well, Ana and I have some news we want to share with you."

"You're pregnant?" My mom blurts out.

"How did you know?" Ana says blushing.

"Because you're simply glowing Ana," she says hugging Ana and she begins to cry. I look over at Ana and my mom is right, she looks radiant.

"Well, the even bigger news is that we are expecting identical twins," I announce.

My parents can't believe it. My dad breaks out the champagne for us, well apple cider for Ana.

"A toast to my son and his beautiful wife for the amazing gift of making us grandparents."

My mom and Ana steal away for baby and wedding talk while I take my mom's seat on the patio.

"I'm so happy for you and Ana son," my dad says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I've never been this happy dad. I just hope that I can be the kind of father you are, I have a lot to live up to."

"You will do fine Christian, I have all the faith in the world in you."

"I just don't know how you and mom did it. I mean you always knew what to do and had an answer."

"Your mom and I learned as we went, with you and especially your brother we always had to be a step ahead of you two."

That reminds me of something that happened several years ago.

"Dad, there is something I always wanted to know. Back in high school, when Ana was still here you said you knew that she spent the weekend with me while you were away, how did you know?"

"Christian, it was quite obvious even before we left, we knew that Ana would be coming over, but what really gave you away was that your mother found her underwear in your bed."

Wow, I guess I wasn't as slick as I thought I was.

"Okay, then, at least I married the girl."

"That you did and now you both made me a grandpa."

I find my mom and Ana in the living room looking at photo albums.

"Christian you were such an adorable little boy," Ana says and looks up and smiles. "I hope that our children look just as cute."

I love it when she says our children.

"Well, with you as their mother, they are going to be gorgeous."

My mother announces that our party is next Saturday night and that already 250 of our closest friends and family have responded. Ana was excited that Carla and Bob were both coming so we decided to tell them in person rather than on the telephone. Hopefully, we can keep our announcement under wrap until then. At least the press hasn't got wind that we are back in town. The news of our wedding hit when we were in the middle of our honeymoon. Ana and I released a statement and agreed to release one photo from our wedding.

**_Ana POV_**

Seeing these photos of Christian as a little boy makes me more excited about what our babies are going to look like. I can't believe I'm as excited as I am right now.

Grace has gone over the plan for next weekend and I think I'm more anxious about the party than I was when I found out we were having twins.

I plan on wearing the dress that I married Christian in and Christian has also said he wants to wear what he wore too. It's like we are going to recreate the whole day. Grace said that Kate and Mia have also helped in the planning and they are going to wear the same dresses so I guess everything is falling into place.

On the way home, I have a hard time keeping my eyes open, today has been a long and very emotional day, all I want to do when we I get home is take a very long bubble bath with my gorgeous husband.

When we arrive I hear some whispers in the kitchen and something tells me that I'm not going to get that bad tonight.

"Surprise," the group calls out and I see Elliott popping the champagne.

"Did you know they were coming," I whisper into Christian's ear and he shakes his head at me.

"My plan was to get you naked as soon as possible, but guess that's not happening."

"Rain check," I whisper back and he kisses me quickly liking my response.

Elliott walks over and hands us each a glass of Bollinger.

"I want to toast to my baby brother and new sister on returning from their honeymoon and their new house that we started construction on this morning. Also, I want to toast my new fiancé, Kate I love you and I can't believe you want to marry a guy like me."

I can't believe my best friend is engaged and didn't tell me.

"Cheers," everyone says in union.

I look over at Christian and I'm the only one not to take a sip.

"And I want to give a toast to my beautiful Anastasia who is giving me the most precious gift in the world by becoming the mother of my children."

"You're pregnant!" Mia screams and then pushes Sawyer. "You knew about this and didn't tell me."

"Wait, you said children, does that mean?" Kate asks.

"Twins," I say and blush.

I'm bombarded by Elliott who is first to his hands on me and swings me around.

"Today is the best day ever, first I get engaged and then I found out that I'm going to be an uncle."

Kate is the last to give me a hug as I see that she's already crying.

"Ana Steele, I can't believe you are going to be a mommy," she says kissing my cheek and then pulls me into a hug.

"The best news is that you are going to be my sister," I say.

"Oh my god, you're right. I love you."

The rest of the night us girls chat about babies and Kate's upcoming wedding. They decide they want a spring wedding, hopefully I will have had the babies by then otherwise I'm going to be the size of a house by then.


	56. Chapter 56

**_Ana POV_**

My hair and make-up is perfect and I slip my dress on and join my husband as we walk down the stairs to our wedding reception. Christian has been a good sport in all of this just letting his mom take over and plan everything. Honestly, I could care less about the linens and flowers look like, all I care about is the food and cake.

Just in the last week I feel like I've been eating non-stop, I have really had to watch myself, because I don't want to put on too much weight. Also, the old saying that I'm eating for two well three in my case is crap. I want to be healthy but tonight I'm throwing all that out the window, I'm going to indulge.

I look in the mirror one last time and turn to the side.

"Do you think people will be able to tell," I say patting my belly. This dress is a little tight so I hope I can make it the whole night without busting out.

"Well, your breasts look delicious tonight," he says eyeing my chest.

"Christian."

We are greeted by our bridal party and all of our parents.

It's been great having mom in town. She was elated about the babies and bought a few gifts. It was great to see my mom and dad interact. Last night Bob was "ill" and didn't come to the family dinner. After a few glasses of wine for mom and beer for my dad they looked pretty chummy and I thought she was going to go home with him. Part of me was rooting them on but then Bob showed up to pick up my mom.

Grace insisted that we have a formal receiving line so we could thank everyone for coming. After an hour thanking everyone I'm ready to eat. Christian and I sit with my parents and his parents and we are served the most incredible meal.

After dinner, our wedding video is shown on several large television screens throughout the tent. It was great to reminisce that perfect day. Christian holds my hand and I think about what that day meant to me.

Christian and I cut the most massive five-tiered wedding cake that was very similar to our original cake.

Probably my favorite moment of the evening was doing the father-daughter dance. Seeing my dad in his tuxedo I started tearing up when he lead me to the dance floor. We danced to Somewhere Over the Rainbow, which was perfect because for five years in a row I dressed as Dorothy for Halloween and I made Ray be the Tin Man, Scarecrow or Cowardly Lion; he was always such a good sport. That movie was always on a constant loop at our house.

"Can I tell you how proud of you I am," he says before twirling me. "You are such an amazing young lady and now you are going to be a mom. I love you Annie."

"Daddy, I love you too. Thank you for taking me in when I came to Seattle and being there for me whenever I need you."

At the conclusion of the party, we were treated to a surprise fireworks display.

"So, Mrs. Grey, what do you think of your reception," Christian asks taking his jacket off and putting it over my shoulders.

"To be honest, this is pretty amazing, but I prefer our reception in St. John," I say looking up and see that he starts to laugh.

"Me too, but we can't tell my mother that."

**_Christian POV_**

I've arranged for our second wedding night to be spent at The Fairmont. When we arrive to the Presidential Suite, I pick up Ana again and carried her over the threshold.

Like our wedding night in St. John, there are flowers and candles everywhere.

"Christian, how did I get so lucky," Ana says as I set her down on the bed.

"It's me who's lucky; now let's work on getting you naked."

"I think that could be arranged," she says turning around and moving her hair so I can unzip her dress.

I kiss every inch of her back as I slowly unzip her dress.

I help her step out of her dress and then she starts to undress me. I can't take her slow progress, so I give her a hand. I want her now.

Ana lies down on the bed and scoots back against the headboard. I just watch her move and she is ethereal, knowing that she is creating two miracles inside her body is such a turn-on.

I crawl on the bed and then hover on top of my wife waiting for her to say something.

"Make love to me Mr. Grey," she breathes.

I kiss her and there is a fire inside of me that only Ana knows how to extinguish.

I lie on my side and pull Ana tightly against my body so she knows just how much I want her. Her silky smooth skin against mine is an incredible feeling. I move my hand down her body and take her knee and throw it over mine.

"You are so beautiful," I say looking straight into my wife's eyes. "Now, ever take your eyes off me."

She reaches around to my face and kisses me.

I slide inside of her and she is soaking. I begin to my rock hips and Ana moves to meet every move of mine. I know that I won't be able to use this position much longer as I can feel Ana's hard bump against my sternum.

"Harder Christian," Ana moans.

I'm afraid I'm going to hurt her but my wife's wish is my command.

I plunge deeper and harder into her until I hear her cry out.

"Just like that."

I feel Ana's muscles start to tighten and I want to give her the best orgasm of her life so I just look in her eyes and know that we need to come together and with one last thrust we do.

We lay there for a few minutes trying to catch our breaths until she rolls on top of me straddling me.

"Ready to go again?" She asks throwing her hair back.

In the last week, I don't know what has gotten into Ana, but her sex drive is working overtime right now. Now, I'm not complaining, I'm just having a hard time catching up.

I reach up and grab her very full breasts and tweaked her nipples that are so sensitive, it's fantastic.

She slides into me and begins to move back and forth creating such a friction between us.

I hold onto her hips push her even farther than before.

"Christian," she pants and I release into her as my body vibrates from my earth-shattering orgasm.

"I think you are a dirty girl in need of a bath."

"I like being a dirty girl sir," she responds as she slides off me.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, its more of a transistion than anything. Now, my plan is to play out Ana's pregnancy, however I will be jumping ahead in time until she is ready to give birth.


	57. Chapter 57

**_Special shout out to .7 for editing and giving me inspiration!_**

* * *

**_Ana POV_**

Today is the big day where we are going to hear the little heartbeats of our babies. I can't believe it's been four weeks since our last appointment. As I shower I feel my bump, it's definitely a bump. I know from my books that I should expect to show earlier than if I was having one baby. Christian has taken the morning off to go to our appointment. As I try to pick something to wear, I'm resigned to the fact I won't be able to wear my clothes for much longer. Grace and Mia have offered to go shopping for very chic maternity clothes soon. I'm trying to hold out for as long as possible, I'm still working out every morning with Christian, but running is starting to become difficult with the increased size of my breasts.

"How are my babies and their beautiful mommy doing this morning," Christian says wrapping his arms around my little baby belly as he joins me in the shower.

"We are doing good daddy, but we are very hungry," I say turning around and kissing him.

"Mrs. Jones is already on it," he says massaging the body wash all over my body.

We arrive to the doctor's office before it is officially opened so we are not seen. We are waiting as long as possible before we announce our pregnancy, so that's why we are here now. Cell phone cameras capture everything so we have to arrange our appointment to avoid that.

I'm dreading the internal ultrasound, so I'm hoping for just the regular one.

"Good morning Ana, Christian, how are you feeling today," Dr. Greene asks as she enters the room.

"We are doing great," I respond and that's the truth. I've been really lucky and I haven't had any morning sickness up until this point.

"Let's see how those babies are doing."

She pulls up my top and applies some very cold gel and then brings out the external ultrasound and suddenly I relax.

"There are your babies," she says as she points to Baby A and Baby B.

"How do they look," Christian asks looking intently at the screen.

"They look very healthy and appear to be growing very nicely."

I look at Christian and he kisses my forehead.

Dr. Greene continues her scan and then all of a sudden I feel her stop and adjust the screen to her eyes only and instantly I start to worry.

"Something wrong," I ask not wanting to hear her answer.

"Nothing wrong, but I was wrong about the number of babies. It seems like someone was hiding the last time."

"Hiding?"

Oh my god, triplets!

"It happens sometimes especially early on when the fetuses are so small."

I look over at Christian and I think he's in shock.

"What I want to do now, is get you upstairs to see a high-risk specialist because I am having a hard time getting a good angle on Baby C, but it is defiantly a third baby," she says wiping off my stomach and pulls my blouse back down.

Christian helps me up and he hugs me.

"Everything is going to be okay," he whispers.

"I'm scared," I reply.

"I know, but our babies are going to be okay."

Dr. Greene escorts up two floors to see Dr. Warden whom I am told specializes in multiple births.

We are placed into a room with a larger ultrasound machines and a large screen against one of the walls.

There is so many things running through my mind right now, I'm at a loss and I can feel my legs start to shake.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I'm Thomas Warden; I hear you had a little surprise earlier?"

"Just a little," I answer with a little smile.

"Well, let's just take a better look; we are more equipped for multiples."

Just like earlier, he places the cold jelly on my stomach and fits the ultrasound onto my abdomen.

"Here is Baby A and Baby B, we can tell they are identical because they are both sharing the same placenta, but in different sacs, now let's see if we can find Baby C," he says as Dr. Greene places another machine on my stomach and turns it on. Here is the heartbeat of Baby A," she says.

"It is the most beautiful sound ever," Christian says fumbling for his phone to capture the sound. I look over at him and smile.

"Baby B and C also have very strong heartbeats," she says still moving the machine across my stomach.

Why is she still looking? Aren't there only three?

"So, it looks like we have another baby who was playing with us," Dr. Warden says fixing on another spot.

"Four?" Is that even possible?

"From early indication, it looks like you are having two sets of identical twins," Dr. Warden says. "You can see both sets are all in their own sacs but each share a placenta."

I look over to Christian for reassurance and he is in shock, just fixated on the large screen as we can now see our four babies."

"Now, I don't have to tell you that carrying four babies comes with its own set of risks that I want you and Christian to understand before coming to a decision."

I couldn't make sense of anything he was saying. All I could think is that I have four babies growing in my belly.

"With these risks to the babies, there are also several risks for you Ana and I want you to have all this information. Basically we have three options, now I don't want to sound cold or callous I need you to understand that you do have options. We could terminate the pregnancy; reduce the pregnancy by terminating some of the embryos, or carry on with the pregnancy."

An overwhelming sense of love rushed through me and I knew that I wanted to do.

"Absolutely, no way, I'm carrying these babies until they are ready to come into this world," I say with all the confidence in the world.

"I agree with Ana," my wonderful husband says clutching my hand.

"So what the next step," I ask of both doctors.

"You can continue your normal routine, but in the meantime we want to start seeing you every two weeks instead of four."

We stand to keep up to leave when Dr. Greene puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Ana, you can do this, it's going to be tough on you mentally and physically and it's very important you have a strong support team like Christian. Remember you have four babies instead of two now, which means your body will be working overtime to keep everyone healthy. I suggest you not exert yourself and since you are on your feet all day at work, consider going part-time when you start to feel overwhelmed."

That is exactly what I needed to hear from Dr. Greene, I feel a little relieved.

We walk out together and say nothing.

I think about the odds of us having two sets of identical twins without the use of fertility treatments. I can't even fathom those odds. How am I going to do this?

Taylor sees our faces and I know he's thinking the worse.

I place my hand on his arm and kiss his cheek, taking him by surprise.

We get in the car and Christian is still clutching the photos of each of our children.

"Christian, say something, you are starting to scare me," I ask turning his face to meet mine.

"Four babies, I just was beginning to accept the idea of twins, now we are having two sets of twins," he says rather loudly and immediately the car comes to a complete stop.

"Fuck Taylor," he yells.

"Sorry sir, I'm sorry to eavesdrop, but did you just say four babies," Taylor asks turning around to look at us.

"Yes, we are going to have four babies."

"Wow, that's amazing, congrats," he says and smiles at me.

"I guess I need to call Elliott so we can alter the plans for the house."

"Damn it Christian, talk to me," I demand. "I need to know how you are feeling about all of this."

"It's a lot to take in, I mean four babies, that's a lot of work."

"I thought you agreed that we were going to keep all four babies," I say as the tears begin to fall down my cheek.

"Ana, you misinterpreted what I said, I'm so sorry. All I meant was that it's going to be a lot of work, not that I don't want them. These four babies are miracles, I love them already, but I love their mommy even more," he says kissing my neck.

Christian drops me off at the bookstore, even though he thought I should go home and rest and I reminded him that I'm pregnant not an invalid.

"Take care of my babies," he says as he helps me out of the car.

The whole day of work has been useless; I've been sitting in the office thinking about everything that happened this morning.

By the end of my day, I've resigned myself that my main focus for the duration of my pregnancy are my babies and I think I need to tell Hannah so we can make plans for that.

"Hannah, I have something to tell you and please know that you are the first to know. At our appointment today we found that we are having four babies instead of two."

"Are you kidding me, Ana that's great."

"The reason I'm telling you this is because I want you to take over the store when I need a day off or two. What I mean to say is that I want to promote you to General Manager and with that means, I trust you to make the best decisions for the store while I'm gone. Now, our sales have been on the increase since our opening and I think we need to hire a few more people so you can focus on more of the business end. Also, I would like you to look into having author signings at least twice a month.

"Thank you Ana, I appreciate that you have that much confidence in me, I won't let you down," she says hugging me.

After Christian picks me up we head back to Escala to go celebrate the news with our family. Christian called everyone to come over for dinner so we can tell them the news.

Gail has prepared a great Italian meal, just what the doctor ordered.

"Ana is everything okay with the babies," Grace presses. We wanted to wait until after dinner, but I can't keep it a secret for any longer.

"Well, the babies are doing great, they all look and sound healthy and in just over 20 weeks we will be welcoming four babies into our family," I say waiting for someone to get the hint.

"Wait, you said four babies," Kate said.

"That's right, we are having two sets of identical twins," Christian adds taking another sip of his wine.


	58. Chapter 58

**_Again thanks so much to .7!_**

* * *

**_Ana POV_**

We've hit the half point of my pregnancy. I can't believe that we have made it to 20 weeks. So far, I haven't had any complications typical of carrying four babies. I think it has helped that I'm only working four days a week and only until lunch time. I need my daily afternoon nap.

This week is big for us. We move into our new home after it was delayed a few weeks to accommodate the extra bedrooms and tomorrow morning we find what are babies are, but today is Halloween and we are going over to the Grey's to pass out candy before heading over to Elliott and Kate's house for their party. I decided to be cute with my costume and be a Mummy, taking page from Jessica Simpson. Mia is helping me into my costume. I'm as big as a woman who is full-term with one baby. I'm grateful for my weekly pregnancy massages as my lower back is really starting to take the strain of the extra weight.

"You look adorable," Mia says after she's done with my hair. "You are for sure going to win the costume contest."

I hear Christian come in the front door and I walk out to greet him.

"Wow, Anastasia you look amazing, but your costume is a little revealing don't you think?"

I look down and at this point I can't even see my feet anymore but every inch of my body is covered by the strips of fabric.

"Oh come on Christian, Ana looks great, really sexy, the pregnancy has really highlighted all of her curves," Mia says.

"Mia, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope, I'm need to help you in get into your costume, before I can get dressed and then Sawyer is driving us over to mom and dad's," she says holding up Christian's costume.

"I can't believe that you talked me into this," He says walking back into our room to change.

"It didn't take much convincing," I say with a wink.

"You are going to get it later," he says with all seriousness.

"I sure hope so."

"Hello, I'm standing right here, I don't need hear about your kinky sex life," Mia says putting her hands over her ears.

Mia just pretends to ignore my sexual innuendoes and starts to put on Christian's costume. When she is done, she calls me back into our room.

My husband is truly a very sexy mummy.

God, I want to have sex with him so bad right now, I wish Mia wasn't here.

"I can't wait to rip this costume off you," I say tracing my fingers along Christian's chest.

"How about we skip this party, we can say you're not feeling good and I can make you feel all better," He says looking down to kiss me.

"So what do you think," Mia asks joining us in the kitchen. Mia really does look cute in her slutty pirate costume.

"I love it," I say. "I still can't believe you got Sawyer to dress up."

"Me either, he should be here any minute."

Christian pours him and Mia a glass of wine while I just sit back and watch. I would kill for just one glass of wine right now.

"Are you excited about tomorrow," Mia asks as she takes a seat next to me.

"Yes, then I can finally tell Elliott what color to paint the nurseries." Secretly I'm hoping for a set of girls and boys, but in reality, I just want all my babies healthy.

When we found out the news, our first thought was to have all four babies in one room together at first so it can be easy and then when they get older to move them to separate rooms. We also decided not to order any baby furniture until after tomorrow. Thank god, Christian has approved my decorating plan. So far, I haven't bought really anything except the unisex staples until we knew what the babies would be but after tomorrow, I'm ready to spend all of my husband's money.

Sawyer arrives and he does look cute in his pirate costume. I can tell by his face he's not happy but the moment he sees Mia in her costume, that frown is turned upside down.

We take the elevator down to the car when suddenly I feel something in my stomach. I clutch my stomach and instantly I feel three sets of eyes fall on me.

"Ana, what's wrong," Christian asks looking very worried.

"I think I just felt a baby kick," I say taking his hand and putting it on my stomach.

"See did you feel that?"

"I did, that's incredible."

"Can I feel?" Mia asks and I nod. She can feel it too. I don't want Sawyer to feel left out so I reach out and grab his hand and put in on my expanding stomach. His eyes light up when he feels a kick.

"They're really in there aren't they," he says quickly pulling his hand back.

"It makes it even more real," I say rubbing my stomach. "The babies need a cheeseburger and a large chocolate milkshake. Sawyer, can we make a quick stop on the way."

"Whatever you want Ana," he says knowing that this is only the start of my pregnancy cravings.

I devour the contents of my pre-dinner before we get to the Grey's where we are served a great steak dinner.

Before we get all the candy ready for the trick-or-treaters, Carrick pulls us into his study.

"I just received a call from the district attorney saying that they finally have set a trial date for Elena," he says sitting down.

Finally, after months of delays and continuances because Elena can't find an attorney that she can work with, that woman is finally going to trial.

"We start Monday and they expect the trial to last between 2-3 weeks. Oliver is still set to testify so it should be a slam dunk of a case, I don't understand why she's going through with the trial with all the mounting evidence," Carrick says.

"To hurt me, she's going to expose everything about me, she has nothing left," Christian said.

He and I have already talked and we are prepared for what's to come, but I told him that I want to be in that courtroom for the duration of the trial.

I hear the doorbell and that brings me out of my funk.

"Can I get it," I say as I nearly sprint to the door.

After an hour or so of passing out candy, we leave for the party.

I'm starting to get tired and Christian can see that so he says that we will just make an appearance and sneak away.

The party is in full force by the time we arrive.

Kate hands me a non-alcoholic fruity drink and I have to sit down. Ever since I felt the first kick in the elevator, the babies decide that they like music and are practically all kicking to the beat.

Christian finds me rubbing my stomach and sits down next to me.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"Never better, I can't believe this, feeling them move inside me is like opening a Christmas present early."

"It's incredible," he says as he puts his hand on my belly.

"Whoa, they are having a little party in there."

"Do you mind if we go, I'm ready for bed," I say and Christian knows exactly what I mean.

Christian tells Sawyer that Taylor will be picking up us.

I don't know if I can keep my hands off Christian on the drive home.

We barely make it to our room with our costumes on.

I'm ripping the fabric away from his body as he does the same to me.

I crawl on the bed and stay on all fours as Christian position himself behind me. We've found that this is the only position that works with my growing belly.

"You ready baby," Christian says rubbing his hand over my wet clitoris and I nearly come right then.

"I need you to fuck me, right now," I nearly scream.

Christian slams into me with such power; I don't if I can handle much longer.

Going in and out with such speed and power, I can feel Christian reach my G-spot and I let go completely.

After a few more thrusts, Christian finds his release and we are both spent sprawled out on the bed.

"All four babies, looks great," Dr. Warden says when the ultrasound technician is finished with all the baby measurements. After our first appointment together, I wasn't sure I was going to like him, but we have developed a great working relationship after I made it clear that we were going to keep all four babies. "So whatever you are doing, keep it up. Are you two ready to know what you're having?"

"I only want to know if you are 100% positive," I say.

"Well, then, congratulations you are having a set of girls and a set of boys," he says pointing out their genitals.

"Those are my boys," Christians says as Dr. Warden point out their penises.

"Christian." I say and slap his arm.

"Now, our goal is to get you to 30 weeks, but if we can get you to 35 that would be ideal," Dr. Warden says. "I want you to call me if you feel anything out of ordinary, don't wait around, do you understand."

We both look at him and agree.

How perfect is this, we have a pair of each.

As we walk down to our car, Christian calls Elliott to tell him the good news. Only he is going to know until we reveal it to everyone this weekend at our Gender Reveal Party. I decided that I wanted a Princess room for the girls and a nautical theme for the boys. Christian loved both ideas and said he wanted to use part of his original little boat in their room, the one that he taught me to sail on our first date.

I have decided to take the rest of the day off and go out and shop for the babies. I wanted to pick up the cribs and pick out a few things for the party.

Christian insists that he go with me and I agree, I think from now on that I'm not going to be left alone until the babies arrive.

Nearly four hours later, Christian and I picked out the four cribs, dressers, changing tables and rocking chairs.

Christian said he was shocked that I didn't spend more money.

I tell him that I want to get everything moved in before I really go to town.

**_Christian POV_**

As I watch my wife navigate all 10 stores we have been too, you would never know that she is growing four babies. It's amazing just to watch her. I need to think of a way I can show her just how much I love and appreciate her for doing this. I know this can't be easy on her, but I am going to do whatever it takes to take as much stress away.

On the way home, we stop and pick up an early dinner.

As Ana finishes her dessert I go and start a bubble bath for her.

After helping Ana in to the tub, I sit on the edge and massage her feet.

"This is exactly what I needed," she says closing her eyes.

"Have you given any thought about names, I mean we have four names to choose," I say switching feet.

"Technically eight if we include their middle names," she giggles. "Well, for the girls I have a few names in mind, do you want to hear them?"

"Please, I was thinking of Emily Jane and Charlotte Anne."

"Let me guess the Bronte sisters."

She smiles and nods.

"Those names are perfect and quite fitting," I say. "Now, what about our sons?"

"Well, I was thinking Theodore Trevelyan, but I was stumped on another name?"

"You want to name him after my grandfather?" I ask and suddenly I get chocked up.

"Well, he was the who told you not to let me get away and that one day you would marry me. I think we kind of owe it to him."

"He is going to love it," I say. "Now, I have a name I have been thinking about that I think really works with the rest of the names, what do you think of Bennett Raymond? So for short the boys can go by Teddy and Benny."

"Bennett, that's great, my dad will love it too. Thank you for thinking of him," she says. "Now, don't stop rubbing my feet."

**_Ana POV_**

I don't know how much further my belly can grow. I'm only 21 weeks and I feel that my skin is stretched to the max. For the party I decide on a really cute three-quarter sleeve navy chevron stripe dress that really accentuate my belly accessorized with a little white belt.

Gail and Christian are putting up the last of the decorations for the party and I hear Taylor is back with all the balloons. We decided to let our family know what we are having putting pink and blue balloons into four boxes and separating them into the two sets. We didn't want to make it obvious by only having two boxes so of course we needed to have four.

We are having about 30 people over including my parents. Bob decided to stay in Georgia, thank God, and I invited everyone from the store and all of our family of course.

As our guests arrive, we have each guest make a guess to the babies. Many have it right but a few think it's going to be three girls and one boy or the other way.

We have everyone seated and Jose gets in place to capture the big reveal. In a few weeks, Jose is going to be taking my maternity pictures, I can't wait.

"On the count of three," Christian says as we each grab a lid of the boxes marked for Baby A and Baby B.

The room is flooded with pink balloons to the sounds of cheering and clapping.

We announce the girls' names. I see both my mom and Grace holding hands and crying.

Oh goodness.

Then we move over to Baby C and Baby D boxes.

"Ready," I say. I know everyone is hoping for two sets of balloons.

We lift the lids slowly and the blue balloons fly out.

I look over to our moms who are crying uncontrollably now and I now I'm crying and Mia and Kate join in.

After announce the names I see my dad shed a tear so I give him a hug.

"Wow, thank you so much," he says. I place his hand where Baby D is or least where I think he is.

"Here is your namesake."

We do the same with Christian's grandfather who is so happy. He calls me a darling girl and kisses my cheek.


	59. Chapter 59

**_Christian POV_**

As Ana and I enter the courtroom I'm a bundle of nerves, I have no expectation of what's going to happen in the next few days or weeks. Both Ana and I will be called in as witnesses. I wish that Ana didn't have to go through this. I could care less if the whole truth about our relationship comes out, I just don't want the stress put on her in her very fragile condition.

We take our seats in the first row and then they bring Elena out. Six months of jail has really taken its toll on Elena. Even dressed in her finest of clothes, it can't mask the look of desperation on her face.

Elena looks at Ana and I and sees that we are expecting and gives me a look of disapproval. She just doesn't get it, does she?

The prosecution states it case and then the defense makes its attempt at a coherent opening statement. Her attorney has the nerve to say she felt threatened by Ana and I, and that it was Oliver who sabotaged the helicopter because he was jealous of our relationship and wanted me completely eliminated from the picture. As for her attack on Ana, she's claiming that it was self-defense. I guess they didn't realize that we have video evidence from that day.

When we return from lunch, Ana is called to the witness stand. I help her up and can't get over the size of her stomach. If you didn't know, you would think she was about to give birth rather than only being 21 weeks pregnant.

I'm so proud of her, she looks so strong and confident as she takes the stand. The prosecutor asks the basic questions just like how we practiced. They introduce the book store evidence and then its up to Elena's attorney.

I know he's going for the jugglar by the tone he is using with Ana. He better watch himself.

I can't believe he has the nerve to accuse my wife of threatening Elena. I am so tempted to punch the attorney, but my mom keeps a tight hold my hand.

"Ana is doing a great job, you need to relax," my mom whispers in my ear.

I try to breathe and not let my anger get out of my control.

Finally, Ana is excused from the witness stand. I'm surprised when Ana walks past Elena, smiles and cradles her stomach. What the hell was that, was that really necessary?

I decide that I just let it go, if Ana needs this then who am I to argue with her.

As we leave court, I make it very clear to the prosecutor if he can avoid getting into my past than that would be better, but if can't avoid it then I'm ready for the rest of the world to know.

This morning I could barely keep my hands from shaking. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. Ana was great trying to keep me calm saying that I never did anything wrong and that it was all Elena.

I have asked that Mia and Elliott not come to court. I couldn't take them hearing what I have to testify to.

Elena is brought into the courtroom and I'm the first up today followed by Oliver.

"Your honor, I would like to change my plea to guilty," Elena says standing up. "I did it, everything, I set-up Oliver to take down Christian and I tried to kill Anastasia. I am very sorry and I'm ready to accept my punishment."

I'm shocked at her revelation. Ana grabs my hand and we both look at each other.

"Is this really happening?" Ana whispers. I wonder what changed her mind.

"In light of your confession, Elena Lincoln I sentence you to life in prison without the possibility of parole," the judge orders and Elena is taken away.

"This is the last time we will ever have to see that awful woman," Ana says and squeezes my hand.

Maybe not, I need to know why she changed her mind.

I wait a few days to sort out everything and I can't make sense of it. I need to see Elena one last time to find out why.

"Ana, I want to go see Elena today."

"I have been waiting for you to say something."

"You knew that I wanted to see her."

"Christian, I am married to you, I know something has been on your mind and that you need to talk with Elena to answer it, don't you?"

"I think so."

As much as I want Ana to come with me, I know I won't get the answer that I want if she's with me.

Taylor agrees to wait outside the jail when I go in.

Elena looks quite surprised when she sees me on the other end of the glass wall.

"I didn't expect to ever see you again," she says and she actually starts to cry.

"Why did you do it?"

"It's not obvious?

"Well, you were guilty on all charges we all know, but why did you change your plea?"

"After Ana testified and she walked past me, I saw how happy she was and then when I saw you kiss her cheek, I knew that you were truly happy and I don't want to hurt you anymore. Christian, I know what I did all those years ago was wrong and what I did to you and Ana was wrong too. I can see how happy and in love you are and I don't want any more harm to come your way. Plus, I didn't want the truth to come out about what I did to you. My only wish is that someday you can forgive me."

"Goodbye Elena," I say and I don't look back.

As I walk down the steps to meet Taylor, I know that my past is exactly that and no one especially my children will know what I've been through. Today could not be more perfect.

I tell Taylor that instead of going to work that I want to surprise my wife at our new house.


	60. Chapter 60

**_Ana POV_**

Today we've hit a major milestone as we hit 30 weeks. A perfect way to start the New Year.

I've officially been off work since before Christmas because I'm having a hard time sleeping, walking, well basically functioning.

Dr. Warden and Dr. Greene can't believe that I haven't had any complications. They joke that there is no way I can be pregnant with quads, because everything is running so smoothly. We have our next appointment in a few days, and I can't wait to see my four munchkins again. It's been a long two weeks since I've seen their beautiful faces.

As much as I don't want to go to this party, I'm exhausted, I'm all belly and I can't be on my feet longer than 30 minutes at any given time, I am helping Sawyer plan for the most romantic wedding proposal for Mia. I was so honored when he asked me to go with him to pick out her engagement ring. He has been so nervous the last couple of days.

Christian walks into our room dressed up so sexy in his black tux and I'm standing in front of the mirror in only my bra and panties.

"Baby, what's wrong," he says.

"Nothing fits me, look at me I'm a whale," I say throwing another dress on the ground.

"What you look gorgeous? I knew you were going to try and get out of going to the party, and I thought you would do this, so I bought you a new dress."

Christian has no idea what Sawyer is doing tonight. Beside me, the only person that knows is Carrick.

I look over at Christian and set the box down on the bed and find a beautiful red silk dress with the empire waist.

"The best part of the dress is you can't wear a bra," he says as he unhooks my bra.

"Oh no, no touching, if I have to go looking like this, then you don't get anything either," I say and walk into the closet to get dressed.

Damn Christian Grey, this dress is perfect and fits me like a glove.

I walk into the kitchen and find Taylor and Gail each enjoying a glass of champagne. I told Christian that he better give Taylor the night off so they could be our guests at his parents' party. He knows better than to argue with an emotional pregnant woman.

"Ana, you look beautiful," Gail says.

Our driver arrives and we make our way downstairs, or waddle is that way I describe it.

Once we arrive at the Grey's I find a seat. If people want to talk to me, they can come find me.

Sawyer and Mia arrive shortly after and we go over the plan one final time.

I tell him to calm down and relax since we all know that Mia is going to say yes. She has been hinting around the last couple of weeks.

I decide to eat my dinner in the house rather than going out to the tent and Christian along with Kate and Elliott join me so I'm not alone.

"How are you feeling," Kate asks and I give her a look and she decides not to wait for an answer.

"As much as hate being pregnant right now, the best place for these munchkins is right in here, so I can put up with anything that my body throws my way," I say taking a bite of my dinner.

With a few minutes till midnight, Christian leads me out to the tent.

I eye Sawyer and find my way to the tent lighting switch.

"What are you doing?" Christian asks.

"Just taking a breather, the long walk from the living room was a little much in these shoes, I say trying to give anything away.

"You are up to something, Anastasia."

"Who me?"

"You are a terrible liar, now tell me."

"Come on Christian, I have one very important job right now," I say and then I grab my stomach.

"Ana what's wrong? Is it the babies? Just a very strong kick from Emily, that's it."

Christian turns around as the crowd begins the countdown to midnight.

And he's calling me a terrible liar. That wasn't a kick. That is my second contraction or what I think is a contraction in the past 10 minutes. That is the other reason I was standing here as I could watch the clock in the kitchen.

"3, 2, 1," that's my clue to turn off the lights.

The crowd finishes saying Happy New Year and then I turn the light back on to see Sawyer on one knee in the middle of the dance floor.

I rush over and pull Christian with me, I want a front row seat for this.

"Mia Grey, I love you and will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife," he says opening the ring box.

"Yes," she screams as he slides the ring onto her finger.

**_Christian POV_**

So that's why she has been so secretive lately. I turn around to kiss my wife as we missed our midnight kiss when I see her holding onto her stomach breathing really hard.

"Ana, now you can't tell me that it just Emily kicking?"

"Christian, I think the babies want out," she says and I grab onto her as another pain hits her.

I help her into the kitchen to sit down. My mom is quickly behind me and I hand Ana a glass of water.

"What's wrong?" My mom asks

"Ana says that she's having contractions, but its too early, right?"

"No, average delivery is 28 weeks for quads, but I think it would be better if we get Ana to the hospital to get monitored."

"I don't want to ruin anyone's evening, let's just wait this out and see if it passes."

"Absolutely not Anastasia, either you come with me now willingly or I will call 911."

"Stop being ridiculous Christian."

**_Ana POV_**

I decide to go willingly after I see the look of panic on his face.

We let Taylor know that we are on our way to the hospital.

Our driver gets us to the hospital in no time. Who would be out on the road at 12:30 on New Year's Day?

Christian calls both Dr. Greene and Dr. Warden who to my surprise say they are going to meet us at the hospital.

When we arrive, I am taken right up to labor and delivery. This is just silly, I haven't had any more contractions since we left the house. I change into a gown and the nurse places four monitors on me, while another starts an IV on my right hand.

We only have to wait 30 minutes until Dr. Greene arrives in an elegant black gown.

"I'm sorry to ruin your New Year's," I say as Dr. Warden comes in.

"Ana, we've been planning this day for months. Don't you dare apologize, we are happy that you have gotten this far. Now we are going to monitor you and I'm going to check you to see where we are, and then we are going to have a debriefing" Dr. Warden says.

Christian is on the phone with his mom to give her an update. We decide to wait a few hours before we call my parents. I know Ray will want to visit. Who knows when my mom will want to come. She did say she wants to help as much as possible at the beginning because I told Christian that I don't want a nanny. He has been pushing the idea but I have been very adamant. I don't a stranger raising my babies.

After a very uncomfortable examination, Dr. Warden tells me that everything looks good and that it doesn't look like I will be delivering anytime today or tomorrow.

"I told you so," I say to Christian.

"But I do have some bad news, you are going to stay here in the hospital until you deliver. We can't have any more surprises if you are not here."

I suggest 100% bed rest at our house but that idea is shot down right away.

"Happy New Year," I say in a huff. What the hell am I going to do in bed for God knows how long? I still have so much to do before the babies arrive.

"Ana, don't pout," Christian says kissing me. "I think you need to go to sleep."

"Don't leave, I say pulling him onto the bed, but my extra large stomach won't allow for that.

"I'm not going anywhere, I just going to get comfortable."

Our nurse Jessica, who is very sweet, brings Christian a pair of green scrubs until Taylor arrives later with a change of clothes.

"I never thought we would be celebrating the new year this way," he says laying out in the rocking chair.

"You were scared that I was going to have the babies tonight, weren't you," I say before my eyes close.

"You have no idea, at least with you here, I know you and my babies are safe."

**_Christian POV_**

The last four weeks have been tough, I feel bad for Ana, she's uncomfortable and has bribed anyone she knows to sneak her out of the hospital. I even think she got around to offering $1,000 to the poor pizza delivery guy who wanted to take her up on her offer.

To try to make it easier on her, I have all of her meals delivered to her either from her favorite restaurant or from Gail. This way we don't have to eat the terrible hospital food. We also have set-up a visiting schedule so she's not alone for too long.

The one thing that surprised me was that she has continued the pregnancy journal she started that day in the Bronte Museum. I've read a few passages, and its really good. I told Ana that she's an amazing writer and should think about getting the story published. She tells me that it's just a way for her to cope with everything going on and it's a keepsake for the munchkins.

Dr. Warden and his team are ready for tomorrow, which is D-Day or Delivery Day.

Carla arrives later today. She has been chomping at the bit to get here, but Ana was very specific and said that she couldn't have her mother here with her in the hospital otherwise someone would get hurt.

I had to laugh because I totally agreed with her. I love Carla but she is bit overdramatic and she will cause more problems than help. She will be staying with us at the house for the first three weeks.

After today's briefing with the entire Delivery Team, the babies lungs look nearly developed so they should not have to stay too long in the NICU, if at all. They even have estimated the baby's weights between three and five pounds. Ana is truly amazing for what she has accomplished.

I'm just worried about the actual delivery. The goal is to have each baby born in less than 10 minutes so there won't be many complications with Ana.

Yesterday, Ana and I had the conversation I've been dreading. She told me what her wishes were if something happened. I didn't want to talk about it, but Ana being the rational one told me that we had to be realistic. I was surprised to hear that she made a change in her Living Will to adjust for that. I don't know why she didn't tell me. She did it shortly after we learned about all four babies.

I have told her from the beginning that nothing was going to happen and she is going to come out of this fine.

Then it hits me when I leave for the evening, because Ana doesn't want me spending the night at the hospital anymore, because she says that I snore and she can't get any sleep.

What if I lose Ana? I can't lose her again, I would rather die than her to die. Thank goodness for my dad who has been so great helping me deal with everything and helping me look at the big picture.


	61. Chapter 61

**_Ana POV_**

I can't believe that in less than an hour, I am going to be a mommy to four little munchkins. Jose took the last official photo of me pregnant. It took the two of them to help me off the bed. I was determined to stand up for the last one. Christian wasn't happy when I rose up my gown, but I wanted everything documented, plus I had a little pair of boy shorts on underneath. As I look into the mirror, I don't know if I will ever get my figure back to where it was. I'm glad that I only gained 45 pounds and that was a hard feat in itself.

I was shocked when Christian told me that Jose would be in the delivery room capturing the entire thing.

After the quick photo shoot, all of our family came in. It was tough when my dad came in. I know he didn't want to let go and I didn't either.

"Good luck in there," He says lighting the mood every though it was quite obvious both of us were crying.

I made a deal with Dr. Warden that if I made it to 35 weeks; I got to walk into the operating room for my C-section. I don't know why, it was just something I needed.

Dr. Warden comes in right before we make the walk to go over the procedure one last time.

"One more thing, I decided that I want you to tie my tubes after you perform the C-Section," I say. There is no way I'm going through this again. Four kids are my limit, and if for some bizarre reason that we want more children, we can always adopt. It worked for Carrick and Grace.

With the help of four nurses I get up and lie down on the table and the team starts to prepare me. I'm waiting for Christian to join me, but he can't come in until after the spinal has taken effect.

I look around the room and see each one of the teams, one for each baby.

I feel a squeeze of my arm that is strapped down.

"How are you feeling mommy?" Christian says through his mask.

"Good, but nervous, how about you daddy?"

"Excited! I can't wait to see all their little faces."

I can hear Jose clicking away, so I know he's all ready to go.

"Love you Jose," I say over my shoulder. I told him that nothing was off limits and he was free to shoot.

"You too Ana," he replies.

"Okay Ana just like what we talked about, remember," Dr. Warden says over the blue curtain.

"Yes, I remember."

"Now, can you feel this," He says.

"Nope, I'm good to go," I reply. I can't feel anything from my chest down. I'm sad that I couldn't deliver naturally, but at least I'm drugged up and shouldn't feel more than just a tugging sensation. Well that's what everyone has said.

I close my eyes and try to control my breathing. All the medication does make me a little sleepy so I'm fighting hard against it.

"Ready to meet your babies," Dr. Warden says and then I feel it. It's a little more than a tugging sensation. It's like someone is ripping something out of my stomach. I have the urge to vomit, but I try to suck it back. Now, I know why they strap down your arms, oh my God. "Here is Baby A, it's a girl."

I hear her precious little scream and know she's safe.

"Emily," I say looking up as Dr. Warden holds her up over the blue curtain. The tears start falling.

"That's our girl," Christian says wiping the tears from his eyes.

Dr. Warden said he was going to try to have each baby have their own minute, he says they will thank me later for that, I don't know.

"Baby B and another girl."

"Charlotte Anne." Another sweet sound masked as a piercing scream.

"Looks like Baby C, wanted to give us a show," Dr. Warden says. Christian looks up and he comes out butt first.

"My little man Teddy," Christian says.

I start to feel a little light headed, which is common. I don't want to say anything. I want them to concentrate on the babies, I will be fine.

"Suction, she's losing a lot of blood," I hear Dr. Warden call out. That's not a good sign. "Team D, get ready, he's not breathing on his own."

What's going on with Benny?

"Christian," I try to scream. Something's not right.

I don't even get a chance to see him. I do see him being wheeled out of the room.

"Go with Benny," I say.

Then it all goes dark.

**_Christian POV_**

I watch them wheel Bennett out of the room and I don't know what to do. I look over at Ana and her eyes are closed.

"Ana?" I call out.

That's when all the machines start to go off.

"Get them out of here," Dr. Warden yells.

Jose and I are shown the door.

One by one, my two girls and Teddy are wheeled out of the room. Each team gives a reassured look that everything is going okay.

I tell Jose to go back to the waiting room, but not to say a word until I come in there.

I can't see into the room, I don't know what's happening.

Ana has to be okay. We knew that she would probably have a drop in blood pressure, but I didn't think she would pass out or whatever happened.

The waiting is killing me. I start to pace the hall awaiting any kind of news. I hear a lot of loud noises coming from the operating room, but I can't make out anything.

It's been 30 minutes now and no one will give me a damn answer. Then I see my mom running down the hall.

I run into her arms and cry.

"I don't know what's going on," I say.

She just holds me telling me that Ana's going to be all right that she's strong and a fighter.

This isn't how it's supposed to be. She needs to be with our babies right now.

Finally Dr. Warden comes out of the room and he doesn't look good.

"Is Ana okay?"

"Christian, remember what we talked about all the possible outcomes?"

"I need to know is she okay?"

"She lost a lot of blood and we nearly lost her, but we were able to control the bleeding. We are going to move her to recovery in just a few minutes and you can see her. She's asking for you and to see the babies."

I can't control my emotion and I hug Dr. Warden.

"Thank you so much."

I go along with my mom down to the NICU to check on all the babies and to make sure that Bennett is okay. I tell my mom that I want to see them alone and she walks back to the waiting room.

I am surprised at what I see. Emily, Charlie and Teddy are all in regular bassinettes. I talk with each of their team leads, and they are all breathing on their own. They all weigh between four to five pounds, with Emily being our heavyweight. I make a mental note to never tell her that when she grows up. I'm shown over to Bennett, he's attached to some kind of breathing machine through his nose.

Dr. Summers, who is treating Bennett, says that his breathing is sporadic and they are just aiding him in getting the most oxygen possible with every breathe. Other than that, he is doing good. I look down at him and I'm almost scared to touch him. Dr. Summers assures me that it's okay so I hold his little hand. I can't believe that he holds my index finger. He's got a strong grip and I know he's going to be fine.

I sit down and they bring me each of my girls, and place them in my arms. I've never held a baby before so this should be interesting. They are all wrapped up and look so beautiful just like their mother. I give them each a kiss on the forehead before the nurses take them in exchange for Teddy. He's the only one awake. He's so alert. I never thought I could love anything so much. Like I have their mommy. She will be dying to see them.

I take a photo of each of our babies on my cell phone so I can share it with Ana until she's strong enough to see them.

Dr. Warden finds me and says I'm fine to go see Ana.

When I enter the room, she is awake, but barely. She is wrapped in a large insulated blanket to help her bring up her body temperature, I don't know if I'm allowed to even touch her.

I kiss her and her eyes fly open.

"How's Benny?"

"He's doing better, he's just getting a little oxygen, but other than that he's perfect. You did great mommy, but you did scare me with that little stunt of yours."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm just glad that you are okay."

"How are Emily, Charlie and Teddy?"

"See for yourself," I say pulling out my phone and scanning through the photos.

"Teddy looks exactly like you."

When I stop on the photo of Bennett, Ana starts to cry.

"I need to see him."

"You will soon I promise."

"Please go and stay with him, he needs one of us."

I kiss her again and walk to the waiting room to tell everyone the good news. Everyone can't wait to meet the babies. I'm directed to Ana's post partum room where she will be arriving shortly. I decided that Ana should be able to meet the babies before the family, and there are no arguments.

Ana is wheeled into the room and her color is really starting to look normal again, which is a huge relief. I'm shocked to see her belly gone.

"I know right, it's amazing," she says carefully patting her stomach. "Dr. Warden said my scar will be tiny and it will be covered by the bikini I will be back by this summer."

**_Ana POV_**

We get another update on Benny and are relieved to find out that he's really responding to the breathing treatments, and if there are not other issues he will be able to come home with all of us in three days. That's just about the best news so far.

There is a quiet knock on the door and then I see them followed by Jose, whom I requested by present for this moment.

"You have three little ones who have been asking for their mommy," Jessica says wheeling in one oversized bassinet.

"They look so tiny," I say when they come into full view.

The three of them are sleeping, they look like angels.

Christian looks like a pro when he picked up Emily and placed her on my chest. Jessica tells me to pull down the front of my gown so the babies can have that all important skin to skin contact.

"Do you want me to leave," Jose asks me when he sees me undress.

"Only if you want to, but I would like you to stay to capture this moment."

I look over at Christian and he agrees with me. There is nothing sexual about this moment with my breasts. I'm a mother now; all modesty has flown out the window.

Once I have Emily in place, Christian brings me Teddy. They are both sleeping and I can feel their little heart beats against my chest and I start to cry. This is the best feeling in the world

I look over as Christian pulls off his t-shirt and sits in the rocking chair while Jessica hands him Charlie.

"You look like a natural," I say and give him a wink. "I can already tell who your favorite is."

"There all my favorite."

"Ana, Christian, congratulations and thank you for allowing me to be here with you."

"Thank you Jose," Christian responds.

After a few minutes of pure bliss, I think it's Emily who is the first to wake up.

"I think someone is hungry, Ana do you want to try nursing? I know in your birth plan you wanted to try to nurse as much as possible and right now your colostrum is the best thing for them. We can bring in a pump for you so you can feed Bennett too," Jessica says adjusting both babies, one on each breast.

The feeling is a little strange at first, but it doesn't take long for my munchkins to catch on.

Jessica tells me that they both latched on really well and I should feed them for about 10-15 minutes before I swap them out for Charlie and a pump.

Right when Charlie is attached and suckling, there is another knock on the door.

"Someone felt left out of the party," Dr. Warden said wheeling in Bennett who is no longer attached to any machine.

I start crying again. This is the first time we are all together as a family.

"How is he doing?"

"Dr. Summers said he's breathing is normal, however they want to keep him in the nursery to monitor his breathing overnight."

Dr. Warden comes over and checks my wound which is said is healing very nicely and he hugs me and Christian and then leaves the room.

I ask Jose to take our first official family photo. I'm holding Benny and Charlie and Christian is sitting next to me on the bed with Teddy and Emily.

"You make very cute babies, you know that right Ana," Jose says as he leaves the room.

"He's quite right, Mrs. Grey, our babies are very cute."


	62. Chapter 62

**_Another huge thanks to Sue as my editor and for allowing me to bounce ideas off of her. Also, to say thank you, please read her amazing story, Grey Secrets and Betrays it's amazing!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 62_**

**_Ana POV_**

What am I going to do when we go home tomorrow? It's been great having all the nurses here and available anytime that I need them or just have a question.

I wish I could take them home with me. I think this has convinced me that I need help more than just my mom and Grace. After we get home and try to settle in, I will tell Christian that we need to hire a helper or two, but I refuse to call them nannies.

Christian comes in around lunchtime with a special delivery from Gail and I'm in heaven. All four babies are sleeping and I have a few minutes to have some time with my husband, away from the nurses, family and the press.

We have received dozens of calls from the national morning shows asking for interviews once it was leaked that we had two sets of identical twins. Christian and I decided that we wanted to keep the babies out of limelight and that we would answer a few questions before we leave the hospital tomorrow morning without the babies. We are planning on releasing one of the photos that Jose took of the six of us together.

Taylor said that the paparazzi have been staked outside our house, the hospital, and the book store. Hannah said that she's handling everything fine, and if anything sales has increased.

I'm grateful that Christian has stayed by my side in the hospital. He has helped with all the nightly feedings as I nurse, pump and bottle feed all four. I've become a pro at nursing two of the babies at the same time. I feel like I'm turning into a dairy. Between pumping and nursing there's really no time for anything else. I'm lucky that my milk came in yesterday, and apparently, I produce a lot. I guess it was having the extra placenta and hormones, Dr. Greene said. We are storing all my milk so Christian and our mom or whoever else is there can help feed the babies when I'm not nursing. I just not sure how I can keep this up once we get home.

The hardest thing is telling the babies a part. The girls are a little easier because Emily has a little birthmark right below her right knee. As for the boys, it's the hospital bracelet that tells them apart. We have made a plan that Emily will be in pink, Charlie in purple, Teddy in green and Benny in blue. Kate and Mia have helped out and have scoured every baby store for onsies in all these colors. The color coding is key to attempt at a schedule for sleeping, eating and diaper changes. I've even suggested painting one of the boys' toenails, but Christian wasn't too keen on that idea.

One of the highlights was seeing Christian bath each of the babies yesterday. I was still a little too sore to stand up to be able to hold the babies so Christian took charge. Seeing him with each of the munchkins, and being so gentle, I cried every time. Of course Jose was there to capture every moment. The nurse barely had to show him what to do, he was a natural. The best part was when Teddy decided to christen Christian when the warm water hit him. The photo captured Christian's reaction perfectly. I joked that I want that blown up poster-sized for his office, Christian was a good sport and just laughed.

After the first night, Benny was able to join us in our room, but the doctor wanted us to stay an extra day just to monitor everyone including me. As much as I want to go home, I'm lucky to get another 24 hours of full care.

As for sleep, I think the most I've gotten in a row was about two hours. In between feedings, Christian insisted that I sleep. I think because I have so much adrenaline running through my veins, I haven't felt the full extent of being sleep-deprived, and that's the only thing keeping me going.

The nurses have insisted that I get up and walk around as much as possible to aid in my recovery. At first it was so uncomfortable, especially being on bed rest for so long, I felt like I had to teach my legs had to work again. I'm just thankful to be dressing in real clothes again, even though they are a few sizes larger than my pre-baby size. I didn't know how my body would bounce back after being pregnant with four babies, so Kate and Mia picked up a few sweat suits in different sizes. I haven't been able to look at myself in the mirror yet. I don't think I'm ready to see what my stomach looks like.

Now Kate is with me as we take a walk around the floor.

"I can't believe you just had four babies three days ago," Kate says as we make another lap. "You look great. I still can't believe you're a mom now."

"It's surreal. I never thought I ever wanted to be a mom and now every time I look at them I fall in love all over again. The feeling is just amazing, but to be honest, I don't know what we are going to do after tomorrow. I'm terrified."

"It will be okay, you know we are all here for you and the babies," she says holding my hand. "I just want you to tell us what we can do. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed or that you are alone."

This is isn't the first I heard someone to make these kind of comments. My mom, Grace and even Mia, have all alluded to the same thing. I think they are all worried that I'm going to breakdown or develop post partum depression, which is very common for new moms, especially for moms of multiples. Dr. Greene came in yesterday and her and I had a long talk about it, just as we have during my pregnancy, so I know what signs or symptoms to recognize.

I understand that they all love and care for me, but I don't need a babysitter. I'm not going to lose it. It's more frustrating than anything, but I have to know they are doing this because they do love me.

Tonight, my dad joined us for dinner tonight made by Gail and it's heavenly. He has been so great with all the munchkins, but I think that Emily has him wrapped around her little finger. It's quite touching to watch him holding my babies. I found out that he and my mom have been spending quite a lot of time together when they are not here in the hospital with me. He even told me that she surprised him with lunch today at work. I wonder what that's all about. I decide to ask my mother tomorrow as she's staying us.

After my dad leaves for the night, as visiting hours have ended, it is just Christian and I and our amazing miracles.

**_Christian POV_**

Ana has blown me away. I can't believe how quickly she has taken on the role of a mother. Watching her hold and feed each of our children is breathtaking to watch. I'm in awe of this woman. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that in just a few hours we will all be together in our home.

I decided I wanted to surprise Ana tomorrow before we leave the hospital. I have arranged for someone to come in and do her hair and make-up. She has been complaining that she hasn't felt herself yet so I thought this would be nice as she is so worried about how she will look on camera very early tomorrow morning.

We are giving our statement at a press conference at 5am to allow for all the east coast morning shows. The best part is the babies have been getting up at three so Ana said she will be up to feed everyone before we head into the media room.

As I look at my sleeping wife, I'm holding Charlie against my bare chest. It's the best feeling having her so close to me. I never thought I would ever say that, but I love being a father and I will do whatever I can to protect my family.

Right on cue, Emily is the first to wake a few minutes shy of three. She doesn't cry, but I can hear her start to whimper. I can't believe that they have been asleep for three straight hours. I hate to wake Ana since she is sound asleep, so I prepare a bottle of breast milk and feed Emily. She is always the first who wants to be fed. I'm thankful that I've finished her bottle before Benny starts to cry.

"You are amazing, you know that," Ana says sitting up in bed. "Why don't you hand me Benny? My boobs are rock hard and I need to nurse."

Wow, I never imagined in my wildest dreams ever hearing those words come out of Ana's mouth. I can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asks as she puts Benny to her breast.

"Nothing. I never thought I would ever hear you refer to your breasts as rock hard."

"Well, they are." She says and grabs my hand to feel.

I know I shouldn't get turned on right now, but now I'm rock hard. I don't know how I'm going to cope with six weeks of no sex.

**_Ana POV_**

My husband is so adorable. I feel like a new woman, I've showered and my hair and make-up are done perfectly. He even surprised me with a new dress which fits great, even though he underestimated how large my boobs are. He insisted that I wear a little cardigan over it, but I told him to get over it and that I'm nursing four babies so it's expected. I look in the mirror as I slide on my shoes, and I giggle.

"I look like Dolly Parton," I say as Christian wraps his arms around me.

"You looked amazing. I don't think you've ever looked better," he says kissing my neck.

"You would say that."

"You know that's not why. Don't get me wrong, nursing does have it benefits, but you are glowing."

I turn around and wrap my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest.

"I haven't thanked you for my babies."

"Well, it was a tough job."

We walk hand in hand down to the media room pushing two strollers.

After talking with Christian's PR team, we changed our mind and decided to have the babies with us for the interview.

Kate and Mia are also with us, and are ready to take a baby if they get too fussy.

At a few minutes before five we are shown into a room that is full of cameras, reporters and flashes.

I start to question my decision, but then I think that if we don't do this interview we are going to be followed and possibly stalked until we do.

Christian and I take our seats on a large couch and one by one, Kate and Mia hand us then munchkins. I'm holding the boys while Christian has the girls.

The babies are all fast asleep, except for our diva, Miss Emily Jane. She is wide awake and I can tell that we're in trouble.

We are first asked a few questions from the various morning hosts via an off camera monitor. The same question that everyone wants to know is what it's like to have one of only a dozen living set of two identical twins. The answer is always the same.

"We are blessed that everyone is happy and healthy and we were very surprised when we found there were four babies. We originally were told there were only two."

Other questions range from how can we tell them apart, to how many nannies are we going to have since money is not an issue. That one question really angered me so I was proud to say that with the help of family and friends we are going to do it all without a nanny. I don't dare say that we are going to start interviewing after we get home.

The interviews last just over an hour just in time for all the babies to wake up screaming.

"Well, that's our cue. Thank you everyone and please, we ask that you respect our family's privacy," Christian says in both a polite but warning tone.


	63. Chapter 63

**_Ana POV_**

It only takes us 30 minutes to get all four munchkins packed in the car. It was quite funny to see Taylor, Sawyer and Christian trying to put all four car seats in the SUV. Today is the first day I see the new Grey mobile and it's massive. I just stand back and laugh as three grown men struggle and the my favorite nurse, Nurse Jessica, comes out and in less than three minutes she has all four car seat bases correctly installed and all four babies safely buckled in.

"Jessica, what are we going to do without you," I say hugging her one last time. "I wish I could just take you home with me."

"Well, you have my number so please call me anytime, but don't tell anyone, I am breaking all the rules right now by doing this."

Over the last five weeks, I have gotten to know Jessica and I really consider her more than just my nurse, but as a friend. The best part is that she's my age and fresh out of nursing school, I think that's why we really bonded because we were close in age and had so many things in common.

"Remember, I am taking you out for dinner and drinks next week as a thank you," I say, I mean that's the least we can do, she's already refused the other gifts that Christian and I bought for her.

As we drive home, I'm sitting in the middle row between the girls and Christian is in the back row with his little men. Sawyer is following behind us with all the presents and flowers and our bags. As for the gifts, we are going to be donating them to Seattle Children's Hospital. We have received hundreds of gifts all over the world once the news hit of our delivery.

Once we pull into the garage, it takes another 20 minutes to get my four-pack out of the car and into the house. I am seriously considering asking Christian to install a conveyor belt from our garage to our front door. That may make it easier. But right now all I want to do is get in my own house and just sit on my couch, put my feet up, and hold my babies. So far, I have perfected holding three, but my arms aren't big enough for all four.

Then right on cue as we walk into the house, all four babies start screaming.

"Lunchtime," Christian says and instantly I grab my boobs. I don't know why it happens, but anytime more than two munchkins cry, I feel a dull ache in my breasts.

"Let's get everyone settled into the nursery," I say finally relaxing as I walk upstairs and sit down in one of the most comfortable glider chairs.

Shortly after I get Emily and Teddy to latch on I hear our mothers coming up the stairs.

Ever since the babies came, I don't mind anyone seeing me nurse, well that is of course except for my dad, Carrick and Elliott. I'm fine with Jose if he had a camera up to his face.

"You're home early," my mom says picking up Benny as Grace picks up Charlie and Christian hands them each of bottle of breast milk. Now, I'm glad that everyone convinced me that we needed four gliders in the nursery.

"We wanted to be here when you got home," Grace added giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Anything, but first I need a large glass of water," I say and then I see Christian disappear.

A few minutes later Christian returns with a large glass of water and with Gail in tow with lunch.

The rest of the afternoon goes smoothly. We asked our family to give us time to adjust being home before coming over. I think Mia was hurt, but she understood.

By dinnertime, I think I'm going to fall asleep while standing. Christian has to wake me up at the dinner table as I start to nod off.

As we settle into our nightly routine, our moms are giving us the night off and will be in-charge of the babies overnight. I am grateful. I spend nearly an hour pumping as Christian and our moms bath the babies and I go into the nursery to say goodnight. Also, I'm grateful that Christian insisted that we soundproof our room, maybe not with this reason in mind, but all I need is eight hours of uninterrupted sleep. I only hope that my boobs can hold off that long. Just in case, I wear my nursing bra to bed complete with nursing pads in case I start leaking. I found that out quite quickly yesterday.

I think I was asleep even before my head hit the pillow.

**_Christian POV_**

It was great finally being home all together. I'm grateful for all the support from our mothers and Gail with the babies. Ana was asleep by nine, and after a quick meeting with Taylor, I too was in bed. I don't remember the last time I slept this good. It's my body's natural alarm that wakes me up at six. I look over and Ana is dead to the world. At first I was worried that something was wrong because she was so still but then I saw her chest rise up and down so I knew that she was in a very deep sleep.

I quietly creep out of the room, and head down the hall to the nursery to find all four babies asleep in their bassinettes. I look down at each of their beautiful angelic faces and just marvel at what Ana and I created. They are truly a miracle. But what strikes me even more is just how much the girls look like Ana and my boys are my carbon copies. I guess I never realized it until now.

My mom is sleeping on the day bed in the room and I don't want to wake her up so I head downstairs to start a large pot of coffee.

Once I get downstairs I find Gail and Carla downstairs enjoying a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning, "I say quietly as they both look up and Carla blushes; now I see where Ana gets it. Then I realize I'm not wearing shirt and I'm only in my boxer shorts. Gail has of course seen me in a lot less by accident. "How did last night go?"

"Great, my grandbabies are amazing. They only got up three times and they should be up in an hour, so I suggest you do anything you want to get done before their awake."

I ask if I have enough time to go downstairs to our gym for a quick workout and they both nod.

Now, I'm glad that I always keep a change of clothes and shoes in the gym, perfect for occasions just as this.

After a quick run on the treadmill, I feel like a new man. When I return upstairs, Gail is preparing a feast. I head back up to the nursery and everyone is still asleep.

I sneak back into our room and Ana is still out for the count, so I head into the bathroom before attempting our first full day as a family of six.

**_Ana POV_**

I don't remember ever sleeping this good and for this long. This is exactly what I needed. When I finally decide to open my eyes I look over at the clock and see it's just a little past seven. I slept for 10 hours. I feel like a new woman. I stretch out in bed and find that Christian is nowhere to be found. I have one guess where he can be. I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth before I head into the nursery to find my mom and Christian changing diapers.

"Have they been fed yet," I ask taking Benny from Christian as he finishes putting on his pants.

"No, they were waiting very patiently for their mommy," Christian says kissing me. Wow, what just one kiss from this gorgeous man does to me sends tingles down my body.

"Five more weeks," I whisper in his ear and I hear him giggle for the first time.

My mom and Grace, who joins our party from taking a shower, give me a rundown on last night. Apparently, Miss Diva Emily Jane refused to take a bottle until she slowly realized that mommy wasn't coming. So she finally relented and took the bottle. I felt a little regret that I wasn't there for her, but Grace reassured me that they need to learn how to drink from a bottle as well.

Luckily this morning, I've stored enough milk to nurse all four babies and pump for a little bit before going downstairs for breakfast. Gail has made all my favorites and I help myself to everything. I know I was always hungry while pregnant, but by nursing four babies my appetite is back with a full revenge. I drink another three glasses of ice water to wash down the fluffy blueberry buttermilk pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. I think I eat until I feel like I'm going to explode.

The first activity of the day is the babies' initial attempt of tummy time. Grace said that with multiples, it is key to get them on their stomachs as much as possible and off their backs to ensure nice round heads. I have vowed that my babies will not have flat heads.

And as soon as they went on their bellies everyone screamed. Grace said just to give it a few minutes before I pick them up. My heart is breaking when I hear their precious cries. I stand there frozen while Christian wraps his hands around my waist.

Grace was right, after two long excruciating minutes, the babies have calmed down. I decide to lie on the floor with them so they know that I'm there. The babies are so alert. They are scanning the room and I feel so much better.

"Darling, why don't you go take shower while the babies are having fun, you will feel like a whole new woman," my mom says practically pushing me up the stairs.

I take a wonderfully hot shower washing away all reminders of the hospital from my body. My mom was right I do feel like a new woman. As I get out of the shower, I decide that today is the day to finally look at myself in the mirror. I've been dreading this moment even before I gave birth. I stand with my back to the full length mirror in the bathroom and close my eyes.

I turn around and count to 10 before I open my eyes.


	64. Chapter 64

**_Ana POV_**

I knew it wasn't going to be pretty, after all I had four babies growing in my belly for 35 weeks, but this wasn't what I expected at all. I knew there would be extra skin and I could feel it, but I wasn't ready for this. Tears start to fall down my face and then I quickly wrap the towel around me and sink to the ground.

"Ana," I hear Christian, but I don't think I have the strength to answer him.

"Ana, what's wrong," he says kneeling down beside me.

"I'm ugly," I finally blurt out and the tears are flooding my eyes.

"Ana, you could never be ugly."

"You haven't seen me naked yet."

"What are you talking about?"

Slowly I stand up and bravely remove my towel and close my eyes. I don't think I can take Christian's look of revulsion when he looks at me. How could he ever be attracted to this?

"Baby, you just had four babies, you look amazing."

"Stop lying, I know what I see."

"I'm not going to do this Ana. You are the most beautiful thing in the world, and I don't care what your stomach looks likes. You could be 500 pounds and I would still love you."

Now I know he's lying.

I throw my towel back around me and I walk into our closet to find something to wear. I get more depressed as I look at all my beautiful clothes; all in sizes 2-4. I will never be able to wear any of them again. My first thought is to tear every item off its hangars onto the ground. I feel like they are tormenting me. I have to breathe just to regain my right mind.

"Please talk to me; I don't like to see you like this. Tell me what you want me to do and I will do it," he says as he is pulling me into his arms.

"Don't touch me," I say and push him away.

"Ana, don't do this."

"I just don't want you to touch me right now. Now, if you can leave me so I can get dressed alone, I will join you downstairs."

Christian doesn't say anything, but I know I've wounded him. I've never denied his affection before, it's foreign to me too, but I can't face him with his hands on my stomach.

How do I even wear any clothes with this, I think as I touch the pouch that is now my stomach. I do have one thought and I grab my phone and call Jessica.

I feel bad for bothering her, but she told me that's why she gave me her number. She says if I feel self-conscience, a good way to cover up my stomach and help to regain its shape is a belly band. She even suggested a store that sells them. I call the store and then I text Sawyer asking him to run an errand for me. I'm glad that the baby store is only 15 minutes away from our house.

I know this band, if it does what it claims, will only do so much. I need to go out and buy some new clothes. I have to wait another five weeks before I can be cleared to start working out again.

In the meantime, I throw on a pair of sweats and head downstairs.

When I enter the family room, a smile crosses my face as I see Christian lying on his belly talking with the babies. It's too cute for words. I grab the camera off the couch and start taking photos.

"I'm glad that you're here mommy. We have four little munchkins that have missed you and I missed you," Christian says looking up and smiling at me. I know he's waiting for me to say something about earlier, but I won't.

"I was hoping to go out this afternoon while the babies nap. I will take Sawyer with me, if you don't mind," I ask.

"Could I go with you?"

"No, I just need to run a few errands and will be in less than two hours."

Christian doesn't say anything, but just nods.

As I pick up Benny and hold him in my arms, Sawyer returns with a bag.

I hand Benny to my mom and practically snatch the bag out of Sawyer's hands, not before kissing him on the cheek.

"You are a lifesaver," I say and run up the stairs. I know that Christian saw that exchange between us so he's probably wondering what's going on.

I lock the bathroom door behind me and open the bag pulling out the belly band. There was a sweet note in the bag telling me how to use the band. They normally like to do a custom fitting, so if this doesn't work I could come into the store for assistance.

But it couldn't be that difficult. I wrap it around my belly and it fits. I turn around and look in the mirror. Wow, it really works. I put my t-shirt back on I feel so much better.

I text Jessica thanking her and then I head back downstairs.

After lunch and another round of nursing and pumping we put all the babies down for a nap and Christian even stays behind along with his laptop to get much needed work done. I do loving him at home, but on the other hand I know how much work he has missed.

Sawyer accompanies to Neiman Marcus and I have set-up an appointment with Stella to pick out some transitional clothing as she described it.

"There is no way you just had four babies a week ago, you look fantastic," Stella says as we head into the dressing area.

"You are sweet," then I show her my secret.

We find several pairs of jeans, pants and a few dresses.

"Now, I don't want to go crazy, you will be dropping more pounds if that's even possible and these clothes won't fit you for very long," she says ringing everything up.

I just relieved to find a pair of jeans that don't have an elastic waistband. Man, have I missed zippers. With the belly band, it does really give me the confidence, at least when I have clothes on.

Sawyer takes the bags and we head for the car. I'm stopped along the way with people congratulating me about the babies. It's quite strange that strangers are stopping me to ask about my babies.

When I return home, I hear someone crying and I know its Emily and she's hungry.

I head upstairs to find Christian in the girls' room trying to get Emily to take a bottle, but she isn't having anything to do with it.

"Want me to try, I may have something she wants," I say kissing Christian on the top of his head.

"Wow, can I say you look beautiful?"

"You can and thanks, I'm sorry about earlier, I'm just having a harder time adjusting to my new body and I'm worried about how you would see me."

Christian stands up as I sit on the glider and start to nurse Emily. She quiets as soon as she latches on.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I just didn't like when you wouldn't let me touch you. I love you so much."

"I know."

After I finish nursing, Emily has fallen asleep and Christian sets her back into her bassinet. My mom joins us telling us that someone is downstairs for me.

"But I didn't even hear the doorbell," I say looking at my mom and then Christian, and I know they are up to something.

Christian takes my hand and we walk downstairs to the living room. I know exactly who it is before she even turns around.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to apply of the Mother's Helper position if it's still available?"

"What?"

"Now Ana don't be mad, but I saw how much you and Jessica got along, so I went ahead and hired her."

I look at him and I throw my arms around his neck.

"This is the best thing you could have ever done."

"So, when can you start?"

"How about right now?"

"Wait, what about your nursing job? This can't possibly pay more than her nursing job?

"Let's just say I made Miss Shaw an offer she couldn't reject," Christian says with his very businesslike smile.

Of course.

"Actually, she's going to be moving into the room at the end of the hall."

Right now, the room is set-up as a guest room, so for the time being it works. I know that Jessica was living at home with her parents.

I give Jessica a hug and then I start crying. I'm just so happy right now.


	65. Chapter 65

**_Thanks again for being patient with my updates. Sorry, this week is crazy and I have a big wedding on Saturday that I'm gearing up for. I appreciate all of your reviews and PMs. Now concerning most of your reviews and if this is going to turn into another cheating story, I'm not saying. If you know my Christian, then you know what the outcome will be. The answer will come in a few chapters, so please keep reading and reviewing._**

**_Also, another big THANK YOU to SuzQuz Grey. You are the best editor a writer could ask for. Please read her story Grey Secrets and Betrayals. It's great._**

* * *

**_Christian POV_**

The past five weeks have flown by. I'm so grateful for Jessica. She has been the best thing for Ana. After Carla left a few weeks ago, and my mom went back to work, Jessica has been there whenever Ana needed help. I'm quite amazed at my wife. She really taken to motherhood, and has out little family under control. Honestly I don't know how she does it. The best part is that she is getting enough sleep during the night as she's only having to get up once a night to feed and pump. She is also getting a good nap during the afternoon when the munchkins all go down.

Ana has still been so self-conscience of her body. She still hasn't let me see her naked, and I can't touch her except to hold her hand. I miss touching her. She won't even let me hold her at night. It's the same thing night after night. She gets into bed kisses me and then rolls on her side facing away from me. I don't know how to reach out to her. I can't make her understand that I love her and she is perfect in every way.

I asked Ana if I could go with her today to her doctor's appointment but she told me that she would feel better if she went alone. I don't know what else to do anymore. She won't talk to me about how she's feeling, and my mom says that I just need to give her time to open up to me. She says that I've put Ana up on this pedestal and she doesn't think she's worthy of it.

I'm hoping that after Dr. Greene gives the okay to being exercising, maybe that will help.

**_Ana POV_**

As I sit here in my elegant paper gown waiting for Dr. Greene, I don't know if I'm ready for her to tell me that I'm okay to resume my physical relationship with Christian. Just thinking about his hands on my stomach still makes me want to throw up. I wish I didn't feel like this. It's not that I don't want to make love with my husband, I'm dying for that, I just can't bare for him to see me naked. All I can imagine is my belly flopping everywhere.

"So, Ana, how have the past six weeks been?" Dr. Greene asks as she lays me down to look at my C-section scar.

"Amazing, the babies have been great, they surprise me every day."

"How is breastfeeding going?"

"Well, it's hard to keep up with the demand so we are also supplementing with formula."

"I don't know how you do it. You are healing quite nicely and your skin is very elastic. I assume you won't have a hard time getting back to you pre-pregnancy figure."

"You think so?"

"Are you worried?"

"You could say that?"

"You have to give your body time to heal. You are only five pounds away from your pre-pregnancy weight, which is very uncommon after only six weeks, so I think with a proper diet and exercise the extra skin around your mid section will begin to tighten. But please don't push yourself."

I do feel a little better after Dr. Greene assures me that everything will go back to normal, but looking down at my stomach I don't know how.

On the way home, I start thinking about how to tell Christian that I'm not ready to have sex with him yet.

When I walk in the door, I'm surprised to see Christian in the kitchen talking with Jessica who is making them both a sandwich.

Why is Christian here, he never comes home for lunch?

When I walk in, it's like Christian is surprised to see me.

"Ana, how was your appointment? I thought I would take you out to lunch, but then Jamieson called to tell me that I'm needed back into the office, so Jessica was kind enough to make me a sub."

"Where's Gail?"

"She's somewhere, I think," Christian says.

Why do I find his response a little weird? It feels like I've walked in on something. Almost like I'm interrupting.

I just turn around and walk up the stairs to check on the munchkins.

Everyone is still asleep, so I decide to go into back into our room and grab my laptop before heading back to the nursery.

I decide to write in my journal as I know I can't express how I feel to Christian. Usually typing my feelings in here makes me feel better. Can I tell Jessica to back off my husband or should I just fire her now? Jessica has really been my best friend since she appeared that day. I don't think she would ever try anything with Christian. On the other hand, on her nights off she doesn't go out, she either stays here or goes to her parents. The way she looked at him was one thing, but the way Christian looked at her reminded me of the way he used to look at me. I have to figure out how I can get over my fear of intimacy with my husband looking the way I do. I know that Christian is expecting us to have sex tonight. Hell, he even bought me sexy lingerie the other day in anticipation of tonight. I did try it on and even with the belly belt I still don't feel sexy.

Christian comes up to the nursery.

"I wondered where you wandered off. Jessica and I were talking and then the next thing we noticed that you were gone," he says from the doorway.

Wow, that was more than 20 minutes ago; it must have been a pretty intriguing conversation.

"I wanted to check on the babies," I say not even looking up from the screen.

"Ana, will you please look at me when you talk to me?"

"Don't you need to get back to work?"

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks finally walking over to make me look at him.

"Did you?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm just busy. I want to get this done before the babies wake up."

"I love that you are writing, but damn it, talk to me. I wanted to see if I could take you out to dinner tonight at the Mile High Club to celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?"

"Our babies, you and I haven't been on a date since the babies arrived and I thought it might be nice."

I do want to go out to dinner, but I'm still mad about Christian and Jessica's little exchange earlier.

"Okay," I respond looking up to him and smiling.

"I will arrange for Sawyer to take you to the restaurant at 7pm. I have to work late so can I just meet you there?"

"That's fine," I say looking back down on my screen.

I don't even give Christian the opportunity to kiss me so instead he just walks out.

About an hour later, the babies have all woken up and they are fed and I decide to take the babies out for a walk. They have been cooped too long and it's the first sunny day in weeks. So Jessica and I bundle everyone up and load them into the two double strollers. I'm actually quite excited. Sawyer on the other hand is not, and he has tried to get me to change my mind but I'm not having it. We have a very safe neighborhood and with our additional security Owen Blankers, we should be fine. Blankers came on right after the babies came home. Christian felt it necessary to have a third person on call at either the house or at Grey House depending on the situation. He's like Sawyer, ex-military and worked as a personal body guard for Bill Gates for a year before he arrived. Blankers is 6'4, black wavy hair and built. He's 31 and has never married. I'm lucky to be in the company of such handsome security. Blankers lives in the staff quarters along with Jessica and Sawyer. Jessica moved in there with them almost a week ago. We thought with the babies only getting up once per night I could handle it, or she could stay in the nursery on the day bed. It was Christian who suggested it so she could have a little more freedom.

I ask Jessica to accompany me so maybe I can get some insight into her thoughts about Christian.

"Are you excited for your date night?" She asks as we start down the driveway with Sawyer and Blankers behind us. I insisted that they dress down for our walk and not look like they are security.

"Christian told you?"

"Yeah, he was too cute when he asked me if I could stay late to watch the munchkins. He was so excited about tonight. That man is so in love with you," Jessica says and she does sound sincere.

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous, Christian and I haven't been alone since before the babies. It's like our first date."

"Piece of advice, try not to bring up the babies or if the conversation starts to move in that direction change the topic. Tonight should really be just about you two. It's a great way to reconnect."

"Are you sure you're not a middle-aged woman disguised as a 23-year-old?" I say and laugh.

"You know you and my mom say the same thing."

"Jessica, can I ask you something?

"Anything Ana, you know that?"

"Why don't you go out? I mean I don't want to be rude, but you're always here. Please don't get me wrong, I love having you here, but you do have a life outside my family."

"No, I understand. I guess I really don't have many friends, and really never has been that the kind of person to go out and party."

"I don't know why you don't have a boyfriend. You would be any guy's dream girl."

"Well, can I tell you a secret? I do have a little bit of a crush on someone."

I knew it. She does want my husband. Then I think that's crazy, why would she admit that to me.

"Really? Does he know?"

"No."

"Why not? You should really tell him."

What the hell am I saying? If this mystery guy is really Christian, I am giving her the go ahead and make her feelings known.

"It's complicated," she responds.

"Complicated?"

"There are too many factors in the way. Anyway, what do you plan on wearing tonight?"

She's changing the subject, but I'm not going to just let this drop. I need to find out more. At dinner tonight I plan on talking to Christian about Jessica.

"I think I'm going to wear my new black dress, because it's camouflages everything."

"Ana, you look sensational, you have nothing to camouflages."

"Well, I'm just glad that I can finally start working out. My plan is to start tomorrow morning before the babies wake up."

"Do you mind if I join you? Right now, it's usually just Christian and I in the gym in the morning. All he ever wants to do is watch the financial report or read the newspaper. I need a better workout partner."

Wait a minute; Christian never mentioned anything to me about working out with Jessica every morning.

I guess my husband is hiding several things from me.

**_Christian POV_**

My goal for tonight is to get Ana out of this funk. This afternoon she was so cold to me before I returned to work. I don't know what I did that warranted that kind of reaction from her. I know the babies have taken a lot out of her, but I've been trying here.

Shit, I look up at the clock and I'm going to be late to dinner, I guess I didn't realize just how late it was.

I text Ana and she said that she is about to arrive to the Mile High. She asks if I want her to wait for me, but I insist that she goes in and gets a drink at the bar, and that I will be there in 15 minutes.

I wrap up my last few e-mails and I meet Taylor in the lobby.

When we finally arrive I can't find Ana anywhere and I don't see Sawyer. I text Taylor to find their location when Andre the maitre d tells me that he just seated Ana at our table. Thanks God. I tell Taylor to call off the search party and I walk into the dining room.

I see her, she looks beautiful. Her hair is swept off her neck and she's wearing the new diamond drop earrings I bought her as part of her "Push Present" after the birth of the babies.

"Excuse me miss, may I say you look gorgeous? I have to ask, why are you all alone looking the way you do?

"Well, I was waiting for my husband, but he was stuck at work so here I am all alone having a few glasses of wine."

Oh good, she wants to play. Let's see where this goes.

"Do you mind if I join you? I can't stand to see you dine alone."

"I think that would be fine, just don't tell my husband."

"Believe me, I won't. Now can I propose a toast?"

She nods and I pick up my glass.

"A toast to the most magnificent woman I have ever laid eyes on."

We enjoy our appetizers without either of us breaking character once. Let's just see how she responds with my next proposal. Ana has had several glasses of wine and really has loosened up and has let down her guard.

"Now Mrs. Grey, I hope I'm not being too forward asking you this, but I can't concentrate on anything besides you right now and I want to go into the bathroom and fuck you."

I anxiously await Ana's reaction.

She hasn't said anything. I guess I stepped over the line.

Suddenly Ana stands up, I don't want her to leave like this.

She walks past me and leans over me.

"Meet me in the ladies' room in the last stall in three minutes," she whispers in my ear. My cock is now at full attention.

I watch her walk away and I know she's teasing me.

Three minutes can't come fast enough.

I motion for Andre to bring us our bill for me to sign and then I let Taylor know that Ana and I will meet him in the lobby in a few minutes. He looks over with a quizzical look, but then he catches on.

As I make my way to the restrooms I look around before slipping into the ladies' room.


	66. Chapter 66

**_THANK YOU to SuzQuz Grey. You are the best editor a writer could ask for. Please read her story Grey Secrets and Betrayals. It's great._**

**_Christian POV_**

Ana is back. I'm so grateful my wife is back. I walk down the hallway and see the other stalls are empty until I reach the last one that the door is closed.

I knock and I'm surprised when Ana opens it and pulls me in. She pushes me against the wall before locking the door behind her. I love dominant Ana, so I'm just going with it.

"You promise not to tell my husband," she pants as she kneels down unzipping my pants freeing my rock hard erection.

"Oh no, I want you up here," I say pulling her up and taking her mouth with mine. "Do you know how bad I've wanted to make love to you? I want to worship you."

"I want you to fuck me," Ana moans against my mouth.

She's the boss, so I push her against the wall and start to pull her dress up. Quickly, she pushes my hands down.

"Clothes stay on," she says in a very authoritative manner.

I slip my hands between her and the wall and grab her ass and lift her up. Instinctively she wraps her legs around my waist and she's the one who pulls her dress up just enough for me to gain entry. I'm rewarded by discovering she has already removed her panties.

"Fuck," I yell out against Ana's mouth and bite down on her bottom lip. "You are so tight."

It's not going to take long for me to come, I've waited so long for this moment, but I want to hold onto this as long as possible.

Ana's hands are in my hair practically pulling it out by the roots each time I thrust into her.

"Christian," she calls out as we both release and I kiss her one last time before setting her down on the ground.

"Come home with me?" Ana seductively says as she fixes her dress and then walks out of the bathroom.

"Wow," is all I can say as I zip myself up and meet my gorgeous wife in the lobby.

**_Ana POV_**

I can't believe that just happened. I never thought this was in the cards for tonight, but after several glasses of wine I found the courage to let myself go. I love the little game that Christian and I played, I wonder if I should keep it, I can stay in character, but I wonder if Christian will.

I walk back toward the bar to find Taylor waiting for us. Then I realize that he knows exactly what Christian and I just did. I try to fight the blush but I lose that battle.

I hear footsteps behind me and I know that it's Christian.

"Taylor, now please don't say anything to Mr. Grey, but this gentleman will be accompanying home," I say to him and wink at him, hoping that he will catch on.

"Yes ma'am," he replies and turns around. I think I see a hint of a smile playing on the edge of his lips.

I start to follow Taylor and turn around slightly.

"Follow me," I order to Christian.

Even as we drive home, I don't even look at Christian. I either stare out the window or forward.

When we arrive at home, I want to check in with Jessica before Christian and can continue this game.

We make it up the stairs and I pull Christian into our room.

"I need to go check on something. I want you naked and standing right here. I will be right back."

I don't even wait for a response as I walk down the hall to the nursery.

Jessica is reading a book on the day bed and the room is quiet.

"We're home, thanks so much for staying late," I say as Jessica stands up.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, how was your evening?" I really don't want to make small talk but I want to be polite.

"It was great; everyone has been asleep for about an hour. Mia stopped by to drop off a few things for the babies and she and Sawyer actually gave them all a bath. It was too cute."

I would have never imagined Sawyer giving my munchkins a bath. I wish I could have seen that.

"Well, we can take it from here, I hope you have a good evening," I say walking Jessica down the hallway.

After seeing her walk downstairs toward the staff quarters I go back to my room, but not before removing my dress, leaving me in only my sexy black lacy belly band corset top and black high heels. I never did put my panties back on from the restroom. They are still in my purse.

"Turn around."

Christian does as instructed and sees me.

"You're husband is a very lucky man," he says as I walk up toward him.

"No talking," I say getting down on my knees and take Christian in my mouth.

"Fuck," Christian says putting his hands in my hair to help guide me.

I slide my tongue up and down his shaft and I can feel myself start to get wet. I reach my hand down and begin to touch myself. I slip a finger inside my folds. The feeling of pleasuring my husband and myself at the same time is unbelievable.

"Faster Ana," Christian moans and I look up and see that he's watching me.

I feel my body start to quicken and then I begin to suck harder on Christian until I feel him release into my mouth just as I find my ending.

Christian kneels down and pulls me into his arms and tosses me onto the bed.

"We better make it fast before you husband catches with me with you," Christian says stalking toward me on the bed.

"This stays on," I say holding my ground that I'm still not ready for Christian to see me naked, I may be a little tipsy, but I haven't lost myself.

I see that he's disappointed, but he knows this will all stop right here and now if he ignores my warning.

Christian gets into position as I lie underneath him and just gaze up into his eyes. He is really the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I'm so lucky that our two little boys look exactly like their daddy.

I'm totally lost in the moment as Christian takes me for the first time in our bed since we've brought the babies home.

I thought our experience in the ladies' room was amazing, but this is on a whole different level.

The next thing I know, I hear a baby crying.

"Let me go," I say trying to wiggle from underneath Christian after we both have found our endings.

"No, I will," Christian says getting off the bed not before he kisses me.

"Oh no you won't, I don't want some strange man touching my children," I say pulling him back down on the bed and I straddle him.

"Anastasia."

"Don't break character," I say hopping off the bed, throwing on my robe and slip out of the room.

"Who's crying in here," I say as I walk over to the crib to find that it's Charlie.

I pick up Charlie and check to see if she's in need of a diaper change and she's not so I just think she needs her mommy. There is no way I can nurse her right now, even thought I feel my breasts are engorged. I will have to test my milk before I go and pump to make sure that its okay.

I just hold Charlie against my chest and just rock her. This is a perfect way to end my night. I missed my munchkins, but I needed an adult night out. It only takes a few minutes before Charlie is sleeping. I am so relaxed just rocking her that I begin to nod off. Combination of my adult workout and the three glass of wine, I can't fight it and soon I can't open my eyes.

**_Christian POV_**

Remembering Ana's warning, I don't break character but she's been in there for 20 minutes. Finally, I give up and throw a pair of shorts on and walk to the nursery. What I find is my beautiful daughter sleeping in the arms of my even more beautiful wife. I carefully take Charlie and lay her down next to her sister and then I sweep up Ana and carry her back into our room lying her down on the bed and covering her up.

I guess that this is the official ending to our date night.

I'm so glad that I finally had a breakthrough with Ana; I just hope that when we wake up tomorrow we don't go back how we were.


	67. Chapter 67

**_Ana POV_**

I wake to the most painful sensation in my chest and immediately I feel my breasts to feel them absolutely rock hard. I need to pump before they explode. I look over at the clock and it's barely five, but for some reason I'm wide awake. Last night was incredible I'm so glad that Christian and I were able to reconnect on an intimate level. I don't regret anything. I look over and Christian is still asleep. He looks so beautiful with his hair plastered to the side of his face. I don't want to wake him so I slip out of bed, grab my pump, and go into one of the guest rooms. I checked on the munchkins and they are all still sound asleep. For once my whole house is quiet. It's almost an ominous feeling.

I test my breast milk just to make sure that it's safe for the babies after all the wine I consumed last night. I have never gone this long without nursing or pumping, so I'm able to pump four bottles for them this morning. After I'm done pumping I place the bottles in the fridge in the nursery and head back to our room.

"Good morning baby," I say kissing Christian and moving his hair off his face.

"I hope your husband doesn't mind I spent the night, I couldn't bear to leave you after last night," he says pulling me back on the bed.

I love that he's still in character, but I think that we will have to press pause on our game at least for now. Right now, I want to go work out. Plus, I want to see how Jessica and Christian interact with one another while they work out every morning.

I jump off the bed and change my clothes in my closet with the door closed.

"Are you going to be joining me in the gym this morning?"

"I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, the more the merrier."

Now I'm going to play dumb.

"I didn't know you and Jessica worked out together in the morning."

"Yeah, we have a little party every morning with Sawyer and Blankers."

She never said anything about those two being there.

Christian throws on a pair of quite short running trunks and we head downstairs to find Gail in the kitchen. I don't know how I'm going to concentrate with him nearly naked and working out. I wonder if he wears this everyday when he works out with Jessica.

"Gail, would you mind checking on the babies if you hear them?" I ask as I set down the baby monitor on the counter.

"I would love to. That's the best way to start my day when I see their four darling faces."

"Thank you and I have four bottles ready for them, I just going to work out for a few minutes downstairs, but just let me know if you need me."

I'm grateful that Elliott installed an intercom system in nearly never room of the house, it has been so helpful.

All the machines in the gym look so intimidating. I feel like they are taunting me.

"Are you sure you're up for this," Christian says jumping on the treadmill. "Please take it slow."

"I will, I promise."

I figure I have about an hour before I'm needed so I just going to take my time.

I know I'm going to be sore; I really take my time to stretch before I get on the Elliptical.

As we get started, I look over at my husband who has really started to build up a sweat on his chest and I can't keep my eyes off of him.

"Enjoying the floorshow Mrs. Grey," he says and then gives me the I want to fuck you right here and now look.

"Very much," I say biting down on my bottom lip.

"You know what that does to me Mrs. Grey," he says and starts to really pick up the pace.

"Good morning," Jessica says interrupting our little sex game. I watch her walk in wearing just a sports bra and tiny shorts. Now, I don't think that's an acceptable outfit to wear in front of your boss. "I hope you had a great date night."

"It was great, thanks so much for staying late last night."

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad that you two had a good time. Anytime you want to have another date night, please let me know."

A few minutes later we are joined by Blankers. He is a very quiet and mysterious man. He doesn't talk much unless he's spoken to. He reminds me of Taylor in that way, but he is very protective of the babies and that's all I care about.

"Ana, there are four little people who are demanding your attention, I'm sorry to interrupt," Gail's voice comes through the intercom.

"Let me go, you finish your workout," Jessica says getting off the treadmill.

"No, I'm just wrapping up, you stay."

"I will be up in a few minutes," Christian says giving me a wink.

I run upstairs and find Gail holding Teddy and Emily who are both screaming bloody murder.

"I'm so sorry Ana, I didn't want to call you, but I can't get them to calm down."

"Gail, it's okay," I say sitting down on the glider and she hands me both babies.

As soon as they are both safely in my arms they are silent.

"That's all they needed," she says grabbing Charlie to change her diaper.

"Good morning munchkins," I say looking into their eyes. This is real love right here. There is no greater feeling in the world.

I know that Emily is desperate to nurse but I don't know if I have anything to give her. I set Teddy on the ground in his Boppy and prop up his bottle. He's content as long as I'm in his eye line.

Surprisingly I do have some milk left and Emily is also satisfied.

"How are my beautiful babies this morning," Christian says walking in with a towel around his neck.

"I think they missed their daddy," I say as Christian picks up Benny.

"I'm sorry your workout got cut short. Want me to take over while you finish up? Its Saturday so I'm not going into the office so I want you to do whatever your heart desires."

"Well in that case, I'm going to take a shower, and remember this afternoon I'm running into the store for a meeting with Hannah. Then I'm meeting with Kate and Mia for Kate's finally fitting for her wedding dress."

"That's right. So, everyone listen up, daddy's in charge so please take it easy on me."

"Oh daddy, they love you and won't be too hard on you. Remember, I'm only going to be gone for a few hours and then maybe you and I can have some fun."

"I don't know about that, I may have another date."

"Oh is that so?" Christian smirks and then slaps me on the ass as I walk out of the nursery.

I think of all the possibilities as I take a long hot shower.

"Mind if I join you," Christian whispers as he steps into the shower. I panic and get as close to the wall.

"I'm just getting out, now please can you turn around?"

"Ana, please don't do this, don't run and hide from me."

"I'm not running. I just need to get a few things done before I leave this afternoon.

I can hear the sound of disappointment in Christian's voice, but I'm still not ready for him to see me like this.

I quickly change and head downstairs to spend some quality time with my babies.

"Ana, that dress is perfect, I can't believe that you have gotten your figure back so quickly," Kate remarks as I model my dress. I still can't believe that her wedding is in three weeks. She looks so happy and I can't wait for her to be my sister.

"I don't feel like it," I admit as I head back into the dressing room.

"What are you talking about?" Mia questions me.

"It's my stomach, I can't bear to let Christian look at me." I can't believe that I actually said that out loud.

"Have you spoken to my brother about this?"

"I don't know how. He tells me that I'm beautiful not matter what I look like, but I don't want to disappoint him."

"You could never disappoint him, Ana. We all see the way he looks at you; especially after you had the babies. That man is completely and unconditionally in love with you."

"Maybe you should talk to a professional about this. I bet every mother feels like this after having one baby, and you had four."

Mia might be right. If I can't talk to Christian about how I feel about my body, maybe a professional would help. I just want to feel comfortable around my husband.

On the way home, I call Dr. Greene's office and ask for a referral to someone who I can talk to.

The nurse gives me the number for a Dr. Parker Carr. She specializes in women dealing with post partum depression and body image. I call and I'm surprised to see that she has an opening and her office isn't far from the dress shop.

I call Christian and tell him that I will be home a little later and he tells me not to worry that the babies are down for naptime and he's getting a little work done from the nursery.

Sawyer accompanies me into the office building and we head up to the fourth floor.

"So, I hear that you had a little bath time adventure with my four-pack," I say and giggle.

"Yeah, that was Mia's idea; however I was the only one who could really get the babies in and out of their tubs. I think I ended up wetter than the babies."

"Have I told you lately that I really appreciate everything you have done for me, Christian and the munchkins?"

"I'm just doing my job."

"It's more than that Luke, We are so lucky to have you in our lives."

As I'm called into Dr. Carr's office, Sawyer says that he's going to wait in the waiting room rather than down in the car. That's Sawyer, always looking out for me.

"Anastasia, how can I help you today?"

"Please call me Ana."

"Ana, where do you want to start?"

I replay the past six weeks to Dr. Carr. All my body image issues, and the fact that I can't bear to have my husband touch or see my stomach.

"Ana, this is a completely normal feeling for all new moms and you have multiples on top of that," she says. I feel so comfortable with her especially after I find out that she has 6-year-old identical triplets."

She goes on and talks about her insecurities and that's why she changed her specialty.

"What I found most helpful for me was to have an open and honest discussion with my husband. We talked about how I was feeling about being a new mom, and I brought up all the insecurities that came with it. It really helped knowing that my husband would do anything for me. And by the way you talk about your husband, I feel like he will understand, but you need to talk to him."

We've just skimmed the surface by the time Dr. Carr's next appointment arrives.

"I hope you feel a little better Ana. I would like to see you again next week."

"I would like that."

* * *

_**The truth will come out if Christian is cheating on Ana comes on in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**_


	68. Chapter 68

**_I was planning on waiting to post this tomorrow, but because several of you want to know if he did or didn't cheat on Ana, I didn't want to leave it out there overnight! Please let me know what you think with a review!_**

**_Also, thanks to SuzQuz Grey for editing!_**

* * *

**_Ana POV_**

It was nice talking with someone about all my issues and now I have two jobs, one is to talk to Christian and the second is to talk with Jessica about my concerns. Dr. Carr made me think about what I've seen between Jessica and Christian. She showed me that I'm overreacting and that I just need to come clean and express what I feel with her. If not, I will always wonder what's going on between them.

I want to surprise Christian so I ask Sawyer not to notify Taylor or Christian that we are on our way home.

When we arrive I go straight toward Jessica's apartment. Today is her day off since we asked her to stay late last night, I'm hoping that she's home. There is so much I want to get off my chest. As I get closer to the door I hear several muffled voices and then I hear Jessica laugh and what I think is a passionate moan. I hear a man's voice and it sounds a lot like Christian.

Shit, what the hell do I do? Do I just knock or walk right in? I'm so angry right now. I'm scared what I'm going to find when I open the door. I decide that this is my house and I go right in, screw personal privacy, you are fucking my husband.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I say as I open the door. My worst nightmare comes true when I see Jessica behind the couch, naked from the waist up.

Jessica sees me and then looks horrified.

Yeah, that's right bitch, I caught you fucking my husband.

"Ana, I'm sorry I didn't hear you knock," Jessica says trying to cover herself and then I see a head pop up and it's not Christian, its Owen Blankers.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," I say covering my eyes and walking out the door.

I breathe a sigh of relief, I guess that's who she had a crush and it wasn't my husband after all.

I walk back toward the kitchen upset that I had ever thought that Christian would cheat on me. To think I practically accused one of my closest friends to sleeping with my husband. What was I thinking?

"Ana, wait," Jessica yells out to me.

"I'm sorry that I didn't knock," I say when I stop and turn around. She's has put on a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"You don't have to be sorry, this is your house. Now, I'm sorry. That is very unprofessional of me.

"How long has this been going on? Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"Well, I've liked Owen ever since I started and then last week he finally admitted his feelings to me. I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Jessica, I wish you would have told me, it would have saved me a lot of worry."

"Worry, I'm sorry I don't understand."

"This is going to sound crazy, but I thought that you were having an affair with Christian."

She stops and just stares at me not saying anything.

"I saw the way he looked at you, and instead of confronting him I let my imagination get the best of me apparently. You know I've been so insecure with my body since the babies and I thought Christian wanted me the same way he did before I got pregnant."

"You know that sounds silly right? Your eyes have been playing tricks on you. Christian would never do anything to hurt you. I have never seen anyone so in love with before."

"I think I need to talk to Christian about all of this, now if you'll excuse me. I will let you go back to what you were doing before I rudely interrupted you."

Christian's in his office with the babies each in their swing and they are all as happy as can be.

"Excuse me Mr. Grey, I hate to interrupt this very important meeting but you mind if I have a word with you?"

"Of course Mrs. Grey, anything for you."

I decide to surprise him and sit on his lap.

"You know I love you right," I say taking his face into my hands.

"What have you done?" He jokes.

"For some bizarre reason, I thought you were cheating on me with Jessica." I lean back to gauge his reaction.

"What?"

"It all started that day I found the two of you talking in the kitchen and she made you a sandwiched. You acted like I wasn't even in the room and I saw the way you looked at her. I thought something might be going on between you, and then I found out that you and Jessica were working out together every morning. The worst part was just now though, I thought you and Jessica were having sex in her apartment, but obviously I was wrong it wasn't you."

"Of course it wasn't me; I would never cheat on you. Besides her and Blankers are an item or at least I think they are?"

"Wait, how did you know it was Owen?"

"Well, like you said we work out every morning and I see the way the two of them flirt. Any idiot could recognize the signs. Besides, Owen came to me the other day to ask if it was okay to start a relationship with another employee."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just assumed that Jessica would have told you. I'm sorry."

"Does this have anything to do with you not wanting me to see you naked and I can't touch you around your waist?"

I look away and start to cry.

"Please don't turn away from me; I'm begging you to please talk to me about this."

I explain to Christian about my meeting with Dr. Carr and her thoughts on the subject and how I'm feeling.

"You know that I'm here for you Anastasia, I love you so much. I would never do anything to hurt you or make you upset, but when you don't talk to me I don't know these things. We're partners in this remember? You just tell me when you're comfortable. We will take it at your pace."

That night while Christian slept, I journaled for almost two hours. After our talk today and now writing about it I feel so much better about everything.

**_Christian POV_**

I'm elated about Ana's revelation with me last night. I've been waiting for her to talk with me for weeks. I just wish that she would have done it sooner, but I know that's not how Ana operates. I think it's funny that she thought I was screwing the nanny. I mean Jessica is cute in like a kid sister sort of way, but I have only had eyes for Ana.

In addition to dealing with the Owen/Jessica/Ana and I drama, Elliott hasn't stopped texted me asking about his Bachelor Party that's scheduled for next weekend. We decided to go to Vegas and combine it with the Bachelorette Party. Ana was hesitant at first when Kate and Elliott proposed the idea. But I suggested that we bring Jessica and Gail with us because of course Taylor and Owen would be working. Elliott invited Sawyer as a guest so he will be off duty for the day. I'm surprised how much time he and Elliott have spent together; they have quite a little bromance going on. I know I've been a little out of touch so it just makes sense.

The plan is that we will fly everyone on the GEH jet and Ana and I will stay at the rental house while the rest of the group stays at the Wynn in the two Penthouse suites. The plan is to stay for two nights and then fly back Sunday night. Kate said there were no rules regarding the Bachelor Party because it's me planning it and not Elliott. I told Ana no strippers, but Mia said what Vegas Bachelorette Party doesn't involved strippers. I don't argue with her because I know they won't do anything crazy. My only stipulation was that if they leave the hotel room, security has to be with them at all times. Taylor has arranged for extra security once we land in Las Vegas and he has even had several security meetings with the Wynn.

My plan is to do a little gambling and enjoy my wife and kids and of course celebrate my brother getting married. Who would have thought he would ever settle down. Both of our groups have agreed that Saturday night we would all go out together since Friday night the girls are on their own.

* * *

_**I hope everyone feels better now that the truth is finally revealed! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Happy Reading!**_


	69. Chapter 69

**_Ana POV_**

I've only had eight days to prepare my body for our trip to Vegas. After watching what I eat, drinking lots of water and exercising with the help a personal trainer twice a day, I have started seeing changes in my stomach. It's not much but it's definitely something. Also, I have developed muscles that I never thought I had before. I never lifted weights before, but my trainer Clive said the key to overall fitness is weight training.

Yesterday, Mia, Kate and I went shopping. I know its last minute but I wanted to wait until the last minute to have the best fitting clothes I could.

With the help of Stella, my amazing personal shopper, we found a few cute outfits and two slutty Vegas dresses as Kate called them along with a couple of swimsuits. Of course the swim suits are full coverage but also very flattering and a little sexy.

It took me nearly three hours to get all the babies packed with their clothes and all their gear. I know I've over packed but this is the first time my babies have flown and are staying somewhere besides our house.

Taylor had two take two trips to the airport with all of our things. Finally, now the babies are all strapped in their car seats and we are ready to take off. They have all been fed so they should be good to go for the short flight down.

"Kate, I know that this probably wasn't the action packed flight you were thinking," I say as she hands me a glass of champagne.

"Nonsense, I'm just glad that you are coming. At first I didn't think you would," Kate says sitting down next to me.

"And miss your Bachelorette Party? No way, just wait till you see what I have in store for you this weekend."

"I can't wait."

As we prepare to land and I look over my four beautiful sleeping munchkins. Even with all the noise, no one made a peep. Maybe this is a sign that I can have a good time and I don't have to worry about them.

The cars are ready to take us immediately from the airport to our house and the other car to take the party group to the Wynn. We plan on heading over to the hotel for dinner around 7pm before the parties commence.

To prepare for the trip, not knowing just how much I would be gone from the babies, I went into overtime pumping so Jessica and Gail have enough to last them the whole weekend if necessary.

As usual, Christian went overboard on the house we are staying in. The house is in a gated neighborhood complete with a security guard at the entrance. This house is beautiful. After unloading the babies, Jessica and I nearly run in like we're a couple of kids on Christmas morning. The house reminds me a lot of our house in St. Thomas. Lots of tall windows and the best part is that there is a massive infinity pool. I don't think I will ever want to leave. It's 80 degrees and there is a slight breeze. We set-up a little play area outside so I can absorb so much needed Vitamin D. The babies are in the shade. Christian and Owen come out in their swim trunks, and Christian decides that the babies need to experience a little dip in the water. After lathering up each baby with sunscreen, a hat and sunglasses, Teddy and Charlie are first into the water. They love it. It was cute when they got out to change out babies, Charlie began to cry. I guess she is my little water baby. Emily on the other hand hated the water, that's no big surprise as she despises bath time.

After an hour outside, I take the babies in and I nurse them. Jessica takes and dresses them and puts on the floor for tummy time as I head into the shower to get ready for tonight. Christian is still in the shower when I come into the bathroom and his back is turned so I decide to surprise him. As I'm still in my two piece belly band tankini, I wrap my arms around Christian and he doesn't even jump. He turns around and pulls me closer to him. I surprise him by dropping to my knees and take him into my mouth.

I'm rewarded after I finish the job by Christian pulling down my bottoms and slowly inserting a finger between my wet folds. Kissing my neck as he slowly thrust his finger in and out.

"Christian, I want you to fuck me," I moan into neck.

"Up against the wall and turn around," he instructs.

I do as I'm told and Christian pushes my feet apart for easier access.

"I love you," Christian sighs.

Christian enters me rather quickly and I nearly collapse as he begins to move against me.

"Harder Christian," I call out and my husband listens.

My body starts to quicken as I hold on against the wall of the glass shower. Christian is able to reach around and pull my breasts out of my suit. He begins to massage them and I know I won't be able to handle much more.

"Christian," I call out my orgasm rockets throughout my entire being.

A few more pumps and Christian finds his second release during his shower.

After getting out of the shower I throw on a pair of sweats and a tank top as I do my hair and make-up. I'm going all out this weekend. From the dark smoky eye to the bright red lipstick. I want to make my husband desire me all night. I decide to give my hair the beach curl effect. An hour later, I go and feed the babies one last time before I get on my dress.

Owen and Jessica are in the family room playing with the babies. They look so cute together. I wish Owen would be open with me. He's the guardian of my children; he has to be something if Jessica is dating him. I know how high her standards are.

"Thanks so much for watching them. I promise tomorrow you two have all day to do whatever you please. It's on Christian."

"Ana, that's very kind of you," Jessica says picking up Emily and handing her over to me as I cover myself before starting to nurse her. With staff around or pretty much any man, Christian has insisted that I cover up. Honestly, I could care less, this makes it a little more difficult for the munchkins to concentrate and feeding tends to take longer when they are covered up, but it's better than being stuck in a room all by myself.

"So Owen, do you have big plans for the weekend," I ask as Jessica goes and warms up two bottles for Benny and Charlie.

"I would love to take Jessica on a helicopter ride over the Grand Canyon and the entire strip. She's never been to Las Vegas before," he says.

"Just don't tell Christian, because he would love to pilot for you and I told him that you are off duty tomorrow," I say and laugh as Christian walks in.

"Did I hear my name?" Christian says looking amazing in a pair of navy dress pants and a crisp white shirt that is open at the top.

"Yes, please take Emily and then hand me Teddy and then I really do need to get dressed."

I pull my very short black dress that hides my work in progress problem area but pulling your attention to my breasts that are practically begging to come out and play or at least that are what Mia said.

I walk back into the kitchen to find Christian pouring a glass of wine as Gail finishes making dinner.

When he turns I have the satisfaction to see the look on his face

"Really, that's what you are going to wear that out tonight?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, you look sensational!" He says handing me my glass of wine. "Let's go our car is waiting. You don't want to be late do you? We can always just stay here and I can trap you in our bed all night."

Again Christian has gone overboard by the stretch Hummer that sits in our driveway.

I give him a look.

"You have nothing on the party I have planned tonight?" I say getting into the ridiculous vehicle.

"Are you going to tell me what you ladies have planned tonight?"

"Nope."

"Not even a hint?"

"Fine, we will be starting the party in our room and we will be staying within the confines of the city. What about you have planned?"

"Not a chance."

"I shared something with you."

"Okay, we will be not be venturing outside of the state."

"I'm going to miss you tonight, will you miss me?"

"I already miss you," he says as we pull up to the Wynn.

**_Christian POV_**

I deliver my wife safe and sound to her suite and the moment I leave I heard screaming and cat calling from the group of 10 women in the room. I only wonder what Ana and Mia have planned for tonight. Knowing my sister it can't be good.

When I arrive to the Bachelor Party, I find that a few of Elliott's fraternity brothers have joined us and they are all sitting on the couch drinking beer and watching a game on TV.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Elliott says handing me a shot.

"I planned this weekend, I wouldn't miss it."

The plan I have for this evening is for us to have dinner at Elliott's favorite spot in Vegas, Lagasse Sports Stadium at The Palazzo Hotel. This place is any guys dream. We sit and eat on elegant white couches surrounding by floor to ceiling TVs with every kind of sporting event you can imagine and you can bet. The 15 of us are a large rowdy crowd, but they are all fun guys. Sawyer and I share a couch and just talk and place bets throughout dinner. Ever since I discovered he was dating Mia, I have really tried hard to get to know him on a non boss/employee level. At first it was hard to separate, but now he's practically family and I know I could turn to him if I ever need anything. I know he has Ana in his heart that he would take a bullet for my wife, and because of that I have the utmost respect for the man.

Knowing my brother and his affinity for the ladies, I have arranged for us to go to do burlesque show at the Paris hotel. I didn't want to do the obvious thing and go to a strip show, plus I didn't want to disrespect my wife that way. Besides I think Burlesque is way hotter than strippers. I arranged the VIP treatment including the dancers pulling Elliott onto the stage for a private dance.

"I'm having the best time," my brother says hugging me after he comes off stage.

After the show, we head back to the Wynn and gamble in a private room. I fronted the money for my brother and Sawyer, even though he wouldn't accept it at first. He finally accepted when I said that we would split any of his winnings, knowing full well I won't take it.

For the rest of the night I can't stop thinking about how hot my wife was in her very inappropriate dress and how I can't wait to get her home tonight. We agreed that she would call me when she was ready for me to pick her up. I wonder what she is up to right now.

**_Ana POV_**

I think I was drunk even before we went downstairs for dinner. When I arrived all of the girls were drinking while getting ready for the evening. The drinking continued through dinner and the more we drank the louder I think our group got. Our next stop was The Excalibur for a private showing for our group of 15 for Thunder from Down Under. Mia organized this part of the party.

The only man I've ever seen this naked has been my husband. I was shy at first but with all my liquid courage I joined in the enthusiasm of rest of the group. The highlight of the show was when I saw a dancer who looked exactly like Channing Tatum come out on stage and performed the same routine from Magic Mike.

I lean over to Mia and whisper, well I think yell because the music was so loud, "Mia, I think I've had a little too much to drink tonight, because that looks exactly like Channing Tatum. Vegas does have great impersonators."

"Well, that's because it really is Channing Tatum!" She says and I do a double take.

"How is that possible?"

"Did I never tell you that I'm friends with his wife? I knew they would be in Vegas this weekend and asked him to do this big favor. His wife is right over there. I look over and she's right.

I don't believe it. I turn to Kate and pull on her arm.

"That's really him, Kate."

I don't think she believes me until I point out his wife in the background.

We all stand up and start cheering.

After his performance, we all take photos with him. He was so gracious. I can't believe this is really happening.

"I just want to dance," Kate says as we get back into the limo to head back to the Wynn.

As we drive back down the strip, I text Christian to ask him were they are because Mia and I want to surprise the guys.

Ana: Enjoying your evening?

Christian: Yes, but I would rather have you naked in our bed.

Ana: That can be arranged

I quickly take a sexy photo of just my breasts and send it to Christian

Christian: That's not fair.

Ana: Just a little sneak peek.

Christian: Where are you?

Ana: Turn around.

His head swivels so quickly when he sees me.

"Whoa, my sister in law looks hot," Elliott says pushing on my shoulder.

"Fuck off Lelliott."

Both he and Sawyer start to laugh as the large gaggle of ladies make their way into the room.

"Have you been behaving?" I ask Christian.

"Yes."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry brother, we've only seen a few naked men tonight," Mia says hanging onto Sawyer.

"Cute Mia, very cute."

I wrap my arms around Christian's neck, kiss him and blow gently into his ear.

"I need you to take me home now and fuck me," I say and Christian practically jumps out of his chairs.

"Hey, wait where you are you going, you're supposed to be my best man?" Elliott calls as Christian drags me out of the room.

"I need to go satisify my wife."

I can't believe he just said that. Now everyone in the room is looking at us and rooting us on.


	70. Chapter 70

**_Ana POV_**

By the time Taylor arrives with our limo, Christian's hands are all over me and I can't hold back. We have the privacy glass raised up so no one can see us. There is no way I can wait to get home to fuck my husband. Instead I sit on Christian's lap facing him, and he pulls my dress up while I unzip his fly letting his manhood spring to attention.

"Do you know what this dress does to me? Hell, you could be wearing a brown sack and I would still want you the same."

I start to ride Christian and the feeling is mind-blowing. We don't even talk this is purely fulfilling our physical need for each other. Christian pulls my breasts from my dress and begins to massage my breasts before pulling and twisting my nipples.

"Oh no," I say and I know what's about to happen. I don't have time to react and then it just happens.

Christian looks down and a naughty smile forms on his lips.

"I've always wanted to try this," He says and takes my left breast in his mouth.

"Fuck," I moan as he begins to suck. It's such a sensual feeling I could come just by him doing his and playing with my other breast.

I continue to ride him like the world is about to end.

"You taste so good," he says against my nipple.

The best part is that we both find our release together and just in time as we arrive back at our house.

"That was incredible," he says as I remove myself off his lap and he zips his pants back up.

But it's quite obvious to everyone what we were doing.

When we get back into the house its quiet. Well it is nearly two in the morning. I have Christian go check on the babies while I change and pump. There is no way I can feed this to the babies; I have had way too much to drink tonight. I really hate to pump and dump but in this case it's necessary.

I slip on one of Christian's t-shirts over my belly band that I never take off. It's like my security blanket and I get cozy in bed.

"Everyone is sound asleep," Christian said peeling out of all his clothes. "That was fun tonight. I've wanted to do that ever since the first time I saw you nurse."

"So, did it live up to all of your expectations?"

"No, so I think I need to try it again?"

"Christian," I giggle as he pulls my shirt up and latches on.

I don't even try to stop him as he pulled my shirt up.

I arch my back to give him better access. His other hand slips down, careful to avoid my tummy and slips in between my legs. His expert fingers begin to rub and tease me. I bring my knees up slightly and let my legs fall apart. I do the only thing that comes naturally and I slide my hand down to his erection. I begin to move my hand up and down his enormous length.

As his finger pick up pace so do I.

Christian is sucking even harder on my breast and I feel like I'm going to explode.

I come apart first, but I keep pumping Christian's cock until I feel his body buck.

"Just how much tequila did you drink tonight?" Christian jokes as he unlatches from my breast.

I fall asleep in Christian's arms knowing that I will only get a few hours of sleep before the four-pack gets up.

Christian was right; I did drink a little too much tequila last night. My head is throbbing when I wake up. I'm all alone. I sit up slowly and find two Aleve and a tall glass of ice water on the bedside table.

I finally manage to pull myself out of bed and throw on a pair of sweats and go in search of my family.

"Good morning beautiful," Christian said holding Charlie as Gail and Jessica are feeding the other babies.

"My head hurts so bad," I say and plop down on the couch putting my head on Christian's shoulder.

"Look at what I discovered today," he says and slides a finger under Charlie's jaw in an upward motion.

Then it happens.

"Did she just smile?"

"She has been smiling all morning, it's the best thing," he says in his best proud papa voice.

"Can the other babies do it?"

"I haven't tried, Christian says and then I walk over to Gail and I try the same thing. I am rewarded with a smile from Teddy. Emily wanted nothing to do with it as she was eating and was pissed when Jessica pulled out her bottle. We have learned quite quickly that you don't mess with the Diva when she's eating. Benny was still sleeping so I will just have to wait until he gets up. Suddenly my headache is gone, and I'm in pure bliss. I could watch my babies smile all day long.

After we all share an amazing breakfast, Jessica and Blankers are off for their adventure. Christian arranged the helicopter tour of the Grand Canyon followed by a catered lunch overlooking it. Jessica was so excited to be spending the day with Owen. I helped her get ready and then I felt like her mother sending her off on her date.

"So mommy, what do you want to do today," Christian asks as he meets me at the front door while I watch Blankers drive away.

"I don't know. Maybe a date at the pool with the babies. They loved it so much yesterday and I love to see them smile.

"Sounds like a great day Mrs. Grey."

I throw on my swimsuit and meet Christian in the babies' room to get them dressed in their suits.

We also decided to give Gail and Taylor the day off so our Vegas security is stationed outside the house. I insisted that I just wanted today just to be about me and my family for once, which means no staff and no security. I want to feel like any other normal family, Christian actually agreed to me. We lay out on the patio and Christian turns on the misting machine to give a little relief because it is quite warm today. Emily is sleeping in her swing and Christian jumps in the pool before I hand him Charlie. They look so adorable together. I love seeing Christian so relaxed as he takes Charlie for a little swim. I sit in a chair holding Teddy and Benny in my lap. I wish we could just stay in this bubble forever.

"You look far away," Christian says as he sits down and dries off Charlie.

"I was just thinking how perfect today has been and wish that it didn't end."

"That's good because we can come back here anytime we want. Before you woke up this morning I bought this house for you."

"No you didn't." I say even though I know he's telling the truth.

"I did," he says kissing me.

"You know you don't have to buy _everything_ that I say I love."

"I know that, but seeing you here in this house away from the hustle of our lives, you seem really happy and I will do anything to keep you happy."

"I think it's the sun that makes me this way." And that's the truth, that's the only reason why I liked living here when I did.

"You know if I could move GEH to Vegas I would."

I smile knowing that my husband would do anything for me. It's a constant wonder what that man is capable of. I fall more in love with him every day.

**_Christian POV_**

I never thought being lazy all day could be so rewarding. I love spending time with my wife and babies without anyone around. I think I could get used to this. Ana and I discuss when we can manage the babies easier; maybe we will give everyone weekends off. Ana jumped at that suggestion. She said that sometimes as much as she loves Gail she feels like she wants to make us dinner herself. I told her that she needs to be honest with Gail, and that it won't hurt her feelings. She kept saying that she wants us to be a more normal family. I feel bad because I know that will never be a possibility. So maybe we need to spend more weekends like this.

I'm lying on the floor with the babies while Ana fixes us lunch. I look up and see her dancing to the music that is being played on the stereo. I walk up behind her as she slices some bread. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

"No fondling the help," she says and I laugh thinking back to a few days ago when she nearly accused me of sleeping with the nanny.

"I would never think of it Mrs. Grey," I say and we both laugh.

Ana turns around and I lift her up onto the counter.

"Christian," Ana protests.

"Why not? I'll make it quick."

"We can't the babies are in the room."

"They can't see us and if you keep your mouth closed they won't know what I'm doing to their mommy."


	71. Chapter 71

_**I hope everyone is happy with the progression with this story. I'm debating where to take this story and how far you I should take this story and if I want to progress forward as the quads grow up. Let me know what you think.**_

**_Also, thanks to SuzQuz Grey. You are the best editor a writer could ask for. Please read her story Grey Secrets and Betrayals. It's great, its one of my new favorites!_**

* * *

**_Ana POV_**

Christian hired a professional hair and make-up stylist for me to prep for tonight's joint party. I was so surprised but glad that I didn't have to do it myself. As I am left to get ready in our oversized bathroom, Jessica comes in and gushes about her date with Owen. She was so sweet when she talked about how he held her hand the entire helicopter ride and then the romantic picnic they had overlooking the canyon.

"You and Christian have been so amazing, I don't know how to thank you," she says.

"I'm just glad to see you this happy. So do you think it's serious?"

"I wasn't sure until after lunch when Owen told me that he was falling in love with me. I didn't know what to say, I just started tearing up. I told him that I was in love with him and then he kissed me in a way he never has before. I know it's fast, but I can't fight how I feel about him right?"

"Fast relationships? Remember my history with Christian and how soon we got married? I'm the last person to say relationships are too fast. If it feels right, go for it. Life is too short. I've learned that if you are in love you can't just let it go because you're scared."

I can see Jessica relax and know that what she did was right. Love can be scary.

I have Jessica help zip me into my scarlet red BCBG strapless ruffle dress. Like last night, I am pulling the attention from my tummy up to my chest that is barely being contained with this corset top. It's such a cute fun and flirty dress, and I'm ready for our big night on the town. All we have planned is dinner at L'Atelier de Joël Robuchon at MGM Grand and then we have a private table at Marquee at The Cosmopolitan. Mia says that she has a surprise between our two destinations tonight, not even Christian knows and that really scares me.

We meet everyone at the restaurant, and we are of course the last to arrive. I can tell they started the party much earlier in the day.

"We've missed you two," Kate says nearly slurring her words.

Mia tells me about their day. After sleeping in, the girls headed to a pole dancing class and then spent the rest of the day at the pool. Honestly, I don't mind, I had more fun especially in the kitchen with my husband.

I know Christian's ears perked up when he heard about the pole dancing classes. Mia said she was a natural and that she was going to have a pole installed in her new house that Elliott is building. It should be ready for them to move into in August, almost a month after their wedding.

I am Mia's Maid of Honor. I know it should be Matron of Honor, but Mia, Kate and I all hate that term. I asked Mia if she had any ideas for her Bachelorette Party, and she said that she wants to go to Paris. She says that Vegas is overdone and Paris is really her second home. She wants to show Kate and I and a few of her other friends including her Parisian friends a good time. I would love to go to Paris again, but I don't know what Christian will think about that. Maybe the six of us can go together and make it a little holiday.

After our dinner, Mia clinks her glass and announces that our cars are out front, one of the boys and one for the girls, however we are all going to the same place.

"Are you going to tell us where we're going?" I ask Mia when we get into our car.

"You will just have to wait. You know you and my brother are perfect for each other. He keeps asking what I've got up my sleeve.

We leave the strip and I can tell Mia is starting to get excited.

We finally arrive outside of what looks like a nightclub, and Kate starts to get really excited too.

"Where are we?" I ask taking a long sip of my champagne.

"We are at Sapphire. I've always wanted to go to a strip club, and I bet Elliott is excited. That's all he wanted for his Bachelor Party, and now I can keep my eye on him," Kate says.

A strip club? I don't know about this? What if people find out that Christian is here?

"Wipe that worried look off your face Steele!"

As we get out, we are shown in a side door.

"Don't worry, I told Christian before we got into the car where we were going, and that I had already cleared it with Taylor. The club knows that they can't alert the media and that everyone who interacts with us has signed an NDA."

"Thanks Mia."

"Come on and have fun. Please nothing is going to happen."

We are shown up to one of the VIP skyboxes where there are three mini stages with three poles and couches with our own private bar. The skybox overlooks the rest of the club. The men come in a few minutes after we take our seats. This must be a popular club because downstairs was packed.

Christian comes by my side and hands me a drink.

"You okay?" He asks placing his hand on the small of my back.

"Yeah, I want to see what the hype of strip clubs is all about."

"So you want to stay?"

"If you do?"

I can tell that he wants to be polite, but I know a little part of him is interested in staying. The hard part is that out of 30 people in our group we are the only married couple.

"Let's have some fun," I say and smack his ass.

The show starts shortly after we all have drinks. Our three private dancers are actually quite beautiful if you love the obvious fake boobs. I think the girls are having more fun with this than the men. I was shocked when Kate bought Elliott a private dance in our skybox. Most of the other guys and a few girls went into a more private area for lap dances.

Mia and Sawyer go in the private area and are gone for about 15 minutes. When they come back I pull her down to me?

"How was it?" I say taking another shot from the table.

"It was really fun, but I'm so turned on right now."

"What? Did you get a dance too?"

"Yeah, at first Sawyer didn't want me to buy him a dance so I bought one for myself and just let him watch. Then I saw Sawyer get excited and then I bought him a dance. You really should take Christian back there.

I think if I'm going to do that, I need a few more shots before I can even think about it. I'm not sure if could handle watching another woman grind up on my husband knowing all of my body issues.

Finally, four shots later, I am really starting to loosen up. I stand up and pull Christian up and without saying a word I take him into the private room.

"What are you doing Ana?"

"Oh Mr. Grey, I just want you to sit back and watch," I say as I pick the girl on the screen. It's like ordering fast food, but instead I'm ordering a private dance from a stripper.

A few minutes later, the lights dim and in walks a very beautiful blonde hair woman only wearing a black thong against her very tan skin.

"Good evening, my name is Hunter, I'm supposed to tell you that I understand and signed your NDA so you don't have to worry about anything, I'm used to signing them," she says with a thick southern accent. "So who would like to go first?"

Christian looks at me and I point to him first.

I tell myself that I can do this and this is going to help me strengthen my conviction that Christian only has eyes for me.

Hunter presses a button on the stereo and she begins to dance in front of Christian. We were told before Hunter came in that we had to keep our hands to our sides and that we weren't allowed to touch the dancers or our evening will be over.

She starts to move her hips facing Christian. He looks over at me waiting for me to say that it's okay to have a good time. I just smile and nod. He looks at Hunter and she continues before she sits down on his lap and slowly starts to grind against his penis. I feel relieve when he looks over at me. Clearly he's not interested in her, and I will be the first to admit if I was into chicks she is hot. She has a great build and I think natural breasts.

As the song ends she gets off his lap and he gives her a tip but I don't see the dollar amount. Then I look down at Christian's pants and clearly he wasn't turned on as he doesn't have an erection.

Then Hunter presses another song and then she turns her attention to me.

"Wow you are very pretty," she says to me before she starts to dance.

What the hell am I doing? I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's just a dance right?

She starts to slide her hands up and down her body looking directly at me. She plays with her hair and then she moves closer to me. She sits down on my lap and she starts to grind on me. My heart starts to beat really fast. I know I can't look over at Christian or I will just chicken out. Hunter arches her back against my chest and throws her head back letting her long hair fall against my face. She places her hands on my thighs and I can feel them shake.

"Relax, darling, let Hunter take care of you," she says against my cheek. She begins to grind even harder and then suddenly jumps off my lap and then kneels down in front of my and then spreads my legs a part and then does a body roll all the way up my body before she straddles me. She's touching my arms and shoulders as she really starts to move against me.

"There you go, just relax, you are too uptight," she says thrusting her chest against mine and coming so close to my face I think she's going to kiss me. Her lips barely touch mine and then I relax. "I don't bite unless of course you want me to.

I am really starting to get turned on right now and I know that Hunter can sense that so she starts to take that as her cue to continue. She brushes her fingers across the top of my breasts before grabbing my left breast through my dress. I fight the urge to arch my back and really let go. Hunter continue to grind up against me until the song ends, but she doesn't stop she keeps going and then I see that she is also turned on. Finally Christian coughs and Hunter stops.

Hunter gets off my lap and then leans over and whispers in my ear.

"I've never come by giving anyone a dance, are you sure you're not into girls?" She asks before kissing my check. Christian stands up and gives her another tip. She walks out but not before she turns and gives me a smile and winks then shuts the door right behind her.

"Ana, that was so erotic, I want you so bad right now," Christian breaths against my lips.

Now, I see why guys gets so turned on seeing two girls together, Christian can barely keep it in his pants.

"I'm so not going to have sex with you in a strip club, just keep that thought until we get home," I say and kiss him.

I grab his hand and we walk back to our party.

"As much as I liked seeing you like that. I hated the fact that she was touching you. I'm the only one who can do that to you."


	72. Chapter 72

**_Christian POV_**

This was probably one of the best weekends of my life. Ana was right, for once in our short time back together I felt like a normal person, not Christian Grey, billionaire CEO. It was such a refreshing feeling. I have vowed to myself to make our life more like this weekend, I don't know how, but I will sure in as hell try.

As we fly home and back to reality, I can't help but look over at Ana. She's nursing Benny and I am just in complete awe of this woman. She looks so radiant and so happy and relaxed, I love seeing my Anastasia like this. I know we both needed this weekend.

I still can't get last night out of my head. I keep replaying Ana's lap dance with Hunter. It was so erotic, but I'm the first to admit I was jealous when I saw Hunter look at my wife the way she did. I couldn't wait until we got back to the house before getting my hands all over Ana. She even gave me a lap dance. That was the highlight of my weekend.

"Earth to Christian," Elliott says as he pushes me in my seat.

"Just thinking about this weekend and how much I needed this." Ever since the babies were born Elliott and I have grown closer together. I feel like I can really tell him anything now, especially after I revealed to him and Mia about my relationship with Elena so many months ago.

"It was nice to see you like this. You seem like a new person, even Kate mentioned it this morning. Man, we need to do Vegas more often, maybe next time we can go without the wives."

"No way, Elliott, as much as I loved being here to celebrate you finally settling down, I meant the time alone I spent with my family. I felt normal and I haven't felt this way in so long. It was nice and I really saw Ana thrive."

"What do you mean, Christian? Do you want to give up everything and just walk away from the empire you have amassed?"

"No, I don't think I could do that. I don't know what I mean or what I can do. For starters, I think I want to reaccess my role at GEH and really make my family my focus. It's something I should have done months ago. I have already missed so much."

"Wow, I guess there was more to this weekend than just your wild night at the strip club," Elliott says trying to lighten the conversation.

"Really, that's what you got from our conversation?"

"Hey, its still my bachelor party, no more heavy, how about I take you out to lunch tomorrow and we talk about this?"

"Thanks big brother."

"That's what I'm here for."

Elliott gets up and walks over and kisses Ana on the top of her head and says nothing before going over to sit with Kate. He is just the best big brother a guy can ask for.

The flight home is short and the babies have been perfect again. Sometimes I think that everything is too good to be true and that one day I'm going to wake up to find that this was only a dream. What did I do to deserve such a great life? I know that Ana is the real reason and I thank God everyday for her.

It's dark when we finally pull up to the house and start to unpack everything. I send in Ana, Gail, Jessica and Owen with the babies while I help Taylor unpack. I wanted Sawyer to have a complete weekend off so he escorted Mia home. I wanted to have this conversation alone with Taylor and this is my first opportunity to do so.

"Sir, you know that I can get this, it is my job, remember?"

"Taylor, I think after a weekend like this, I want you to start calling me Christian. No more sir, do we have a deal?"

"Yes sir, I mean Christian."

"One more thing, Ana and I wanted to do something nice for you and Gail so we are sending you on vacation. You two pick the location and I will arrange everything."

"That is very generous, thank you so much."

"Oh and one more thing, I don't want to step out of line, but I heard you and Gail talking this weekend about Sophie and I just want you to know that I think it's a great idea that she come live with you two here. And whatever you need to make that happen, don't hesitate to ask. I know just how much you love and miss your little girl."

Taylor says nothing but give me a small smile.

After several trips to and from the car, we are finally unpacked.

I head upstairs for the final time tonight to find Ana in the nursery alone with just my babies.

"Did you enjoy your weekend Mrs. Grey?" I walk over to her and grab Charlie and Emily and sit down on the glider.

"Very much Mr. Grey, however I'm quite tired and in need of some rest."

"I think that can be arranged, but first things first, let's get our babies into bed so I can take you to bed."

**_Ana POV_**

Today is the big day. I can't believe that my best friend will be my sister in just a few short hours. It's almost surreal. I spent last night with Kate at The Fairmont as she wanted to have one last slumber party before she officially becomes a member of the Grey Family. The three of us had so much fun, but I think it was Mia who had the best time.

"You know growing up I always wanted a sister and now look at me, I have two," she says as we finish getting our hair and make-up done.

"You can't get rid of us," Kate says trying to keep the moment light. She has already broken down a few times just this morning. The first was when Christian arrived to give her a wedding present from Elliott. I have to admit I did get a little chocked up. It was the first time since the babies were born where we didn't share a bed and it was quite strange.

As I finish putting my dress on, Kate hands me her gift to Elliott.

I make my way down the hall and knock on the door.

Christian was the one who answered the door.

"Well, hello gorgeous, fancy seeing you here," he says kissing my cheek, careful not to smudge my make-up.

"You don't look so bad yourself, however I prefer you with just this on," I say pulling on his bow tie.

"I think that can be arranged Mrs. Grey after all we won't have four little ones around for the night."

I was so grateful when Gail and Jessica offered to take the kids overnight for two nights so we could enjoy all the wedding festivities. Of course they will be at the wedding and then stay for a little while before going home. Christian called this weekend our second honeymoon as we are staying at the Fairmont again tonight.

I walk into the suite and find Elliott at the dining room table frantically scribbling something down.

"You aren't just now writing your vows are you," I say handing him a black box containing a watch.

"Yes, I just can't seem to get the words right."

"Elliott, write what is in your heart, you can't go wrong when you listen to your heart."

"Man, I'm glad my brother married you," he says grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Hands off my wife Lelliott," Christian jokes as he grabs me from behind.

"Sorry little brother, I guess I can't help myself."

"Me either," Christian jokes smacking my ass on the way out.

As we drive to the Grey's, the site for the venue, I can see Kate getting very anxious. I try to get her to relax and then try to hand her a glass of champagne but she refuses.

"It will help you to loosen up," I say taking a little sip myself.

"Come on, try some, it will help." Then it hits me. She didn't drink at all last night. If I remembered correctly she would take a glass and then set it down somewhere and act like she forgot where she put it.

"Kate are you pregnant?" I whisper into her ear and then she looks over at me and nods. I think she may throw up.

"Wait a minute, how long have you known?"

"Since yesterday before you came and picked me up."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I'm not a 100% sure I mean I'm only two days late and I haven't seen the doctor. We didn't plan for this to happen, I mean the last time we had sex was our last night in Vegas. We agreed that we wanted our wedding night to be special."

I always thought that Kate was on the pill. Maybe it happened just like how I ended up pregnant.

"Have you told Elliott yet?"

"Who do you think went out and bought me a test at six in the morning?"

"What was is reaction?"

"Same as mine, total disbelief but he's excited and secretly so am I. But please don't tell anyone just yet. We are going to see Dr. Greene tomorrow before we leave for our honeymoon just to confirm it, and then we are going to announce it after we get back so everyone thinks this happened on the honeymoon."

I can't hide my joy, I am so happy for my best friend and soon to be sister.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an auntie."

"Shh, please I don't want Mia to find out, you know she has a big mouth."

I zip my lips and give her another hug.

"What are you two whispering about?" Mia asks finally pulling herself away from her phone.

"Just how sexy the Grey men are and how amazing they are in bed?" I say trying to keep the baby just our little secret.

"Okay, I don't want to know." Mia says covering her ears.

We all start laughing, and that's all it takes to snap Kate out of her little funk.

When we arrive to the house, we are the last to arrive as Kate was adamant she didn't want anyone to see her in her dress until she walked down the aisle including Elliott.

I can see that everyone is seated on the lawn. It is a beautiful warm sunny Saturday afternoon in May, and I can't wait to walk down the aisle to my gorgous husband. The munckins are going to be pulled in a cute little wagon as the honorary flower girls and ring bearers by one of Kate's cousins who is 10. She is a very sweet little girl. I have to keep out of the babies' sys sight because once they see me it will be all over.

Finally it's my turn to walk down the aisle. As I turn the corner I see Christian looking so daper in his black tux. Kate wanted a very elegant formal affair for her wedding and so here we are. I see Christian's face light up when he sees me. It's like our wedding all over again. As I make my way to the front I give him a smile and a wink and he does the same back to me.

Then the most beautiful sight comes down the aisle, my four babies, the girls are in white tulle dresses that almost encompass their whole body and my little men are the spitting image of their daddy in black tuxes. Who knew?

Once they see me they all start smiling and giggling. I miss my little ones. I haven't seen them in nearly 24 hours. Everyone seated falls under their spell. I just hope for the next 15 minutes they can keep this up.

The music changes and then I see my beautiful best friend walk down the aisle escorted by her father. She is already crying. I can't help but tear up and then I look over at Elliott and he is even more of a mess.

The ceremony is short and simple but very romantic. Elliott decides to just wing it and speak straight from the heart which is always the best. After they are pronounced husband and wife Elliott takes Kate by surprise and dips her and kisses her like no one is watching. It was truly a magical day.

After an hour of photos, we are just getting ready to say goodbye to the babies, when Jose comes up and asks for one photo of the six of us together.

"This is exactly what I need to finish," Jose says and he looks over at Christian and he nods. Something is going on and I don't like being kept in the dark.

"What was that all about," I ask Christian after he returns from taking the babies to the car.

"Nothing, I just asked Jose to take the photo, I want to put it up in my office."

Now, I know he's lying, but I decide to just leave it be for the rest of the night.

We eat, drink and dance all night. I even get my turn on the dance floor with the man that has just married my best friend.

"So how does it feel to be a married man?"

"It's the best. Now, I know what my brother has been raving about for so long. I just wish that we would have done it sooner."

"Well, I know you are going to be a great husband and father."

Shit, did I just say that? I think I had one too many glasses of champagne tonight.

"I knew it. Kate couldn't keep her mouth shut could she?"

"Elliott, please don't be mad at Kate, its really my fault, she didn't tell me I guessed."

"No, I'm not mad. But please don't say anything especially to my brother, not just yet."

"I won't. And I was honest when I said you are going to be a great father. I see you with your nieces and nephews and they simply adore you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Elliott kisses me on the cheek before spinning me into the arms of my delicious husband.

"Now, do I have to watch out for my brother? That's the second time he's kissed you today."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I'm having an affair with your brother."

"You're smart mouth is going to get you into trouble Mrs. Grey."

"I'm hoping for that. Maybe I should be taught a lesson, possibly in the boat house."

* * *

_**Here's the deal, the next chapter will be the last of Part II. I will be skipping ahead 18 years to focus on the children. What do you think about continuing the story here or should I start a whole new one for Part III. Let me know your thoughts!**_


	73. Chapter 73

**_Ana POV_**

"Ana, wake up. You can't spend the whole day in bed," Christian says trying to pull the covers off of me, but I pull them right back over my head.

"Watch me."

"That smart mouth of yours, do I have to teach it another lesson?"

"I think you do sir."

"Well, because you have decided to sleep all morning, we are going to be late and you know that I don't do late. Now get up and get ready. We have somewhere to be."

"Can't I convince you to stay in bed with me all day? I will make it worth your while."

"Anastasia, as tempting of an offer that is, I have been working on this surprise for you for months now, please I don't want your surprise to be ruined.

"Fine, I'm getting up."

"Now, I have a new dress that I will layout for you when you are showering, I have a few phone calls to make and I will be right back. You better not still be in this bed when I get back."

The shower finally wakes me up. I wash my hair getting all the hairspray out of it. As I make my way back into our room I find a beautiful t-length pink chevron stripe dress and matching heels.

I quickly dry my hair, put it up in a tight bun and make my way into the living room to find Christian on the phone.

"You look stunning. Shall we go?"

"Will you give me a hint as to where you're taking me?"

"Absoultely not, that would give it all away."

Once we are safely in the confines of our car, Christian pulls out a matching blindfold.

"May I?" He says and I turn around and he secures it into place.

The drive is no more than 10 minutes when Christian opens my door and helps me out.

"This way Mrs. Grey."

Christian leads me through a door and into some kind of room. It is quiet except for a little background music.

"Close your eyes." He instructs as he takes the blindfold off.

"Okay, now open your eyes."

I open my eyes and suddenly I'm overwhelmed with emotion. I throw my hands up to my mouth and the tears start to flow.

"Happy Mother's Day."

I look around and wall to wall I see the most beautiful images of my family. Starting from when I was pregnant to the last photo being the that Jose took of us yesterday. It's nearly a year's worth of images in just this one gallery.

"How did you do this?"

"Well, I had some help from Jose of course. He was the one who suggested doing this kind of showing."

Some of the images I have seen in the various albums Jose has given us, but a lot are photos I've never seen including the ones where I was nursing the babies for the first time or just random days that Jose came over with Hannah to "just hang out."

"This is the best present I could ever ask for."

I walk hand in hand with Christian as we move from picture to picture remembering each image.

My favorite was a photo collage of my pregnancy starting at week 10 all the way up to the last image right before I went into deliver.

"I have another surprise for you," Christian says hitting a remote control and a large white screen comes down. He hits the lights and another button and then the movie starts.

I start crying when Christian and the munchkins appear to introduce the video. I squeeze Christian's hand as he pulls us up two chairs to watch the video.

The next thing I see is me in all my pregnant glory, I remember this, its when I made a message for my babies right before going into surgery. Then it cuts to the actual delivery. I looked so scared but not Christian he looked so calm and collected. I look over at him and even he is getting a little misty.

The video cuts out right after Benny is born and all the problems start to happen. The next clip is Christian holding the girls and Teddy for the first time and then fades into me meeting a four babies and the special moment between Benny and I. I'm truly a mess right now. The video continues with the two of us holding our four munchkins and introducing them to our family and friends.

"Christian, besides giving me my babies, this is the best present you could have ever given me."

He leans over and takes me face into his hands.

"You are the best present that I have ever received."

Then I hear the most beautiful sound ever, I could tell that laugh anywhere, it's my little Emily Jane.

I turn around and see my whole family including my mom and dad each holding one of their grandchildren and then Carrick and Grace holding the other two. Everyone is in tears. Kate is the first to run up to me.

"I can't wait to have what you have," she whispers in my ear. "Dr. Greene confirmed it, Elliott knocked me up."

"I am so happy for you Kate."

I can't believe Christian did all of this. Then I see Jose in the back of the crowd. Even he has shed a few tears as Hannah wipes them from his cheeks.

"How can I even begin to thank you?"

"Your reaction is all the thanks I need. This is my most prized collection."

A few minutes later, the catering staff comes in and set-ups up an elboarate lunch for all of our family and friends.

Christian makes the most eloquent toasts to all the moms in the room. I look over at Kate and wink and I see that she is going to lose it again.

The tribute to his mother and Gail as practically his second mother brings everyone to tears. I'm glad that Sophie is now living with Taylor and Gail. I've never seen Gail look so happy.

I look around the room and find that everyone I love. I couldn't ask for a more perfect day. I can't believe that just less than a year ago I arrived back in town never thinking I would ever see Christian again. Now look at us, we're married with the four most precious angels in the world. I know now, that God did have a plan for me and I thank God every day for showing me the way.

It's been nearly five months to the day I gave birth and I'm finally ready to do this. Working out twice a day and running with the four-pack have all prepared me for this moment. I look in the mirror one last time before I enter our bedroom.

"Eyes closed Mr. Grey," I say through our bathroom door. I look at the clock one last time and now it 12:01, right on time. I take one more deep breathe before opening the door just enough to peek around the corner to make sure that his eyes are closed.

I walk out and stand at the edge of the bed. I can do this.

"Okay, open your eyes," I say and Christian does as he's told. I'm wearing my hair up in a messy bun and dressed in a short while silk robe.

"Happy Birthday, would you like to come unwrap your present?" I say and he nearly jumps off the bed and come straight for me.

Christian has been so patient with me. I wanted this moment to be perfect. He looks at me waiting for my approval. I nod and then he takes the bow in his hands and slowly undoes it and then opens the robe.

"I've always told you that you were beautiful," he says finally seeing my full naked body for the first time since the babies arrived. "This is the best birthday present I could ever ask for."

"Make love to me Christian," I say and kiss his lips.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_I decided this was the best way to end this book. After much consideration, I have decided to start a whole new book based on the age gap instead of writing Part III. The story will be called Sequel to How to Love Someone the Right Way. I hope you will follow me in this journey. Thank you to everyone for all of your comments and messages. I know that I couldn't respond to everyone, but I appreciate each and every one of you. Also, a huge thank you to SuzQuz Grey for editing nearly all of Part II!_


	74. Chapter 74

I hope that you continue on my journey with the Sequel to How to Love Someone the Right Way. I can't post the link, but make sure that you follow me so you can get the alert. I have posted the first chapter. Please let know what you think! Happy Reading!


End file.
